Twist of Fate
by BirdsandStars
Summary: Anastasia Steele has always dreamed of working at the MET. But she has a problem... his boss, Christian Grey. He had been Anastasia's boyfriend 6 years ago. But that Christian s remember is nothing like her boss. There are still things in Christian's past that she doesn't know about, and for which she made her own rules. Will Anastasia get to know her deepest secrets?
1. Prologue

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "Giro del Destino"

Do you believe in fate? That from the day we are born we have already indicated our partner? Even if nobody ever tell us, don't even leave us a card.

There is no such thing as chance, it is a myth, and fate is something you can never escape. Things happen for a reason, however ridiculous it may seem at the time. Fate has a funny way of putting things on you, and sometimes even playing with you. Life goes round and round and round and in the end, without realizing it, you end up with exactly the person with whom it all began. Sometimes, though, the person you remember isn't exactly the one you find yourself with. And even though you don't know it, that person is still there, even though deep, deep down.

And that's when you like to help as many people as you can, even if sometimes even your friends don't remember your birthday, you think about helping them. And that's when, as has already happened on other occasions, fate begins to play with you, believing that the things that happen to you are funny... for everyone but you. That's when you start to realize something you've never noticed before. You realize that fate only plays with you on certain occasions. Fate only plays with you when you're in love.


	2. Chapter 1

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "GIRO DEL DESTINO"

—Are you sure you want to do this? — he whispered in my ear while he was above me.

—Very sure. — I replied as I nervously slid my hand over his bare shoulders.

—I say it because I've know that the first time every woman is very important. —he said staring me in the eyes.

—I´m very sure Chris...very sure..

I woke up startled and sweating. I looked at the clock on the nightstand and it said 2:00 a.m. I got out of bed and went to the balcony to get some fresh air. I opened the balcony doors and lay down on the railing to think. The air and sounds of the city slowly began to relax me. After so many years, I don't know why I had dreamt of him just now, I hadn't seen him or known anything about his life for years.

Hundreds of nights I had gone to bed looking at the ceiling of my room thinking of him, but I had never dreamed of him as I had today. When you're 16, you don't understand anything about life, and because of fate you fall in love with the boy you grew up with and happen to be your neighbor. Six years had passed since then, and I had moved on with my life, and I assumed that he too. After finishing school in Newark, as the best of my class, I was awarded NYU and had moved to New York.

At this point I was no longer the naive 16-year-old girl who spent most of her time drawing. I was 21 years old at the moment, and had already finished the last senior year of university. Wednesday was graduation, and according to my academic results I had a good chance to do my internship at the MET. I had studied Fine Arts and had gone into the field of restoration. I had been very hesitant at first and tried everything: landscape, face, impressionism, sculpture-which I'm not good at-and in the end I decided to restore works because I could do a little bit of everything.

Although it was after 2:00 a.m. and I wasn't alone in the apartment, I didn't think it was convenient to wake up my roommate and best friend Katherine, although no one called her that, everyone knows her as Kate, and most likely she was accompanied, as she almost always is. The lights and sounds of the city distracted me for a moment but I wondered again why I had dreamt that. They say dreams have meaning but I was still wondering what mine meant. If only that night had ended well...but it was a disaster. One minute we were kissing and the next his cell phone rang and after answering and talking for just 10 seconds, he hung up his phone and apologized to me, put on his shirt, which he had so hard to take off and left me with hundreds of questions in my head and still fully dressed. That was the last time I saw him.

A few days later I found out that he and his whole family had had to travel to England because his grandfather was delicate. I waited patiently for him to come back or at least phone me, but that didn't happen. That skinny, gray-eyed boy had taken my heart with him. The years passed slowly, I changed, and with the change the desire to see him again disappeared. From Anastasia, the one everyone knew, there wasn't much left, my body had changed, I wasn't so small and thin, I had grown, not much but at least now I was 5'10", and my good body had gained a little weight, gaining some curves. I didn't wear braces on my teeth anymore and I didn't do those mopeds in my hair either. Nobody knew me any more from Anastasia, everyone called me Ana. But there were also some things that remained the same; like my long, dark brown hair, my brown eyes and my virginity.

When I turned 16 I knew perfectly well what I wanted as a gift, but unfortunately it was not fulfilled. Fate has a very curious way of acting and sometimes plays with you, as it has done with me over the years. Believe me, I am not a virgin because I want to, I have changed my status several times, but on several occasions, or rather on the occasions when I have had a stable partner and I have decided to take the step, something has happened. One of the accidents was the fire alarm that went off in the apartment, making us leave, another was Kate arriving at the right time, another was due to a leak on the top floor of the apartment, rather than a flood, after that we had to move to another apartment. Two years had gone by and I had given up trying things. I used to date a few guys, but that's all, because I knew that as soon as we walked through a door and were alone, something was going to happen, as usual.

At first Kate said they were my things, that it was just a coincidence, but after several failures, she came to the same conclusion as me: Fate was playing with me and apparently didn't agree that I should stop being a virgin. Although Kate and I got along very well, we didn't study the same thing. We had met in a group exhibition of paintings that we art students had done when I was a freshman. She had to do no more and no less than do a story for the university newspaper as she was studying journalism. And after doing the interview we exchanged numbers, and after several trips together we decided to move together.

We had already sent the applications for the internships to different places a week ago and this week we had the interviews. Kate had sent her applications to several television channels and newspapers including the New York Times, while I had sent her to a few museums and among them the MET, I was just waiting to be accepted into the MET.

Without even realizing it, it was about 3:00 am and I was still lying on the balcony of the apartment admiring the beautiful view of New York and thinking about too many things. I think it was best to go to bed and try to get some sleep, otherwise no one would wake me up tomorrow. At least it cleared my mind a little. I went back to bed, closed the balcony doors and passed the curtain, tucked in the pillow, put my head on and gave up on the moment.

The sound of the alarm clock seemed to me very insistent the next morning, I didn't know why but today I didn't feel like getting up. The clock struck 6:00 am and I felt like I had just gone to bed, had to get up or was going to be late for interviews. I got out of bed and left the room still half asleep on my way to the bathroom. I got undressed, opened the shower and went under the refreshing water until I felt completely awake and refreshed. I got out of the shower and after brushing my teeth, picking up my hair in a garter and putting on my sleeping clothes again, which consisted of a long, grey, old, faded T-shirt, I left for the kitchen to prepare breakfast, but they had already gone ahead of me. Kate was in the kitchen, she had already made the coffee and was making the toast, but that was not the strangest thing, the strangest thing was that she was alone.

—Aidan didn't come over last night? — I asked her about her boyfriend with great curiosity as she squeezed the juice out of the fridge.

She simply looked at me for a brief moment before continuing with the toast and answering.

—No. —she said very sharp, which only meant one thing.

—Did you or him? —I said as I put the juice on the bar, two glasses and sat down.

—Who do you think? —she looked at me with an eyebrow. He sat next to me and put the toast and a knob of peanut butter in front of us.

—I know the answer, I just wanted to confirm it. —I replied by taking a piece of toast and spreading peanut butter on it.

—Me. —she replied as she poured the juice into the glasses and smiled.

—And the reason this time was... —I said leaving the question up in the air.

—He wanted to have me all the time and I told him that if he didn't understand that I needed my space and my time too, then was over. —she said as she drank some juice.

—And how did he take it? — I asked while I was biting into a piece of toast and she was staring at me.

—As everyone takes it himself, he turns his back on me and goes away saying he'll find another one. —she said taken a toast.

—And you? —I asked looking at her from the side and over the juice glass.

—Another will come. —she said smiling as he drank its juice.

That was normal for her, there wasn't a boy in college who hadn't laid eyes on Kate, or who hadn't noticed her, it was impossible not to notice Katherine Kavanagh. Long black hair, a little taller than me, blue eyes, a body with much more curves than mine, editor-in-chief of the university newspaper...in short, the guy who didn't notice her was because he was blind, because even those who had a girlfriend when she got a little off track looked at her as if they wanted to eat her. We finished breakfast and headed to my room to get dressed for the interviews.

Kate and I had a lot in common, like musical tastes, and a taste for boys, as well as a taste for the same food, there was only one thing we didn't share and that was a taste for fashion. While Kate used to wear the latest in fashion...in other words, the shorter and tighter the better, not to mention the stiletto heels, the more I would go for jeans, shirts and tighter T-shirts and the closer my feet were to the ground the better, although there were exceptions. Today was an exception. I had worn a black skirt that reached a little higher than my knee and not very high heels — I must say it was one of the few skirts I had and I didn't wear it very often — and the heels were the ones I had for special occasions. On top I wore a white shirt, with a grey scarf tied around my neck and a black jacket that matched my skirt.

You should always make a good first impression and much more in a job interview. I put on some makeup, and my hair let it loose, falling in waves down my back and shoulders. I took a black folder with the necessary papers and documents for the interviews and left the room. Outside I met Kate who stared at me in surprise.

—You should dress like that more often, you look sexy and sophisticated. —Kate said as she examined me completely.

—Tell me I don't look sexy Kate, it's a job interview and not at strip club. — I told her as I looked back at the clothes I had put on.

—You look good like that. —she replied laughing and making me laugh too.

—We're leaving then? — I asked her excitedly.

—Come on.

We left the apartment and after taking the elevator and going down to the underground parking we went to our cars parked next to each other. Kate's was a Chrysler Grand Voyager and mine was a Mazda MX 5.

I still didn't understand how she liked that car, I thought it was too big for me. I liked small and convertible models better if possible, Kate was more of a big car where she could fit a lot of people. If it were her right now, I'd be driving a Hummer instead of the Chrysler.

—See you in the afternoon. —she said behind the wheel of her car looking at me.

—We have a long day ahead of us. —I said as I started my car and we both left the parking lot in different directions.

I hardly ever took the car out since we lived relatively close to the university, and the truth was that at least I liked to walk through Central Park. It was my favorite thing about the day, and on the way out I used to sit on one of the benches to do some sketches. What I really liked most was painting faces and people, even though I didn't know them, I would sit there and paint a bit of everything. I already had a few notebooks full of sketches of people in the park, both children and adults, and the funniest thing of all is that I didn't know any.

I drove through the city without even paying attention to anything, there was only one thing on my mind, the interviews, but I only cared about one thing, the MET. I spent most of the morning from one interview to the next and stopped for lunch at a small coffee shop near the MET where they made delicious hamburgers. As soon as I finished lunch I would go to the last interview, and I had saved the MET interview for last. As soon as I finished my lunch I took the folder again and walked at a steady pace to the MET entrance. I climbed the steps of the entrance as if it was my first time visiting him, when the truth was that I knew his halls and halls by heart. There were times when I would come up three times a week and stay almost until closing time. I still didn't understand what it was that attracted me here so much. Right there at the entrance to the reception desk, behind a huge black desk and with a computer in front of me, I was greeted by an old lady with glasses and some gray hair whom I had seen countless times during my visits to the museum and who already knew me.

—Good morning, how can I help you? —she said to me very nicely, looking up from the computer at me. —Oh Ana, it's you, I didn't realize, dear, visiting again? —she asked me smiling.

—Good morning, not today, I have an interview with the director of restoration works. —I said with my best smile on my face.

—Full name. —she said as he looked at the monitor screen.

—Anastasia Stelle. —I said as she typed on the computer.

—Yes, you´re here, Miss Stelle, please sit down, I'll let him know you're here and I'll show you in a moment. —she said, taking the phone in his hand.

—Thank you. —I replied as I sat on a huge sofa in the reception area.

Not even 5 minutes had passed when a girl dressed in the museum uniform arrived at my place and addressed me.

—Miss Stelle. —she said as I looked up to look at her.

—It´s me. —I answered by getting up from the sofa.

—Come with me, Mr. Taylor will see you now. —she said as he began to walk inside the museum.


	3. Chapter 2

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "GIRO DEL DESTINO"

I began to follow her to a part of the museum that I had never been before, and even though I tried to avoid looking at the works it was impossible, it wasn't the first time I entered the museum, but I was always just as impressed when I entered one. We walked to a double glass door where only authorized personal could read. We enter through a completely white and fully lit corridor until we reach a desk very similar to the reception desk and some doors next to it.

—Wait a minute here. —the girl said to me as she walked towards the doors and opened them slightly but without entering.

—Mr. Taylor, Miss Stelle is already here.

—Send her in. —He replied in a sharp, firm voice from inside the office.

—You can come in. —Taylor's secretary told me, getting where I was.

—Thank you. —I answered as I walked towards the doors and entered.

The office was not as I had imagined it, and the first thing that caught my eyes was the beautiful pictures hanging on the walls that ranged from marinas to landscapes. As hard as I tried, I couldn't stop admiring them.

—These pictures are beautiful. —I said looking at them without even paying attention to Mr. Taylor.

—You can see them if you want, I don't mind. —he replied in a firm voice.

—Thank you. —I said as I began to walk around the office admiring the paintings.

They were mostly worked with cold colors, such as blue and violet, but among all of them one stood out because it was out of the ordinary, it had a combination of cold colors with warm colors like orange and yellow, making it very eye-catching. I went to the painting to examine it more closely, it was worked with a spatula and a brush, but what most caught my attention was the author of those beautiful works. In the lower right-hand corner there was a letter J followed by a period and the word Taylor along with the year, this work was more than 20 years old.

—You made them. —I said in awe, turning to Taylor for the first time.

—Yes. —he replied proudly.

—They are true works of art. —I said walking to the desk where he was sitting.

—Thank you. —he gestured for me to sit down.

I sat in front of him and for the first time I watched him well. Mr. Taylor was older, about 60 years old, his hair was completely gray and he was wearing a black suit. On his desk were several frames with photos and an identifying plaque with black and italic lettering: **_Director of Artwork Restoration Jason Taylor_**.

—You're Miss Stelle. —he asked as I settled in the chair.

—Yes, but you can call me Ana, if you don't mind. — I told him as I tucked my skirt a little and then stared at him.

—Well, Ana, I'm going to ask you a series of questions and I want you to answer me honestly.

—Yes, sir. —I answered nervously.

—I've read your curriculum and it's really good, you're one of the best art students in your class, which leads me to ask you a question. With this history you can go to a museum like the Smithsonian or the Louvre if you live in Paris. Why do you want to work here at the Met?

That question had so many answers, and I didn't even know it myself, I had always wanted to go to the MET, but I had never known why.

—Can I ask you something, Mr. Taylor? — I answered with a question.

—Yes. —he hesitated for a moment.

—Have you never felt that you belong in a place since the first time you set foot in it?

Taylor didn't answer, he just looked at one of the pictures on his desk and then looked at me again.

—That's how I feel, I can't explain why I want to work here, I just don't see myself working at the Louvre or the Smithsonian, but when I imagine myself working here, I have a very clear picture.

Taylor didn't say anything, just looked at me, and again he looked at a picture that I couldn't see.

—How old are you, Miss Stelle? — he asked, leaning back in the chair.

—I'm 21 years old. —I answered firmly.

—Do you know how many years I have worked here? —he asked again as he stared at me.

—No sir.

—I've been working here for 40 years, and I started at the same age as you. —Wow, I had no idea. Taylor was silent for a moment. —You know what they told me when I started working here. —he asked me again.

—No sir.

—They told me that they needed someone who was available all the time and that I should stop painting my works, since I should focus on the works in the museum, just dedicate myself to my work exclusively. — What do you mean! stop painting, I didn't see myself doing that.

—And did you do it? You stopped painting? —I asked him while for a brief moment I saw him smiling.

—No, I didn't, I just made them believe that, and when I was appointed director of restoration 10 years ago, I put several of my works from that time here in the office.

—I can't imagine a day when at least I won't make a sketch of something. —I told him honestly.

—That's the spirit I'm looking for here, young people who can't live without painting, like I was in my youth. —he replied with a smile.

—Thank you. —I answered smiling at him too.

—In case I accept you here, when you could start. — he asked, leaning over the desk.

—As soon as it was necessary. —I answered very nervously.

Taylor looked at me for a moment, evaluating me, at that moment anything could happen, they would say yes or no and my dream would go down to the drain.

—Congratulations, it's okay to start next Monday, or it's too early for you.

—Yeah, it's perfect, I mean Monday's fine with me. —I said anxiously as he wrote something on a piece of paper.

—All right, give this to my secretary, she'll help you with identification and other things. —he said, extending a piece of paper.

—Thank you very much, you won't regret it. —I told him as I took the paper from his hands.

—I know I don't. —he said as I get up of the chair and walked to the door of his office.

As I was leaving, a question came to my mind. Was I supposed to wear a uniform?

—One question, Mr. Taylor. —I told him from the door. —Do I have to wear a uniform?

—No, Miss Stelle, the catering staff doesn't wear uniforms.

—Thank you. —I answered as I walked out the door and walked towards his secretary's desk with a dazzling smile on my face.

As soon as I got there I gave her the paper Mr. Taylor had given me and she just smiled at me.

—Welcome to the MET. —she said smiling at me.

—Thank you. —I told her very anxiously.

The truth was, I´m euphoric, I had never imagined that my dream would come true.

—Sit down and wait a moment to prepare your ID. —s he told me pointing to a chair.

I sat down and ten minutes later Taylor's secretary handed me my ID.

—Follow me. —she said to me as I stood up.

We went back out into the hallway and walked to the end where there was an elevator.

—The restoration department is in the basement. —she said as he pressed the button to call the elevator.

As soon as the doors opened we entered and a minute later they were opening into a huge room with several easels and counters.

—This is the works restoration area. —she said, pointing to the place.

—Wow, it's huge. —I said, admiring in amazement the great room.

—Come on, I'll introduce you to the staff you'll be working with, which is not a lot.

We walked to a girl with short, black hair about my height and next to a boy with black hair who was also a little taller than me.

—Hey HAna, what brings you down here. —the girl said with a smile.

—I'm giving Miss Stelle a tour, she'll be working with you from Monday. —she said pointing to me.

—Call me Anastasia. —I said smiling at the short-haired girl.

—We have a new recruit. —the boy smiled too and came to us to say hello.

—Great, my name is Mia and this is Ethan. — she said as came up to me and kissed me on the cheek.

— Nice to meet you. —I said to Ethan, I extended my hand to him and he took it in a warm handshake.

—Mia, I think you forgot to mention something. — said the boy turning to Mia after he let go of my hand.

—I don't think so. —she said with a laugh.

—She just doesn't like to mention the part about us being a couple. —He said as he hugged her at the waist.

—I always forget that part, it's just that it's a long time. —she laughed as Ethan squeezed her tighter against him and kissed her on the forehead.

—Are they always like this? — I asked HAna as she smiled.

—And worse too, well, I'll leave you with them, so they can explain things to you and give you the underground tour. —she said with a laugh.

—Thanks HAna. —I told her as she was on her way to the elevator.

—No problem, you know where to find me. —she said as he entered the elevator.

—Okay. —I yelled at him as the elevator doors closed.

—I love the part about the Tour. —Mia said as she came out of Ethan's arms and took me for my own. —Come on, I'll show you around.

And so, she began to give me a tour around the basement, showing me the works that were being restored at the time, and the area where we could paint our own. As well as a small kitchen where there was a refrigerator, a microwave and a coffee maker, there we could prepare something to eat at the established times, both for snack and lunch. But we could also go out for lunch if we wanted to as long as we did it on time.

—This is great, it's so quiet, so peaceful. —I told her as I sat in front of an easel admiring the view of the whole place where I would work.

—That's just this week. —she said with a grimace of disgust.

And this only made me pay more attention to her.

—Why do you say that? —I asked her very curiously. Wasn't there always this peace here?

—Come with me. —she said pulling my hand and making me get up from the sidewalk.

He led me to an office at one end of the restoration area. Two of the walls were made of glass that allowed you to see the staff at work. The windows had some curtains that were closed with a knob and were completely closed so I could not be see what is inside. The office was locked and there was a chapel at the door where it read: **_C. Grey. Restoration Supervisor._**

—Can't it be that bad? I asked her as she looked at me with an irritation grimace.

—Believe me, it doesn't even let us look at each other. And he's very strict about the museum's schedule and rules. —she said as we walked away from the office towards the kitchen.

—He have a problem? —I asked her when we got there and she headed for the fridge.

—I don't know. —she said, pulling out a juice box and taking two glasses.

—I know, he's a cranky old man. —I said, as I took one of the glasses she was offering me.

—I wish that, at least this would be more tolerable and justified. —she replied by pouring juice into both glasses.

—Thank you. —I replied as she smiled and put the rest of the juice back in the fridge.

We walked to some sidewalks and sat down while we drank the juice. The truth was, I didn't understand anything. There was no way a person could be that bad just for the pleasure of it.

—I still don't understand what you mean? —I told her still thinking about the description she had just given me of the supervisor.

— He's not an old man, he's... he can be cranky, he's got a bad temper. —she said, leaving the glass aside.

—Is she young? —I asked her in amazement. It never crossed my mind before that he was young.

—I'll answer if you promise not to say anything. —she said staring at me and then at Ethan.

—Ok. —I told her intrigued.

—Not only young, he's hot, a model worthy of a magazine cover. —she said as he laughed very quietly and I looked at her, opening my eyes wide and almost choking on the juice.

—Hey! — I replied in amazement.

—Yes, he will be 28 years old at the most, no more, he started here two years ago, he moved here from France, or England, I don't remember.

—And when he came back? —I asked very curiously as I finished my juice and put the glass aside.

—On Monday, I advise you not to listen to the speech he'll give you. —she said to me, put a hand on my shoulder.

—What speech? —I asked her scared.

—The one who gives to the new ones. —Mia answered very seriously.

—I don't see anyone else here. —I said looking in all directions.

—They couldn't stand the anger of the beast, Ethan and I continued because we didn't listen to him, and we've been here for about 6 years, we were here before he came.

—Don't listen to him, okay. —I said smiling.

—Another thing, don't tell Ethan what I said about the beast. —she said staring at me.

—What you said? —I asked him, I'm playing the absent-minded one.

—Great, I think we're gonna get along great. —she said smiling me.

—Have you told her about the beast yet? —Ethan said as he came up to us and hugged Mia from behind.

—I already told her. —she said smiling at him.

—So...Anastasia no, what do you think of the restoration area. —Ethan told me as he continued hugging Mia.

—Great, I love it. Can I ask you a favor?" — I said as you both looked at me.

—Yes, whatever you need. —Mia said looking at Ethan and wondering what she was going to ask for.

—Can you call me Ana, nobody has call me Anastasia for a long time, only my parents do it sometimes.

—Ok, Ana then. —they both laughed.

I really liked Ethan and Mia very much, I think I was going to like it here. I only hoped that the beast, as they called him, would not be as fearsome as they said, but I would have to wait until Monday. Then I would see if the beast was as fierce as they painted it.


	4. Chapter 3

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "GIRO DEL DESTINO"

I returned to the apartment after 5:20 pm, had spent the afternoon in the basement of the museum, while Mia and Ethan updated me on the restoration work and got to know each other better. Just before we said goodbye we exchanged phones as I wouldn't see them again until next Monday.

As soon as I opened the door to the apartment, I was surprised. The first thing I saw were Kate's shoes lying on the carpet in the living room, followed by a trail of her clothes and what I could see from a man walking up to her room. Apparently she came back with someone, so the best thing I could do was to go to my room. Good thing we had the bathroom involved. I changed my clothes and lay down for a while, it had been a very tiring day, and the truth was that I hadn't had much rest the night before.

—Ana, are you there.

The knocks on the door followed by Kate calling me, woke me up. Apparently the dream had overcome me and without realizing it, I had fallen asleep.

—Yes, comes in. I told her as I sat on the bed.

Kate came into my room very smiling, well, as smiling as she could be after having sex, that smile was already well known, I saw it often.

—And how go your interviews? —she asked me as he sat next to me on the bed.

—Great, I start on Monday at the Met. —I replied with a smile.

—I told you you'd make it, congratulations. —she said to me in a warm embrace.

—Thank you, and how it go to you. —I asked her curiously.

—I was accepted where I went first and stayed there. —she said with a smile.

—Tell me it was in the New York Times.

—Yeah, it was in the Times. —she replied very cheerfully.

—Congratulations When do you start? —I asked her as I got out of bed and looked for my cell phone on the little table.

—In two weeks.

—Great, this year has been splendid, we've achieved everything we've set out to do. —I told her as I coming back to bed next to her.

—Except finish your virginity. —she said as I looked at her very seriously and then smiled.

—That's the exception, and speaking of...did you get back to Aidan? —I asked anxiously while checking my cell phone for any missed messages or calls.

—No. —she answered flatly.

I took my eyes off my cell phone and when I looked at her she was smiling.

—So who did you come with? —I asked her very curiously.

—A guy I met outside the Times. —she said lying on the bed and sighing.

—Ah! And for once, this time you decided to sleep with him without even knowing him. —I asked her with irony.

—It's not like that, Ana, you know I'm not that kind of girl. —she said staring at me.

—Explain to me, cause I don't understand you. —I asked her.

—It was love at first sight, we both stared at each other, believe me, it's the first time my legs have shaken, I almost fell off my heels. —she said while I couldn't help but laugh at what she said.

—Wait, I'm trying to imagine the scene. — I said, holding my laughter in my heart, that was something I would have liked to have seen.

—Don't laugh, Ana, it's not funny. —she said hitting me on the arm.

—All right, go on. — I said, laughing again.

—He invited me for coffee and then we went for a walk around New York while we were getting to know each other. —she sighed once more, this time he had hit him hard.

—And they ended up here. —I said to her, as I raised an eyebrow.

—This boy is not like the other's Ana, I feel that this is the definitive one. —she said smiling and kicking in bed like a little boy.

—If you say so, then it's okay. — What's his name by the way, you didn't tell me his name.

—Elliot Hudson Carter. —Wow, it really hit her hard.

—Thank you for the information, but I just wanted to know the name, I hope you'll introduce me someday. — I told her as she sat on the bed.

—Remember, we had planned to go out and celebrate after graduation on Wednesday.

—Yeah, don't tell you changed our plans. — I asked her worried.

—No, it's just that I invited Elliot, I hope you don't mind, so you can meet him. —she said very cheerful.

—No, it doesn't bother me. That reminds me, I have to call my parents to remind them of graduation. —I said as I stared at my cell phone for a moment.

—I hope at least yours can come, mine can't. —she said as he got up to leave the room.

I could tell she was a little down because her parents couldn't make it to graduation. She told me they were on a business trip and most of the time it was like that. I hardly ever saw them. At first I noticed that it bothered her a little, but over time I noticed that it didn't bother her anymore.

—Kate, I can invite some colleagues from work to celebrate with us too. —I asked her as she arrived at the door.

—Yes, I don't mind, where we're going is a public place, you can go as much as you want.

Kate came out of my room and I took my cell phone to call my parents, they answer to the second tone.

—Yes. —my father said on the other side of the line.

—Hi Dad, how are you?

—Good sweety...honey, the child on the phone. —my father shouted to my mother on the other side of the line.

—Dad, I'm not a child. —I said pouting.

—You will always be our child. —My mother said on the phone.

—It's all right. How are you? —I said as I walked to the balcony and opened it to get some air.

—Well, you know, your mom's job at the hospital and mine at the dealership, all the same. —my father said and I could imagine the two of them sitting in the living room by the phone.

—How did it go in the interviews today?

—Well, I start working at the MET on Monday. —I answered very anxiously.

—Congratulations. —they both told me at the same time.

—Thank you, I was calling to remind you the graduation. —I said as I returned inside the room, closing the balcony door, away from the sounds of the city.

—It's still Wednesday. —mom asked.

—Yes at 10:30 am. —I said as I sat on the bed.

—But we won't be able to stay after this one, we have to go back that same day. —mom said, and I could say that if it was up to them, they would stay longer.

But I knew that because of the work at the hospital my mother couldn't be away for long.

—All right, don't worry, it's enough that you're coming; I was going to come and spend a few days with you before I start working anyway. —I said trying to cheer up my mother.

—That's great. —she replied anxiously.

—It is not fixed but I plan to leave on Thursday afternoon to return on Sunday, if there is any change I will let you know. —I told them as I lay down on the bed.

—All right, honey, see you at your graduation then. — Mommy said.

—See you, mom.

—Take care, Anastasia. See you on Wednesday. —my father said.

—A kiss I love you very much.

—And we love you too. — they said in unison as they hung up the phone.

My parents were the only ones I didn't ask to call me Ana, I knew that even if I insisted they would not. It's been a long time since I've been home, and I haven't visited them in over 6 months. With the final exams, the truth was that I didn't have time for anything, just to call them and I did that every two or three days.

I picked up my cell again and typed a message for Mia and Ethan inviting them to the graduation celebration and sent it. I went out with my cell phone in my hand and left it on the kitchen counter where Kate was preparing dinner and started helping her. And as we were preparing dinner I told her about the MET, about Mia and Ethan and also what I had been told about the supervisor.

A few minutes later the cell phone would ring with Ethan and Mia's answer, telling me to tell them the time and place.

—Kate, can you give me the address of the club we're going to, to send it to my friends?

—Elliot told me about a club we could go to instead of the one I had in mind, he says this one is more prestigious.

—All right, what's the name and address? —I asked him as I was preparing to write.

—Yeah, it's the Simyone Lounge Night Club, 409 W 14th St. —she said after looking for the address on his cell phone.

While Kate was dictating I was writing down the address and as soon as I finished typing and setting the time of the meeting I sent the message and put the cell phone back where it was. We finished preparing dinner and ate quietly while watching a movie. As soon as we finished dinner, Kate went out, said she was going for a walk with Elliot, which meant she might not be coming back.

So having the apartment to myself, I took the opportunity to go to bed early and try to make up for the sleep I had lost the night before.

On Tuesday there were not many changes in the routine of the day, Kate had arrived around 10:00 am, with more energy than usual and had insisted that we have a beauty treatment. The torture began with several facial creams, pausing for lunch for some macaroni and cheese that we prepared quickly and ended in manicure and pedicure around 6:00 pm. The truth was that after this, I had no energy at all, while Kate was as fresh as a daisy.

—What do you say we order some dinner tonight. — she said to me as we were both sitting on the carpet in the living room.

—I really don't feel like cooking today, I'm exhausted. —I told her while she was laughing.

—And you've barely had to move, I think you're lacking in exercise and training. —she said, raising an eyebrow and picking up the phone to order our dinner.

—Like what, the ones you did last night. — I replied by pushing her on her shoulders.

—They wouldn't do you any harm, why you won't try again. —she said staring at me.

—Do you really think my luck will change? — I asked her with an eyebrow.

—What's the worst that could happen? — she asked with a smile.

—Do you really want me to answer that? —I said with a frown.

—No, thank you, I think I have a very detailed idea. —she said as we laughed.

Kate placed our order and then went for a bath while I waited for the order. Kate came out of the bathroom and I took the opportunity to take a refreshing shower, I was really exhausted. By the time I left the bathroom fifteen minutes later, our order was there, so we had dinner and after a while we rested our meal watching a series we went to bed, we had a very busy day tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 4

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "GIRO DEL DESTINO"

I woke up very early the next morning, dressed in a simple dress that Kate lent me and after breakfast we went off to college. We had both decided to go in the same car, so after we agreed, we took Kate's which was more spacious. Once we arrived at the university, we put on our robes and headed for the courtyard where the graduation ceremony would take place. Before we got there, we met my parents.

—Honey, you look beautiful. —that was my mother, as sentimental as ever.

—That's not true, Mom. I look ridiculous. —I said pointing to my wardrobe identical to everyone else's purple one.

—We're so proud of you. —my father said as he hugged me tightly.

—Dad, we'll be late. —I told him, as I hugged him too.

—How are you, my dear. —my mother said, greeting Kate with a hug too.

—I'm fine. —she said as he greeted my father also after this release.

—We'd better get going or they'll come looking for us. —Kate said.

—Come on. —I said as I hugged my parents, one on each side and we headed for the yard.

My parents sat down with the rest of the parents, as Kate and I sat down with the seniors. Minutes later the principal got up and went to the podium to begin the graduation ceremony, giving the word to Leila, the student selected as the best student in the school. After the speech, the principal took the word again and began to mention the students in alphabetical order as they went upstairs and received their diploma. Kate went up first and as soon as she did, the screaming and screaming from the boys didn't take long.

A few minutes after Kate went upstairs, it was my turn, I went upstairs and after receiving my diploma from the principal I looked towards where my parents were sitting and could see them standing applauding with the rest of the parents.

After receiving our diplomas we were getting behind the principal, until all the graduate students had finished climbing and then the principal went back to the podium.

—Parents and students present, I present to you the graduates of the class of 2013.

And at that moment, we all took our caps and threw them in the air. Kate and I hugged each other and the rest of our classmates. After this the students gradually left the room and we went down to join my parents.

—That was beautiful. —my mother said with tears in her eyes.

—Mom, you're not supposed to cry. —I told her as I held her tightly.

—I'm just so happy for you. —she said separating himself a little from me.

—I know I'm very happy too. —I said as I hugged her.

—Well enough crying. —my father said very seriously.

—It's okay. —I said wiping away the tears my mother had given me.

— Come on, at least let us invite you to dinner before we get back. —my father said looking at me and Kate in turn.

—Yes, of course. —we replied very lively.

We left the university and once outside we headed for Kate's car, where we took off our robes and, at my father's request, went to dinner at a restaurant of our choice and chose the Corner Bistro. We had a quiet dinner with my parents and it was a shame Kate's parents couldn't make it.

But Kate with my parents felt comfortable and they loved her very much, on more than one occasion Kate had gone on vacation with me so she was no stranger to my parents. After leaving the restaurant, we said goodbye to my parents as they had to return to Newark. We insisted on taking them to the train station, but they insisted on taking a taxi.

—Then, you'll go this weekend. —my mother said enthusiastically

—Yes, I plan to leave for there tomorrow afternoon. — I said hugging her.

—Kate won't you come? —asked my hopeful mother.

—No, I'm going to visit my family too, maybe in other time.

—So I'll see you tomorrow, darling. —my father said as he held me again.

—Be careful on the road. —my mother always worrying.

—Yes mom, take care. —I told them while they were getting into a taxi.

—Se you soon, Mr. and Mrs. Stelle. —Kate said goodbye to them.

The taxi quickly got into traffic and disappeared into the crowded streets of New York.

—Well, now what. —I told Kate as I continued to look out for traffic.

—Now, to get ready to celebrate, let's go to the apartment. —she said pulling on my hand.

—Great, another afternoon of torture. —I said very quietly but Kate heard me and we both laughed.

We went back to the apartment and while Kate was bathing I looked for the clothes to wear. She told me we were going to a nightclub, and she said she wouldn't object to what I was wearing. Apparently she was too happy today to be against my tastes. I looked for a hip-tight jeans along with a short-sleeved white linen shirt, which reached halfway down my waist and was tight. I also looked for some black heels that weren't very high.

As soon as Kate came out of the bathroom, I went in to take a bath. I took all the time I could to relax under the hot water, washed my hair, shaved my whole body and half an hour later I was leaving the bathroom for my room to get dressed.

After getting dressed and letting my hair down, I put on some makeup, highlighting my eyes with black pencil and giving a little color to my cheeks, as well as my lips. I took some of my favorite perfume and poured it on my neck and wrists.

After looking at myself in the mirror for the last time, I took my cell phone, put it in a small purse I was carrying, and left my bedroom to the living room where I found Kate completely dressed up.

—Wow, I have a feeling you're gonna get laid today. — she said with a smile.

—Don't think it's that simple, remember, I have a history. —I said walking to the door.

—Yeah, the disasters.

—You saw for yourself that it was true.

—Yes, but nothing prevents you from having a little fun, you don't have to go that far.

—It's true. —I replied as we both laughed and left the apartment.

But whoever I was going to fool, I knew what all the guys wanted, and that was to put you in a bed the moment they met you, or the moment the drink knocked him half unconscious.

We got in Kate's car and headed for the SL Night Club. After parking the car we went towards the queue, which was very long and we were at the end.

—Do we have to wait in line to get in? — I asked Kate.

—Apparently, yes. —she replied.

—What do you mean, apparently so? — I asked her in amazement, maybe she hadn't even been here once.

—I don't know this place. —she said looking as I did at the number of people.

—True, Elliot recommended it to you.

—Yes. —she said with a foolish smile.

—Oh, and the mystery guy when he shows up. —I asked her as I stared at her.

—We agreed to meet here at the club.

—Well, here come my guests. —I told her as Ethan and Mia approached us.

After the introductions we talked for a while until Kate was suddenly speechless.

—Hey, what's the matter with you? —I told her when I saw her so pale and strange.

—Here comes Elliot. Am all right? How do I look? —she said as he looked at his clothes.

—As well as you can under the circumstances. —I told her, I felt like laughing.

—What? —she replied nervously.

—You look good. —Mia told her.

Elliot was tall, stocky, with black hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a black, tight-fitting shirt, which marked his well-formed body, and wearing worn jeans. His face showed the features of a small child as well as the smile on his face. Kate introduced us all and he greeted us and left me for the end.

—So this is Ana, Kate has told me so much about you. —she said with a tender smile.

—I imagine. —I replied as I looked at Kate.

—Great, we've finished the introductions, now all we need is for the queue to walk. —Kate said as she hooked on Elliot's arm.

—No need, come on, I know the owner. —Elliot said as we all followed him.

As soon as we got to the door of the Club, Elliot didn't even have to talk, the two security guards at the entrance opened the doors and let us in.

—You must be very good friends of the owner. — I told Elliot as he smiled.

—We're good friends, I've known him for almost six years, — he replied as he drove us inside the club.

As soon as we finished the corridor illuminated by black and neon lights we reached the heart of the club, where the music was loud and right in the middle was the bar, which turned a huge column. Elliot led us to one of the sides where there was a staircase leading to the top floor where the VIPs and the private ones were. I had imagined that this part of the club was for exclusive customers or advance bookings.

As had happened at the entrance, the two bodyguards in front of the stairs let us through. By the time we got to the VIPs, Elliot placed us at a very large table.

—Well, what do you think? —he said, pointing to the club.

—That's great! — I screamed over the music.

—Fantastic! —said Ethan and Mia at the same time.

—Extraordinary! — Kate shouted a quick kiss on the lips to Elliot.

—Okay, I'll get the booze. —he said as he left the table.

Elliot went to another bar upstairs, and I took the opportunity to talk to Kate.

—You forgot to mention the detail that Elliot knows the owner of the club. —I told her as I scolded her.

—I didn't know, I don't know much about him yet. —she said without giving any thought to the matter.

When I was about to ask him something else, Elliot came back with a tray with huge beer mugs in it. He put the tray on the table and when we all had a pitcher in our hands he spoke.

—Happy graduation. —He said loudly, lifting the jug into the air.

—Happy graduation. —we all said in unison.

The beer was coming down very quickly as we sat down talking about different topics, Elliot was very interested in what Ethan, Mia and I had studied, and he kept asking us questions. But he was also making a joke that we all laughed at all the time.

We'd been at the club for over an hour now and all we'd done was drink, right now I think if I didn't get up and burn some calories, they'd have to carry me to the car and I wouldn't want that.

—Okay, time to dance. —I said, getting up from my seat.

—Yeah, —shouted a very excited Mia, dragging Ethan down with her.

—Time to move that body. —Elliot said as she dragged Kate along with her.

We didn't have to go down because on the upper floor there was a good space for dancing without the need to bump into each other. We dance for a while as the guys were drinking beer. I had decided not to drink any more as someone had to drive afterwards. We had more fun than we had ever had before, the truth was that it had been worth it to spend several months studying without going out. We left the club around 1:00 am and headed for the car, fortunately for all of us I hadn't had so much to drink.

After Elliot said goodbye to Kate with a loud, sticky kiss and we all got in the car, I drove to the address Mia gave me. And then we went to our apartment. At least Kate wasn't drunk, just overjoyed. We went up to the apartment after parking the car and she went straight to her room. I went first to the fridge for a glass of cold water and then went to my room. As soon as my head touched the pillow, I fell flat on my face.

When I managed to wake up the next morning, the alarm clock was ticking after 11:00 am, at least I didn't have a headache because I hadn't had that much to drink, I figured Kate was going to have a good hangover this morning.

I got up from bed and after brushing my teeth and taking a morning bath, I went to the kitchen to make breakfast. As soon as it was ready I put some buttered toast, a glass of juice, two Advil's on a tray and went to Kate's room.

The door was open, we had agreed not to close the room doors, just in case we were accompanied. I went into the room and went to the bed where Kate was lying with her head covered and everything.

—Come on, sleepyhead, it's time to wake up. —I said, sitting gently on the bed.

—No, let me sleep, I have a headache. —she said, stirring under the sheet.

—And if you don't get up, it'll hurt more. —I told her as I encouraged her to get up.

—I'm coming, I'm coming. —she said as he pulled the sheets away with his eyes still closed.

Kate got up and sat down on the bed as she squinted and held her head in her hands.

—I shouldn't have drunk so much last night. —she said, leaning both hands on the bed.

—And you didn't get drunk.

He muttered as he touched his head.

—Here, this will help you. I told him as I put the tray on his legs and gave him both pills.

—Thank you, you're very thoughtful. —she said taking the pills and the juice.

—I know you'd do the same for me. —I replied with a smile.

—Don't hesitate. By the way, what time are you leaving? —she said over toast.

—I'm leaving in an hour and you. —I asked her, getting out of bed slowly.

—A little later, you know my parents don't live very far from here. —she said after taking a sip of juice.

—You can come with me if you want. —I told her trying to convince her.

—My parents said they were striated at home, so I promised them I'd come and see them.

—Ok, I'll let you have breakfast, I'll get things ready. —when I was walking through the door, Kate called me.

—Ana. —she told me to turn around.

—Yes. — I replied by staring at her.

—Thank you, you're the best friend I have, I don't know what I would have done without you last night.

—You'd probably be sleeping in Elliot's apartment and in her arms. —I said smiling.

—It sounds very tempting but I prefer a familiar terrain. —she replied as I laughed.

—I'll leave you, when I'm finished, I'll say goodbye. —I said leaving the room and closing the door behind me.


	6. Chapter 5

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "GIRO DEL DESTINO"

I went to my room and after looking for a suitcase, I put some clothes to take away. I quickly finished arranging my clothes and after taking the suitcase I went to Kate's room to say goodbye. She had already got up and walked me to the car, I put the suitcase in the back seat and sat behind the wheel.

—Promise me you'll call me. —Kate said to me very seriously, pointing a finger at me.

—All right. —I said, rolling my eyes.

—If you don't, I'll be able to come and get you. —she said, leaning both hands against the window.

—It's okay. —I said, rolling my eyes at her again.

—I mean it. —she said to me again.

—Okay, Mom, I'll call you. —I said smiling.

—See you Sunday night. —she said cheerfully, pulling away from the car.

—See you Sunday. —and saying this I started the car and got out of the parking lot on my way to the Lincoln Tunnel and from there to I-95 S.

Once on the highway I put the top down and let the fresh air hit my face. I drove quietly, while listening to a variety of my favorite bands. According to Kate herself, she said that I had very strange and varied tastes, although we agreed on many, she liked other things like classical ballads. By the time I realized it, I had already moved to I-280 W, and I was on Broad St, just around the corner from home. I parked the car in the garage in the driveway and got out by taking my suitcase with me.

I was closing the car and setting the alarm when the front door opened and my mother came out to greet me with open arms.

—How was the trip? —she asked, hugging me.

—Quiet, just as I remembered. —I told her as I kissed her.

I hugged her at the waist as we walked towards the front door. The house continued exactly as I remembered it, the stone path from the entrance to the door, the green grass all along the front with many flowers. To the right is the garage and to the left is the white fir, the branches of which were right up to one of the windows of my room on the upper floor. I entered the house and like the exterior, the interior continued exactly as I remembered it. The walls with their pale colours, the photographs of the family, mine from childhood and those of my parents in the pictures on the fireplace and on the small table in the living room.

—Go upstairs and get some rest if you want. —my mother told me on her way to the kitchen.

—Yes, that's what I'm going to do. What time does Dad get home? —I said to her as I was heading for the stairs.

—It should arrive at 5:30 pm. —my mother said from the kitchen.

—Ok. —and saying this I went upstairs to my room.

My room was just up the stairs to the right, and it was exactly as I remembered it, even the bed my parents had put in for when Kate came with me was there. I left the suitcase in one of the beds and went to the windows to open them and ventilate the room a little, first I went to the front and then to the side. As the warm, fresh air entered through her, I couldn't help but close my eyes and breathe in the fresh scent of being home again...even if only for a few days.

When I opened my eyes, they ended up in the house next door, which was only 10 meters away from mine. The house had been empty for years, it was where Chris used to live. Never in all the times I had come home had his name crossed my mind, but the dream of the other night was still fresh in my memory. I moved away from the window and lay down on the bed for a while, the night before I had been very agitated and although I wasn't physically exhausted, mentally I was, and my eyes gradually closed until I fell completely asleep in just a few minutes.

By the time I woke up it was getting dark, I took a change of clothes out of my suitcase and went to the bathroom in front of my room to take a quick hot shower. I went back to my room after the shower and went to the windows to close them. But when I was closing the one of the side, something caught my attention, there were several lights on in the house next door. What stranger? Who would have moved out? I closed the window and then went down from the room to the kitchen where my parents were cooking dinner.

—Hello, Dad. —I said as I went over to him and gave him a kiss and a hug.

—How are you? Did you rest? —He said as he hugged me at the waist.

—Yes, shall I set the table? —I said, taking the plates and cutlery.

—Yes, honey, I'm going to serve, and I made your favorite.

—Shrimp in hot sauce. —my father and I said in unison.

—You don't change, and roast potatoes. —mom said with a smile.

—Great. —I said as I took the tablecloths and started setting the table for dinner.

As soon as I finished setting the table my parents brought dinner and we started eating dinner quietly, so long ago I hadn't eaten dinner at home, much less my favorite meal. While we were having dinner I remembered about the lights next door and decided to ask my parents.

—Who is living next door? —I asked curiously as I swallowed a bite of food.

—I don't know, honey. —mom replied.

—Have you ever seen them? —I asked again, surprised, putting a spoonful in my mouth.

—Well no. —thoughtful daddy said for a moment.

—They haven't met them even once. —this was really strange.

—No, apparently they're very secretive. —mom said as she took a sip of water.

—We only see the lights on every other weekend, they'll be ghosts. —my father replied in a mysterious tone.

—Or maybe spirits. —My mother laughed going along with it.

—Or they only use it on weekends. — I replied.

That seemed to be the obvious thing.

—If that's what it's supposed to be. —mom agreed with me.

—That's a strange thing. — I said still intrigued.

Why someone buy the house just to come over on the weekends, it didn't make any sense.

—Strange things happen here all the time. —dad said.

—You're right. —I said while we were all laughing.

We finished dinner and after helping to clear the table and wash the dirty dishes, I decided to take a walk around the city. I left the house and started walking to Lincoln Park, which was six blocks from my house. I walked around, sat in the park for a while, and then I came home. And as Dad said, strange things happen here very often, when I was getting home I could see a couple coming into the house next to me from afar, although I couldn't see who they were. At least it wasn't ghosts or spirits who turned on the lights. I continued walking up to the house and went straight up to my room, put on my nightclothes, and lay down on the bed.

I took my cell phone and rang Kate, the cell phone rang and she didn't pick up, how strange, after the sixth ring she answered.

—Yes! —she replied agitated.

—Kate, are you okay? — I asked her worried.

—Yes, perfectly, why you say that.

—Because you took so long to pick up the phone. — I asked her worried.

—Ah, it was far away from me, how you're doing over there. —she asked quickly changing the subject.

—Well, I just got back from a walk, how about your parents?

—I should have accepted your invitation and left with you, my parents are not at home, they had to make an urgent business trip. —she said and I could hear disappointment in his tone of voice.

—At least they warned you. —I asked her.

— They sent me a short message, as usual. —she answered me and I could hear in her voice that she was disappointed.

—You can come if you want, so you don't spend the weekend alone. — I tried to cheer her up.

—I'm not spending it alone. —she replied this time with a smile.

—No! — I told him very curiously.

—Elliot's with me, I invited him over for the weekend, I hope you don't mind.

—Upset with you, on the contrary, I'm happy for you. —I told her very excited.

—Thank you, I'll call you tomorrow. —she said goodbye to me.

—Have fun, say hi to Elliot for me, bye.

—Chao. —and hung up.

I knew she wouldn't waste her time. After talking to Kate, I lay in bed for a while, thinking that I would finally start working at the MET on Monday. Half an hour later I had put my head on the pillow and fell asleep.

The rest of the weekend passed quickly, on Friday Mom and I spent the day shopping and walking around the city. In the evening Kate called as she had promised and we were talking until late at night when we said goodbye to sleep. Saturday was spent in a SPA relaxing. On Sunday Dad had a barbecue in the backyard, and in the afternoon around 3:00 pm and after saying goodbye to my parents, I got in the car and left Newark behind to return to New York. I decided to come back early so I wouldn't get caught up in the night. The return trip took longer than usual as there was an accident on I-95 and traffic slowed down.

By the time I got to the apartment and parked the car in the underground garage it was about 4:30 pm. I went up to the apartment and to my surprise I found Kate sitting on the kitchen island, abstracted thinking, that was strange. She was never so thoughtful, she never even heard me come in, she was so focused on whatever was going on in her mind.

—Don't think about it and say yes. —I told her as she turned sharply and made a good jump off the sidewalk.

—Ana, you're back early. I didn't hear you come in. —she said smiling and came to me and hugged me.

—Yes, I've noticed. —I told her as we hugged.

—I was thinking. —she replied with a blank stare again.

—On Elliot, I guess, or I'm wrong. —I said smiling.

—Yes, I was thinking about him. —she said as she sat on the sofa in the living room and I accompanied her to her side.

—And what did he tell you that had you thinking? —I asked him curiously.

—He invited me to a party. —she said simply, but that was not enough to make him think so much.

—And you said yes, of course. —she stared at me.

—I told him I didn't know if I could go. —she said to me worried.

—What do you have to think about? —I asked her intrigued.

—The party is at his house, he wants to introduce me to his family and friends. —he said hesitantly.

—And what's wrong with that? —I asked her.

—I feel like this is going so fast, we only met a week ago and I remind you that I slept with him the day I met him, I'm not like that, I don't feel ready to meet his family so fast. —she said, putting his head in his hands.

—You love him. —Kate raised her head slightly and looked at me sideways.

—Yeah, I think so. —she replied stared at me with his blue eyes.

This was the first time I saw her hesitate in a relationship, she was not like that, she was very sure of herself. Apparently this relationship was completely different from all the other relationships she had had.

—I know I'm the least good at talking about relationships, but you told me yourself that you felt that he was the one, I think you should go, if he wants to introduce you to his family and friends it's because he loves you too or at least feels that you're important to him. —I told her honestly as she smiled.

—You think? —she said hopefully.

—Yeah, I think you should go. — I answered her as I got off the couch.

—Then I'm gonna call him and tell him to pick me up. —she said very excited to get off the couch.

—When is it, today? —I asked her frowning.

—Yes. —she said marked Elliot and walked away from me.

I went to my room to change my clothes and a few minutes later with a big smile on her face Kate came to me.

—I see you're happy. —I said smiling when I saw her happy.

—Yeah, Elliot picks me up at 7:30 pm.

—You come back? —I asked with an eyebrow laceration.

—I don't know, I'll text you so you won't worry, I'm going to take a bath. —and she left me sitting on the bed in my room very happy for her.

I looked for the suitcase in the living room and took it to my room and put it aside, I didn't feel like unpacking, I would do it another time.

I went to the balcony and opened the door for the air to flow, took my sketchbook, the Ipod and sat there to make another one of the many sketches of the New York sights while listening to music. Half an hour later Kate came into my room with her towel wrapped around her body. I took my hearing aids off as soon as I saw her come in.

—I need help, I don't know what to wear. —she said worried.

—I don't think I'm the best person for that. —I told her, closing the notebook.

—It doesn't matter, I need moral support. —she said as he pulled me into his room without even caring if the balcony door was open.

As I entered his room I found all the clothes in the closet on the bed, only a few pieces were still on the coat racks. I had never seen Kate so desperate, let alone not knowing what she was going to wear, she always knew what to wear, except today. I sat on the bed while Kate showed me all the clothes and said why she couldn't wear them.

—This is very formal, very casual, very sexy, very low-cut, a little low-cut. — and so it went from piece to piece.

An hour later I was lying in her bed, still watching Kate not knowing what was coming, and I was about to lose my temper.

—Kate, what's the point of the party? — I asked her, I was dizzy because of all the latest design clothes around me.

—They were going to celebrate some investment, or so I understood. —she said to me, sitting on the bed exhausted.

—Okay, so why don't you wear the red dress that's still in the closet, which is neither too casual, nor too low-cut, nor too sexy. —I said smiling.

—I really like that dress. —she said as she got to where she was in the closet and took it out.

He put it on and stood in front of the full-body mirror to look at it.

—You'll leave Elliot with her mouth open, you'll see. —I said excitedly.

— See, you were useful, I'll take this one. —she said with a smile.

—Then I can go now. —I asked her as I got out of bed.

—Yes, thank you. —and saying this I walked out of his room back to my iPod and my sketch.

Around 6:45pm, I decided to take a bath and as I left the bathroom I went to the kitchen to prepare some dinner. I was in the preparations for dinner when the doorbell rang.

—I'm going. —I yelled at Kate from the kitchen as I walked to the door.

—If it's Elliot, tell him I'll be right out. —she replied from the room.

I opened the door and in front of it with a huge smile on her face and dressed in dark jeans, white and black American shirt was Elliot. He seemed a little surprised when he saw me there instead of Kate.

—Hello Ana. When did you arrive? — he asked in amazement, apparently he did not expect to find me there.

—In the afternoon, I decided to return early instead of late at night. — I replied very smilingly.

—Kate didn't tell me you were coming back early, but I would have invited you to the party too. —he said with regret.

—Don't worry, plus, I'm exhausted.

—Kate is here. —he asked looking inward above my shoulders.

—Yes, come in, she's just finishing up. —I told him by opening the door and inviting him in.

Elliot walked in and stood there while he waited for Kate.

—I'll let her know you're here. —I said walking to her room.

There's no need, Ana, I'll be right out. —she said, leaving the room and walking to Elliot.

Elliot didn't say anything just looking up and down at Kate as she continued with her mouth open. Kate came to him and smiled at him.

—You were right, Ana, he was left with his mouth open. —Kate laughed at me while Elliot closed her mouth quickly and laughed too.

—You look beautiful in that dress. —he said, smiling and holding her by the waist.

—Thank you, we'll leave whenever you want. —Kate said to Elliot as he kissed her lightly on the cheek to keep her lipstick from running.

—So let's go. —Elliot said as she opened the door.

—I'll let you know if I stay. —Kate said to me as he arrived at the door.

—Ana, don't worry about Kate, I'll take care of her. —He said, pressing it harder against him.

—Yes, I know that.

—And don't worry, we're not coming back today. —He said as Kate looked at him in surprise.

—Okay, then I'll sleep peacefully, have fun. —I replied with a smile.

—Next time you're coming with us, that's a promise. —Elliot pointed a finger at me.

—All right, bye-bye. —I said as they left the apartment closing the door behind.

I went into the kitchen and finished making dinner consisting of macaroni and gravy, cheddar cheese and meatballs. I sat down to dinner while I watched the movie Warm Bodies. The movie ended and I was almost asleep, turned off the TV and went to bed. I set the alarm on the alarm clock and as soon as my head touched the pillow I fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "GIRO DEL DESTINO"

I woke up abruptly, I felt tired, my body hurt as if I had slept more than usual. When I looked at the clock on the coffee table, it was 7:30 a.m. Shit! I'm running late. The alarm didn't go off. I got up quickly and ran to the bathroom, quickly washed my mouth and took a quick bath, as fast as time allowed me. I know the museum doesn't open to the public until 10:00am, but I was told I had to be there at 8:00am. I quickly came out of the bathroom, went to the closet and grabbed the first clothes I could find, some worn jeans and a beige short sleeve shirt, put them on and quickly put on some black converse. I went to the mirror, quickly pulled my hair up in a ponytail and after taking the bag with the things, I left the room. I quickly passed by the refrigerator from where I took a yogurt that I opened as I walked to the garage and got in the car. By the time I got to the museum and parked the car it was already 8:20 am. I showed my ID at the entrance and they let me in. I took the hallway and took the elevator to the basement and as soon as the doors opened I headed for Mia and Ethan.

—Good morning. —I said a little agitated as I arrived and greeted them.

—Good morning Ana, — said Mia and Ethan to me as they looked at me worried.

—I get too late? — I asked Mia as she looked at her watch.

—Only 25 minutes, what happened to you. —she asked worried.

—The alarm didn't go off and I got up late, I tried to hurry as much as I could, and the supervisor arrived. — I asked as I looked nervously at his office.

—Yes, he asked for the new one as soon as we arrived, it's in his office. —Ethan said as I looked at him nervously.

—Did he get here before you?

—Yes, he's very strict about the schedule. —Mia replied.

—He's got the windows closed? —I asked nervously as I continued to look towards his office.

—He does it when he doesn't want to be disturbed. —Mia told me as I put my face in my hands.

—I'm in trouble. —I said scared.

—He asked you to come to his office as soon as you arrived. —Mia said to me.

—Shit! Damn alarm clock that didn't go off. I exclaimed frustrated.

—Don't worry, you explain to him what happened to you, he must understand that it wasn't your fault. — Mia told me trying to comfort me.

—Or you make up a story for him. —Ethan told me while Mia beat him in the ribs.

—Stop joking, it's serious. —Mia scolded him as he looked at me again.

—I won't be long, I'd better go and face the beast, the faster the better. —I said as I walked to the supervisor's office.

—Good luck. —I heard Ethan say when I came to the door.

I took a deep breath and touched. And immediately heard a loud voice from the inside.

—Enter. —that was all he said as I turned the doorknob and walked into the office.

Inside there was a huge bureau with a computer on top of it, just in front of an armchair, several pictures hanging on the back walls behind the bureau's chair. On the far right was a sofa that looked very comfortable under the window. The office was large, much larger than I imagined, the supervisor was standing with his back to me, facing the wall on the far left, looking at a painting I could not identify as having been painted. His posture was straight, with his arms folded behind his back. He was tall, his hair was black and a little long, falling on his neck, he was wearing a dark suit that fit perfectly into his body. The truth was, I hadn't seen her face but Mia's description had fallen short. For a moment I had been quiet, so I decided to announce myself and did it in the nicest possible way.

—Good morning, Mr. Grey. —I said trying to hide my nervousness.

—They're not very good, Miss Stelle, but sit down. — he said in a deep, firm voice. A voice that makes your blood run cold.

I did what he told me and sat in the chair in front of his desk. The leather cracked and sank under my weight and then he spoke again.

—You want to explain to me why you're late? —he said as he stood still in front of the painting and I turned my head towards him.

And I decided to tell the truth, I didn't want to start with a story on the first day of work.

—My alarm didn't go off, and I fell asleep. —I said looking down in grief.

—That's the answer I always hear, it's the easiest one to invent. —what did he say? Had I heard him right.

—You insult me, I didn't make it up, it's the truth. —I said looking up, but he was still on his back, maybe I should have made something up.

—I know people like you very well, Miss Stelle. —shit, this wasn't working out at all well.

—People like me? —I asked weirdly, this guy was weird. Were he knew me if I'd never seen him before in my life.

—Yes, people like you, who go from party to party and from bed to bed, I'm sure you arrived late because you didn't sleep in your bed last night, as usual and you were late because you were putting on makeup and choosing the clothes to wear to look as sexy as possible in front of me.

—What did you say? —I answered a little louder than I should have.

This guy was going too far, maybe he thought he knew everything about me, if he didn't know me at all.

—You think I don't know that you've already been told that I'm young and attractive, I know everything, Miss Stelle, I know everything that goes on in this basement, I'm never wrong. —that was it, I couldn't take it anymore.

—Well, you're wrong this time, Mr. Grey, I don't go from party to party or from bed to bed, you're nothing but a conceited and arrogant man, it seems you're adapted to dating that kind of person and you think we're all the same. Last night I slept in my bed, like every night, and I didn't take long to do my make-up because I don't do it much and I didn't choose my clothes either since I put on the first one I saw, I didn't even have breakfast so as not to waste time, I arrived late because the damn alarm clock didn't ring.

I yelled at him as I stood up, this guy was an asshole and one of the biggest. My breathing was agitated and I was breathing hard. Mia didn't describe it very well, he was a motherfucker. My patience had run out, I didn't know how I had endured his insults so much. As soon as I finished yelling at him, he started talking again.

—You see, Miss Stelle… —he said as he turned around and some gray eyes suddenly looked at me in awe.

And then I fell back on the sofa as I saw his face, marked by hard lines, a square jaw, black hair falling slightly on his face with the stripe on one side, lips closed in a firm line, and gray eyes with piercing gazes, watching me with surprise and curiosity.

Things happen for a reason, and everything has its explanation, but I still couldn't find an explanation for what was happening at the time. How many times I didn't want to meet him again. But destiny usually likes to play with me and now it puts it in front of me in this way. The truth was that he had changed a lot, although his face still had the same features as before, now he looked like a man, he was no longer the skinny boy I had once known. The suit fit him much better than I remembered it and the tie in a very light grey made his eyes stand out and he looked at me wide open at that moment. I had no idea what my face was at the time, but it must have been just like his.

—Anastasia! —he exclaimed perplexed.

—Christian! —I exclaimed without being able to believe it.

—What are you doing here? —he asked me in amazement as he ran one hand through his frustrated hair.

—I work here. —I answered as if it was the most obvious thing.

—I see, but... Why? How?

Christian was as confused as I was, he couldn't even coordinate the words in a sentence.

—I've always wanted to work here. —I answered him without taking my eyes off his.

—I'm sorry for what I said...I...I...

—No Christian, don't apologize, I don't want you to treat me any differently than you treat others simply because we met. — I said, interrupting him.

—But Anastasia, we've known each other since...

—No, you don't know me, and I don't know you, you knew Anastasia the 16-year-old girl with pigtails and braces, no me. And I hardly doubt you're the 18-year-old boy I once knew. —I replied as he looked at me with a frown at what I was saying.

—You're right, I'm not the guy you met, but I... —he was very serious and could barely finish a whole sentence.

—No, I don't want you to treat me differently, if that's how you treat everyone, I'm not going to be the exception. —I told him very seriously, sitting upright in my seat.

—Very well, if you wish. —he said as he walked and sat in front of me in the chair behind his desk.

After sitting down, he placed his forearms on the table, intertwining the fingers of his hands and placing his grey gaze on me. He was closer to me and I didn't know why, but at that moment a chill ran all the way down my body at the sight of him.

—Then, you get late because of the alarm clock. —he said very seriously staring at me.

—Yes. —-I answered firmly without taking my eyes off his for a moment. Though at some point they unconsciously moved toward his lips as he spoke and didn´t now why.

—And I guess it won't happen again. —he said leaning back in his chair uncrossing his hands leaving only one on the table.

—No. —I said as my eyes ran down his face again, this time stopping on his lips.

—I hope so, I like that the staff that works with me comply with the established schedules, rules and regulations, I am very strict with them. —he said with his eyes still fixed on mine.

—All right, it won't happen again. — I said, feeling my legs shaking slightly.

—I hope so, you can get back to work. —he said as he turned his scrutinizing gaze away from me and directed it toward the orderly.

—Thank you, excuse me. —I said as I got up from the sofa and headed for the door to leave the beast's lair.

Once outside I breathed several times and relaxed a bit, who would imagine that after six years I would meet Christian again. I walked over to Mia while my body felt completely shaken. Apparently my face hadn't changed much since I left the office because she looked at me worried.

—Ana, are you okay, what did he tell you?

—I think you fell short of your description. —I said with a blank look on my face.

—What? —she asked strangely.

—Nothing, he just asked me not to be late again. —I replied by looking at her.

—That's all, he didn't give you the speech. —she asked in amazement.

—No, but as far as I can see, he has a serious problem with rules and a problem of trust with the female sex. — I told her thinking about what happened at the office.

—Why you say that. —she asked curiously.

—No reason, my things, then changing the subject, we're we are working on. —I told her trying to change the subject and thus the direction of my thoughts.

—Come on, I'll show you what you'll be working on. —se said as he pulled on my hand.

Mia led me to where the works to be restored were and I chose nothing less than a self-portrait of Rembrandt from 1660 and began to work on it. The painting was quite well preserved, although it was almost completely cracked. I started by removing the previous layers of varnish and repaints and then proceeded to restore them using the technique of illusionist or imitative retouching. At 10:00 am Ethan and Mia picked me up, went to the kitchen and made us a hamburger with a soda in the fridge. The truth was that I was starving because I had only had a quick yogurt for breakfast. After we finish, we go back to work again. And then I noticed that the office curtains were now drawn and Christian was sitting behind his desk. He had taken his jacket off his suit and was wearing a white shirt with his sleeves tucked up at his elbows, his tie was still on, but his knot was a little loose. I don't know why, but as much as I wanted to, I couldn't take my eyes off him. Now that he had taken off her coat I could see much better how her body had changed over the years. His shirt was tight, making his muscles tighten above it. My eyes stayed on it as my mouth dried. He noticed that I was looking at him, I exchanged a quick glance that I quickly escaped by looking the other way. I continued walking to my work station, where I had a good time cleaning the canvas until Mia interrupted me.

—The beast is looking at you. —she said to me as I looked briefly at his office and Christian took his eyes off me at that moment and looked at his desk.

—And... —I said looking away from him and looking at Mia again.

—Nothing, it's just weird. —she said with a shrug of his shoulders.

—In what way? —I asked intrigued.

—He's never looked at anyone like that before, he looks at you like he knows you. —she said in surprise.

If she knew she was right, she knew me or at least thought she knew me.

—I don't know what's gotten into him. — I said unimportantly.

—And he's never taken off his blazer before either. —she said with a frown.

—He'll be hot. —I said with a shrug off my shoulders.

—Or you told him something that upset him. —she said staring at me.

He looked at me with eyes like I wanted to know what was going on in there, and I couldn't help but tell someone about it or I was going to explode.

—All right, I'll tell you, but promise you won't say anything. — I said, pointing a finger at him.

—Ok, I'm a grave. —He said as he closed his lips with two fingers.

—I know him. —or I used to do it, I said inside myself.

—To the supervisor? — she said in amazement.

—His name is Christian. — I told him looking sideways at Christian in his office doing something on the computer.

—I had always wondered what the C was about, — she replied thoughtfully.

—Well, I knew him a long time ago, but he's completely different from the one I knew. —I said as I returned my gaze to her, who looked at me with curiosity marked on her face.

—And how do you know him? —she asked me with too much curiosity.

—Let's just say we had an unfinished relationship. — I said without making a big deal out of it.

—I don't understand you. —she said with a frown.

—He left without breaking up with me. —I replied.

—Ah, I understand then, he is frustrated with you. — she said with a smile.

—Why do you say that? — I asked curiously.

—Because he's looking at us right now like he feels we're talking about him. —Mia told me that she was standing in front of her office while I was on my back.

—Then we'd better get back to our work, I don't want the beast to roar at me again. —I said as Mia laughed away from me.


	8. Chapter 7

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "GIRO DEL DESTINO"

I spent the rest of the morning finishing the removal of the remaining layers of varnish. It was around 12:30 am when Mia and Ethan picked me up for lunch at Deli´s in central park.

We had one hour for lunch, so we weren't in a hurry to have a loud lunch while enjoying the view of central park. Fifteen minutes before our lunch break was over, we decided to return to the museum. As we were arriving on the steps of the MET entrance Mia called me.

—You saw who's right in front of us. —she said as I looked ahead.

About 10 meters ahead of us Christian was walking, he was wearing the black pants that fit too well on his body and the white linen shirt still tucked away in his elbows, he had taken off his tie. I was walking at a steady, safe pace, and as much as I wanted to, I couldn't take my eyes off him and watch his wide back and his agile, elegant movements up the stairs. He had changed so much, he didn't remember walking so elegantly, London had changed him and I didn't know how much.

But did I want to know? No, better not, I didn't want to know what had happened, that would only make things worse than they already were, it was enough to have him as my boss. That was going to be my biggest torture from now on. We climbed the stairs of the entrance without almost noticing it because I was in my inner thoughts. Mia and Ethan came after me, as I felt them laughing and whispering very quietly, even though I couldn't hear what they were saying.

—Now we're catching up with you. —I heard Mia screaming but I kept walking towards the elevator, not even seeing where I was going.

I was very much in the middle of my thoughts about the reunion with Christian, until I inadvertently stumbled upon someone and ended up on the floor on my buttocks.

—Are you all right? —not that voice, another except that one.

I looked up slowly and Christian was looking at me very worried, I had never seen him with that worried look.

—Anastasia are you okay? —Oh, my God, that voice, how it had changed.

Shit why he had to say my name like that, I didn't know what I had but it sounded so different than other people said it. And that tone of voice he had now, made my legs tremble as they had in his office.

—If you don't tell me something in the next five seconds I'm going to think you have a concussion and I'm going to have to carry you and take you to the hospital.

—No...I'm fine. —I told him a little nervous as he extended a hand to help me to my feet.

I took his dubious hand, he pulled me hard and quickly stood in front of him. Not only changed physically, I was also much taller than I remembered. For a brief moment I stared him in the eyes, losing myself in his deep gray gaze without saying a word.

But there was something in her gaze, it was no longer the same cheerful look that I knew, now she looked colder, darker, more controlling. I took my eyes off of his and let go of his hand, I didn't realize I was still holding it.

—Thank you. —I replied as I got on the elevator that it was opening the doors at the time.

Christian came up to me and the doors closed with just the two of us. At this moment what I wanted most was Mia and Ethan's company, I didn't know why but Christian's closeness made me nervous. The trip in the elevator took longer than usual, I didn't know if it was because Christian was almost stuck to me or because the elevator was actually going slower than usual.

I could feel the tension between us, but there was also something else, I could feel a strange sensation running through my body completely. It was strange, something like this had never happened to me before. Neither of us said anything, and as curious as I was to know what had happened in his life, I held back, because I knew very well where it would lead me if I asked him. And I didn't want to suffer again like I did six years ago. Luckily for me the elevator doors opened at that moment and I quickly left without even looking at Christian.

I continued working on the painting all afternoon, I hadn't even noticed when Mia and Ethan had returned. I was very focused on what I was doing, until a sound behind me made me jump terribly. Christian was behind me watching what I was doing.

—You scared me! —I told him as I tried to calm my hectic breathing.

—I'm sorry, I didn't mean, I just want to see how the restoration was going. —he replied very seriously as he looked closely at the picture.

I watched him over my shoulder, which only made me more nervous than I already was, both because of his closeness and because of the scare he had given me.

—It's pretty well preserved, but I want to go easy, just like when it was painted by Rembrandt in his day. I told him as he continued to look at the picture.

—I like that very much, that you want to take it easy on a job as complicated as this. —he replied, looking away from the painting for a moment and staring me in the eyes.

—Thank you. —I replied as I looked at the painting again.

—I won't bother you anymore then, you can go on. —he said as he walked away from me.

Christian left again to his office, but before he entered he looked where I was. After entering he closed the curtains of the office again and I never saw him again. I continued my work until 5:20 p.m. when I started picking up things to leave. And at 5:30 p.m., Mia Ethan and I were walking down the stairs at the entrance of the MET.

—Not bad for a first day. —Mia said to me as she smiled.

—Not bad at all. —I replied.

—See you tomorrow. —Mia said, giving me a hug.

—See you tomorrow, Anna. —Ethan told me.

—See you tomorrow. —I told them as I looked for my car and drove home.

When I arrived I found Kate in the kitchen, happier than usual preparing dinner.

—I see you're in a very good mood today. — I told her as I left my purse at the bar and sat on a stool.

—Very happy. —she said with a big smile on his face.

—Well, tell me how it went, I assure you it was better than my first day at work. —I told her with all possible attention.

—Well, I'll tell you what, he lives outside of Manhattan, in a big house, well, you could say it's a mansion. —she said very excited.

—Is this his home or his parents'?" —I asked curiously.

—His parents', he's living here to be close to business.

—Then he introduced you to his family. —I asked her intrigued.

—Yeah, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. — she replied with a smile.

—I told you. —I replied with a smile.

—And how was your day at work. —she asked me curiously.

—You're not gonna believe me when I tell you. —I told her as she left what she was doing and gave me her undivided attention.

—What happened?—she asked very intrigued.

—Remember the story I told you about Christian?

—Yeah, the guy you were gonna sleep with when you were 16, right. —Boy, she sure has a good memory.

—The same one.

—What happened to him? —Kate asked again.

—Remember what I told you about the supervisor? — I told her staring at her.

—Yes, they called him the beast or something and he was very strict about the hours they told you about. —she said to me. I could see he didn't miss a thing.

—Exactly. —I agreed with her.

— And I'm glad it has something to do with each other. —She said strangely.

— Well, they're the same person. — I replied.

—Nooo! —she said, opening his eyes wide.

—Yes, and that's not all. —I told her as I watched his reaction.

—Is there more? —she replied in amazement.

— If the fucker's a son of a bitch. — I told her and started to tell her what happened in the office that I hadn't told anyone until now.

—Well, he's a son of a bitch just like you told me. — She agreed with me as she continued with dinner.

—Yes, it has changed completely, it has nothing of the Christian in it that I remember, although I cannot deny the obvious, he look so good. But let's change the subject, I don't want to talk about things that aren't worth talking about, I'm going to take a quick bath and come back so you can tell me about the party. —I said begging her not to ask me anything else.

I went out to the room and bathed quickly, clearing my head a little of Christian's and what had happened in the office. I still couldn't believe we'd met again after all these years. I went back and sat on the sidewalk again.

—Tell me about the party. —I encouraged her.

—All right, well I'll tell you that the party was great, Elliot introduced me to a lot of people and his best friend, the owner of the nightclub we went to.

—I see you had a great time. —I said, I was excited to see her happy.

—Yes and Tray invited us to spend the weekend on his yacht, you too. —she said, putting a plate in front of me.

—Tray? I don't know any Tray. —I said strange.

—Tray is Elliot's best friend. —she answered my question, but I still didn't know him.

—The owner of the club? —I asked in amazement.

—Yes. —she said with a smile.

—And why he invited me, I don't know him. —I said with a frown on my face.

—That's my fault. —she said smiling as I stared at her.

—Katherine Kavanagh what did you do? —I told her snuffing her out with my eyes.

—I told him about you and he wants to meet you. —she said with a smile.

—Kate, you know what happens when I'm alone with a guy in a room. —I said, snorting as I shook my head.

—No one said to stay alone with him, just to meet him, —she said with a smile.

—You understood. —I said, grimacing as I stared at her.

—I'll tell you something similar to what you told me yesterday afternoon, nothing bad could happen if you spend the weekend with some friends and meet someone. —she said, putting a plate of roast chicken on the bar.

—I'm going to accept, but I think I'm already regretting this, I don't think it's a good idea. —I shook my head and said, This was not going to work out, I had a feeling.

—Great, on Labor Friday you'll come straight back here. —she said to me in a bossy way.

—Shall we leave on Friday? —I asked her with a frown.

—Yes, Tray is anxious to meet you. —she replied very excited.

—Tell me you didn't show him a picture of me?

—No, I didn't have any with me, unfortunately, but I gave him a good description. —she said while I was looking for the silverware.

—It must have been very good to have invited me. —I told her to put the cutlery on both sides of the plates.

—It is good that you have accepted, so you can clear your mind a little and forget one beast to focus on another. —she said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

—Hey —I said without understanding what he meant.

—Don't ever tell Elliot I said this. —she said looking at me seriously.

—What.

—Tray is so hot.

—Yeah, then I guess you'll give me a description of him. —I told her while Kate was thinking about it for a moment.

—I could do it but I think the impression will be greater if I don't tell you what it's like, — she said laughing and making me laugh too.

The week passed quickly, and I continued to work on restoring the Rembrandt. Christian would leave his office every afternoon and check on the progress of the restoration work. In the mornings I waited for Mia and Ethan at the entrance of the MET and sometimes they waited for me.

When we cross him Christian he would say good morning and we would say hello back, as Mia always said, but he was still serious all the time. Sometimes I got the impression that I was upset about something but I didn't care. Occasionally we exchanged glances, without saying anything and other times I surprised him by looking where I was.


	9. Chapter 8

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "GIRO DEL DESTINO"

So the whole week passes by and Friday arrived. After saying goodbye to Mia and Ethan I went straight to the apartment where I found Kate waiting for me with the backpacks we had packed the night before next to her.

—As soon as you change, we'll leave. —she said to me as she pushed me into the room.

—You don't have to push me, I can go alone. —I told her while we were both laughing.

Five minutes later I had already changed and put on a short denim short, worn and tight, along with a T-shirt. After taking my sunglasses, I left the bedroom and went to the living room where Kate was waiting for me, and she looked up and down at me.

—Oh, my God! Poor Tray, he'll have a heart attack when he sees you. —she said as she laughed.

— Then I'd better change my clothes, I don't want to ruin the trip. —I said turning back to the room again.

—We can't be late. Come on. —she said, holding out one of the backpacks and pushing me towards the door.

We got in my car and I drove to the Manhattan marina. When we got there and parked the car we found Elliot waiting for us with a backpack next to him. We got out of the car along with our stuff and I set the alarm to say hello to Elliot.

—Hi, Elliot, how are you? —I told him as Kate ran to him to kiss him.

—Hi Ana, much better now and you. —he said separating a little bit from Kate.

—Good, very good. —I replied laughing at Kate's euphoric attack.

—Well, are you ready to go? — asked Elliot, looking at us alternately.

—Yes. And Tray isn't coming? — Kate asked as she hugged Elliot and looked at me.

—He left the keys with me in case he was a little late, so we can walk to the yacht. —he said as we started walking down to the docks.

We walked for a while until we stood next to a huge black and silver yacht with Grace's name on its side, where had I heard that name? It sounded familiar but I couldn't remember it. We boarded the yacht that was huge and very beautiful, it was one of those millionaire yachts, the kind you see in music videos or Hollywood movies. Was Tray a millionaire? Forget it Ana don't worry about it at this point. I rebuked myself, it was going to be for the best.

Elliot led us inside the yacht through a double dark glass door. After passing these my eyes almost fell out of their orbits. If the yacht was beautiful on the outside, it was even more beautiful on the inside. We entered what appeared to be the foyer and the living room. Upon entering there was a bar on the left with four benches, beyond it and on the right a small table with four chairs. There was also a small central table with two wooden armchairs on the sides and a huge sofa with a small table beside it on the right side, where a lamp rested. Right in front of the central table there was a huge panel, at both ends of which were several books organized and some discs. The floor was made of wood and completely polished. I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life.

You can leave things here for now, let me show you the kitchen. Elliot told us as Kate and I looked at each other, smiled in amazement, and after leaving our backpacks on the big couch we followed him into the kitchen.

The kitchen was even more impressive than the living room. It was formidable, it had a huge, island shaped worktop with two benches. Embedded in the worktop is a huge oven, and underneath it are hundreds of pantries and cutlery drawers. At the end of the kitchen was the huge two-door refrigerator, both transparent.

—Well, how about the kitchen, impressive. —Elliot said with a smile while I still couldn't say a word.

—That's not the exact word to describe it, it's incredible. —I said I still admired everything.

—I'm still amazed. —Kate said absorbed as I was, or more absorbed than I was.

—Well, I'll leave you in the kitchen and go to get things ready to sail. —Elliot said as I was leaving, I guess on my way to the cockpit.

We looked for things in the fridge and started making dinner. Fifteen minutes later the yacht began to move slowly out of port.

—Tray must have arrived. —Kate told me with great enthusiasm.

We continued in the kitchen preparing dinner and an hour later it was almost finished. It consisted of chicken fricassee, accompanied by white rice and green beans, then the yacht stopped. We were sitting on the sidewalks at the kitchen counter, with our backs to the door talking, as we felt Elliot's unmistakable voice.

—Tray, I think it's time you met Ana. —and as soon as he said this I turned to the door to see the famous Tray that Kate had told me so much about throughout the week.

Do you remember that fate likes to play with me, well this was another clear example of that. Standing about 5 meters away from me, in some worn jeans and a black T-shirt, was Christian. Now things fit me. I didn't understand why I hadn't linked one with the other. Maybe if Kate had described it to me I would have put each piece in its place and I not be sitting here while we stared into each other's eyes in surprise like he did.

—Excuse me for a moment. —he said as he walked out the door.

—Wait, Tray. —Elliot said and came out after him.

And Kate and I just stood by and watched where they'd gone.

—What's this all about? He looked at you like he knew you. —she said, looking at me suddenly, very confused.

—I know him...or used to. —I answered almost without being able to speak even by surprise.

—I don't understand you. —she said, frowning.

And I decided to tell her at the end she'd find out, and it wasn't a secret.

—Kate... —I said to her as she stared at me, raising her eyebrows in expectation of what I was going to say. —That's Christian.

— Christian! Your boss? — she said surprised.

—The same one. — I replied, I turned on the sidewalk and turned my back to the door again.

—No! — she said still amazed and still unable to believe it. —The world is a small place. —she said with a smile.

—Yes. —then something strange happened, we heard someone cursing followed by a roar.

—Shit!

Kate and I both looked at each other without knowing what was going on. It had been so loud that we could hear it where we were. After a while Christian and Elliot returned to where we were.

—Well, since you two know each other, I'm gonna show Kate around the booth. —said Elliot pulling Kate's hands and leaving us alone.

—I think we should get to know each other again, I think I made a very bad impression the other day. —He said as he nervously ran his hand through his hair, throwing it back, which only made it messier and made Christian look even hotter than it already was.

I think it was the first time I saw Christian nervous, who would have imagined it. And for a moment I didn't know what to do, but as he looked at me with that expression of sincerity in his eyes and his face, I couldn't say no, so in the end I decided to accept, I just hoped I wouldn't regret it.

—It's okay. —I replied defeated as I lost myself once more in her gray eyes and his withering look.

—Christian Travelyan Grey. —he said reaching out his hand.

—Anastasia Stelle. —I answered by taking it and getting up from the sidewalk.

He gently shook my hand as he stared me in the eye, more than a handshake felt like a caress. That greeting was taking longer than it should, Christian was apparently unwilling to let go of my hand and my body shuddered slightly at his touch.

—Elliot showed you the yacht already? —he asked me suddenly, letting go of my hand.

—No, I haven't seen him yet. —I replied as my hand burned from his recent touch.

—Then if you come with me, I'll show you. —he said to me as he gestured towards the staircase that he was going to the lower deck.

—All right. —I told him while he was driving me downstairs.

He showed me the yacht starting from the cabins, there were a total of five, two on each side which were the doubles and one at the end, which was the largest, according to Christian each had its own bathroom, he did not get to show them to me inside, and later I would see it for myself. When we finished with the cabins we climbed back up to the upper deck, the kitchen already knew her and from there he led me to the cabin where Kate and Elliot were.

Outside it was completely at night, in the sky the stars were shining and in the distance the lights of New York City looked very dim, it was an absolutely marvelous sight that took your breath away.

—Well, how about we eat, I'm hungry. —Elliot said as he looked at us with a smile.

—You're about to try Ana's specialty. —Kate told him as she pulled Elliot into the kitchen.

—After you. — Christian told me as I walked out with him behind me.

We prepared the things to eat and we did it accompanied by a bottle of wine that Christian had taken out and a beautiful, soft melody that came from somewhere.

—That music is beautiful, who is it? —I asked truly hypnotized by the beautiful melody.

—Enya, it's very relaxing, isn't it? — said Christian as he looked at me smiling.

—Yes, very relaxing. — I said, turning my eyes away from his tempting gaze.

By the time we were finishing dinner, the bottle of wine was finished and had been replaced by another bottle as well as several beers. Kate and I started packing up and Elliot stopped us.

—No, no, you cooked, we scrubbed, didn't we, Chris. —Elliot said as he put her arm around his shoulders and smiled at him.

—Yes, why not. —Christian said looking at Elliot sideways.

We left the dining room and sat on the sofa while we waited for the boys to finish washing up and picking up the kitchen. By the time they finished they joined us with several beers in hand. I must say that despite the fact that I was already half tipsy I accepted the beer that Christian was offering me and after pressing a button on a remote he took out of his pocket, a panel was displayed on the wall from where a huge flat screen appeared.

—Well, what do you want to see, comedy, terror, drama, action. — Christian said as we all shouted what we wanted, after several minutes of arguing we decided to watch a comedy.

By the time I was finishing the movie and several more rounds of beers, my eyes could no longer focus on the screen, while laughing and drinking the truth I was feeling exhausted. I looked for Kate but I didn't see her anywhere. When did she leave with Elliot? I had been left alone with Christian and I hadn't even noticed. I think it was time to go to bed... that was if I could get to bed because I doubted if I could stand up on my own.

—I think I'm going to bed, I'm very tired. — I said as I stood up.

But as soon as I did it everything started to spin around until I grabbed onto something or rather someone.

—Are you all right? —he asked worried.

—Yeah, I'm fine. —I said trying to get out of their burning hands above my clothes.

But I had barely done it when everything started to get blurry, while my legs were heavy and bending.

—Anastasia! ...Anastasia! ...

I tried to concentrate on that voice but everything disappeared into total darkness.


	10. Chapter 9

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "GIRO DEL DESTINO"

The next morning I woke up with a lot of headache, I shouldn't have drunk so much, I barely remembered getting to the room. The dim light that came through one of the windows bothered my eyes and between that and the headache I could barely open them. I sat down on the bed after a moment for my eyes to adjust to the light and as soon as I did I examined the room. I was sitting on a huge bed, the room was too big and as far as I could see it was not shared, it was just the master bedroom. To my right was a huge marble-lined countertop with many drawers underneath and a huge mirror. There were two seats, one in front of the counter and the other in front of the bed where my backpack was. On either side of the bed were two small tables each with an elegant light bulb on top. Everything was too elegant, too unrealistic to be true. I got up with a little work and after looking for the toiletries in my backpack I went to the bathroom on the left side of the bed.

I must say that the bathroom was as spacious as the room, and this one had even a tub. I took a relaxing shower of hot water that relieved my head a little, but not completely. I wore short shorts, a T-shirt and when I was finishing dressing up there was a knock on the door.

— Ana, are you awake? —couldn't be other than Kate.

—Yes, come in. — I told her sitting on the bed while I squinted a little bit because of the headache.

—How did you get up? —she asked worried.

—With a hell of a hangover. —I said massaging my forehead with one hand.

—I'm sorry I left you last night, you know Elliot got too fond of the movie, and it was a comedy. —she said smiling and sitting next to me on the bed.

—I don't remember any of that. —I said with a frown.

— I guess not.

—Wait, if you left during the movie... How did you know which room I was in? —I asked her intrigued.

—Christian told me. —she answered without looking at me.

—! Eh! —I exclaimed impressed.

—Christian carried you here last night, says you passed out. —she said very worried.

—I don't fucking remember any of that! —I said, burying my head in my hands.

—Don't worry about it, it's happened to all of us at least once in our lives. —she said, taking my hands away from my face.

—I have to apologize to him. Where is he? —I asked her getting out of bed.

—I think on the top deck, but let's have breakfast first. —she said pulling on me.

When I arrived at the dining room, breakfast was completely prepared on the table, I sat down and could see an Advil knob on the table. I poured myself a glass of juice and had some toast.

—Thank you so much for being so considerate. — I told Kate while I was having two Advils with a little juice.

—I don't deserve them, Christian was the one who made breakfast. —she told me as I almost choked on the juice.

—Really! — I told her as I started to eat the toast that it was delicious.

—Yes, it doesn't really fit the description you gave me of him. —she said shaking her head on both sides.

—The truth is that I don't know him anymore, I don't really know what he's like, he's changed a lot. — I said as I looked thoughtfully at the toast in my hand.

—I think this is a good opportunity to get to know him, don't you? —she said cheering me on.

—Yes, and to apologize to him for last night. —I told her, continuing with breakfast.

After breakfast we went to the upper deck of the yacht where there was a huge sofa and two loungers under a huge awning where the sun didn't shine very brightly. Christian and Elliot were there with their backs to us, each with a hat on and a stick in their hands, fishing. Christian was wearing a T-shirt and cargo shorts, while Elliot was wearing a sweater and bathing shorts. I approached them to say hello.

—Good morning, guys. —I told them both with my best smile.

—Good morning, Ana. —Elliot replied with a huge smile on her face, turning to me for a moment.

—So did Anastasia. —Christian replied, turning briefly to me. He had some dark glasses on, so I couldn't see his eyes.

—Why don't you call her Ana, she doesn't like to be called Anastasia, you know? —Elliot told Christian as he was scolding him.

—Don't worry, it doesn't matter. —I told Elliot and turned to Christian. —I want to apologize for last night.

—Don't worry, it happens to all of us. —he said unimportantly, looking straight ahead.

—Thank you. —I told him honestly.

—Not that anyone would have done what I did. —he said, turning his face towards me briefly, and I could see a glimmer of a slight smile on his face, or so it seemed to me.

I went back to where Kate was and we lay on the deckchairs as we watched the guys fish and get a little sunshine, though not much. I closed my eyes for a brief moment and by the time I opened them everything around me had changed.

—Don't play games with me, Christian. —I told him very seriously.

—I'm not playing with you. —he said, smiling seductively.

I was lying on the huge bed from which I had just got up an hour earlier. I was completely immobile, with only my bikini on, while Christian with one hand immobilized my arms above my head and with his feet's immobilized my body preventing me from moving. In his other hand was a bottle of syrup that was slowly tilted and poured over my belly as I was shaking. He put the bottle to one side and leaned over me, licking every trace of the syrup from my body and making me shudder.

—I think I can get used to this. —he said, smiling maliciously at my body.

—Christian, let go of me. —I told him very seriously as I struggled with my hands trying to let go. This was wrong, very wrong.

—The more you move, the longer I'll be. —he said maliciously.

He picked up the bottle again and bent it over me, this time pouring more syrup from my neck to my chest, going up and down through the excitement. He put the bottle back on the side, leaned over me and started licking the syrup again until the birth of my breasts. My breathing was getting faster and faster as I felt his warm tongue slowly running through my body. If he did it again I didn't know if I would be able to endure that sweet torture one more time without being able to touch him. Again he poured syrup all over my belly this time and I closed my eyes as he directed his mouth towards my body and began to lick again...

I opened my eyes and sat down suddenly with rapid breathing and a rapid pulse running through my veins. But what the hell was that? It had been the strangest dream I had ever had.

Next to me was Kate still lying down, when I looked towards where the boys were, I found Christian looking at me with his glasses on. He sat in a chair with both arms folded across his chest and a slight smile on his face. It was very frustrating not being able to see where he was looking with his glasses.

—Caught something? — I asked him very curiously and tried to calm my rapid breathing.

—Nothing, just a little sunshine, lunch is ready. —he replied with a stare at my guess.

—How long have I been asleep? —I asked curiously.

—A little over an hour. —he said as he got out of the chair and headed for the stairs.

—Wow, that's weird. — but before he went down the stairs he turned to me.

—I hope the dream wasn't one of terror. —he said, taking off his glasses and smiling at me before he got lost on the stairs.

Why would he say that? Well it didn't matter in the end that it was just a dream, and I doubted it would come true, it was just my mind playing with me. The weekend passed quickly and by the time I realized it was Sunday and we were returning to New York. The trip had not been so bad, we had sunbathed, bathed and enjoyed the view of the sunrise on the sea. After saying goodbye to Christian and Elliot in the parking lot, we got in my car and drove home. The truth was that it had not been as bad as I thought, I just hoped that Christian would not change tomorrow when I saw him again.

This Monday unlike last week I arrived early, I must say that earlier than usual, Ethan and Mia were still not arriving, but Christian was already in his office, although apparently he did not see me arrive. I sat down at my desk to finish up with some sketches I had done the other day in the park.

—I really like the old man's. —said a sweet, velvety voice in my ear.

— You scared the shit out of me! —I said as I jumped into my seat and grabbed my chest where my heart was beating wildly in shock.

Christian was standing behind me watching me draw. The truth was that after seeing him for a whole weekend I still hadn't gotten used to his closeness. I kept getting nervous next to her.

—I'm sorry that wasn't my intention, but you were very focused, I just wanted to say good morning. —he said with a smile.

I didn't know why but lately I liked to see him smile, it made me feel different.

—Good morning to you too. —I said as I continued with the drawing trying to get the image of him smiling at me from my head.

Christian get back to his office but even after he did my heart continued to beat wildly in my chest. Soon Ethan and Mia arrived and offered me a coffee in my hand and I started drinking it.

—I see you got some sun, how about the weekend? —she said when she saw my face lightly tanned.

And for a moment I thought about it. I haven't really been that bad this weekend. Christian had been very good to me. For the rest of the weekend I didn't drink again, I didn't want anyone to have to carry me back to bed. We had a great time, bathed in the sea, sunbathed and had fun.

—Well, that was good. —I said, putting my memories aside. —And yours.

—You know the same thing, Ethan took me to dinner and we went to an amusement park last night. —she said excitedly, smiling at Ethan, who was a few feet away from us.

—I'm glad you're doing well. —I said very happy. And I don't know why while I was drinking my coffee my eyes went to Christian's office where he looked back at me smiling.

—They're my ideas or you still like them. —Mia told me by making me choke on the coffee. Mia quickly hit my back while I was coughing. —Are you all right? —she said scared.

—If I'm fine, it just went the wrong way. —I said as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

—Now you can answer me or you won't. —she said, raising an eyebrow.

—There was a time when I was doing it, but right now that's just a matter of the past. —I replied by sitting on the sidewalk.

—But that doesn't explain why he keeps staring at you from his office. —I turned to him and our eyes met, we stared at each other for a few seconds before he smiled and headed for his desk.

—I don't mind him looking. —I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

But while I was saying it, I knew perfectly well that what I was saying wasn't true. His look made me very worried. He made me ask questions and ask myself things I hadn't thought about until now. Later while we were going out for lunch Christian waved at me from his office.

—What he want? —said Mia very low beside me.

—I don't know, go ahead, I'll catch up with you. —Mia and Ethan left for the elevator as I was heading for Christian's office. I opened the door but didn't come in. I didn't know why but I didn't want to go into his office today. I didn't feel safe being alone with him in the same room.

—Yes. —I said holding the door in one hand.

—I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me today. —he said staring at me, what was this about?

—Excuse me, but I don't think that's a good idea. —I said as I shook my head.

—The truth is, neither was I, it was just to discuss some things about work, so it would be more like a business lunch. —Ana, you always think the worst.

—All right then. —I told him, saw that I wouldn't be able to get away with it no matter how much I wanted to.

—Come on. —he said as he got up from his chair and pointed to the door.

I sent a quick message to Mia telling her not to wait for me and left the office with Christian.


	11. Chapter 10

_**I'm going on vacation, so here are two chapters for you to enjoy...**_

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "GIRO DEL DESTINO"

After leaving the museum we walked to a café nearby, the same one where I had eaten a hamburger the day of the interview. But this time unlike the other time when I was too nervous, I completely admired the place. The interior was decorated with light colors and the tables with red and white checked tablecloths while the delicious smell of food flooded the atmosphere. We sat at a table in a corner facing each other and were attended to immediately. As soon as the waiter left, Christian confronted me.

—How did you like working with us on restorations? —I didn't expect a question like that.

—The truth, a dream come true. —I answered honestly.

—Did you always want to work on the MET? —he asked curiously as he put his index finger on his lips.

—I've always wanted to work there. —I said smiling like an idiot.

What was happening to me, it was just a business dinner, not a date, but internally I felt like it was. And the way he looked at me, and his gestures. Oh, God! This wasn't right. I was starting to feel like I was 16 again. Get a grip on yourself, Ana! He can't turn your world upside down again. At least not now.

—I didn't know you loved restoring works so much, —he said, taking me out of my thoughts and crossing his hands in front of me at the table.

—I like to draw more. —I answered trying to avoid his gaze but it was impossible.

—And why didn't you follow that line? —This was a poll or it was just his curiosity.

—I was undecided for a long time, and in the end I decided on restoration.

—I see. —he said, leaning an elbow on the table and scratching his chin in his hand thoughtful.

— I thought lunch was about work?—I asked him curiously and frustrated at not knowing where the conversation was going.

—It's about work, I'm trying to get to know one of my subordinates. —he replied with a big smile.

—Ah, so it's curiosity. —I said sarcastically.

—Yes, you can say that, I want to get to know you again, Anastasia. —he said as he leaned both elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands.

He stared at me as if with his piercing gaze he could pierce my mind and know what I was thinking. But lucky for me, my thoughts were safe inside my head. I stared him in the eyes for a moment as well until our glances were interrupted by our request. We had a quiet lunch of our double burgers and a soda when a laugh escaped me.

—Something you want to share. —he said, raising an eyebrow as I watched him for a moment.

—When you told me we were having lunch, I thought you were taking me to a restaurant. —I told him still smiling. The burger stopped halfway across his mouth as soon as I said that and he looked at me with a slight smile.

—We can still go to the restaurant. —was he making fun of me?

—No thanks, plus my boss wouldn't want me to be late from my lunch break. —I said smiling and continued with my lunch.

—That can be arranged. —he said as he leaned forward.

—Some other time it will be. —I said as I took another bite out of my burger.

—Don't forget because I'm going to take your word for it. —he said as we continued with our lunch.

After finishing and arguing over the bill that Christian didn't let me pay we went back to the museum. We climb the stairs and head for the elevator. We went upstairs and the moment the doors closed Christian pressed the emergency button and made a siren sound and the elevator stop with a jolt, making a flashing orange light come on. Shit! What was he going to do? He turned to me and looked at me in a way that made my whole body shake, my heart race, and I could hardly breathe.

He approached me, held me by both arms and pressed me against the cold wall of the elevator but without sticking to me. Only her face was a few centimeters from mine, this was not right, I knew it, but my body refused to react and my eyes closed, waiting for him to kiss me...but that did not happen. I opened my eyes again and watched Christian breathing heavily with his eyes closed as well. His arms were squeezing tightly until they almost hurt me, but I didn't complain. Then he opened his eyes, his gaze fixed on mine. He took a deep breath and loosened his grip slightly.

—I swore to myself not to break one of my rules, and I almost came close to doing it with you a second time. You must stay away from me, the next time I have you so close, I don't know if I can control myself and break one of the rules I set three years ago.

He brushed away from me, let go of my arms, pressed the emergency button again, and the elevator continued its descent into the basement as he regained his composure. Apparently passing a hand frustrated by his hair. What the hell had happened?

Had I gone crazy enough to have wished he'd kiss me? And then there was what he'd said. All this was very strange, but I knew that deep down he was right, I had to stay away from him, and not exactly why he had said it, but to protect my heart that was racing just by having him around. The elevator stopped in the basement and we both left, Christian quickly left for his office, closed the door and the curtains. Mia approached me as I was arriving at my table.

—What bug bit him? —she asked intrigued.

—I have no idea, Mia, I have no idea. —I said, shaking my head on both sides.

And the truth was that, what I most wanted at the time was to try to decipher the mystery that Christian had become. But most of all to understand what he had told me in the elevator.

The afternoon went by very quickly and I practically spent it thinking about what happened with Christian, and in the end I decided not to think about it any more and to try to get away from him, although it was going to be a bit complicated having him so close to me all day long.

The rest of the week went by quickly without even realizing it, I arrived early and got right into my work, trying my best to avoid Christian, even though occasionally our eyes met. It was lucky that at least we didn't pass each other in the elevator or on the way out.

Friday's arrived and by the time I got to the apartment I found Kate sitting in front of the TV removing her heels, apparently she had just arrived just like me.

—Are you tired? —she said as she threw her heels on the floor.

—Well, it's actually been a very stressful week. — I told her sitting next to her on the couch.

—Did he say anything else? —she asked curiously.

—No, we haven't come across much at work, I think what I need to do is clear my mind of him. —I said as I took off my slippers.

And it was true, just a few good days and nothing more. I had told Kate everything and she had come to the same conclusion as me, Christian was an asshole bastard. The bastard was changing his personality very quickly, maybe he had some disorder I didn't know about and didn't want to find out about. At least not at the moment.

—And I have the solution to our problems. —she said as she looked for something in her purse.

—I'm not in the mood to go to the movies, Kate. —I told her as I threw my slippers on the floor and massaged my feet.

—They're not for the movies, they're for a club, I got them at work. —she said as she showed me two tickets.

—Why don't you go with Elliot. —I encouraged her.

—Because I need a girls' night out, well we need a night away from the men's and he had a business tonight. —she said as we both laughed.

—All right, but let's take your car.

The atmosphere in the club was the same as in any other place in New York, the loud music, the flashing lights and the smoke in the middle of the floor where people danced to the rhythm of a mix I didn't recognize. We headed towards the bar and after several beers and a few red drinks whose name I don't remember, we headed towards the dance floor. The atmosphere on the track was warm and at that time a theme sounded in the background that I didn't know about but with a sticky rhythm. We would beat to the beat of the music as I let myself be carried away by that feeling of not having to think about anything while the music was deep inside me. At least I didn't have to worry about going back, Kate and I had agreed and she had to drive back. According to her, I did not have good resistance to alcohol in general. Although now that I thought it over I think I drank less than she did today. It must have been because the last time I had had too much to drink I had fainted and Christian had carried me to my cabin. I didn't want that to happen to me again, much less in a place where I didn't know anyone, I couldn't imagine Kate carrying me to the car.

I had dressed in a denim skirt, black heels and a white thread shirt. We were enjoying it a lot until something caught my attention and it was that there was someone dancing with Kate. She danced very sexually with that person, as if she knew him. When my eyes were able to focus well between the flashing lights and the flashes I could tell who it was, Elliot. How strange. She hadn't told him where we were. I came over to say hello.

—Hi, Elliot! —I yelled at him over the loud music.

—What a coincidence to find you here, I didn't know you were coming to this place. — he shouted at me.

—We're relaxing. —I yelled back as I moved to the music.

—I see, we're only here on business, we're thinking of buying this club. — he yelled at me and then my brain reacted.

We are. Had he come with anyone? But that only meant one thing. He could only come with one person. Then I felt that current running through my body as the hair on my neck stood up. I had a bad feeling about this. I turned around slowly and a few feet away from me with a white unbuttoned shirt on the top and tight jeans was Christian. He looked gorgeous, much more than usual, with his hair falling on his face and smiling slightly. I had been speechless at the time, and the worst thing was that with the level of alcohol I had at the time I was most likely to do something stupid, say something stupid or do something wrong. He walked over to where I was smiling.

—Shall we dance? —and the way he said it and the way he looked at me, I couldn't say no.

At that moment a song I knew well from The Wanted, Drunk of Love, was beginning to play. Christian danced close to me, his eyes never left mine. It moved sensuously against my body as I let myself be carried away by the song and its sensual movements. I didn't know if it was the alcohol that uninhibited me or if it was its proximity that wreaked havoc on me. I knew I'd regret this tomorrow, but right now I didn't care. Deep inside of me I felt the lyrics deeply. I couldn't deny any more what my body felt when I was next to him, I was drunk of love as the lyrics of the song said, Christian still liked me and this was only going to complicate things.


	12. Chapter 11

_**I'm going on vacation, so here are two chapters for you to enjoy...**_

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "GIRO DEL DESTINO"

We danced for a while, as our bodies were sweating under the intense flashing lights and the music was changing from one theme to another. Christian kept putting one of his hands on my waist and he approached him, but I didn't care, we were just dancing. But as much as I wanted to avoid it, I couldn't stop my breathing from speeding up every time it sticks to me dancing or touching me sensually. It was 2 a.m. when we left the club, I was really sane by then. Since Christian had arrived I had not had another drink with alcohol, only a bottle of water and a soda. Kate and I went out to the parking lot while the guys were coming behind us, Kate came up to me to talk quietly in my ear.

—You can go with Christian. —she said to me very quietly as I looked at her with a gaping gaze.

—Hey. —I answered him without being able to speak.

—They both came in Christian's car and Elliot asked me to go with him.

—I don't know, Kate, I don't think... —but she interrupted me.

—Please. —And that's when she used his look of you can't say no, so I had no choice but to accept, this wouldn't work out.

Me and him together in a closed vehicle, great. I just hoped it would be spacious like Kate's so we wouldn't be sitting too close together.

—All right, ok. —I said resignedly, knowing that I would regret it later.

—I owe you one. —she said in my ear.

—And a very big one. —I told her as she went to Elliot's and the two of them were heading for her car leaving me alone with Christian.

Then when I saw him next to me I remembered what he had said to me in the elevator and I got nervous. Kate was going to pay me back and very dearly.

—Come on, I'll take you home. —he said to me as we walked up to the side of a beautiful, elegant black sports car.

It was one of those cars that only comes out in car racing movies or video games. Let's just say my mouth was almost open admiring the car. After pressing a button on the remote control the doors opened. It was the first time I saw one of these cars up close and now I was about to get into one of them. Great much closer to him than I wanted at the moment. After getting into the car, which to my surprise was very low, I gave my address to Christian who drove quietly to the apartment. Parked in front of the building, turned off the engine and got out of the car. Before I knew it and opened my door he was already standing there opening it for me.

— Here, let me. —he said opening the door and reaching out his hand with a smile on his face.

—Thank you. —I replied as I took his hand and got out of the car. His hand caused a chill that ran all over my body but I ignored it. —Nice car. It's a Porshe, isn't it? — I said, admiring the car I just got out of and running one hand over the hood.

—Yes, a 918 Spyder. —he said smiling at me and letting go of my hand.

We walked to the sidewalk while Christian followed me very closely. On the sidewalk he lay down on the car, crossing his arms across his chest and looking at me, squinting and tilting his head to one side.

—It's been a very interesting night. —he said, still lying in the car while I looked at him standing a few feet away from him.

—Yes, it was, good night Christian, see you Monday. —and I don't know why, but I went up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

But to my surprise when I was separating from him we both stared at each other. There was something different about his face and the way he looked at me that night. Then everything happened very quickly, he approached me, his face a few inches away from mine and after sliding a hand down my cheek to my neck making me close my eyes he kissed me. The kiss was slow and sweet, a kiss without haste, tender. And though it had taken me by surprise, my lips narrowed to receive his. I had longed to feel his lips on mine since the meeting in the elevator and now I was finally feeling them, warm, tempting, insistent and persuasive. After a brief kiss, she separated herself just a little from me, enough for both of us to breathe, look me in the eyes again and kiss me again. This kiss was different from the previous one, as he kissed me he pushed me off the sidewalk until my back touched the wall of the building. While one of his hands was on my neck the other was leaning against the wall right next to my head, while my hands were tangled in his hair and he was squeezing me tighter and tighter with his body against the wall of the building making me moan against his lips.

This kiss was much more passionate than the first, you could feel his need in this kiss. My body was getting warmer and warmer inside. I could feel his excitement through the jeans as he continued to corner me between him and the wall. After a few minutes or an hour, I don't know how to say, after he felt his lips on mine, he separated from me and stared at me with a slight smile, in a way that made my legs tremble and threatened to fall to the ground.

—Good night, Anastasia, sleep well. —he said smiling sideways.

He got separated from me, headed for his car and after getting into it and giving me a smile from behind the wheel he disappeared in the early morning without even giving me time to react. I stood there at the door of my building, hot, excited and with a big question mark on my head... What did that kiss mean?

I got into my apartment with a little work, got into bed and jumped into it. I still didn't believe what just happened. I still didn't think Christian kissed me. But if he had. I slipped one of my fingers over my lips that were swollen from the recent kiss. I could feel the warmth of his lips burning against mine and this only made my breathing quicken again. I had to calm down. It wasn't a big deal. Whoever I was trying to fool, had been waiting for that kiss a long time. I closed my eyes and soon I fell into a deep sleep where I remembered Christian's ardent kiss again.

The weekend passed quickly, unlike what I thought Christian didn't call me, although that was also a bit complicated because I hadn't even given him my phone number. But on the other hand, I was wondering if what happened last night meant anything to him. As for me, it had taken me by surprise, but that was it, well, almost everything... every time I saw Christian, my breathing would accelerate. I still didn't understand why after so long it continued to affect me in this way. Kate didn't come back to the apartment all weekend, said we were meeting on Monday that Elliot had kidnapped her or something, I didn't quite understand. And as much as I wanted to tell her on that phone call what had happened, I held back, what I had to tell her was going to be much better in person than on the phone.

I arrived at work early on Monday, earlier than usual, I had hardly slept the night before thinking about what would happen today when I saw it. I had woken up with a strange feeling in my body, my hands were shaking slightly, I had a big jump in my stomach and as I was, I had not been able to breakfast. It was the same feeling when you are at school and have exams, the same feeling when you are very anxious to go to a concert and the day comes. I was anxious and nervous at the same time. As soon as the elevator doors opened in the basement I walked to my work station while I looked briefly at Christian's office and he looked back at me with a smile and almost lost the balance. Wasn't it too early for him to be here? I had practically come so early to see if I could avoid meeting him, but it didn't seem to have worked.

Except for our cross looking in the morning, nothing else happened all day, he didn't pay attention to me, apparently he had decided to ignore me completely. I checked this when he left his office to inspect all the restoration work except mine. Apparently he decided to go back to being the jerk he was a week ago, which confirmed to me that what had happened at the weekend had not meant the least bit to him. At lunchtime I asked Mia and Ethan to come forward and I went to their office, I was tired of waiting and looking for an explanation for his behavior, I had to ask him and I had to get out of doubt once and for all. I knocked on the door and before he answered I went into his office.

Christian was sitting behind his desk and as soon as I came in his eyes came towards me and stared at me with a malicious smile.

—Close the door please. —he said, staring at me as I nervously closed the door behind me and confronted him.

—You like to play with people's feelings a lot, don't you? —I asked him with my arms crossed in anger.

—No, not really. —he answered me very seriously.

—Don't you have anything to say to me then? —I asked him, folding my arms and staring at him.

—I don't know what you want me to say. —he said with a frown as he lay back on his chair.

—Why the fuck did you kiss me on Friday, Christian? —I said angrily as I could see him smiling slightly with an eyebrow, or so I thought.

—You want to know why I kissed you on Friday. — he said as he got out of his chair and walked all the way to the front of me.

If I was nervous before, now I was even more nervous with Christian standing just three feet away from me staring at me. He took a remote out of his pocket and after pressing a button on it the windows closed. This only made my breathing go faster. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I waited for what he was going to do. He came even closer to me and our faces were only a few centimeters away.

—Once I tell you, there's no turning back, Anastasia, I've already broken one of my rules and I plan to go ahead. —he said to me as if in a whisper as I swallowed nervously. —Are you sure that's what you want to know? —he said staring me in the eyes.

Did he want me to answer that? His insistent look confirmed to me that he wanted an answer to his question. So I answered him.

—Yes, I'm sure. — I answered firmly.

His gaze was fixed on my eyes, by that time my breathing was already racing, which made me open my lips to breathe better. Then his gaze moved to my lips and he kissed me.

One of my hands unconsciously went to his hair and the other to his arm as his hands went to my buttocks and gently squeezed them against him. Slowly he began to walk pushing me until my feet hit something hard. But he didn't stop, he kept pushing me until he made me fall completely down on the couch of his office and the envelope above me. His hands ran slowly across my body as mine explored under his shirt, feeling for the first time his naked body under my hands, his defined muscles, his warm body.

I unconsciously began to loosen his shirt as his hands slipped under my blouse making me shudder. Our caresses increased more and more, as did our breathing. In those moments I didn't want to think about where that situation was leading us, I just wanted him to continue with his caresses until he made me completely his. At the time I wasn't planning on stopping him, however bad the situation might seem to me. But it wasn't me who stopped him, it was someone knocking on the door. Christian stopped kissing me while we were both breathing heavily.

—Yes.—he said sharply as he stared into my eyes still leaning on me.

— Sorry to bother you, Mr. Grey, I tried to reach you on the phone, but you seem to be on the wrong end of the line, you're wanted at the front desk. —said a voice from the other side of the door.

—I'll be right out, thank you. —he said still a little agitated as he rose from me.

He sat down on the couch and started to button his shirt. Just like he sat on the couch and I tidied up my clothes a little. He wanted to have something with me? Did I want to have something with him? After what happened years ago. Did I still have feelings for him? Did I willing to find out? Did I ready for him to break my heart again? I had to think things through, and being with Christian couldn't do it, he completely clouded my mind and I forgot about the time and place I was. I needed to get out of there and think things over a little bit, but he still had to answer one question.

—In the end you didn't answer my question. —I told him, still breathing fast from the recent kiss, if you could call what happened just a few minutes ago a kiss.

— You can't tell. —he said staring at me for a moment. —I want you, Anastasia, and when I want something I always get it done. —he said smiling sideways.

— Are you so sure of yourself? —he stared at me with his eyes locked in mine.

—Yes, especially the way you react to my kisses. — he said as he approached me and kissed my neck slowly and my breathing was quickening again. —my caresses. he said, sliding one hand over my cheek and the other over my leg as I closed my eyes to his touch.

His caresses disappeared as he got up from the couch and left the office, leaving me excited, again. Oh, God! Had I heard right? He said he wanted me. If he had said it, and as much as I wanted to deny it, I wanted it too. Now much more after feeling his naked body under his shirt. Shit! I have to stop thinking about Christian, this is not good for me.


	13. Chapter 12

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "GIRO DEL DESTINO"

I left his office ready for lunch, I had not had any breakfast and the truth was that after a soda at 10 am, I needed some urgent lunch so I could organize my ideas calmly. I went to the same coffee shop where Christian took me a few days ago and sat down quietly to enjoy my hamburger. Now that I was feeding, it was time to think about him. The sound of Coldplay's A Message on my cell phone interrupted my thoughts. I took out my cell phone and when I looked at the screen I actually got a message. But the strangest thing was, I didn't know the number.

 _—_ _"Do you want to have lunch with me?"_

How strange! Since I didn't know him I decided not to answer and continued with my lunch, most likely someone had the wrong number. That's when the cell phone rang again and another message came in.

— _"Aren't you going to answer me?"_ \- Who was this idiot? I decided to answer the message.

— _"You're wrong, I don't know who you are."_ —I wrote quickly and immediately got the answer.

 _—_ _"That burger looks delicious."_ — What!

Then I looked in all directions. Whoever was texting me was watching me at the time. And after a quick glance, I found Christian's mischievous look on a table far away from me. My cell phone rang again.

— _"Will you come with me?"_ —he asked again.

— _"I'm very comfortable here, thank you."_ \- I wrote to him again while smiling. His response came just as fast as the last one.

— _"I was more so 15 minutes ago in my office."_ —His answer made me smile.

— _"Let me finish my burger in peace."_

— _"As you wish, but you won't get rid of me that easily."_

What did he mean by that? When I looked again at where he was, he was already leaving. I kept his number on my cell phone under the name "rude jerk" and finished my burger quietly.

I went back to work with a stupid smile on my face. I didn't know what was between us apart from a wild attraction and a strong sexual desire. But one thing was certain: as soon as we were alone again, something would interrupt us. His office was just the beginning. Besides, I still had doubts about whether I wanted to get involved with him again. When I arrived at my work station, I was fully involved in the restoration work, and I concentrated so much that I lost track of time.

—Do you plan to work overtime? —said Mia next to me.

—No, why are you saying that? — I asked her, frowning strangely.

—Well it must be because it's 5:25 pm and you're still there. —she said as he pointed to the clock on the wall.

—Wau, the afternoon went by so fast. —I said in amazement.

— Shall we wait for you?

—Don't worry, you guys go ahead. —I answered her as I stopped my work and got up to pick up my things and leave.

—Well, I'll see you tomorrow. —Mia said saying goodbye with her hand, as did Ethan who was a little further away.

—See you tomorrow. —I told them as I finished organizing my stall and looking for my purse.

I went to the elevator, Christian's office was completely off, so I figured he was gone by now. After leaving the museum and walking down the stairs I started walking to my apartment through central park.

—Mind if I join you. —that sweet, melodious voice would recognize her anywhere.

—Don't you have another girl to stalk outside of work. — I asked him, looking at him briefly and raising an eyebrow.

—Not really, of all the ones that came out at this hour, you caught my eye the most. —he replied with a smile and made me laugh too.

—You won't change your mind, will you? —I asked him again.

—No. —he answered flatly as he could see a slight smile on his face.

—I don't seem to have any other choice, do I? —I said, looking at him lightly, barely turning my face.

—That's right. —he said smiling at me.

I continued walking as I felt Christian's presence at my side. As much as I wanted to look at it, I held back. I didn't know what would happen if I looked at it again. We walked in silence while I never tired of admiring the view of the park. The only thing that distracted me at times was Christian's hand as he brushed against mine as people passed by us and got closer to me. And every brief moment that they touched each other I felt that electric shock go through my body completely. In just twenty-five minutes and without even realizing it, we arrived in front of my apartment and looking straight ahead I remembered Christian's kiss last Friday, which only made my breathing quicker and made my cheeks blush slightly.

I turned to him, and he looked at me with a mischievous smile on his face. He looked so sexy every time he smiled like that, with a simple smile he made me stop breathing and get nervous.

—Well, you've already stalked me to my apartment, now I think I should go in. — I told him as I walked towards the door.

—If you must. —he told me as I looked at him again, this time he was serious.

—See you tomorrow, Christian. —I said turning my back on him.

—Well, since you're not inviting me in. —he told me as he walked towards me that I was right in front of the door of the building. —At least you'll kiss me good-bye no.

Well, this was the impudence of it all, he was straightforward. I advanced the meters that separated us and after standing on my toes, I gave him a slight kiss on the lips.

—I think you can do better than this, I'll forget this one just around the corner. —he said with a tender smile.

Now, that was the height of the litter. People passing by stared at us. I brought my lips closer to his again and kissed him this time by placing one hand on his neck and the other on his arm. Our lips joined together as he let out a slight groan. I separated myself from him satisfied with my kiss and by his reaction. Christian caught me by surprise holding my arm.

—I'm going to show you something, the next kiss you give me and remember this well, you're going to do this. —he said very seriously.

And he pulled my arm tightly as he put his lips back together with mine. His lips were insistent, warm and his tempting tongue slid down my lips in an invitation. I opened my lips as he explored my mouth with his tongue and I did the same with mine in his. Their kisses were addictive and I was never going to get tired of them, I wanted more and more, they had the power to disarm me completely and make me feel as light as a feather. My legs didn't feel them, most likely if he took his hands off my waist I would fall to the ground completely melted. Every time his lips touched mine, the same thing happened to me. I felt that delicious current begin to flow through my body, starting where our lips and tongues met, and ending when I was completely covered. His hands came down from my hips to my buttocks and mine got tangled in his hair, pulling him slightly, making him moan against my lips again and leaving me smiling.

—I see you've got the idea, see you tomorrow, Anastasia. —and saying this he left.

This was already the third time he had done the same to me, kissed me to the point of getting me completely excited and then left. I didn't enter the building until Christian disappeared into the crowd and my legs returned to their original state. By the time I entered the apartment my head was still in the clouds, I was so distracted that I didn't feel it when Kate approached me.

— Is something wrong? Are you all right? —she said with a frown of concern as he examined me closely.

—Why do you ask? —I told her, dropping the bag and throwing myself on the couch.

—You look like you came running because you were being chased and you can't stand up. —she told me, sitting next to me.

—I can't stand up. —I told her as I let the air out of my lungs.

—What happened? Speak up, you're scaring me. —she said again worried and very serious.

—Christian. —was the only thing I could think of to say to him.

—What did that bastard do now? —she asked angrily.

— Nothing I wouldn't want him to do to me. —I answered her still lost in my thoughts and touching my lips lightly with one finger. The same ones that Christian had been eating just a few minutes ago.

—Hey. — she replied a little confused by my answer.

—He kissed me. — I told her as an idiot smile flooded my face, which did not go unnoticed by her and began to bombard me with questions.

—What! How...when...where...why... —Kate was barely able to complete a sentence, apparently she had been impressed and not for nothing, I was impressed with Christian too.

—What's that kiss mean then? Are you gonna start dating or something?

—I don't know, that's what I'd like to know. —I told her very thoughtful, that's what I'd like to know the most. What it had meant to him.

—I don't understand you. Don't you like it? —she said as she stared me in the eye.

—I don't think the problem is whether I like it or not. —I told her as she looked at me inquisitively.

—Then what is it, then? —she asked without understanding anything.

—I used to know what I could expect from Christian, now...it's unpredictable. — I said with a sigh.

—And you figured that out with a simple kiss. —she said with a smile.

—It wasn't just a kiss, and it's not that. —I told her looking away from her.

—No! —she exclaimed in amazement.

—No, when I'm around him I lose the ability to think coherently, it's like I'm becoming someone else, it brings out feelings in me that I've never felt before. I feel like I can do whatever I want around him. —I told her with my eyes lost in the memory of today at the office.

—So, Christian makes your wild side appear. —she told me as I looked at her in amazement at the deduction she had made and was actually quite close to reality.

—Yes, and if you add that I don't know anything about him, we get a bad headache. —I told her as I put my head in my hands.

I didn't really know how I was going to deal with the story with Christian, if there was one.

—I think you can only do one thing in this situation. —she said made me look at her.

—And that is...

— Just let it go. —she said with a smile.

That's when her phone rang and after Kate answered she went to her room with him in her hand and very smiling, that must have been Elliot, it was the only reason she was smiling like that. I picked up my bag and went to my room to listen to some music and draw.

I had been drawing for half an hour, when I had to stop. No drawing ever came out the way it was supposed to. As hard as I tried to make all the faces I had made look good, they all looked as if they were Christian. Apparently that was something I couldn't get out of my head no matter how much I wanted to. The ringing of a message on my cell phone made me get up off the floor and look for it inside my bag. When I was able to locate him, I saw that I had a message from "rude asshole" Christian.

— _"Sorry if I interrupted your drawing schedule, but I was thinking of you."_ \- Just by mentioning that he was thinking about me, made me smile, I decided to answer him.

— _"How do you know I was drawing?"_ —his answer came at the moment.

— _"I didn't know, but it's the same thing I'm doing."_ — I never imagined him drawing.

— _"Drawing anything in particular?"_ \- I asked him very curiously asI smiled.

— _"Nothing but one of the already boring views from my apartment. And you?"_

— _"No, nothing interesting."_ — I replied as I looked at my sketchbook where Christian's face looked back at me in different ways.

— _"Tomorrow as soon as you get to my office, we need to talk."_ — what must have happened.

— _"All right."_ —the way he had told me it looked serious.

— _"Good night, Anastasia. See you tomorrow."_ —he told me by smiling at me.

— _"See you tomorrow, Christian. "_ — and I sent him a smile, too, because the truth was I had a smile on my face.

I had been very surprised by what he had told me. What did he want to talk to me about? Well, I'd find out tomorrow when I got to work.

No one had arrived yet, I knocked on the door of his office and after him said a few words, took a deep breath and entered his office which had the curtains closed. As soon as I walked in, my eyes focused on him. He was standing at the side of the table, wearing tight jeans and a white shirt. His eyes met mine at that very moment when I was watching him, and when he smiled at me as usual I stopped breathing. I didn't move from the place, I was hypnotized by his gaze. He came up to me while I closed the door behind me.

—I think I'm going to have to do an intense job with you, you've already forgotten to say hello to me. —he said with a smile, coming to where I was.

—Hey! —and I didn't have time to react when his face got close to mine and his mouth got hold of mine.

He pressed me against him as I took my face in his hands and kissed me as if there was no tomorrow. By the time we split up, I was a little dizzy. It's just that at some point he was going to stop affecting me like that. I clarified my voice a little before I answered you.

—I think I'm remembering. —I told him still upset about her recent kiss.

—That's good, sit down. —he told me as he separated himself from me and went to his desk and sat down.


	14. Chapter 13

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "GIRO DEL DESTINO"

I sat before him still dizzy from his recent passionate outburst. At the moment, what I needed most was Mia's coffee every morning to get me going.

—You say Christian. — I told him as I crossed my legs and stared at him.

Today I was wearing a denim skirt and a light-colored shirt. I didn't know why I had worn a skirt when I didn't wear them very often. But this only made Christian look at my legs and cough a little before he spoke.

—Do you have any idea how much I want you, Anastasia? —he said, staring me in the eyes.

Was he asking me that? Well, as serious as I was, I could imagine that if I'd asked myself that.

—I think I can get an idea from what just happened. —I said smiling and biting my lower lip.

—No, I don't think the kiss we just gave each other gives you an exact idea. —he said as I watched him tilting my head slightly to his side and shifting my legs.

—Ah no! And what would give me an exact idea? —did I ask that? Shit! I have to learn not to think out loud.

— I want us to get to know each other again, come with me this weekend. —he said looking at me tenderly as he rested his arms on the desk.

— To where? —shut up Ana! Why did I ask him that? I haven't even accepted.

—To my apartment. —he said staring at me as if he could extract the answer he desired from within.

And what should I answer that? Things had changed a lot in the last 6 years, I had changed as much as he had. At this point we were both practically strangers.

—I don't know, Christian... no matter how much you want me and we're attracted to each other... —he interrupted me.

—You want me too, Anastasia. —he said smiling with a smile of self-reliance.

And I wasn't going to deny it, I wanted it too.

— All right, no matter how much we want each other and how much attraction there is between us, we are still two complete strangers.

—I know, I just want the chance to make up for lost time, to get to know each other again. —he said sincerely to me as he looked at me with his grey eyes.

—I don't know. —I answered him honestly.

—How about this, you spend the weekend with me in a room all to yourself and we'll catch up. And if on Sunday at noon you decide that you don't want to continue what's between us, then I'll take you back to your apartment and we'll go back to being what we were before...nothing. —he said as his gaze did not depart from mine, measuring all my reactions to what he was telling me. And what was I supposed to answer him? At least I needed to think about things a little before I decided what I wanted to do.

—Shall I answer you now? —I asked him with an eyebrow.

—You have until Thursday to think about it, Friday morning I need your answer. —he said staring at me.

—All right, I promise you'll have your answer by Friday. —I said to him as I lost myself in his gaze for a moment.

—You can go back to work now. —he said smiling as I got out of the chair and left his office.

Of all the conversations this has been the strangest I've ever had with anyone. I needed to clear my head so I could think coherently about what I was going to do about Christian. I walked to my desk where Mia was with two coffees in her hand. When I got to where she was, Mia stared at me worried or rather intrigued, she had probably seen me leave the supervisor's office. He made me one of the coffees and I accepted it willingly.

—Thank you, I really needed it. —I said as I took a sip of the coffee and it completely warmed my body.

— Is there a problem? —she asked curiously.

—Nothing important, just the usual.

—The usual? I'm lost. —she said without understanding anything.

—He wants to get into my bed like so many others have already tried. —I told her very seriously.

—Come on seriously. What did he tell you? —The truth was, they never took me seriously, not even Kate.

—Nothing just something to do with the restoration of the Rembrandt. —I lied to her.

—Ah, because the look on your face as you left the office looked like you were being harassed. —if she knew she was going to bombard me with questions.

—No, it's not. —I told her as we laughed and I finished my coffee.

If she knew the truth, but it was better not to tell anyone, there was still nothing sure between us, we just shared a feeling of mutual... lust.

This time at the exit Christian was not harassing me, and I thanked him, the truth was that at this moment what I needed most was to think. I arrived at the apartment and the first thing I did was head for the shower, before I could think I needed to clear my head and there was nothing better than a hot shower to do it. I got under the warm water and cleared my mind of all thoughts. Well not every thought, because as much as I wanted to avoid it, the heat of the water reminded me of Christian's hot body and this only made me excited and my body stand up completely. I got out of the shower, it had not been a good idea after all, now I had the image of Christian fresher in my memory than minutes before. I lay down on the bed and while I was playing some music on my iPod I started to organize my ideas.

On the one hand, there was the obvious attraction between us, but what I had to make clear in my mind was this... Did I want to have a relationship with Christian? Well, it was obvious that I loved him, but that only led me to another question... Was I willing to risk my heart again? Well, I didn't have the answer to that yet, I just hoped I'd have it by Friday.

—And have you decided what to do? —Kate asked me intrigued.

It was Thursday night and Kate and I were sitting in my bed talking. It was kind of weird that she was with me at night, since lately she'd either go to Elliot's apartment or he'd stay with us so we didn't have a lot of time together. For some time that had been a routine, almost like we couldn't talk. Although I was very happy for her, it seemed like the two of them were serious. The truth was that I didn't have to think about it so much about Christian, I got my answer on Tuesday morning when I got to work and he smiled mischievously at me, and what was the worst thing that could happen? In the end, as was the custom in my intimate relationships, as soon as we were alone something was going to happen. I just had to wait for him to get tired of trying and give up on me. I just hoped I could give him up so easily.

We were both sitting on my bed while we were eating out of a huge pot of ice cream. The truth was that I had not wanted to discuss anything with Kate until a day before so that she wouldn't get excited, I wanted to keep her in suspense for as long as possible. Now I think I had no choice but to tell him what I had decided.

—Yeah, I think so, yeah. —I told her by taking my spoon out of the pot and putting it in my mouth.

—And I imagine with all the time you've thought about it, you've accepted his offer. —she said as he stared at me for a moment, holding his spoon in the air.

The truth was that from the beginning Kate has wanted and I quote... _"that we end the relationship that we left unfinished 6 years ago"._.. I do believe those were her exact words. So because I was going to cheat on her now by telling her that I wasn't going to accept her offer, when the truth was that I myself wondered what would have happened if he hadn't left.

—I think after a lot of thought. —I said as I winked at him. —I've decided to take your advice. —I told her by putting another scoop of ice cream in my mouth.

— at…vice?" —she said with his mouth full of ice cream.

—What did you say? —I asked her smiling, I didn't understand anything.

—What advice? —she said after swallowing the ice cream from his mouth.

—I want to know what our relationship could have been like six years ago. —I told her as she smiled at me.

—Great! —she said as she jumped up and down, sitting on the bed.

—Don't get too excited, Kate. —I told her, completely slowing down his excitement and enthusiasm.

—Why not? It's a simple equation. You've decided to have a relationship with someone you're attracted to, and don't tell Elliot. —she said softly as if he could hear us. — Is so hot, and if you add it up for what you've told me he wants you very much, we'll get 100% pleasure guaranteed. —she said as he took another scoop of ice cream and put it in his mouth smiling.

—There's just one little problem with your equation, Kate. —I said to her as she looked at me with a frown.

—And that's it? —she said, spinning his spoon in the air.

—That there can be no pleasure if fate does not take my side, and you and I know what will happen when we are alone. — I said with a grimace.

—I had forgotten that little detail, but don't worry, maybe this time it's the real deal. —she said with a smile.

—What do you mean? You think that all this time fate has played with me so that in the end I can finish what I started 6 years ago. —I asked her while she was thinking about it.

And for a moment I thought about what I had just said, too, although in the end I decided it was a total idiocy, there was no such thing as predestined couples.

—If you think about it, maybe you're right about what you're saying, Ana. —she said looked at me seriously for a moment.

—Are you crazy? I think you've eaten too much ice cream and your brain has frozen. —I told her to take the ice cream off her front while we both laughed.

—I think I've had a lot of ice cream. —she said as he looked up at the almost empty ice cream pot.

—We've eaten too much ice cream, we don't even know what we're saying anymore. —I told her as we both fell into bed laughing.

—Remember the most important thing, if what has to happen happens... — I interrupted her.

—It's not like I'm going to sleep with him as soon as I get to his house, things are calm, first we have to get to know each other... for the second time. —I told her thinking about what I was going to do.

—Don't you think they've waited long enough?

—I wasn't the one who left six years ago without even calling me or sending me an e-mail or a letter —I told her to sit back and do nothing.

—You're right on that point, now let him wait, but remember the most important thing, use protection. - she said very seriously.

—Yes mom. —I told her as we both laughed and finished what little was left of the ice cream.

As soon as we finished Kate left my room, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I still hadn't told Christian that I'd agreed to spend the weekend with him. I was tempted to pass on a message telling him I accepted his offer, but I decided to torture him some more. I laughed at my own thought. My cell phone rang at that moment with a message and at that time it could only be from one person, Christian.

— _"Can't you give me the answer now?"_ —that only made him laugh more than a few minutes earlier.

— _"No, sorry, you'll have to wait until tomorrow."_ —I wrote to him quickly.

— _"Are you going to keep torturing me until tomorrow?"_ — I was a few minutes late before I answered him.

— _"Yes, you just have to be patient."_ —I replied as I laughed on the bed.

— _"I think you're overestimating my patience, I'm not very patient."_ — I was late before I answered him again.

— _"You shouldn't complain, you only have 12 more hours to go."_ —I said laughingly.

— _"I hope every second is worth it."_

That was the last message Christian sent me that night. I lay down on the bed reading all the messages I had sent myself throughout the week and my eyes closed until I fell asleep with my cell phone in my hand and Christian in my mind. The next morning I woke up very early and prepared a backpack with my toiletries and some clothes. Although I decided not to take her to work, I would come back for her later, so I could torture Christian a little more.

I wore tight, worn jeans in a pale blue color, a beige shirt tucked in at my elbows and my favorite converse. I took my glasses off the bedside table and went out to the kitchen to make some breakfast. I was just finishing up some waffles when Kate got to where I was.

—This smells good. Can I help you with something? —lately we didn't see each other much at breakfast and I hardly ever woke up this early for breakfast, I'd rather have a yogurt, a quick juice or eat an apple.

—Yeah, get the juice out of the fridge. — I told her to take out the last waffles and put them on a plate.

I took both plates and took them to the table, then went back for the toast, strawberry jelly and maple syrup. Kate brought the juice box and two jars, sat next to me and we both had breakfast together for the first time in a long time. By the time we finished breakfast and picked up the kitchen I said goodbye to Kate at the door as she still wouldn't leave. I always left much earlier than she did because I was walking through Central Park. It was my daily routine and I enjoyed it both on my way to and from work.

—I guess I'll see you Sunday night then. —I told her while she was smiling and hitting me on the shoulder.

—I hope everything goes well. —she said, crossing his fingers.

—And I hope I'm taking things slow. Before you can run, you have to walk.

—You're right, don't hurry, go slowly, well at least at first. —she said as we both laughed at its occurrence.

—Wish me good luck. —I asked her from the door.

—Do you need good luck? —she asked in amazement.

—Believe me, I've tried Christian's patience a lot and I'm going to need it so that he won't get angry for not answering him.

—Well, good luck then. —she told me as we were saying goodbye and I was leaving the apartment.

Unlike the other times when I was going to work today I had taken my iPod. I put on my headphones and as the first notes of Maroon Five's Doint Dirt sounded I began to walk towards the museum.


	15. Chapter 14

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "GIRO DEL DESTINO"

As soon as I got out of the elevator I looked at Christian's office where he glanced back at me with anxious look on his face. He thought I'd give him my answer now, but he was wrong. I walked over to my desk as I watched him from the corner of my eyes change his face to a serious one while I held on to the urge to laugh. I concentrated on my work and the truth was that Christian didn't bother me all morning. At noon I got a message from him.

— _"I'm anxious to know your answer, have lunch with me."_ —I answered him quickly.

— _"I'm sorry I already have a lunch engagement, some other time"_. — and it was true that Mia had already asked me if I was going to have lunch with them today.

By the time I got back from lunch and checked my cell phone, which I had forgotten on the table, I had a message from Christian.

— _"You don't know how hard this is for me."_ —And his message I don't know why made me smile. I really don't know if he meant the wait, or something else.

I decided not to answer and to continue my work. At 5:20 pm and after Mia and Ethan left, I got up from my desk, picked up my things and went to Christian's office, it was time to end his torture, well at least he would only need a little. I knocked on his door and after he said a deep voice came in, I went in. He was sitting behind his desk with his head in his hands, while they were resting on the table. He lifted his head and his eyes rested on mine as his face looked more serious than usual.

—Do you need anything? —he asked without taking his eyes off mine.

He was very serious, and his voice was not the same as other times, it was cold, without any feeling in his words. I think I had gone too far with the joke, I was just hoping he'd forgive me.

—I was wondering if you could give me a lift to the apartment, I don't feel well and I don't know if I could walk there. — I told him pretending as best I could that I felt bad.

Christian's face instantly changed to concern and he answered me quickly, getting up from his chair. Apparently he thought I felt bad.

—Yeah, no problem, come on. —he said as he pointed to the door.

We left the museum and after getting into his car he drove to my apartment in just 5 minutes. When he got there he stopped in front of my building, now I just had to make him wait.

—Thank you for bringing me Christian. —I told him as I turned to him, still pretending to feel bad.

—You're welcome to that. —he said still worried.

—Ah, I forgot to give you a message, Elliot left a backpack and asked you to pick it up if you could, if you wait a moment I'll hand it over to you to take it to him.

—All right. —he hesitated and I got out of the car while he was staring at me. And very thoughtful.

—In the end you didn't answer me. —he yelled at me as I stopped in front of the door of the building.

—Ah! I forgot, let me go to Elliot's.

I couldn't stand the urge to laugh any longer when I walked through the doors of the building where Christian couldn't see me. I quickly went up to my apartment, got my backpack and went back down to where Christian was sitting in the car. I got to the car and after opening the door I got in and sat back in the Porshe's luxurious seat, putting the backpack on my legs while Christian looked at me squinting.

—Is there something you want to tell me? —he said as he smiled halfway at me.

—Yes, we can go now. —I said staring him in the eyes and seeing his face change rapidly to surprise.

—I don't remember having to take you anywhere. —he said with a frown.

—I think so, yes. —I replied with a smile.

—And where to, may I ask?—he asked as he smiled sideways.

—To your apartment. — I said, smiling back at him.

—Oh, and you decided to wait until now to tell me. —he said to me as I laughed and looked him in the eyes.

—I'm so sorry. —I told him, even though it wasn't true, that I had enjoyed torturing him all week.

—You can't play with a man like that. —he said very seriously.

—I'm sorry. —I answered still laughing.

—I'm more sorry. —he told me as he started the car and we drove out to his apartment wherever he went.

Christian drove through town to the financial district. Did he live here? Well, it never occurred to me to ask him where he lived. He walked into the underground parking lot of a building, parking the car in an empty parking space right next to a Hummer and what I thought was a Ford Mustang. As soon as he turned off the car, I turned to him to watch him.

—Do you live here? —I asked him as he smiled at me.

—Yes, it was a gift, come on. —he said grabbing the backpack off my legs and getting out of the car.

After chivalrously helping me out of the car and setting the alarm on the car, he led me to an elevator. As soon as we entered he entered a code number and pressed a button where he read 50-PH while the doors were closing. It was one thing to live in this area and another to live in a penthouse. Christian put the backpack on the floor and leaned against an elevator wall, exactly the opposite of what I was standing on. The elevator climbed slowly, the silence that was only interrupted by the slight and almost imperceptible bells of the elevator every time it climbed a floor and our breaths. Christian folded his arms and stared at me.

—You know, you didn't kiss me today. —he told me as he bowed his head slightly to the side.

And I didn't answer him, I just shrugged my shoulders as I watched him slip his tongue over his lips and approach me. He wanted me to see it in his eyes, and in his movements as he got where I was. He came as close to me as he could and allowed him the wall of the elevator, pressing me against it. Slowly one of his hands moved toward my waist while the other slowly ran down my face and his mouth seized mine. My eager lips received his, the truth was that I had greatly missed his tempting lips and his persuasive kisses. My hands got tangled in his hair as he slipped his hands over my body, squeezing me tighter against him. I could feel the warmth of her skin burning on mine above my clothes. The sound of the elevator doors opening up made it difficult for both of us to breathe apart. Christian stared me in the eyes for a moment before smiling slightly.

—Welcome to my apartment. —he said as he took my backpack and we got out of the elevator.

Contrary to what I thought, the doors opened directly into his apartment, and suddenly I found myself standing in the middle of the room looking at a huge, beautiful picture hanging on the wall right in front of me. The truth was, that was what had caught my eye the most. It was an amazing view of New York City at dusk.

—I see you liked the painting. —he told me from behind me.

—Yes, it's very beautiful. —I replied still amazed by the beauty of the huge painting. —Any known painters? —I asked curiously.

—It may be. —he said as I approached the painting to see the brushstrokes in more detail.

It was done with a lot of patience, you could feel the calm with which the brushstrokes had been made. It could be said that the author was truly amazing and of a unique talent. Each brushstroke was different from the other but together they completed the beautiful view. My eyes turned to the lower right edge automatically looking for the author's name to see if I knew him. And what was my surprise when I saw the acronym CTR next to it in 2013.

—Did you paint it? —I asked him in amazement.

—Of course. —All the paintings the apartment is decorated with are mine. —he said very proud of himself.

—May I see them? —I asked you very curiously.

—How about I show you the apartment first.

—All right. I answered him.—I walked away from the painting and approached him who was still standing by the elevator doors.

—Well this is the room as you can see. —he told me, pointing to the huge room.

And this time my eyes picked up all the details of the apartment as he showed it to me. The room was huge right in front of me and underneath the picture was a huge white leather sofa with several black cushions and on each side of it a small table with a modern style black table lamp as well. On the far left next to the sofa, there were two seats separated by a table lamp, also the same colour as the others. At the far end of the wall there was a TV with several seats on a carpet, a stereo and a video game so I could see it. At the end there were dark curtains covering the wall completely.

Opposite the sofa was an elegant oval coffee table, all of this on an elegant black and white carpet that stood out over the polished wooden floor so dark it looked black.

—The kitchen. —he said pointing to my right.

There were four white benches with a huge stainless steel worktop behind them with a bowl of fruit on it. On the back of the counter there were several doors and drawers that I imagined outside for the plates and cutlery. Separated from it was the imposing stainless steel kitchen. With gates at both the top and bottom of it. Right in the middle was a coffee maker but what I couldn't see anywhere was the refrigerator.

—Excuse my ignorance, but where's the fridge? — I asked him as he smiled and walked to the kitchen where I was.

And to my surprise right on the left after pressing a hatch it opened.

—This is the refrigerator, all the floodgates open under pressure. —he said as I looked at him with my mouth open.

—Ah. - was all I could think of to say.

—Come on, I'll show you to your room. — he told me as he drove me down the hall to the left.

After passing the kitchen there were two doors, one on each side of the corridor. After we open the door on the left, we go in.

It was a single room, consisting of a bed that dominated the room. It was made of dark wood while the sheets were white with a kind of black flowers as well as the cushions on the headboard. On either side of the bed was a bedside table with a lamp on each side, which, like the lamps in the living room, was black. At one end of the room was a chair just below another beautiful picture and next to the huge panoramic window where you could admire the view of the city.

—You can sleep in this room. —he told me as he left the backpack on the chair.

—It's bigger than mine. — I replied in amazement.

—We're going to finish showing you the apartment, you haven't seen the best yet. —he said as we left the room.—You can use this bathroom. - he said as he opened the door that it was right in front of the room.

The bathroom was simple but very elegant. It consisted of a sink mounted on an elegant black plateau, a transparent sliding door shower and a cup. Unlike the rest of the apartment, the floor and walls were dark marble.

—The towels are there. —he said, pointing under the plateau where about four towels were lying on a basket.

We continued to walk down the corridor, which was decorated on both sides with small squares, until we came to a double glass door that led to the main room. Mine was big, but this one was even bigger. Like the rest of the apartment, all the walls and ceiling were white. As in mine, the most predominant thing in the room was the huge bed, while on the far left there was a easel and a pile of paint all located in front of the panoramic windows of the room.

—This is my room, you can sleep here if you want. — he said to me, smiling mischievously.

—Yeah, that's why you're showing it to me. —I said trying not to laugh.

—You can always change your mind. —he said as I smiled as well.

—I'll think about it. —I said to him, as I put a finger on my lips.

—Well, so you don't get lost, that's the bathroom. — he said pointing to the left. —And the closet. —he said as he pointed to the right of the room.

—There's a beautiful view from here. —I said as I looked out of the panoramic windows.

—Yes, very beautiful. —but when I turned around he was watching me sitting on the edge of the bed.

—I'm going to change my clothes and take a shower. —I said walking to the door.

—You're at home. —he told me as I left the room.

I walked up to my room and after entering I closed the door and threw myself on the bed, I had a lot to process. The apartment where Christian lived was very luxurious, must have cost a fortune. But I think it was best to process it in the bathroom. I took my backpack that was in the chair and after looking for the clothes and the necessary things I went out to the bathroom across the hall. I got undressed and got into the shower and the warm water immediately made me forget everything. What I wanted most of all was to stay under the warm waterfall all afternoon, but I had to get out at some point.

I took one of the towels and dried my hair as much as I could and then dried my body completely. I wore a short, not too short, a white short-sleeved shirt and some short sandals. I walked out of the bathroom into my room and felt a noise coming from the kitchen, apparently Christian was there. As I entered the room and looked at the clock, to my surprise I had spent half an hour in the bathroom, which was why it had been so relaxing.


	16. Chapter 15

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "GIRO DEL DESTINO"

I left the room on my way to the kitchen to help Christian with whatever it took and I almost had a heart attack when I saw him. Her hair was wet, completely untidy, as it fell seductively on her forehead. He was facing the stove, wearing a T-shirt and a cargo shorts while his feet were barefoot. He was very focused on whatever he was doing on the stove while holding the pan in one hand and stirring what he was doing with the other.

—I can help you with something. —I told him as I cleared my throat.

—Yes, hand me the cup with the broth. —he said to me as I went over to the counter and handed him the cup with the broth on it.

I was very curious about what he was doing. The truth was that I had never imagined Christian cooking, but seeing him was even better.

—I hope you like Risotto. —he said to me as he briefly turned to me. Well, at least now I knew what he was cooking. —Pass me the tomato paste. —he said again as I picked up the jar and handed it to him.

—I don't really know, I've never tried it. - I answered with a shrug.

And that's how we ended up cooking, him asking for things and me reaching out. The truth was that even though I had never tasted risotto before, I was willing to do it because the aroma that exhaled was delicious. As soon as we finished making dinner Christian covered it up and turned to me looking at his watch.

—Just in time, come on. —he said as he reached out his hand to me.

—Where to? - he was thinking of going out now.

—You're about to see the best of the apartment. —he said as he smiled.

I took his hand in doubt and, as so many times before, every time our hands touched, I felt that delicious current running through my body again. He led me to where the dark curtain was and stopped there.

—Close your eyes. —he asked me in a slight whisper and as I did so he put one of his hands on my face.

—Don't you trust me to keep my eyes closed? —I asked him.

—Not much. —he said as he felt something slip away. —Watch your step. —he said as he covered my eyes with both hands and guided me.

After climbing three steps we continued walking for several meters while a strong air hit us, so I imagined we were on a balcony. It took a moment there covering my eyes while I was getting more and more anxious.

—It's a long way off. —I told him as I felt him laugh behind me, sticking his body to mine.

—Open your eyes. — whispered in my ear as he took his hands out of my eyes and I opened them at that moment.

And then I was amazed at what I saw. Before me was the best view in all of New York, bathed in orange and blue tones that gave way to sunset as the sun slowly set in the distance over the Hudson River. In front of me stood the One World Trade Center, reflecting in its crystals the remains of the sun that was already disappearing. I had never seen anything so beautiful, I had admired the most diverse views of the city, but never anything like this. It's one of those times when you most want a camera to take a picture. That was it! I ran out to the room while I heard Christian say something behind me that I didn't hear. I looked for my cell phone and quickly returned to Christian who looked at me worried about my career. As soon as he saw my cell phone in my hand, he understood. I activated the camera and captured the wonderful scene several times, until the sun had fully set. The truth was that I had literally been speechless at what I had seen, never before had I been speechless at anything, even when I had first climbed the viewpoint of the Empire State Building.

—Aren't you going to say anything? —asked Christian to my face still in amazement.

—At the moment I can't find a phrase to describe what I just saw. — I said to him as he smiled silly.

—Believe me, the same thing happened to me the first time I saw him, and I have one that sums it up perfectly.

—And that would be...

—The perfection can be found even in something as simple as a sunset.

—I won't deny it, you're absolutely right about that. —I told him as I admired the view in the other directions.

In the distance you could see the rest of the city beginning to light up before the approaching night, which was already fast approaching. Among all the skyscrapers, the second tallest in the city, the Empire State Building stands out today with its white lights. On the terrace at one end that I had not noticed there was a table with two chairs under a tent. Suddenly a chill ran down me completely, the truth was that there was much more air now.

—Let's have dinner before it gets cold. —Christian told me as we both walked into the apartment and he locked the door behind me.

Christian wouldn't let me do anything, asked me to sit at the bar and he would serve the food. And so he did. He served both dishes and after putting two glasses on the counter and bringing a bottle of wine he sat down next to me.

—Cabernet Sauvignon? — he asked me, showing me the bottle.

—I don't know anything about wine. —I honestly told him the truth was that I didn't know a lot of things.

—Me neither, I only know the ones I like, this one's good. —he said as he poured wine into both glasses.

We ate a quiet meal, the dinner was really good. I never imagined new things would be so delicious.

—Thanks for dinner, it was delicious. — I told him as I smiled sincerely at him.

—You're welcome to that. —he said as he got up from the bar picking up the dishes, ready to wash up.

—No, let me, you cooked the fairest thing is for me to scrub. —I answered by getting up too and picking up the glasses.

—You helped me. —he said to me as he raised an eyebrow and bowed his head sideways.

—Shall we agree on something? —I asked him as we both smiled.

—How about we do it together. —he told me and I finally decided to accept. —I'll scrub and you dry. —and saying this we got down to business

Christian was washing the dishes, the cutlery, and the frying pan and passing them on to me to dry them. The truth is that we finished faster than I thought we would. As soon as we finished he took again the glasses and the bottle of wine that was still in the middle.

—Let's sit down so we can talk. —he said to me as he gestured towards the living room.

I went out in front of him and sat on the sofa as he sat next to me leaving a space between us. I really appreciated that gesture. Although a small part of me wanted it as close as possible, the other part told me to take it easy. He poured a little more wine into both glasses and after passing me one we began to talk, asking him the first question.

—How long have you lived in New York? — That question was easy to answer.

—Since I was granted the University almost 4 years ago. —I told him to give my wine a drink.

—I see you've adapted well to city life. —he said spinning the wine in his glass.

—That's true, I like New York. — I answered him by lying on the back of the sofa while this time I gave a long drink of wine to my glass.

For a moment Christian stared at me over his glass while he had a drink too.

— And you? —I asked him very curiously.

— Me? — he repeated.

—I understand you moved out two years ago. — I told him as he looked at me in amazement.

— I see you're well informed, I've lived here for two years. —he said to me, smiling madly, making my breathing accelerate.

—And do you like New York? —I asked him curiously, I wanted to know what had happened in his life all this time.

—I don't dislike it, but I'd prefer a quieter place, with less noise.

— Yeah, there's always movement here at either 7:00 or 2:00 a.m. —I replied with a smile.

—The city that never sleeps, that's why I like this apartment so much, there is a lot of peace and quiet. —he said as he lay down on the couch.

—Yeah, you're up here away from all sound. —I said as I watched him squinting.

And for a moment we looked each other in the eyes. The truth was that I felt very comfortable with Christian, that hadn't changed. Whenever I was next to him I felt the same way. And there was so much peace, so much silence. For a moment I hesitated to ask him where he had been before coming to New York, but I took a deep breath and asked him.

—So you'll tell me where you were before you moved to New York. —and saying this he looked at me very seriously.

His countenance changed completely from cheerful and smiling to serious and cold. I said something I shouldn't have?

At that moment the smile on her face that had been there for only a few minutes disappeared completely and was replaced by a firm, hard line and a staring, penetrating look. What had happened? I just asked him where he'd been all this time. After looking at me like that for a long time, he gave his glass of wine a drink before answering.

—In London. —he said as he looked at me without smiling.

And I didn't know whether or not I should ask him the question that had been on my mind for a long time.

—Can I ask you something? —he hesitated before nodding his head in reply.

That gave me the courage I needed to ask him the question.

—Why didn't you ever communicate with me when you left?

He didn't answer anything, he just stared at me, took the bottle of wine and filled both glasses, took a drink at his and then stared at me very seriously.

—Anastasia, please don't ask questions about the past, I don't like to talk about it and much less about my stay in London. —he said all this very seriously, so seriously that he seemed to be angry with me.

What had happened in London that made him not want to talk about it? It would be better not to try to probe into the matter then, I didn't want him to look at me like he was doing at the time. It was best to change the subject no matter how curious I was. I'd see in time if I could get some more detailed information out of him.

—Then you studied fine arts. —I asked him, and I could see a hint of a smile on his face.

—Yes. — he said as he stared me in the eyes, but this time he did not look serious or upset.

—I didn't know you could paint. — I told him very curiously.

—There are many things you do not know about me Anastasia, and that seems to be one of them. —he said with a smile.

—I remember you were going to medical school. —at least that was something I remembered from the past.

I remembered our conversations sitting in the front door of the house, I remembered the way he laughed, the way he looked at me and how he made me feel, that hadn't changed much.

—You see, things change. —he said as he gave his glass a drink and put it on the table.

—Yes, you're right. — I said as I smiled slightly at him and looked into our eyes.

But I didn't know how much Christian had changed and that was something I was going to have to discover little by little. Now I was more convinced that something had happened in London before, something he did not like to talk about. I left my glass on the table just like him and decided to lie down, the truth was that I was exhausted, I needed to rest and the amount of wine I had drunk had me half tipsy and that was not very good.

—If you don't mind Christian I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted. —I told him as I got off the couch.

—No, it's okay, go get some rest. —he told me as he sat up on the couch.

—Good night. —I told him as I turned to leave.

—Aren't you going to kiss me good night? — And I turned around at that moment to watch him.

Christian was looking at me with a smile on his face.

—I don't know if you deserve it. — I said smiling at him as I stared at him, too.

— At least one on the cheek, don't you think. - he said as he pointed to his cheek for a kiss.

I approached where he was, bowed my lips to his cheek and at the last moment when my lips were very close to his face he turned around uniting his lips with mine. Our lips rubbed slightly and after I separated I could see how he laughed like a naughty little boy when he did something evil.

—Good night, Anastasia. —he told me as he lay down on the couch again and I left the living room on my way to the room.

As soon as I entered the room I took off all my clothes and put on a long T-shirt that reached above my knee, this was not the same one I slept in at home, it was new, I didn't really imagine myself standing in front of Christian in my old T-shirt. I lay down on the bed and took my cell phone to see again the images I had taken of the sunset. The truth is, it was a splendid view. I checked for a missed call or a message but there was nothing. I put my cell phone on one of the bedside tables, laid my head on the pillow, closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 16

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "GIRO DEL DESTINO"

It was hot in the room, a warm embrace around me, like an intense fire that spread throughout my body. For the side that moved I felt the same embracing warmth. I opened my eyes and saw myself in a room that was completely on fire and couldn't escape anywhere. I wasn't screaming, I was just standing in the middle of the room. At one point everything changed, the room stopped being on fire, I didn't feel cold but I didn't feel the same heat as before. Then Christian materialized in front of me. He came to where I was and began to caress me as he filled my neck with kisses and pressed me against him, so I started to feel warm again.

I woke up with the same feeling I had a few minutes ago when I was dreaming, I felt a lot of heat next to me, something on my chest was squeezing and burning me. I turned around and what was my surprise when I found Christian sleeping next to me, with his arm on me. Shit! What's he doing sleeping here? In my mind I memorized again the night before and the truth was that after I got to my room and changed my clothes I had fallen asleep instantly, when did Christian get to my bed? I'm just in my panties and a shirt. I moved it around a bit so he'd wake up and explain to me what he was doing in my room.

—Mmm... —a groan slipped out as I moved it.

—Christian, wake up. — I told him as he kept moving it.

—I knew you'd come to my room eventually. —he said to me with his eyes closed as he smiled and his arm pressed tighter against me.

This was about to get out of control, I had to wake him up any way I could.

—I'm not in your room, Christian. —I told him strongly and as soon as I did he opened his eyes wide and sat down on the bed.

Christian looked in all directions and saw that it wasn't really in his room but in mine. And in the meantime I stopped breathing and I was gawking at him. He found himself shirtless, his arms resting on his legs, and I realized it was the first time I had seen him like this. The weekend on the yacht had never taken off his shirt.

But right now I had him by my side and I could see him well. His muscles were perfectly marked all over his body, it was like seeing a Greek sculpture from the museum, not really this was much better. The sculptures were not alive, much less had hot skin. Ana, concentrate on the important stuff, I scolded myself. He was serious, her hair was all messed up and falling sexy on her face and then I remembered again that I was half-naked.

—Oh, shit! Not again. —he said as he put his hands on his head, causing his hair to water even more than it already did.

—What's going on? You can tell me what you're doing in my room. — and I regretted it the moment I asked him.

He stared at me very seriously as he removed his hands from his head and rested them on the bed and got up. And that's when I stopped breathing for the second time in the morning. Time stopped, it was as if everything was in slow motion, my eyes followed all the movements his body made, as his muscles tightened as he got out of bed and walked towards the door. He was wearing gray pants that were provocatively dropping on his hip, and when he reached the door he turned to me.

—I'm making breakfast, then we can talk. —he said as he left the room.

And I just sat there gawking at where he'd gone. This didn't make sense, it would be best if I got dressed quickly and went out, only then I could know what had happened last night. Before I left the room I checked my cell phone for a missed call or a message from Kate but there was nothing. On the display of this one was only the clock ticking a little after 10:00 am. I got out of bed, and after a quick run through the bathroom, cleaned myself and brushed my teeth, I dressed decently and headed for the kitchen.

Christian was standing in front of the kitchen, exactly how he had left my room.

—Please sit down. — he said to me and without hesitation I sat down at the bar.

In front of me he put a plate with waffles, a bottle of maple syrup, a plate with bacon and eggs, two glasses, he took a box of juice out of the fridge and sat down next to me. What should I do? I was asking him now or when I finished my breakfast. I think I'd better when I'm done with breakfast.

—I know I told you I'm not talking about my past but I think there's something you should know. —he said to me, barely giving me time to take a bite.

—At least I can have breakfast before we talk. —I asked him as he looked at my breakfast intact in front of me.

—I don't think it makes much difference, but if you want it that way. —he said as I was beginning to eat breakfast.

The breakfast was delicious and I practically ate everything that Christian had put in front of me. As soon as I finished breakfast I turned to him and the truth was that for a moment I forgot why I was sitting there. He was still sitting next to me with his shirt off. I had finished breakfast too, and he was watching me very curiously.

—Can we talk now? —he said in a calm voice.

—Whenever you want. —I said encouragingly.

—What happened last night hadn't happened to me for years and I don't know why exactly it happened last night. —he said to me as he looked at me very seriously, pending my reaction.

— And what happened? —I inquired curiously.

—When I was 12 years old I was diagnosed with sleepwalking and night terrors. Sometimes I had them, not always, and around the age of 18 they disappeared, I had not had any more episodes, I thought they had disappeared permanently. —he said as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

I had never heard of that, although the logical thing was that since it had apparently disappeared, I didn't have to know about it until today.

—Night terrors? It's the same as nightmares. —I asked him with concern.

—No, it's nothing like nightmares. — he said with a blank stare, imagining that in some memory of the past.

—You explain that to me. —I asked him as he looked at me.

—In a nightmare you only feel fear and anxiety to the point where you wake up, and in night terrors you feel extreme terror, you lose control of your movements, you scream loudly, you can't move, you don't regain consciousness completely and when you do you are agitated, sweaty and don't remember anything you dreamed of.

Shit, that was worse than I thought it would be.

—At least you didn't have any last night, you just went to my room. —I said as I stared at him.

— Yeah, at least it's something, but I fear the worst. — he told me with great concern.

—What's the worst? —I asked her worried.

—I only went to your bed last night, but I don't know what I'm going to do next time I sleepwalk, I think I'm going to have to take some measures. —he told me with the concern marked on his face.

And it was no wonder, he could open the balcony door or who knows what he might think of doing. I shuddered at the thought of something happening to him on one of those night walks.

—And what measures do you have to take? — I asked him firmly.

—I don't think you want to know that. —he said very seriously to me, staring me in the eyes.

—Believe me, right now, I want to know. —I told him as I touched his arm lightly that he was resting on the bar.

Christian looked at my hand touching his and then stared me in the eyes again.

—I handcuffed me to the bed. — why I asked, of course he had to tie himself to the bed.

—And why with handcuffs, it couldn't be with some tape or something. —I asked her curiously.

—The tapes and straps were unhooked. —he said to me as he put one hand on mine and stroked me slowly.

—Then we need a pair of handcuffs for tonight, so we'd better go out and get them. —I told him as I got up from the sidewalk but he held my hand.

—That won't be necessary, I think I have them stored somewhere in the closet. —he said to me as I looked at him strangely with a frown.

That was strange, if he had not suffered from too much sleepwalking as he says since he was 18, why he still had them in storage.

—I don't know why I never got rid of them even though I didn't sleepwalk again. — he said, answering the same question I was wondering at the time.

And now that I was supposed to do. Walking away from him after discovering something about his past that I seem to know almost nothing about. Or stay and help him get over his situation. Because right now what he needed most was someone by his side, someone to look after him and be there for him 24 hours a day, and I could become that person? I could take the time to take care of him at night or any time he needed me. Well there was only one way to find out and that was to try at least, we'd see how things went later.

—Then let's go get those handcuffs. —I told him pulling his hand and making him get up off the sidewalk

It was the second time that our hands were intertwined as I led him to his room and then to the closet which, as he had shown me, was on the right as soon as you entered.

And I was amazed when I got there. The closet, more than a closet it looked like a room. It was the same size or bigger than my room.

—You can see him if you want. —Christian said to my surprised face.

To the right and to the bottom, the coat racks with jeans and suits of different models as well as the shirts were stretched out. On the right hand side was a huge full-length mirror, following the right hand side were the drawers where they imagined the socks and underwear would go, because at the end and folding to the right was the closet with hundreds of pairs of shoes and more at the end were the winter clothes and many boxes. I returned to Christian who was lying in one of the closets with his arms folded over his chest and smiling.

— Anything interesting? —he asked to my astonished face.

— I think if Kate sees this closet, she'll get something, how you've got so many clothes, mine barely makes it to the middle of it. — I said pointing to the whole space.

—Most of them are gifts, remember that I am the owner of one of the most prestigious clubs in New York, I have to look good, the others are made to order. —he said unimportantly.

—Wau, I marvel at the way you live, so you've never been shopping. —I asked him intrigued.

—Not really, I haven't done that in a long time. —he said, running one hand through his hair.

—And who supplies the fridge? —I asked curiously.

—The housekeeper cleans three times a week except on weekends and refills the fridge every Monday. —he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

—I don't think I could ever adapt to your standard of living. I said as I ran one hand over the jeans hanging on the coat racks.

—I said the same thing and you see me, with time you get used to things you never believed. —he said smiling as I looked at him briefly.

—Great, good for you. So where we started looking. —I told him as I looked at him standing in the middle of the closet a few feet from him.

His closeness still continued to disturb me as the first time, and if I had him half-naked in front of me, it was much worse.

—Ana...I don't want to get you into my problems. —he said as he uncrossed his arms.

He walked over to where I was and grabbed my hands gently as he stared me in the eyes. And again I felt that current running through my body. God! And I almost melted on the floor when I heard him say my name like that. It was the first time he called me that, not by my name, just as my friends did, and the truth was that it sounded completely different. My name on his lips sounded sexy and exciting. His tongue caressed my name, making me shudder and almost lose my balance. For a moment I had been deconcentrated from the issue at hand, but I quickly refocused on the matter.

—Why not? —I asked him with a frown.

—Because I can see in your face that you're afraid. — he said staring at me.

Maybe my face reflected all my emotions or he could read minds. If it was true that I was terrified. Terrified that something would happen to him if he stayed alone at night in the apartment. Without anyone looking out for his safety.

—I won't deny it, I'm afraid, but not of you. — I said to him while he was fussing over the sign.

—You should be afraid of me, pick up your things and leave, you don't know what will happen when I have some night terror... you have no idea what I have done on other occasions. —he said, holding his face a few inches from mine as he squeezed my hands a little.

At the time he was angry. I could feel it in his speech and in his tense hands squeezing mine, though without hurting me. His voice sounded cold and distant, but I knew he was really saying it for my own good, because nothing would happen to me. I was trying to take care of myself the way he did, by walking away from him, only I wasn't going to. I knew he was angry with himself, so I had no choice but to help him.


	18. Chapter 17

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "GIRO DEL DESTINO"

—I don't care what happened, nothing you say or do will make me leave you, you need someone by your side. —and as I said this I let go of his hands and cradled his face in my hands.

—You think you can handle anything that happens to me, you are willing to handcuff me at night, share my bed to watch over my sleep and wake me up whenever and however it is necessary. —he said very seriously as I caressed his face.

—I don't know, but I want to try. —I told him honestly.

For a moment we stared at each other without saying anything and only after he had completely evaluated me with his scrutinizing gaze and breathed deeply did he speak.

—I think they must be in one of the boxes in the back of the closet. —he said surrendering and separating a little from me. —I'm not accepting this willingly, I still think it's a bad idea. —he said, exhaling sharply.

And saying this we both headed that way. The end of the wardrobe was filled with boxes each marked on the outside with a marker identifying what was in them. You could count more than 10 boxes, where we started looking.

—Where do we start? —I asked him as he looked at the boxes.

—He must be in one that says London. —he told me as I looked everywhere in the closet.

—There. —I told him, pointing to the box at the top of the closet. —How we're going to get it, neither of us gets it. —I asked him as I stared at the box as if she was magically going down alone.

—That's easy. —he came up to me and bent down beside me and carried me by the legs, making me scream.

And for the second time I felt his embracing warmth burning against my skin again, it felt so good. But I had to get him to take me down.

—Christian, put me down. —I told him as I moved, trying to get him to let me go.

—I'll put you down after you take the box. —and he walked me to the closet where the box was.

The truth is, that this way I arrived perfectly and the box was not too heavy, even though it was big. As soon as I picked it up, Christian put me down on the floor while I smiled.

—See, it wasn't that hard. —he said opening the box and sitting on the floor.

I did what he did and sat down on the other side and between the two of us we started to take things out of the box until we found the handcuffs. When he had told me handcuffs I had automatically imagined the silver-colored steel police wives. But these didn't even remotely look alike. They were basically the same, with the difference that the chain between them was longer and they were lined and looked padded. Hooked into them was the little key attached to a long, thin chain. Christian removed the key and checked the locks.

—Well, apparently it's in perfect condition. — he said as he put them aside and began to put the things back in the box.

I didn't say anything, I just watched them, I didn't even dare to touch them. I started to put things in the boxes just like him until I could see a picture he kept of his parents and that caught my attention, even though I didn't tell Christian... Why did he have a picture of his parents in a box and not in a frame? But he told me not to ask him about his past. What should I do?

—What's the matter with you? You look like you've seen a ghost for a few minutes. —he said very seriously.

—Nothing. —I lied to him by lowering my head as I continued to put things in the box.

—Anastasia, look at me. —he said, forcing me to look him in the eyes. —What's going on? — he asked worried.

—You told me not to ask about your past, so I won't. —I said as I continued to put things away.

For a moment he looked at the box and then looked at me again as if guessing what was happening to me.

— You can't help but be curious, can you? —he said to me, Stop picking and grimacing, and for a moment I stared at him. —They're dead, end of story. —he said, going back to pick up the stuff.

Dead! His parents were dead and he just said so. But that was no reason for the picture to be in a box there. There was something else about the story he wasn't telling me, but for the moment I wasn't going to find out.

We finished picking up the things and left the box on the floor in an empty space in the closet.

—We'd better make some lunch. —he said as he looked at his watch. —Do you like macaroni and cheese? —he asked me as I tilted my head sideways.

—Yeah, I love mac and cheese. I said very effusively, I was really hungry.

—I've never seen anyone so anxious for a plate of macaroni and cheese. —he said jokingly as he smiled.

—You see, you're seeing the first person. —I said as we laughed and both of us came out of the closet to the kitchen.

—And how are we going to do that, you're moving into my house or I'm moving into yours. —he said as he entered the terrace with another bottle of wine.

It was late in the afternoon, Christian had changed his clothes, fortunately for me, he had a worn shirt and jeans. After the macaroni from lunch, which had been delicious, we sat at the terrace table all afternoon with a bottle of wine. The truth was that the view from here was incredible, it made you relax and forget everything. But I couldn't forget everything, no matter how hard I tried, I still didn't know how I was going to deal with Christian. Over lunch I had thought about it, but I let it go. Now that I was out here, while the air was in my face, I was thinking about how I was going to share my time, since I was going to spend the nights with him, taking care of him... — At what point had my life become so complicated? — Ever since you met Christian again, my subconscious told me in a sarcastic way. Of course, he was to blame for everything that happened to me.

I didn't see many options, it was to move to his apartment or he to mine. Although on the level that our relationship was...well it's not like we had one, I still didn't know what Christian wanted from me, well if I knew it, but I didn't know what I wanted from him yet, so I dismissed it, I didn't think it was right. We'd have to look at other options to make this work. And then I came up with something.

—And if we split up. —I said to him while I was having my drink and for a moment he would stare at me and meditate on it.

—Do you have any idea how we'll do it? — he said with an eyebrow raised.

— Yes, how about weekends for your house and weekdays for mine, it's closer to work. —the truth that had just occurred to me but so far it was the best thing.

—I like it but with a little change, on Wednesdays and weekends here, so we don't have to move in with all our clothes on. —he said, and while I was thinking about it, I realized I was right. With Wednesday in the middle he could come and pick up clothes.

—Yes, I like your version. — I said smiling and gave a drink to my wine. —It's delicious, it's the same as last time.

—No, this is a Chardonay. — he told me looking over his glass while he was having a drink too.

— Oh, I think I can get used to this, wine and the best view in all of New York. — I replied with a smile as my gaze wandered over the Hudson River.

—Yeah, I can get used to this too. —he said staring at me while I looked back at him with a smile.

By the time the sun began to set I got up from my chair and grabbed my drink and leaned on the edge of the balcony to better admire the view and it was exactly like the day before. It took your breath away.

— How about a bath for dinner? — he told me as he hugged me from behind as the sun's remains were lost on the horizon.

—At what point did you prepare dinner? —I asked him without turning around, feeling his warm arms around me.

—At the times when I went to get the bottles of wine and at other times when you didn't seem to see me. —he replied, resting his head on my neck.

His breath in my neck made my body stand up completely. Her gentle breathing made my body shudder and made me lose my mind.

—Yeah, let's go for a bath. —I answered him as I turned and made him separate from me.

—In mine, which is more spacious? — he asked me as I raised a confused eyebrow over his question until I realized what he meant.

At that moment I imagined that I was scarlet, at least I imagined that because of the poor lighting he would not have seen me.

—You in yours and I in mine. —I answered him as he grabbed his glass from the table and walked into the apartment.

I went into the kitchen, could feel Christian behind me, put the glasses in the sink and was about to head for the room when he intercepted me in front of me.

—Then, on the previous issue, we have an agreement not to. —he said to me, raising an eyebrow as he put the empty bottles on the counter.

—Yes, we have a deal. — I replied as he stared at me with a slight smile on his face.

That smile was already starting to get to know her, it was the same one she put on when she was up to something.

—We can seal the deal with a kiss? —he said suggestively with his gaze fixed on mine.

—You know, I only know two people who sealed a deal with a kiss, and they're both dead. —I told him as he smiled.

—Yes, I know Romeo and Juliet ended in tragedy, but it doesn't have to end like this when it's just beginning. —he said to me as he approached me dangerously.

Only I had thought of making a deal with Christian. A deal that made me stay in a room alone with a guy. And not just anyone, one with whom I had a past and for whom I was beginning to have feelings again. This wasn't going to work out so well, I could feel it. I began to fall back as he grew closer and closer to me. Her mere presence completely upset me, made me lose the ability to think coherently, and made my breathing faster. And now as he was advancing dangerously towards me I was much more upset.

— Why are you running away from me? Don't you want a kiss? — he said with his eyes fixed on me as I backed away from the kitchen more and more on my way to the living room.

To whom I was going to lie, if I wanted a kiss from him, but at that moment I found it very exciting that Christian would chase me around the apartment to get it. I kept going back until my feet hit something and I stood still with Christian in front of me.

—You have nowhere to run. —he told me as he came closer to me.

My heart was beating in my chest as if it wanted to get out, his eyes rested on mine and his warm look pierced me completely, melting me more than I already was at that moment. I felt desired, warm and excited under his intense gaze. His hand went up to my face and caressed my face as I closed my eyes to his gentle caress. And I think I just let out a little moan.

—It seems your body doesn't agree with your mind. — he said, making me open my eyes and our glances melt into one —you want a kiss. — he said as he slid his finger across my half-open lips, which only made me breathe harder. —But you also want more than a kiss, you want caresses. —he said as he slid his other hand down my waist, and my body began to react to his touch. —You want to feel my warm body next to yours. — he said as he attached his body to mine, letting me feel how excited he was at the time. —But for the moment, I think you'll have to settle for a kiss. —he said as his lips seized mine.

I'd really missed his lips on mine, his hands sliding down my body, his warm body, he was right, who I was going to deceive, no matter how much my brain said no to me, my body wanted him completely. I had never wanted someone so much as I do now when our lips and bodies melted into each other until we fell on the couch, him on me exploring my body with his hands. My hands went to his shirt and I unconsciously started to release the buttons. I didn't know why, but it seemed to me that I had already experienced this scene a long time ago, although there was a huge difference. At least now I wasn't so nervous and I knew what I had to do, at least to some extent. After I finished undoing the buttons, I pulled his shirt over his head. And we just stared into each other's eyes. And his words of six years ago came back to me at that moment.

—You're sure you want to do this, I've already broken one of my rules and I'm about to break another, if we continue there will be no turning back. —he said as his eyes, darker than usual, stared at me.

His breathing was fast as was mine while he was on the couch on top of me. I didn't know what he meant by that but at the time I wasn't interested. At that time I wanted more than anything to feel her warm skin on mine.


	19. Chapter 18

**+18**

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "GIRO DEL DESTINO"

—Yes, I'm sure... very sure. —I told him pulling his head to join our lips together again.

And it was the truth, I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life. Christian was attacking my lips feverishly as he imprisoned me more and more against the sofa, and at one point I saw my legs getting tangled up in his waist and gluing it more to myself. Then in a nimble movement Christian got up from the sofa and took me with him. It wasn't that I was too heavy, but he carried me so easily.

—Don't let go. —he whispered in my ear as he walked with me to the room.

And I took advantage of that moment when he was holding me to go around his neck with my lips, causing him to lose his balance and put me against the wall of the hall smiling at my neck.

—I don't think we'll make it to the room that way. — he told me smiling at my neck making me shiver and laugh too.

—It's all the same to me. —I told him as he pressed his body tighter against mine and held me against the wall.

He began to kiss me passionately by putting his tongue in my mouth and making me moan and shudder. Her body was pressed against mine and as one of her hands held me with the other hand he threw my blouse off the floor. A shudder beside us made both of us look, and on the floor in pieces was a picture. We looked at each other laughing and then continued to kiss as Christian continued to walk into the room. When he got there, he put me to bed while he was lying on top of me. Then his lips left mine to slide down my cheek, my neck and slowly down, leaving a warm, moist trail all over my body until he reached the shorts. Her kisses made me lose my mind and concentrate only on the delicious heat that was spreading more and more in my belly. But when his hands went to the shorts button, I stopped him. He just stared at me with the frowning lord.

— Is something wrong? Don't you want to continue? — he asked staring at me.

I didn't know what to do at the time. Disasters always happened as soon as I got out of my shorts, although many times they were even before I got out. I decided to tell him, at least I'd be warned about what was going to happen as soon as he did.

—God, that's what I want the most. —I told him as I caressed his face that it was just a few inches from mine.

—But...

—But you have to know something first. —I told him as he sat on the bed and looked at me very seriously. I sat down just like him, so I'd look better when I told him.

—Tell me, it can't be that bad...or it is. —he said, looking worried.

Well, here goes. What can happen if you tell a guy that in theory he can't sleep with you. We'd see about that.

—Every time I'm alone with a guy in a room something happens. — I told him, squinting.

—I don't understand you. What do you mean something's wrong? —he said with a slightly confused frown.

—Well, the last time I was in this situation, the kid ended up in the ER. — I said, bowing my head.

—What? What happened to him? —said Christian with a panicked face.

—Appendicitis. —I told him by looking him in the eyea and seeing what his reaction was to what I was saying.

—It was just a coincidence, that... —but I interrupted him.

—It's not a coincidence, you can call Kate, she can confirm it if you want. —I told him as he stared at me in awe.

—Does she know about it? —he asked curiously now.

—Yeah, at first she didn't believe me like you did. —I told him as he looked at me in amazement.

—And what happened? —he asked in amazement.

—Let's say she interrupted several meetings and came to the same conclusion as me, as soon as you release the button on my shorts, something will happen.

I told him as he watched me meditate on everything I had just said. He had one hand on his face, he was thoughtful as he stared at me without taking his eyes off mine.

—The other guys...you told him, too. —he asked me bowing his head sideways.

—No, you're the first one I've told. — I told him as he squinted.

At the time I was regretting telling him. This couldn't go well, only I could think of telling a man that he couldn't sleep with me.

—Okay, let's do something. —he said, smiling maliciously at me. —I'm going to unhook your shorts, I'm going to lower them very slowly and then we'll see what happens.

—But... —he wouldn't let me talk, he put a finger on my lips and silenced me.

—If I have learned anything, it is to leave the past behind and live in the present, so don't worry about what happened long ago, it is in the past, the present is me, just think about me. —he said to me as I lay down on the bed again and kissed on the mouth avoiding further protest.

Well, whatever would happen, I was just hoping nothing would happen to him. Christian kissed me intensely as he directed his hands back at the closure of my shorts and this time he let go. Nothing, nothing had happened. I felt him laugh slightly against my lips as he separated from me and slowly slid the shorts down my legs, running them almost without touching them with his fingers. He threw the shorts away very skillfully and threw them somewhere in the room and then looked at me with satisfaction in his face.

—See, it wasn't that hard. —he said as he smiled sideways at me, resting his lips on mine again.

My hands went to his shoulders and from there down his chest and abdomen. I could feel each of his muscles tighten every time I slid my hand down, making him moan until I reached the zipper on his pants.

—You're very anxious, huh. —he said, smiling slightly away from me.

—I just want to see if we can finish what was interrupted six years ago. —he looked at me mischievously before turning around to sit on him and feel his excitement under his pants and me.

At this moment he was at my mercy beneath me, and for a moment I watched his naked torso as he slid his tongue across my lips and bit my lower lip. I leaned towards him and after giving him a slight kiss on the lips I began to descend down his chest and torso leaving kisses and sliding my tongue slowly. Christian tensed and groaned more and more as I went down his body and into his pants and stopped. After looking into his eyes for a moment I slid my fingers over his pants as he tightened further underneath me and a groan escaped him.

—That's not the way to play, I can show you how to play with it. —he said smiling as I bit my lip again, holding a smile.

I slipped my fingers until the jeans closed and unzipped it and then slowly unzipped it. And then he quickly turned me around and made me stay under him again.

—Enough with the games for now. —he said, quickly getting rid of his jeans and kissing me again.

His hands ran across my body without stopping as my legs wrapped around his waist to draw him closer. We had fewer and fewer clothes. I felt much better now, we were both agitated and excited. Our hands searched for each other's bodies just as our lips were searching for our thirsty lips.

—You didn't say enough games were enough. — I told him after we separated slightly in search of breath.

—I just love kissing you so much and going through your body with my lips as if no one else had ever done it before. —he said as his lips went up to my neck and began to kiss him slowly.

—Well, so far you're ahead of the game. —I told him smiling with my rapid breathing.

—What do you mean. —he said slowly down my neck and into my breasts.

Her lips on my skin made me shudder. I felt more and more heat, and a strange feeling growing inside me, and yes, I was nervous. Until now, no one had ever managed to take off so many clothes without something happening.

—Well, you're the first one who's come this far. — I told him as he stopped.

Christian looked up at that moment and stared at me with the confusion marked on his face.

—When you told me that as soon as you got your shorts off, something would happen, you were talking literally. —he said to me with an eyebrow raised.

—Yes. —I said with shortness of breath.

—Has no one ever completely stripped you naked, — he said as he could see a slight smile on his lips, or so it seemed to me at least.

—No, no one had ever gotten where you have. — I told him honestly.

—Then... — he said again, drawing his lips closer to mine. —I'm the first one to see you writhing in pleasure. He said with a smug smile.

—Yes, you're the first. — I told him while I could feel my cheeks dye red.

—So you've never slept with anyone? —he asked laughing against my lips.

Shit, I had to answer him that. Well, from the look in his eyes at the time, I figured he was waiting for my answer. So I had to give it to him.

—No, never. — I told him, staring him in the eyes.

And I don't know if they were my ideas, but for a moment I thought I saw the surprise on his face. It's just that it was so hard to believe that I was still a virgin, well, I still didn't believe it. And the truth was, if it were up to me, it wouldn't have been for a long time. But as I had already learned, that did not seem to be up to me.

—That changes things a lot. —he said, he kissed me lightly on the lips and separated himself from me.

—What? You're gonna tell me now that you don't sleep with virgins. —I've got to shut the fuck up.

—It's not that, now that I know, I want us to take things slow. —he said getting out of bed smiling.

What did he say? He thought this was funny to me, because it wasn't.

—You know, this isn't very funny. —I told him as he sat next to me laughing.

—I don't know why, I think it's so funny, really. —he said laughing and laughing.

— Great, the first time I'm about to sleep with someone and it turns out he doesn't want, you must be the only man on earth who doesn't want sex. — I told him angry, getting out of bed.

Christian quickly grabbed my hand and rolled me around and stared him in the eyes with anger in my eyes and tears coming out. But I wasn't going to cry, not for him.

—Excuse me Ana, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just figured you wanted something special. —he said this time without laughing.

—When you've been trying to have sex for so long, things just change. Yes, before I wanted it, before I wanted my first time to be special, romantic and unforgettable and with someone I was in love with. But with everything that's happened to me on each of those occasions, I just stopped wanting those things, I just wanted it to happen and that's it. — I told him as he looked at me, squinting his eyes at me and slipping one hand down my cheek, I wiped away a tear I hadn't seen coming out.

He pulled me to his chest and I began to cry more as he comforted me. I don't know how long we were just hugging like this, until my tears stopped falling and I found myself sitting on the edge of the bed with Christian by my side.

—I promise you something. —he said, separating me from his chest to look me in the eyes. —I'm going to do everything I can to make you want the same thing you did years ago. You deserve that and much more. —he said as he kissed me gently. —I'm going to make your first time unforgettable for you, that you remember it for the rest of your life. — he said staring me in the eyes and I could see the sincerity in them.

Christian was serious about it. No one had ever cared about me before while he only wanted what was best for me. This one looked more like the Christian I remembered.

—Thank you. —I told him as he smiled sensually at me.

—Now how about we take a bath. —he said to me while I looked at him with an eyebrow. —You can take a bath in this one, it's got a tub so you can relax, I'll do it in the other one. —he said with a smile.

—All right. — I told him as I got out of bed and picked up my shorts off the floor.

—Don't worry, as soon as you're done, I'll wait for you in the kitchen for dinner. —he said as he left his room.

Along the way I picked up the shirt that was lying in the middle of the hallway and then went into my room. I took what I needed to take a bath and went to Christian's bathroom, crossing him on the way. The bathroom in his room was huge and as he said he had a tub. I filled the tub with hot water and smelling salts and when it was completely full I got into the warm water. This was really relaxing, actually. I was submerged in the water and the foam and the truth is that I could have stayed there all night but at some point I had to go out. And I did it 45 minutes later, as long as I needed to wash my hair, bathe and shave completely. Now I felt totally renewed and relaxed. I came out of the bathroom and found a surprise. My eyes barely raise what they saw, this couldn't be, this wasn't real.


	20. Chapter 19

**+18**

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "GIRO DEL DESTINO"

Maybe I had fallen asleep in the bathroom and this was a dream. I pinched myself just to make sure it wasn't a dream and that Christian was standing in front of me, dressed in an elegant black suit. The whole room lit up in half light and hundreds of petals all over the floor of the room completed the absolute and fabulous view, I imagined that my mouth was completely open, surprised and shocked. In just 45 minutes he had prepared all this. But why he do this, I had never demanded anything of him.

—Why? —It was the only thing I could think of to ask him at the time.

—Because I want you to have your special, romantic night like you always wanted, even if we're not in love. — he said as I came out of the bathroom.

But he was wrong about one thing, he may not have been in love with me, but I was in love with him, even though I wasn't ready to confess it to him yet. So for the moment this would be a secret only for me.

And as I looked at him standing in his suit, his wet hair falling sensually on his forehead, and his gray eyes looking at me tenderly, I began to feel ridiculous in the jeans I was wearing and the white linen shirt.

— I don't think I look as elegant as you do. —I said as I pointed to my clothes.

—You look beautiful like this, come on. —he said, extending a hand to me.

After taking his hand he led me down the corridor which like the room had hundreds of petals on the floor and dim lights. When I got to the kitchen, my heart almost shot out of my mouth. The entire kitchen and living room were decorated with small candles of different sizes as the only lighting in the room. On the kitchen counter there was a bottle of wine, two glasses and our dinner along with two candles too.

—This is... —I was literally speechless.

I've never imagined a dinner like this before, even in my best fantasies.

—Why don't we have dinner. —he said pointing at the bar.

I sat at the bar while he sat next to me and poured wine into both glasses. I couldn't stop looking at him even for a moment, I was more and more amazed with everything I didn't know about Christian.

—Cabernet Sauvignon. — I told him as he looked at me smiling, and leaving the bottle to one side.

— I see you're a fast learner. — he said sensually, making me bite my lip and laugh.

— I didn't just read the label. — I replied as he laughed and I took a sip of the wine.

I wasn't supposed to be nervous, but I couldn't help and make jokes was my defense mechanism, I used to make jokes when I was very nervous and didn't understand why I was nervous at the time. I had been through this hundreds of times before, this was not supposed to mean anything, it was just dinner, although it was very dimly lit. Now I understood why the simple touch of his hand on mine sent delicious electric shocks all over my skin, and his bad-boy side smile planning a prank that would speed up my breathing. Christian was slowly and unknowingly winning a piece of my heart. Just an hour ago we were almost naked in her bed kissing and stroking each other and I had never been nervous. But now sitting next to him, at a candlelit dinner, I felt my legs weak and slightly shaking. If I wasn't sitting down, I figured I'd be wobbling.

In my stomach, hundreds of butterflies took up all the space, so it was going to be impossible for me to eat at the time, and if I did, I think I would end up hurting me. Christian had prepared shrimp enchilado, accompanied by white rice and green beans. I stared at my plate without knowing what to do, I only had two options, eat or not eat.

—No appetite? —he asked me staring at me.

—The truth is that I've lost it, and that's my favorite dish, but I have a feeling that if I eat something I'm going to dislike it. —I told him as I stared him in the eyes.

—Well I don't recommend you to drink wine then if you're not going to eat anything. —he said taking the glass out of my hand and putting it on the counter again.

And now what I'm doing, I thought that at least if I drank the wine it would take away the nervousness I had at the time. He held out his hand to me, making me look at him as he laid his gray eyes on mine. I felt as if he was examining me internally, as if he could see inside myself.

—You don't have to be nervous, Anastasia. —he said as he smiled at me. —You'd feel more comfortable if I lit the lights and blew out the candles.

—Yes it can be, but don't do it. — I answered him quickly. —I like lighted candles, no one's ever done this for me before. — I replied by blushing and lowering my head.

Slowly I felt his hand sliding down my cheek and I lifted my chin to look him in the eyes.

—Then I have a better solution for you, imagine that there is no electricity and we have to light up with candles. —e replied with a smile.

Wau, he'd come up with everything.

—That's a bit difficult, you know, I've never seen New York City without electricity.

—Well, at this moment we are without electricity, do you see any building with lighting. —he said, raising an eyebrow.

And I looked in all directions but he was right, I didn't see anything, all the windows were closed. We could practically end the world outside and we wouldn't know.

—You're right, everything is dark. — I said looking back at him.

—See, there's no electricity, how about we eat then waiting for it to come. —he said as I smiled.

The truth is that while he was talking to me, the butterflies were slowly leaving my body. I didn't feel so nervous anymore. Besides, I had no reason to be, we were just having dinner. We've done that before.

—I think I'll have something to eat then. —I smiled at him and he smiled back at me as I was preparing to eat.

Dinner was over quickly and to my surprise it had been exquisite. At some point I had to figure out how he knew this was my favorite food, but it would be another time. I got up to pick up the plates and he stopped me.

—Put the plates down and come with me. —he said pulling my hand up to the roof. —I think the power's back on. —he said as he opened the door and we went out to the terrace.

And we were there for I don't know how long while he hugged me from behind. I don't think I'd ever get tired of this, the best view in town. Although compared to Christian's half-naked view, I think the view of New York was becoming completely boring. New York had no marked abs, warm skin, or muscles that were tightened at the touch. I shuddered just to remember Christian's naked body and he noticed it.

—Are you cold? —he asked in my ear, making me shudder even more.

—No, I'm not cold. — I shook my head and shook his head as he pressed harder against me and I shuddered again.

—Let's go in, it's getting a lot of air already. —he said as he drove me into the apartment.

We walked slowly, he hugged me from behind as he sprinkled kisses around my neck, his hands on my belly caressing me. Suddenly he turned to me and his lips took hold of mine. Even on his lips was a light and delicious taste of wine. His addictive and tempting kisses made me want more of him. We kissed as we walked to the room and when we got there he stopped. He stared at me and after smiling his hands went towards my shirt, loosening the buttons but he didn't take it off, he just stood in front of me looking at me with that sly smile on his face.

—You're beautiful, Anastasia. —he said, coming up to me and kissing me again.

Her hands slid slowly across my body to my jeans and release the button, while mine went over her shoulders and pulled out her jacket and dropped it on the floor. I loosened his tie and began to loosen his shirt slowly just like he had done. And as soon as it was unbuttoned, my hands went over his naked body, while Christian trembled at my touch.

—I like to see your body shudder at the touch of my hands. —I said as he smiled and bit my lower lip.

I believe that wine had an effect of truthfulness on me, making me say things that I would never say soberly in my life.

—I think I'll never get tired of undressing you. — he said as he pushed me sensually until my feets hit the bed.

Kissing me, he pushed me until I was sitting on the bed. He knelt down in front of me and then very slowly and sensually began to pull out my pants as he kissed my legs on the road. He did it with both legs, I felt my body tighten with every kiss he gave me, while a delicious sensation of pleasure grew more and more inside me. When he finished taking off my jeans, I pulled the collar of his shirt until he stood in front of me and smiled at me from the side.

—My turn. —I told him a little nervous while his face was a few inches from mine.

—You're very anxious. —he said, raising an eyebrow.

—My hands burn for touching you again. —I replied as he continued to smile.

—Then touch me. —he said to me as he took my hands and placed them on his chest.

My hands ran through every smooth muscle in his body, recording that sensation in my mind. I slid my hands down to his pants and started to loosen the belt, but then it stopped me.

—Wait. —he said as he took off his shoes and socks and stood in front of me again. —You can go on now.

I put my hands back on his pants and with great agility I pulled out the belt and threw it on the floor. Christian didn't say anything just watching me, maybe I had amazed him with my skills. I skillfully loosened his pants and then I did something without thinking, I put my hand inside the pants touching his hard and ready member above the boxers. As soon as my hand touched it, Christian grunted sensually. I felt so powerful at the time that it made me smile. I stroked him slowly over the boxers until he removed my hand. His gaze was fixed on mine, his now darker eyes made me melt inside as he smiled and looked at me like that, completely disarming me. Slowly he pushed me into bed. He quickly took off his pants and shirt and lay down beside me on the bed, running one leg over my legs, immobilizing me.

And then he started kissing me from my neck. Slowly warming up my whole body as he descended lower and lower. He skillfully pulled out my shirt and adjuster and then continued down my body. At this moment only one piece of clothing separated us from being both naked, only one piece of clothing and I would be completely naked in front of someone for the first time.


	21. Chapter 20

**+18**

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "GIRO DEL DESTINO"

By the time he slowly reached my waist, kissing and sliding his tongue sensually across my body, my breathing was almost unbearable. My chest was going down and up faster and faster, my breathing was getting faster and faster, it was as if I couldn't breathe.

—I want to check something. —he said smiling at my skin.

—Hey! —my brain had shut down and that was all I could tell him.

I couldn't complete a word, in the fog of sensations where his lips were, where his hands were slipping, I couldn't concentrate on anything else, and very late I realized what he meant. I felt more than watch her hand slip into my panties, causing an involuntary moan to escape my lips. And then he began to touch me by sliding his skillful fingers up and down.

—Umm! —he said as he continued to touch me.

It was such a strange feeling to feel it in so many different parts of my body at the same time. One of his hands was stroking one of my breasts, his lips sliding down my belly, while his other hand was stroking my clitoris. My pulse beat in my veins as I opened my mouth to breathe better. I've never felt anything like this before. My mouth was dry as I continued to breathe heavily.

—You're so wet. —he said as he reached my lips and kissed me without even giving me time to react.

The way he'd said that phrase to me, made me shudder completely. Shit! Why he said things like that. This wasn't the same Christian from an hour ago. His voice had changed to a sexier, higher-pitched one. The simple sound of his voice at that moment made me tremble like a single leaf in the wind. And as he kissed me, I slowly felt him put a finger inside me.

—Oh shit! —I couldn't help but notice the scream that escaped my lips as he slowly pulled his finger out and put it back in.

Christian was lying on me, devouring my lips, kissing my neck. He wasn't content with just one place.

—This should be interesting. — he whispered in my ear as he pulled his finger out of my inner.

—Why? — I asked him between groans and shortness of breath.

Christian just looked me in the eyes and smiled. Then he directed his hands at my panties and got rid of them quickly. Now I was completely naked before him, lying on his bed while he looked at me lying next to me.

—I think I'll never get tired of telling you you're beautiful. —he said as he slid his finger across my body.

He barely touched me while his finger was completely covering me, which only made me shudder. Slowly he brought his lips closer to mine and my hands went to his hair, tangled in it and pulling it slightly, making him moan against my lips.

—You have beautiful skin. — he said, leaving my lips and slowly descending down my neck. —...soft...delicate... —he said between kisses going down my body more and more.

As he reached my breasts he slid her tongue down both of them and then continued down my body. Then in one quick movement he grabbed me by the hips and turned around, lying on the bed, making me straddle him.

—Feel me. —he said to me as I put my hands on his chest.

I felt powerful at that moment while he was underneath me, at my mercy. I leaned towards him and kissed his lips lightly and then descended, kissing his naked torso, his well-marked abdomen. Underneath me his limb felt shivering every time I descended for his body. I got to the boxers and with my bare hands I pulled them out of them. And then again I sat on it. I felt his hot, throbbing limb beneath me. I leaned over to his lips and began to kiss him frantically as I moved back and forth. Our sexes rubbing together, Christian moaning beneath me. I began to descend again by kissing his body. I could feel him getting more and more excited.

—Wait, wait...don't go on. —he moaned and moaned, breathing fast.

—You don't like my kisses. —I said as I kissed his chest again and moved at the same time on it.

—If you keep doing this to me, let's finish it before we start. —he said as I stopped. —Right now what I want most is to be inside you.

And saying this he turned me around and turned my back again on the bed and on me. He got out of bed and walked to one of the little tables on the side of the bed. My eyes did not move away from him for a moment as I watched him elegantly walk around the room and turn the bed around. When he got to the little table he looked at me and smiled as he grabbed a condom from the drawer, then I realized that he had done it on purpose, he had been able to get to the drawer without ever getting out of bed. He got to where I was and lay down on me again, putting the condom on the side of the bed.

—You did it on purpose, didn't you? — I asked him as his lips reached out to mine to kiss me.

—I thought you wanted to admire me well. —he said to me raised an eyebrow and sat on me.

Then he took his limb in his hand and began to move it along it as I watched him attentively. And I didn't know why my mouth dried up at the time. He reached out, grabbed the condom and, after opening it, slid it down on his erect limb.

—Spread your legs. —he said as I obeyed him and he stood between my legs.

He put the limb in my doorway as he sat on top of me, and then he started rubbing against my sex without coming in yet, tempting me, making me moan with the insistent rubbing. As he did this he kissed me by sticking his tongue in my mouth, catching the moans that escaped my lips. Then little by little he came into me while I was tense about the impending invasion. But he retired before I could adjust to the feeling inside me. He repeated the same thing again, going in just a little bit and then withdrawing. Every moment I was growing inside me a delicious feeling of pleasure, I wanted to feel it more inside me, I wrapped my legs around his hips pushing it up his buttocks to feel it closer while my hands clung to his shoulders.

—Oh, shit! Not Anastasia. —but it was already too late I pressed it harder against me while the helpless one sank completely inside me and made me scream.

—Ow!...wait...wait...wait. —Christian at that moment stood still inside me while he stared at me.

His teeth clenched together as he breathed heavily, the fear marked on his face.

—Are you in a lot of pain? Did I hurt you? —he said very worried.

—Wait a bit. —I said agitated, staring him in the eyes.

And he did what I asked but not the way I imagined. If he stood too still without moving, but his lips devoured mine as one of his hands squeezed a nipple making me moan against his mouth and want him even more. His lips descended down my cheek to my neck biting and kissing.

—I'm going to move. — he said in my ear as he came out and slowly entered me, pausing and looking me in the eyes, seeking my answer as to whether or not he should continue.

—Go on. —I encouraged him as he again came out and entered me stopping once more.

— Shall I go on? — he said as he raised an eyebrow and smiled.

—Yes. —I answered as I clung to his shoulders.

And he started to come and go slowly in and out of me, not stopping this time. He did it with slow, slow wraps and letting out a groan every time it entered me. My legs were wrapped around his waist to keep him close to me while I was tightening a little more every moment. Little by little a delicious sensation began to grow inside me as I felt its limb stiffer and stiffer inside me. And then involuntarily they began to slip out of my groaning lips as he entered me over and over again. Then his lips silenced mine by putting his tongue into my mouth at the same rate as he came out and entered me, silencing the groans that escaped from our lips. My hands clung more tightly to his shoulders. Christian separated his lips from mine to slide them down my neck and into my breasts where he took one between his lips. And that was the trigger.

—Shit! Shit! Shit! —my legs and all the muscles below my waist tightened as I convulsed.

Christian didn't stop while I was enjoying the devastating feeling of my first orgasm, he accelerated his envelopes more as I bit my lower lip to avoid a groan, but it was impossible. And I let myself be dragged by the devastating orgasm as Christian moaned with his lips half open, sneering quickly until he collapsed on me with his breath choppy and sweaty. I could feel his unbridled heart beating at that moment while I was trying to calm mine too. He didn't come out from inside me, he just lay there lightly leaning on his arms so I wouldn't carry his full weight. When his breathing started to calm down he came out from inside me and lay down next to me. The moment he did it, I felt an enormous emptiness, I felt so strange right now, it was as if I needed him inside me to feel complete, as if he was an inseparable part of me.

He lay on his back beside me with his arms behind his head, with a huge smile on his face. And I don't know why at that moment I looked at his limb which was flaccid with the condom on and bit my lower lip to avoid laughing. Who would have told me yesterday that today I was finally going to be able to have sex? Now I had a sense of what all the fuss about Kate was about and why she was telling me I was missing exercise. All the muscles in my legs were sore, so I needed a good massage to recover a bit. Christian got out of bed making me abandon my thoughts and concentrate on him walking around the room naked again, this time on his way to the bathroom. And while I was doing it, I took the opportunity to watch him walk. He did it with elegant grace, very sexy and confident.

By the time he came back from the bathroom I had covered myself a bit with the sheet, although now that I was thinking about it I didn't know why if he had already seen me completely naked, it was a total idiocy. Christian stared at me, squinting and smiling slightly. He climbed into bed next to me and pulled me into his arms. I lay my head on his chest and hugged him listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart. Christian stroked my hair slowly with one hand, while the other was gently sliding it down my back and the muscles of my belly contracted again at his touch. I closed my eyes, the truth was that it had been an exhausting day, even though I wasn't asleep yet, I was just enjoying the warmth of his skin against mine.

—Are you sleepy? —he asked in my ear.

And I didn't answer, I just got more comfortable against his chest as I pressed hard against him.

—Let's go to sleep then. —he said, moving a little towards the bedside table, making me apart of his chest.

He took the handcuffs off the table. I didn't even realize when he had brought them into the room and put them there.

—I'm gonna need some help with this. —he said holding them in front of me as I sat on the bed. —But first of all. —he said taking the chain with the key and hanging it around my neck. —I wouldn't want you to miss this. —he said with a smile.

The truth was that at the moment she looked very sexy smiling like that and with his hair all messed up and messy. I wanted to ask him to make love again, but I was tired, sleepy and totally sore.

—It wouldn't be very good, would it? —I replied, nodding my head and returning to reality.

He lay down on the bed and I handcuffed him the first hand by running the chain behind the bars of the bed and handcuffed the second. The chain was long, so long that even then he could hold me. He opened his arm to me and again I sat on his chest as he stroked my back again. And so, hugging and snugging her chest, I fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 21

**+18**

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "GIRO DEL DESTINO"

I think I could get used to this. Christian's body was very warm. He was still asleep next to me. Watching him sleep was fascinating, I think I was never going to get tired of it. His face looked radiant as you could see the slight beard that was beginning to appear on his face, making him look much sexier than he usually did. I took the chain off my neck and carefully released the handcuffs, slowly putting them on the floor trying to keep it quiet and don't wake him up. I reattached the chain with the key around my neck and hugged him again. It should have been dawn by now, even though the heavy curtains drawn over the windows kept out the sunlight and warmed the room. Apparently my body was adapted to getting up early, I didn't sleep past 8:00 am. It had not been five minutes since I had uncuffed him when he turned completely on me, letting me feel his powerful morning erection. He kissed me and split up slightly smiling.

—Did you sleep well? — I asked him as he smiled sensually and squeezed me tighter against him, making me laugh too.

—Yeah, I'm much better now. —he said as he leaned over me, gently devouring my lips.

Christian kissed me as one of his hands slid down my legs making me shiver. In one quick move, too fast, he took a condom off the table, put it on and turned me around, making me sit on it. This was my chance to take over. I slowly introduced him into me as he let out a groan and I bit my lower lip preventing one from escaping. Once completely inside me I smiled at him as he squinted.

—What are you planning? —he asked curiously.

—Nothing, remember that I don't have much experience in this. — I said, smiling silly. Christian placed his hands on my waist and moved me up and down, over it.

—You go ahead. —he said as he took his hands off my waist and let me continue on my own.

Then with my hands on his chest I began to move slowly up and down, while Christian groaned every time he entered me again. He lured me to him to kiss me by making me bend over and lie on her chest as he continued to come in and out of me. He separated herself a little from me and with her lips he first devoured one breast and then the other, biting them lightly and making me moan strongly. I could feel its limb getting stiffer and stiffer inside me as my walls squeezed it tighter and tighter inside me. Then I leaned back and sat up straight on him with my hands on his chest and accelerated my movements faster and faster. I didn't know why I was doing it, something was driving me to go faster. It could be Christian moaning beneath me, his hands stroking my breasts at that moment or feeling it so hard and warm inside me, but all this only made me more excited. I leaned over him and my hands clutched tightly on his shoulders and chest as he squeezed me tighter by my hips making me speed up more and more. Her moans were becoming more and more frequent, just like mine, I didn't know how long I would be able to hold out. I continued the rapid movements until I began to feel the same delicious sensation of pleasure beginning to spread within me.

—God! — said Christian beneath me as I watched him close his eyes and let his hands drop from my waist shaking.

This caused me to come to orgasm with a loud moaning crash down on him. His breathing was as fast or faster than mine, while my body rested on his with his limb still inside me. Christian hugged me tightly as he kissed my forehead and cheeks. I was exhausted, I never imagined this could be so strenuous. I got off of him, feeling a huge emptiness at the moment when he came out of me. I lay down beside him resting my head on his shoulder while he hugged me from behind.

—You look sexy like this. —I said to him as I slid my hand across his face feeling his soft beard under my fingers.

— How much? — he asked with a dumb smile.

—Much more than usual. —I replied laughing.—We shouldn't get up at some point. —I said sliding my hand from his face to his chest.

I don't know what time it was, I just knew I was lying in bed with Christian by my side as I slowly walked with my hand across his bare chest after having a hot morning sex.

—I don't want to leave this bed ever. —he said in my ear as I laughed.

—Come on, I'll make you breakfast. — I told him as I looked him in the eyes.

Her eyes were grayer than usual today, and they looked at me with great laughter. I approached her lips and after kissing him I got out of bed, grabbed the first thing I could find and went to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom I looked in the mirror, my lips were slightly swollen, my cheeks were rosy and my hair was completely scrambled. I had the classic look of having just fucked. But I had a radiant smile on my face. I took a quick shower and put on Christian's white shirt that I had taken from the room. I got out of the bathroom and walked past the bed where Christian was lying down with his hands behind his head and looking back at me with a very smiling look. I smiled back at him and left his room for the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Before arriving at the kitchen I looked for my cell phone and was amazed to see that it was almost 11:00 am. I didn't have any missed calls, just a message from Kate.

— _"I'm anxious to know how it went."_ —if she knew, but I wasn't going to tell her over the phone. So I sent her a quick answer.

— _"You have no idea, I'll see you in the afternoon."_ —and I went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

I was taking the juice out of the fridge when Christian hugged me from behind.

—You know what I want right now. —he said in my ear, making me shudder.

I shook my head as he kissed me on the neck and his hands squeezed me at the waist.

— I want to take you my shirt off slowly...so slowly that you beg me to take it off quickly, go through your skin millimeter by millimeter and taste it so slowly that you will end up begging me to violently possess you until both fall exhausted from pleasure. —he said in my ear as my whole body trembled and all my hair stood on end.

Why every time he said things like that to me I would react the same way? At some point it was going to stop affecting me like this? Was I supposed to answer him something? Well, I figured if I didn't answer him or tell him something, he would do exactly what he told me. And that's what I wanted most right now if it wasn't for being starving. Maybe later.

—We can have breakfast first. —I replied as he smiled at my neck at what I had said.

—Aren't you tired or in pain? — he said, looking at me with his eyebrow on his face as I turned to face him.

Christian was dressed in tight jeans, barefoot and shirtless. He was thinking of killing me with a heart attack. But I wasn't going to tell him anything, I liked to see him like this. I cleared my mind of the image of Christian half—naked in the kitchen and for a moment I thought about what he had told me, and the truth was that I wasn't tired, what I was most hungry was not tired.

—Not really, a little painful but not tired, rather hungry. — I said smiling at him and biting my lower lip.

—Well, let's have breakfast then, this looks delicious. —he said looking at the omelets' on the bar.

We sat next to each other as we ate breakfast quietly, well not very quietly as Christian rubbed one of my legs together, making me look at him sideways as he smiled at me.

—You could stop doing that. — I told him turned slightly towards him.

—It bothers you? —he said, raising an eyebrow and smiling at me as he continued to rub my leg.

—Not really, no, I just can't have breakfast if you keep doing it, it makes me nervous. — I replied as he squinted, smiling even more.

— How nervous? —he said brushing my leg this time with her hand.

Hundreds of electric shocks began to travel through my body from where his hand rubbed against me, advancing all over my skin until they reached the bottom of my belly, causing my breathing to begin to accelerate. I had to bite my lower lip to avoid groaning at his touch.

—I've changed my mind. —I said breathing heavily, letting out the little air in my lungs.

— About what? —he asked as he took a sip of juice from his glass.

I looked at my breakfast lightly, intact I had not yet been able to prove anything.

—As for the previous question, I'm not nervous about your touch. —I told him as he looked over the juice glass. —It excites me. I told him as his hand stopped the movement on my thigh.

He lowered the glass down to the counter and smiled smugly at me before looking at my plate where my breakfast was still untested.

—You haven't eaten anything. —he said with a frown.

—I can't do it as long as you keep touching me like that. —I said staring him in the eyes.

—Then I'll let you have breakfast. —he said with a smile and took his hand off my leg.

It was still going to be a little difficult while he was sitting next to me with his shirt off. I think it would be best to ignore it completely, just so I could eat something. Christian had finished breakfast and I could see him looking at me sideways as he looked at me with his hand resting on the bar while his head rested on his hand looking at me with great curiosity. I finished my breakfast as best I could under his attentive, penetrating gray eyes.

—Don't get up, I'll get everything. —he said kept me from getting up off the sidewalk.

And as he picked up the stuff I just watched him as he quickly cleaned up the stuff and turned back to me leaning over the counter and smiling at me.

— What do you want to do? —he asked me while I couldn't help but smile at him like an idiot.

—I don't know, how about packing your suitcase, we'll go back to the apartment in the afternoon. —I said with a frown.

—That's right, why don't you help me. —he said walking over to my side.

—All right. —I said as I stepped off the sidewalk and walked to her room.

An hour later he had his suitcase packed under the bed and then I realized something we had forgotten.

—I think you're forgetting this. —I said, picking up the handcuffs from the floor.

—Right. —he said, taking them out of my hand and putting them in his suitcase. — You have the key, don't you? —he asked me squinting.

—Yes, is here. —I said showed him the little chain around my neck.

—Well, now how about lunch? —he said looking at me from top to bottom.

— Didn't we just have breakfast? —I asked him as he approached me.

—Yes, but it was because we got up late, it's almost lunchtime. — he said very close to me.

—I'll make something then. — I told him as I started walking to the kitchen.

Christian didn't let me get far, took my hand and pulled it towards him, making me stick to his chest.

—I said we were going to lunch, but I didn't say we'd do it here. —he said smiling a few centimeters from my face.

— Shall we have lunch outside? —I asked him even though he already knew the answer.

—Yeah, how about we take a bath first. —he said as he placed his arms around me and turned me around and led me to the bathroom.

—I have to go get my things. —I told him trying to get out of his hug.

—That will be in a little while, now I plan to go through all your wet skin with my hands and bath gel. —he said in my ear and I don't know why that sounded like a sweet promise to me.


	23. Chapter 22

**+18**

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "GIRO DEL DESTINO"

After closing the bathroom door and letting go, I turned to him. Christian was lying at the door of the bathroom looking at me mischievously with a sly smile on his face.

—I'm crazy to take that shirt off since you put it on this morning. — he said with his piercing gaze fixed on mine.

—No one's stopping you. —I told him as he began to advance dangerously toward me.

And as his eyes were fixed on mine he slowly and tortuously began to unhook my shirt, pull it out of my arms and drop it on the floor. He separated himself a little from me and turned his face to both sides looking at me thoughtfully.

— Do you like what you see? —I asked him smiling and giving him a little stance.

—You don't know how much, I'm dying of anxiety to touch you, but I'm holding back. —he said walking to where I was but not touching me yet.

—I think it's my turn to have fun. —I told him as he looked at me for a moment in confusion.

I quickly approached him, and without giving him time to react or think about what I was about to do I kissed him by putting my tongue in his mouth. This was the first time I took control of something and I felt very powerful. I went down his naked torso, kissing all the way down the road and feeling his body shivering at my touch and groaning very low. I looked up slightly and Christian had his eyes closed. Well, it was now or never. I quickly pulled down his pants along with the boxers, took his limb in my hand and put it in my mouth. At that very moment Christian said a curse while I was laughing inside. It was extremely exciting to feel him shudder as I sucked over and over again. Christian groaned as one of his hands pulled the hair away from my face. I had never imagined this would be so exciting and could not stop a groan from escaping my lips as it slid my tongue down its hard limb in my mouth.

On occasions when I'd watched a few educational videos...and others not so much, I'd always found it disgusting. Now while his limb was inside my mouth, it was totally different. It was hot and hard and as it continued to suck it became harder and harder.

—Anastasia...wait. —Christian said, panting. —I don't want to end up in your mouth. —he said made me separate myself from him at that moment by taking it out of my mouth.

—Well, I think we can take a bath now. —I told him coming out of his bathroom into mine, leaving him totally excited as he looked at me wondering what it was all about.

This was so he'd learn not to leave me excited. And even though I was at the time, he deserved it. I made it to the bathroom, got in the shower and before I could turn on the water Christian came in looking at me with a wicked smile on his face.

—You think you can excite me like this and then escape, I think you have to fix this situation. — he said pointing to his stiff limb in front of me.

—You deserve it. —I said to him, turning my gaze away from his limb upright before me.

—It's not funny, Anastasia. — he said now seriously.

—Now you know what it feels like to be left excited. —I said to him just sitting back.

— When have I ever left you excited? —he said smiling and raising an eyebrow.

Oh no. Me and my tongue, why it occurred to me to speak, now what I was doing it, tell him, no better not.

—I'm not going to tell you. —I told him very seriously.

But all my courage wavered as I stared him in the eyes. He wasn't serious. No. He was laughing, but there was something else in his eyes, something more dangerous. He stuck to me by making me stick to the cold marble wall and letting me feel his erection as my breathing began to accelerate again.

—Well, since you're not going to tell me, let's see if I can get the information out of you in some way.

—I'm not going to talk. —his face a few inches from mine.

—We'll see. — he said as he attacked my lips with his own.

He opened the shower and as the warm water fell on us he ran over my body with his hands. In one quick move he turned me around, making me face the wall and turn my back to him.

—Don't move. — and I don't know if it was because of the exciting tone in his voice at the time but I didn't dare do it.

What he was going to do? And then I felt his hands on me again, full of gel, massaging my tense muscles from the resentful physical activities. His strong hands squeezed, relieving the tensions in my body, rubbing everything in their path. They then descended to my breasts as their lips descended down my neck kissing, biting and his erection pressed against my ass.

—You're going to answer me. — he said as he squeezed my nipples and I moaned.

—No. —I answered him as I could in a whisper, I could barely speak of how excited I was at the time.

—In the end you will tell me or you will end up begging me to come into you, or maybe both. —he said, chewing on my ear lobe.

His hands would come down with the gel all the way down my abdomen to my sex, then they would slowly rise back up to my breasts, all this while he kissed my neck and my ear lobe. He descended again this time, leaving one of her hands on my breasts while the other one reached for my sex and began to caress me in circles, making me open my legs to give him better access.

—Mmm... —I let out a groan as I stuck more to his hand and could feel him laughing at my neck.

—You won't say anything then. —he asked me again as I closed my eyes and squeezed my lips to prevent another moan from escaping me.

No matter how excited I was at the time, I would not have the satisfaction of telling him or begging him, I only had to endure this sweet torture for a while. I was just hoping that in the end it wasn't me who gave up.

I didn't answer and Christian continued his torture. With one hand squeezing my breasts, first one and then the other, while with the other I inserted a finger into me and involuntarily placed my hands on the wall in front of me and leaned even more against it. I could feel my legs start to shake and it wasn't inside me yet. Then I came up with something. Now we'd see who could take the most. I started rubbing my buttocks in circles against his limb. I could feel Christian throwing a curse and moaning loudly.

— You want to play. — he said as he pressed his limb against my buttocks and plunged another finger into me, making me shudder.

Shit, this was getting out of control. Right now I was dying because he was inside me charging hard.

—So let's play. —he said as his hand left my breasts and leaned forward.

He pulled his fingers out of me and almost convulsed me, and then he put his limb into me all at once.

— Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! —I shouted and not out of pain.

He began to envelop me in and out of me quickly, squeezing my hips tightly with his hands, making my walls begin to tighten around him more and more. I could feel it, I was about to arrive. I closed my eyes and squeezed my lips trying to silence my moans. Then he slowed down. No! No! No! No! What the hell was he doing? I turned my head back and Christian looked at me smiling as he kept coming in and out of me very slowly.

— Is something wrong? —he asked ironically.

—Nothing. —I replied

He was going to pay for it. I turned back to the wall and with my hands against it I started to move back and forth faster and faster. If he wasn't going to move, I was going to.

—Anastasia. What are you doing? —he asked me as I felt his hands tighten my waist.

—What you don't, moving me. — I replied in a gasp as he pushed me against his limb.

Then everything changed, Christian took his hands off my waist and carried them to my shoulders and then started to quickly envelop me at the same pace as me. Oh God! I began to feel my weak legs, my energies began to subside as I concentrated on the sensations within me. I was close by, my walls were pressing against him.

—Tell me. —he said in a sexy voice in my ear. —Tell me and I'll make this torture end quickly for you. —one of my hands slipped off the wall and I rearranged it.

I couldn't take it anymore, I was on the edge, if he let me go at that moment I was going to collapse on the ground.

—Finish up and I'll tell you. —I whispered back, I couldn't take it anymore.

Then he slid one of his hands towards my clitoris and began to massage again in circles. And I couldn't take it anymore, my orgasm exploded along with a groan of pleasure while I could still feel Christian inside me groaning until he too came with a deafening groan.

Christian hugged me from behind, wrapping his arms around me and I wrapped mine around his as we continued under the water that fell on us. We were both exhausted as we let the water relax our bodies. Christian came out of me and it was only when I moved but only a little bit, my legs were still weak and unstable. I held on to the wall while I watched him take off his condom and throw it in the garbage. At what point did he put it on? I didn't realize that. Actually, it never even crossed my mind that he put it on. Christian lifted my head and looked at me worried.

— Is something wrong, are you all right? I'm sorry if I was too rough, it's just that... —I made him shut up at that very moment by putting a finger on his lips, he didn't want me to say anything crazy.

—Nothing's wrong, I just didn't even worry about you putting on a condom, you know what could have happened if you hadn't put it on and I didn't notice? I'm not ready to be a mother Christian, I'm not... —and this time he was the one who silenced me by putting a finger on my lips and taking my hands off my face.

I raised my head towards him and his smiling gray-eyed face looked back at me.

—If that's your concern, don't do it, I always use a condom. But if that's your worry, maybe you should consider getting a birth control method. —he said looking at me while smiling slightly at me.

—Yes, I'd better make an appointment with the doctor. —I said, smiling back at him.

—You promised to tell me. —he said, stroking my cheek.

And I really had, so I had no choice but to tell him.

—It's been three times. —I told him as he smiled at me.

—How interesting, can you be more specific about those occasions please. —he asked me as he smiled slightly at me.

—The first was when you kissed me for the first time and cornered me against the wall. —I said as I could see him smiling at the memory.

—I remember that very well, it was hard for me to separate myself from you after tasting your lips. —he said, stroking my lips sensually. —And the others. —he said, raising an eyebrow.

—In your office, when I asked you why you kissed me. —I replied as I felt my cheeks burn at the memory of that day.

—If they hadn't interrupted, I would have possessed you right there. —he said, his eyes fixed on mine.

—You're not serious, really. — I asked him with a frown.

—You still doubt what I can do, you have no idea. —he shook his head.

—I have a notion. — I replied as he smiled sideways.

—And the last one.

— The kiss in front of my apartment when you harassed me there.

—Oh yes, I remember that delicious kiss, it didn't really last long. —he replied with a smile and made me laugh.


	24. Chapter 23

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "GIRO DEL DESTINO"

This was one of the things I liked about him, the sexy way he smiled. And right now he was doing it in a way that made me shudder completely and lose track of time. I tried to get his thoughts out of my head and focus on the present. We were still in the bathroom, the water was still pouring down on us.

— Weren't we going to have lunch? — I asked him.

—We're still going to do it, as soon as we can finish our bath. —he told me, holding the gel in his hands again.

And this only made me tremble in anticipation inside, I already knew how her gel-filled hands felt as they ran across my wet skin.

—Don't worry, I won't. — he told me evaluating my gaze.

— What thing? — I hadn't said anything, that he had psychic powers.

—I won't touch you, because if I do it again we'll never finish. —he said looking at me sensually and making me blush.

—Then let's go for a bath. —I told him to reach out and put some gel on me.

The truth was that even though he wasn't touching myself, it was still difficult to concentrate on things as simple as bathing. I only watched him as my heart beat fiercely in my chest. Yes, it was the first time I had ever bathed with a man and I had never imagined that I would feel this way.

—If you don't start bathing, I'll do it for you and believe me, I'm going to enjoy every second of it. —he said, making me return to reality, leaving my thoughts aside.

So I decided to concentrate on the bathroom. The last thing I needed at this point was to feel Christian's hands with gel on my body again.

I had no idea where we were going. Although from the way Christian had dressed in jeans and a shirt, I figured we weren't going to a very fancy place. We were both in the underground garage mounted in the car as Christian drove out of the building. We had packed our suitcases in the car as we were going straight to my apartment later, at least that's what he had told me. Right outside the building and before he got into traffic he lowered the top of the car.

—It's a beautiful Sunday afternoon, don't you think. —he smiled at me as he pulled out some Ray-Ban Aviator from the contact and put them on.

—Yes, very beautiful. —I said to him as I put mine on, smiled at him and he started the car and got into traffic.

—Do you mind if I play some music? —he asked me as the air began to mess up my hair.

—No. —I said as he pressed a button and the music started to play.

And when I heard the first chords of the song, I knew right away who was singing. I really liked that song, it was one of my favorite bands. And without realizing it, I started singing the song until Christian interrupted me.

— Do you like Maroon Five? —he asked me very curiously.

—I really like that song. —I replied with a smile as I listened to How's final chords.

The air hit my face, messing up my hair that I had left loose on my shoulders. Christian was driving around town while I enjoyed the ride. The car could barely feel itself as it drove along the road. The music had changed and in those moments it sounded something I didn't know, but I liked the way it sounded.

— Who sings? —I asked him as he briefly turned to me.

—Off Monsters and Men the song is called Mountain Sound. —he replied as I smiled at him.

Christian looked very relaxed by my side as his hair was blown back by the wind and messed up like mine.

— Where are we going? —I asked him curiously. But he didn't answer me, he just smiled at me. — Is it a secret? — I asked again.

—No, but I'd rather not tell you and make it a surprise.

And I didn't ask any more questions while he was driving around town. It was driving to central park. And when I realized Christian was parking at the met. What!

— Weren't we going to lunch? —I asked him strangely as he took off his seat belt and looked at me with a smile.

—We're going to lunch. —he said getting out of the car.

He turned this one around and before I opened my door he was already there to do it for me.

—You'll tell me where we're going, I'm intrigued? —I asked him as we walked along the crowded sidewalk.

But he didn't say anything, we just kept walking until we reached a nightclub reading place. I looked at him strangely and even more so when he was open at that time. I always thought it would be night. But why would he bring me here? Weren't we going to have dinner?

—You'll see. —he said looking at my strange face.

He took my hand and put it on his forearm as he led me inside. This was strange, inside it looked like a restaurant instead of a nightclub. We got to where the maître was and he greeted Christian as if he knew him.

—Good afternoon, Mr. Grey. —he said, reaching out his hand.

—Good afternoon, Sawyer. —Christian said to him, extending his hand to greet him, and they both shook hands briefly.

— A table for two today? — he asked after the greeting was over.

—Yes. —he said smiling at me.

—This way please. —he said as he turned and led us to our table.

The place was decorated with pale colors and the tables with ivory-colored tablecloths where in the center rested a beautiful and simple vase with white flowers. Once seated at the table, with the menu in my hand and after the maître´s gone, I decided to get out of doubt with Christian.

— Isn't this a nightclub? —I asked him, wanting to clear my head.

—Yes, but during the day it's a restaurant. —he said with a smile.

—And from what I see, you come here a lot, I see they know you. — I waved my head at the maître who was standing at the entrance at the other end of the room.

—Yes, I come here often. —he said with a smile.

Was this fun for him or was there something he wasn't telling me?

— How often do you come here? —I asked curiously as he stared me in the eyes.

Christian looked at me as he narrowed his eyes slightly as if deciding whether to tell me or not.

—I am the owner. —he said as his eyes left mine and began to read the letter again.

He literally left me with my mouth open. How many places did he own? Did I want to know? This just confirmed something that hadn't crossed my mind until now. Everything was so clear, but I hadn't seen it until now. The car, the apartment, the yacht, the prestigious nightclubs or restaurants for the case. Christian was a millionaire. This only made me more curious about him. Now I just had to dig a little deeper into the past that he didn't talk about with anyone and try to figure out how he became one.

My eyes went down the menu but I wasn't really reading anything. At the time I didn't have my mind clear enough to think about what I wanted for lunch, my mind was more occupied with the recent discovery. All the signs were right in front of my eyes and I never saw them, or I didn't want to see them.

— Is something wrong with you? —he asked me out of my thoughts.

— Nothing, why you say that. —I said looking away from the menu for a moment and looking at him.

—Because your face says otherwise. — he said, looking at me firmly with his gray eyes.

And how I told him what I had just discovered about him.

—It has something to do with the fact that I own several stores, or I'm wrong. —he said, raising an eyebrow.

I stared at him, without him knowing that he had almost hit the nail on the head.

—You'll tell me what's wrong with you. —he said leaning forward on the table.

—I just never thought you'd be a millionaire. —I looked him straight in the eyes as I said it and I could see a seductive smile on his face as he leaned back in the chair.

—Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with the fact that I am? — he said with an eyebrow raised.

— No, none. —I answered him honestly.

Christian started looking at the menu again, turning his disturbing gaze away from me. And for a moment I thought about it. Was it any different that he was a millionaire? No, there wasn't one. I didn't really like him for his money, I liked him even when he was just my idiot boss. And I smiled inwardly at what I was thinking.

— Have you picked out something for lunch yet? — he said down the menu on the table.

—I don't feel it, I don't know why but I can't concentrate right now, I'll ask the same thing as you. — I told him to put the menu on the table.

— Are you sure about that? — he asked with a smile.

—Yes. —I said a little doubtful, though.

—Good. —he said beckoning to the waiter.

—Ready to order, Mr. Grey.

—Yes, the same as every Sunday for both of us. — —What did he order?

—And to drink. —he asked Christian as he looked at me.

— What would you like to drink? —he asked me, but I just shrugged.

—Whatever you choose will be fine. —I replied as I tried to guess what I had ordered for lunch.

—Well, a Merlot will be fine and I'd like to take a Vermouth.

—Right away, Mr. Grey. —and picking up the menus from the table he left.

At that moment I stared at him and he squinted at my face, and my emotions were perhaps so transparent.

— You're wondering what I ordered, aren't you? — he said with a smile.

—Actually, yes, I have no idea what I'm going to eat, or whether I'll like it.

—You'll like it. — he said roundly.

—You knew what you were going to order since we came in here, didn't you? —I asked him, squinting.

—Yes. —he replied smiling with one of those radiant smiles that kept taking my breath away.

— And for that you had to look so much at the menu. —I asked him in a strange way.

—I wasn't looking at the menu, I was just pretending to read it. —he replied by staring at me.

—There's a time when you don't plan things half an hour in advance. —I asked him as he looked at me and for a moment he looked thoughtful.

He leaned forward on the table, put his gray look on me, and then answered me.

—I always anticipate situations. —he said leaning back again and I don't know why the way he said it made me shudder completely.

And for a moment we stood there and said nothing, just staring into each other's eyes. If only in this way I could see inside and know all its secrets.


	25. Chapter 24

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "GIRO DEL DESTINO"

He looked so sexy with his hair slightly tossed to one side and falling on his face and two-day beard. This only brought back memories of him with his hair all messed up in the morning when he woke up and made a laugh escape my lips. Christian didn't ask why I was laughing as we were interrupted by our lunch. I took my eyes off him and focused on what Christian had ordered.

—Enjoy your meal, Mr. Grey, miss. —the waiter said after serving us the wine, leave the bottle and go.

At that moment I stared at my plate trying to guess what it was that Christian had ordered or that the plate magically spoke to me and told me what it was.

—Sunday Roast. —I looked up from the plate and looked at Christian a little confused as he looked at me smiling. —What we're going to eat is called Sunday Roast. —e said to me as I looked back at the plate.

— And what is it. — I asked him, hesitating to try something I had never eaten before in my life.

— It's kind of a potato roast. —he said to me as I looked at him briefly and back at my plate. — Don't look at it so much and try it. —he said to me as he took the cutlery and began to eat.

I picked up the knife and fork and cut a piece of meat that I quickly put in my mouth. And then I cut up another piece. I've never eaten anything so tasty in my life. I was cutting one piece after another and by the time I realized I had completely finished my plate.

— And? — he asked, raising an eyebrow.

—You were right, it was delicious and I was starving. — I said smiling.

—That must have been because of the physical effort this morning. —he said, staring me in the eyes.

—If it must be. —I replied laughingly.

The waiter took away our plates and brought us the bill that Christian wouldn't even let me look. He paid and after bringing the bottle of wine in a bag and returning the card we left for the MET parking lot and from there Christian drove to my apartment. If he owned the restaurant why did he pay? How strange! I'd have to ask him at some point. He went into the underground garage and parked right next to my car in an empty parking space.

— What's your car? — he asked me as he came down with my backpack and his suitcase and closed the door.

He had not let me carry my backpack with my things, he only asked me to carry the bottle of wine that he was holding tightly against my chest at the time I didn't know why.

—This one. —I said sliding my hand over the hood of the car that was parked next to me.

—So you like sports models. —he said looking at me as we walked towards the elevator.

—Yes, I like sports models. —I replied as we got on the elevator.

The apartment was deserted, apparently Kate wasn't there.

—Welcome to my humble home. — I said laughing and bowing.

—Thank you. — he said with a laugh as well.

I gave him a quick tour of the apartment showing him the kitchen, living room and bedrooms as well as the bathroom. Then we went to my room and left the stuff on the bed. Christian went to get two glasses and when he came back he opened the bottle of wine and then we started to organize things.

I didn't have a closet like Christian's but at least it had enough room to accommodate Christian's suits, shoes, shirts and jeans that he had brought. I emptied a drawer from the closet and gave it to him to fit his socks and underwear. Half an hour later we had finished putting things in the closet and were sitting on the bed drinking the wine and laughing. I could swear that for the amount of wine I drank today I must have been more than a little tipsy, but that was not the case. I was fine, it was time for me to start adjusting to drinking.

—I think it's time to make dinner. — I told him getting out of bed and looking at the clock on the bedside table that said 5:30 pm.

—Come on, I'll help you. —he said getting up too, and we headed for the kitchen.

We were just finishing dinner when I felt the front door open, it must have been Kate. But to my surprise I found something else. Christian and I looked at each other for a moment and then turned our eyes back to the door. We looked at that in amazement and almost laughing, we couldn't believe it. Apparently Kate and Elliot had not noticed our presence as they were kissing in the middle of the room.

—Don't undress in the hallway. —Christian shouted to them as they separated in fear and amazement.

—Hey, Ana, Trey. —Elliot waved a little bit away from Kate.

—Hello Ana. — said a very excited Kate, coming to me and giving me a big, warm hug.

—Hello Trey. —he greeted him after he separated from me.

—I think we're gonna have to do something about your name. —I told Christian as he looked at me thoughtfully for a moment.

—You mean because of Trey and Christian. —he said to me as I nodded.

— Yeah, we can't be calling you two different ways.— I replied as he nodded to my logic.

—Well no more Trey then. —he said with a smile.

—You heard, no more Trey. —I told Kate and Elliot they looked at me smiling.

— Yeah, we listen, you look better Christian anyway, Trey made you look old. —Elliot said to him as he came up to Christian's side and he tapped him on the arm. — What! It's true. —he said as Christian hit him again and we all laughed.

—Well, if we finish the introductions, we can finish dinner. —I told Christian as he looked at me smiling.

— Yeah, it'll be better, I think we're more for dinner now. —he said very quietly in my ear as I smiled like an idiot.

I looked for a moment at Kate and she looked at me with her eyes squinting and made gestures that we need to talk.

—Dinner's almost ready. — I said looking away from her.

I knew very well that I had a pending conversation from which I doubted I could escape.

—Ok. —She said as she pulled Elliot over to the couch in the living room and they both sat there.

Christian and I had finished what was missing from dinner quickly and ate the four of us very quietly. After Christian and Elliot had finished they had insisted on picking up the kitchen. I watched Christian pick things up and we kept looking at each other and smiling at each other.

— So will you tell me or not? —Kate asked me, interrupting my thoughts.

We both had a glass of wine in our hands and we'd just sat on the couch. I turned my eyes away from Christian and turned to her.

— I don't know where to start. —I said, shrugging my shoulders.

A lot had actually happened and I didn't know what to tell her first or whether to tell her everything.

— So start with the essentials, get to the point and don't beat about the bush. Were you able to have sex with Christian? —she said, pointing a finger at me. Wau she was direct.

—Yes.—I replied by turning my eyes away from her and looking at Christian who was staring back at me with a smile.

—Tell me everything...well not everything, save the explicit details. —she said smiling as I turned to her.

I gave my wine a drink and started to tell her everything that had happened over the weekend, but without going into the intimate details. I also didn't tell her about the sleepwalking crises he had, I didn't want to scare her. I just told her that we'd take turns here for a few days and then at his apartment. Kate didn't just look at me with her eyes or mouth wide open, when she wasn't sipping her glass of wine. By the time I finished telling her everything that had happened, she had finished with him and was looking at me as if asking me to tell her more.

—Then you agree with me about what we talked about the other night. —she said to me now, looking at me very seriously.

— What thing? —We had talked about so many things that I didn't remember what she meant specifically.

— Think Ana, because of so many people, you get to sleep with him, it's not like you haven't had the chance. —she said to me, pointing to Christian in the kitchen.

It was true when you saw it from that perspective it made you think about your whole life. And I thought about what Kate was saying and she was absolutely right. And if all this time was just waiting for the right person, that is Christian. If that was true, then we were meant to be together. No, that was impossible, because if it had been so, if Christian hadn't come back or if I hadn't met him I would still be a virgin. With Christian nothing had happened, no interruption, no disaster, everything had been perfect.

—You may be right, but I don't want to think about it any more. — I told her after a moment of meditation.

At that time the boys joined us and we talked until about 10:00 pm when I decided to go to sleep.

—I think I'm going to bed, I don't want to fall asleep tomorrow, be late and be scolded by my boss. — I said rising from the sofa while Christian sat next to me smiling.

I walked to my room. I could feel Christian following me closely. I went into the room and got my nightclothes and went to the bathroom. I washed my mouth, changed my clothes, satisfied my needs and headed back to the room. Christian was sitting on the bed without a shirt, facing the closet and stared at me squinting when I came out with only my old shirt and loose hair on my shoulders.

— Are those your nightclothes? —he asked with an eyebrow taped.

And I looked at what he was wearing. Ana you may be stupid, one thing is a new shirt, but another is what you're wearing right now. Look at you! —I was telling myself. —How did you expect he to react to what you're wearing? I had never imagined what Christian would look like if he saw me in my real sleepwear, not the one I wore at his house. Well, now I had an idea what his face was like. He looked at me with his head bowed and frowned.

—Yes, I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I'd rather wear something else. —I said as I walked into the closet looking for something much more decent to wear.

But I knew very well that I had nothing in my closet that was up to what I imagined he liked to see in women. He had already seen myself sleeping in a t-shirt but that was a new one, maybe I should go back and put it on.

— Who said I don't like it? — he said interrupting my search without results in the closet.

—I thought you'd like lingerie outfits better for sleeping. —that I only know from seeing them in the shops. Nor think about ever buying one, what for, if I did not sleep with anyone.

—Believe me, I'm tired of Victoria´s Secrets, and Calvin Klein. —he said with a crooked smile on his lips.

—And you're gonna tell me you like old mid-thigh T-shirts now. —I replied sarcastically as I crossed my arms.

—They have their advantages. —he said, smiling maliciously.

— And those are. — I said making a gesture with one hand in the air.

I was standing in front of the bed, Christian was sitting in front of me smiling, wearing his sexy bad boy smile, his hair falling on his face, and the same beard in the morning, I didn't understand why he hadn't shaved and I wasn't interested the truth. This way he looked less like the head of restorations and more like a magazine model. It was a breathtaking vision.

—Well, they're diverse. —he said getting out of bed and standing in front of me.

His piercing gaze pierced mine as one of his hands moved toward my cheek and caressed me slowly. My breathing began to accelerate as he moved his body closer and closer to mine, his lips were very close to mine, I could feel his agitated breathing as he looked at me smiling. Then he lowered both hands down to the edge of the shirt and in one quick movement pulled it over my head, leaving me only in my panties and with my chain snagged around my neck.

—It's much easier to remove a T-shirt than a set of lingerie. Do you know how much care you have to take to keep it from tearing?

—No, I don't know. —I replied as his hands began to slide down my waist.

—Perhaps at another time I will prove it to you, because now I am going to lose myself in your body until I am completely satisfied with you. —he said, joining his lips with mine.


	26. Chapter 25

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "GIRO DEL DESTINO"

 **+18**

He lowered his hands up to my buttocks and carried me, making me wrap my legs around his waist and carried me to bed. He ran through my body with his skillful hands countless times and then did the same with his lips. And suddenly everything was kisses and caresses. Our bodies coming together in one, panting and sweating with pleasure until we lost their sanity.

—We shouldn't sleep at some point. —I asked him exhausted.

We were lying in bed, it was about 1:00 a.m. and we weren't sleeping yet, we were just hugging, I was lying on his chest feeling the rhythmic beating of his heart.

—Yeah, I think we should get some sleep. —he answered me after a moment. — I think we're gonna have a little problem with this. —He said showed me the handcuffs.

I looked at him for a moment, frowning in confusion, I did not understand what he meant, until I looked at the headboard of the bed. My bed was made of wood, and the headboard was one piece, carved, there was no way to hook the handcuffs there. Then I thought of something, took the handcuffs from his hand and hooked one to his left hand and the other to my right hand.

—Problem solved, now you can't leave unless you carry me. — I said smiling.

—Well, time for bed then. —he said kissing me on the forehead and turning sideways.

I leaned over to the bedside table and turned off the light bulb and within a few minutes I plunged into a deep sleep as Christian hugged me from behind and I smiled.

I felt that something was moving slightly, but I didn't want to wake up, I had only gone to bed a few minutes ago. Something continued to pull me a little harder this time and a slight pain in my wrist made me wake up. I was lying across the bed and when my eyes got used to the darkness I could see Christian sitting on the edge of the bed.

— Christian, what's wrong with you? Are you okay? — I said as I sat next to him in the bed.

—Come on, we have to go. — what had happened?

I looked at him carefully, wiping my eyes clean and waking up completely, and to my surprise his eyes were closed, he was asleep.

—Christian...Christian. — I said moving it over the shoulder.

At the time I didn't know what to do or whether it was wise to wake him up or not, it never crossed my mind how to react to this situation.

—I don't want to spend another minute here in London. — and at that moment he stood up.

Oh, shit! I had to wake him up somehow, I couldn't let him out of the room, especially if we were almost naked, me with only my shirt on and him in boxers. I got up too, I didn't want him to pull my hand again, it hurt a little. I stood in front of him.

—Christian...wake up Christian. — I told him by moving it around the shoulders trying to make him react. But nothing, he wouldn't wake up.

—You're just slowing me down, I'd better go alone. — he said, walking, making me get out of front of him.

He was walking to the door and I was walking next to him. I didn't want to let go of the handcuffs, that was the only thing keeping him a little bit by my side and making it harder for him to leave. I stopped and as Christian advanced a further stretch the handcuffs tightened pulling my hand and making him stop. I endured a groan of pain at the pull of my hand. I approached him again.

— Christian... it's just a dream, wake up. — I told him again this time hitting his chest.

—Don't try to stop me again, I told you, I never wanted to live here. —he replied a little loudly as if he was angry.

— Christian, wake up. —I continued to insist in vain.

— You think I don't know you're with me for my money, I know, I just needed a distraction at night and you're basically one, although I know other names as well. —he said, smiling slightly.

— Christian! — I shouted at him as the tears began to come out of my eyes for fear that he would not wake up.

And I couldn't take the frustration anymore, so I went to my last resort and slapped him in the face as hard as I could with my left hand. At that moment Christian opened his eyes disoriented and confused until he saw me standing before him.

— What are we doing in the middle of the room, in the dark? — he asked in confusion.

It was fortunate that the room was dark, so he could not see the tears falling from my face.

—You were walking and talking in your sleep. —I replied with concern as I sipped through my nose.

—I don't remember anything, I just know it hurts here. —he said with his hand on his cheek.

—I had to slap you in the face to wake you up. — I said to him in great sorrow as he looked at me in confusion.

—I don't even remember what I was dreaming about. —he said, running one hand through his hair, frustrated at not remembering.

We walked to the bed and sat on the edge of the bed after lighting the bedside table lamp. Christian looked very confused while his cheek was red from the slap. At the time I didn't know what to do or what to say.

— What was I talking about? —he asked me, staring at me, squinting. — Were you crying? — he asked with a frown.

—No. —I told him wiping away the remains of my tears.

— What happened?

— I was afraid you wouldn't wake up. —I told him as I lay on his chest.

—It's all right now. —he said as he hugged me.

—You were talking to a woman. —I told him, separating myself a little from him.

— What!

— The dream, you were talking to a woman. —I told him as he looked at me thoughtfully.

— About what?

— You wanted to leave London and you told her you knew he was with you for the money. —Christian frowned thoughtfully.

—I do remember that. —he said very seriously.

— Did you remember the dream then?

—No, I remember that day. —I'm so sorry, Anastasia. I don't want to cause you any more trouble. —I'm leaving tomorrow. —he said without even looking at me.

—Christian, don't apologize to me, you're not causing me any trouble, I want to help you. — I told him holding his hands between my hands and making him stare at me.

Actually, what I was most curious about at the time was what had happened in London to make him change so much. But as curious as I was, I didn't dare ask him anything at the time, you know, curiosity killed the cat.

— You want to know what happened, don't you? — he said staring at me.

Were my thoughts so transparent?

— Why do you say that?

—Because I can see in your eyes that you are very curious right now to know what happened and try to fix my past.

—Don't worry, it doesn't matter. —I said, touching his cheek gently.

—I can't fix things from the past, Ana, let's go to sleep. —he said to me as he pulled me to the bed.

I went back to bed while Christian hugged me from behind. I wasn't really sleepy, everything that had happened in the last five minutes had given me a lot to think about. I turned off the light bulb and closed my eyes but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't fall asleep.

—I never wanted to leave for London, and as a result I did a lot of things that I won't tell you about, at least not at the moment. —he said in my ear.

Well, at least he had said something, but that was only a small fraction of the puzzle I knew was Christian's life and which I wanted to unravel no matter what the consequences.

This was still a new experience for me that I had not yet gotten used to. Waking up with someone next to me. The alarm clock kept ringing insistently. The truth was that I hadn't slept much and didn't feel like getting up at all.

—Come on, wake up. — I heard Christian's sweet, melodious voice close to my ear.

But I completely ignored it and covered my head with the sheet. I just wanted to sleep for another five minutes.

—I can be as insistent as that alarm clock and I don't think you'll like it. — he told me by uncovering my head and making me cover my eyes with my arm.

—Five more minutes. — I told him as I felt him laugh. The alarm clock stopped ringing at that moment.

—All right, I want to see what explanation you'll give your boss for being late today. —and at that moment I took my hand off my face.

The light in the room made me squint for a moment to adjust to the clarity and when I did I found Christian's face a few inches from mine.

—Well, you decided to wake up. — he asked, raising an eyebrow.

—Yeah, it's time to get up. — I said sitting on the bed. — I don't want to make my boss angry.

—You can help me with this. — he said, raising his hand where he had his handcuffs on.

I took the key out of my neck, I loosened my hand, and then I did the same with his.

—Done. — I said when his hand was free and he put the chain back on my neck.

—I'll take care of this. —he said taking the handcuffs out of my hand and putting them on the floor. —Now I need a good morning kiss. —he said looking at me with a mischievous smile on his face.

I leaned over and gave him a quick, light kiss on the lips and then I smiled away from him and got out of bed.

—Wait, where do you think you're going. —he said getting out of bed and grabbing me by the arm.

—Well, it's not obvious, to the bathroom. — I said, staring at him.

—Not without a decent kiss first. —he said pulling my arm towards him and joining his lips with mine.

Her seductive and tempting lips kissed me with unbridled passion, invading my mouth with their tongue and making me moan. He started walking while he was kissing me and when he separated from me we were standing in the middle of the bathroom.

—You're already in the bathroom and I had my kiss, see how simple it is. —he said with a smile.

I rubbed some toothpaste on my toothbrush and started washing my mouth, while Christian did the same. Our eyes crossed in the mirror and we both smiled.

—Good. —I said after I finished brushing my teeth. — Now I just need a quick shower. —I said as I began to undress.

—I think I can help you with that. —Christian said as he began to undress too.

— You really want us to be late, don't you?

—We're just going to take a bath...or do you have something else in mind. — he said with a suggestive eyebrow raised.

—No, just take a bath. —I answered him as I felt my cheeks burning at the direction my thoughts had taken.

I took a quick bath under Christian's watchful and perceptive gaze, well as quickly as I could between the furtive frictions and the odd kiss he stole from me. I wrapped a towel around my body and went out to the room looking for some clothes to wear. I took an adjuster, some panties from the drawer, put them on and stood in front of the closet.

I would be lying if I said that I was late looking for the clothes, on the contrary, I took out some worn and tight jeans that according to Kate's words: "it's one of the few clothes that make your figure look good and highlight your curves" although on the other hand I loved those jeans. I pulled out a tight white, short-sleeved shirt and bent down to look for my black converse.

—I think I'm gonna need another shower.

At that very moment I got up in shock and turned to where Christian's voice came from. He had just come out of the bathroom and was standing a few feet from the door. He had a towel on his waist, his hair wet with water drops falling on his naked and wet torso. The muscles in his body were more prominent now that he was wet. How many times did he exercise? For how toned his muscles were, he had to do it at least every day. I continued to watch him and then noticed why he had been delayed in the bathroom. The light two—day beard to which I was already beginning to adapt was gone.

— Are you trying to give me a heart attack? —I replied by putting one hand on my chest, the truth was that I was a little frightened when he entered the room without making a sound.

— Why do you say that? —he asked, approaching me.

—It should be forbidden for you to walk like that, you don't know what it does to me. — I told him as I noticed my breathing getting faster and faster.

—Yes, I know, that's why I do it, I love to see how you react every time I do it. —he said very close to me. — Feel your breathing accelerate and your legs tremble every time I do this. —and then he brushed my lips lightly with his and then separated himself from me, leaving me staggering.


	27. Chapter 26

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "GIRO DEL DESTINO"

It smelled delicious with an exquisite aroma of mint and bath gel. It was the first time his smell had intoxicated me this way. I closed my eyes and inhaled hard to engrave his scent in my mind. Christian walked over to the closet and grabbed some boxers and then removed the towel from his waist and wiped his hair and wet torso a little before starting to put on his boxers.

—You're right, you need another shower. —I told him laughing as I looked at his stiff limb and locked in his boxers.

—That's your fault. —he said as he was looking for some jeans in the closet.

—I didn't do anything. —I told him innocently.

— No, you just wore those jeans.

—They have nothing to do with anything just are jeans. — I said smiling.

—I'd better finish getting dressed, you're distracting me. —he said smiling at me as he searched the closet again.

—I'm making breakfast then. — I told him as I left the room.

I was taking the juice out of the fridge when I felt a few steps behind me. I closed the refrigerator and turned quickly to see who it was, even though I had already imagined it. Christian was a few feet away from me, dressed in jeans and a sleeveless, tight-fitting T-shirt. His hair was already dry and comfortable with the stripe on one side and a few strands of hair were falling out on his face. The muscles of his body were marked noticeably under the shirt while I was practically speechless and I was hypnotized by looking at him again.

— How often do you exercise. —I asked him as I put the juice on the bar lest it fall out as I gawked at it.

—Four times a week. —he replied as he sat at the bar and I sat in front of him.

—It shows, you look great. — I told him while we were starting breakfast.

Soon we were joined by Kate and Elliot, who sat next to us, very smiling.

—Good morning. —Kate said as she looked at me with a smile.

— How did you sleep last night? —Elliot asked, raising her eyebrows suggestively at Christian.

He didn't say anything, he just looked at him very seriously. Did Elliot know about the sleepwalking and the night terrors? He took a piece of toast in his hand and started buttering it with butter.

—We don't get much sleep. —he replied before he bit the toast.

Elliot hit him in the shoulder laughing next to him. The whole breakfast was making jokes about us and why we didn't get much sleep last night. When in fact I did know why he had answered that. Last night had been a shocking experience indeed, now at least I had a notion of what his night walks were like. I finished breakfast, went to my room and grabbed my purse. Christian came in behind me, put on a white linen shirt, the open jacket, this time without a tie and we left the apartment. Already in the elevator Christian stared at me when I pressed PB on the elevator panel instead of the basement.

— Aren't we going by car? —he asked in amazement and curiosity.

—I like to walk, I always walk, if you want to go by car... —But he didn't let me finish, he interrupted me.

—All right, we'll walk then. —he told me as the elevator doors opened, we both went out and started walking towards central park.

I had never enjoyed walking to work so much in the mornings, today it was different and I thought I had a sense of why it was so. Christian came to my side smiling just like I did. After a weekend together today I saw things differently. The colors were brighter, more vibrant, and I smiled like an idiot as the sun hit my face and the air clouded my hair. On the way to the museum, I thought of something. What kind of relationship was it? What were we? We were almost at the museum and I stopped short. Christian did the same and stared at me with concern.

— Is something wrong? —he said, staring at me.

— What kind of relationship is this? —Christian looked at me for a moment, squinting.

— Do you need to label our relationship? — he asked me seriously.

And I thought about it for a moment, I didn't really care what we were, I just didn't want anyone at work to know. What would they think if they found out we were together? The last thing I needed was for them to start talking about me sleeping with my boss when I hadn't started working a month ago.

—No, I don't really want anyone at work to know that we're together, at least not at the moment. —I asked him as he looked at me squinting.

I imagined he was wondering why I was asking him that, but he didn't say anything. He breathed heavily and then smiled at me.

— If you want to, okay. —he replied as he began to walk again.

—Thank you. —I replied smiling at him as I arrived at his side.

We climbed the stairs at the entrance and headed for the elevator after saying good morning to the receptionist. Christian pressed the call button and as soon as the doors opened we both walked in.

—Then I'm gonna need something. —he said as the doors closed and he turned to me.

—Mmm...—It was the only thing I could answer before I felt his lips on mine kissing me passionately.

He got away from me just before the elevator doors opened and he left for his office leaving me nervous. I left quickly for my job, well, as quickly as I was able to get my breathing back to normal and my legs didn't fail me while I was walking.

—Good morning, Ana. —said a very excited Mia, making me a cup of coffee as usual.

—Good morning. —I told her as I took the coffee off her hands trying not to look nervous.

At that moment, my cell phone rang with an incoming message. I put the coffee aside and looted the cell phone to check whose it was, even though I didn't know why I imagined it.

— _"At least tell me you'll have lunch with me."_ —his message made me smile.

—Something interesting. —Mia asked me next to me. I forgot she was here.

—Not just a message from an old friend. — I replied to her as I responded quickly to the message.

— _"Then tell me where I'll see you. xxx."_ I sent it to him and took the coffee off the table again. But I hadn't even had a sip when I got another message.

— _"I hope that you will explain to me later what the xxx means, or rather show me what it means._ " —his message made me smile even more and Mia looked at me intrigued and curious.

—I see that these messages are important. —she said to me, raising an eyebrow suggestively. —I left you alone for a moment then. —she said to me as she went to Ethan's.

I took advantage of the moment alone to answer Christian.

— _"What do you think they mean?"_ —I asked him as he laughed and looked towards his office where he looked at me smiling too. His response came quickly.

— _"I don't think they mean the same thing to me as they do to you."_

— _"What do they mean to you?"_ —I asked him curiously, although I already imagined what he was going to say.

— _"I think I'd better show you later, I'll let you work. xxx_ "—yes, that was what I was imagining and it just made me laugh more.

I put my cell phone away and took the coffee in my hands to drink it before it got cold. That's when Mia came back to me.

—I have some very important news for you. —Mia told me. She was overflowing with enthusiasm everywhere.

—Well, tell me. —I asked her to be intrigued.

—We're getting married. —she almost jumped up and down with a huge smile on his face as she showed me the ring on his finger.

—Wau, congratulations, and by the time you are planning the big day. —I asked her taking a sip of my coffee.

—Well, I know it's a little rushed, but it's next Friday. — what! I almost choked on the coffee I was drinking.

— What's the rush? Are you pregnant? — I asked with exaltation.

—No, it's not that, it's something in Ethan's family, a tradition or something, I didn't quite understand. —she said with a smile.

—Well, and where is he, by the way. — I said looking in all directions.

—Giving the boss the invitation. — she said looking over at Christian's office. — By the way, here's yours for four people. I thought you could take your friend, her boyfriend and someone with you. —she said to me gave me the invitation. —Maybe the old friend who texted you a moment ago. —she said with a smile.

—I don't know, Mia, we'll see if I can get him to go with me. —I replied as I looked towards Christian's office where Ethan was coming from.

If she knew that it was probably Christian who was going to go with me, then she would have a heart attack. She was never going to find out because we weren't going to get there together.

—I think I have to go shopping. — I said as I looked at the invitation.

And it was true now that I thought I had to find a dress for the wedding, I don't think I had any. It was either that or ask Kate for one, I see what I was doing. I spent the morning thinking about the wedding that was on Friday, among other things. Around 11:00 a.m. the sound of the cell phone pulled me out of my thoughts. It was a message from Christian.

— _"See you at noon where we had lunch yesterday, don't make me wait too long."_

Well, now I just had to make up a story for Mia and Ethan so I wouldn't have lunch with them today. I didn't like having to lie to them, but I couldn't tell them I was having lunch with Christian either. An hour later Mia picked me up for lunch, I looked discreetly at Christian's office, and he had already left.

—We're going to lunch. —she said to me while I was looking at her.

—I'm sorry I can't today, I'm having lunch with an old friend who is visiting, some other time. — I told her putting my best pity face.

—The same as in the morning. — she asked me intrigued.

—Yes. —I answered the truth.

—No problem with that, see you later then. — she said smiling as she walked with Ethan to the elevator.

I picked up some things at my place of work and then I went out too. As soon as I arrived at the club/restaurant, I didn't even have to say anything, apparently they recognized me from the other time and let me in. Christian was waiting for me sitting at the same table as yesterday and smiled at me when he saw me coming.

—I see you didn't delay. —he said to me as I sat down.

—No. Have you ordered yet? —I asked him as I took the menu in my hands.

—No, I was waiting for you. —he said to me as I stopped reading for a moment and looked him in the eyes.

He was smiling at me, but he wasn't smiling the same way, it was the smile he saved for special occasions, the one that took my breath away.

—Very thoughtful, thank you. —and I turned my eyes back to the menu.

There were so many things I didn't really know I was going to choose, I had never had to worry about that, most of the time I had lunch with a hamburger or a hot dog, I had never had to read a letter to order and on the occasions when we went out to a restaurant, Kate was the one who ordered.

—You don't know you're going to order today either. — I looked up from the menu and stared at him.

—I don't really know, there are so many things I've never eaten and others that I don't even dare to say the name. — I told him while Christian was smiling.

—I can help you if you want. —he said to me with an eyebrow raised.

—I'm going to thank you...again. —I replied as I lowered the menu to the table.

Christian gestured to the waiter and he got to us quickly.

—Yes. —she answered firmly.

—Same as always, but for two. —he said staring him in the eyes.

—Right away — and left quickly to pick up the menu from the table.

— Same as yesterday? —I asked curiously.

—No. —he said with a smile on his face.

— You won't tell me did you? —I asked hopefully.

But he just shook his head as he smiled at me.

—I prefer to keep you intrigued, I like the look on your face and how you react in these situations. —he replied as he smiled.

—You're enjoying it at my expense, I don't like not knowing what I'm going to eat. — I answered him while I was getting serious.

— Didn't you like yesterday? —he asked me suddenly.

—Well, I really loved it. —and it was true, what he had ordered yesterday was delicious.

—Well, you're going to like this one too, you've actually eaten it before.

Now I was intrigued. What did I order for lunch this time? The answer to my question came ten minutes later. The waiter came over to our table, put one plate in front of me, another in front of Christian, and left quickly. I stared at my plate while I smiled like an idiot. Christian had ordered a double burger with fries and a soda.

—Well, you like your lunch or not. —was he joking?

—I think I'll let you choose what we eat from now on. —I told him as I began to devour my hamburger.

I've never had lunch as much as I had today, I didn't know why it was. But it seemed to me that the mere presence of Christian at my side made lunch more enjoyable and less monotonous.


	28. Chapter 27

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "GIRO DEL DESTINO"

—My boss won't like me being late. —Christian looked at me squinting as he smiled slightly.

We were slowly climbing the stairs to the museum entrance. We had taken longer than we should have at lunch. It had been so pleasant and entertaining that time had passed quickly without us noticing. I looked at my watch again as if to prevent the hands from walking. It was 1:10 p.m. and we were both walking into the museum together. I didn't know how to approach the question I wanted to ask him for a few minutes.

—You'll tell me what's wrong with you, I still can't read minds you know. —his comment made me smile.

— What are you going to do about my being late? —I told him as we stopped in front of the elevator doors and Christian pressed the knock button.

—We met in the lobby and I asked you to come straight to my office. —he said with a smile as the elevator doors opened and we both entered.

—Then I have to go to your office so you can scold me for being late for lunch. —I said to him as I raised an eyebrow while the doors closed quickly.

Christian pressed the basement button and turned to me with a smile that made me melt completely. He came up to me and gave me a quick, sensual kiss on the lips and just a few inches away from me smiling.

—Well, now I'm going to go in very seriously. — he said, changing his previously sexy, smiling face completely to a cold, serious one.

At that moment the doors of the elevator opened and Christian walked out on his way to his office with a firm step. I tried to do the same as him and change my face to one of "I'm in big trouble". I walked to my work station and the face I was wearing seemed to work because Mia came up to me quickly and worried.

— What happened to you? Why are you late? —asked Mia worried.

—It caught me a little late for lunch and when I was climbing the steps of the entrance I found him. —I told her, pretending as best I could.

— And what did he say to you? —she asked again as she looked briefly at Christian's office where the windows were closed.

—Go to his office. —I told her anxious.

—Good luck. —Mia told me as I was walking to Christian's office.

—Thank you. —I told her before I knocked on the door and walked in.

I lay at the door staring at him, he was sitting behind his desk in his chair staring at me. He had taken off his jacket and pulled his shirt up to his elbows.

—Close the door please. —he said as I quickly obeyed him and closed the door behind me.

But I still didn't dare to move from where I was. I was nervous and didn't know what the reason was, he wasn't really going to scold me. But as much as I wanted to, I couldn't stop my breathing from speeding up by making my heart beat hard in my chest. I couldn't find the words to speak, and when I did, they came out almost whispered from my lips.

—Well, you're gonna scold me. —I told him a few minutes after just the two of us staring at each other.

He looked at me smiling, arms folded over his chest, the top two buttons of his shirt open.

—No. —he said as he got out of his chair and walked towards me.

Every step of the way my breathing accelerated a little more and I could feel him breathing heavily as well when his face was a few inches from mine.

—I'll rather punish you. —he said as he slid his nose down my neck. —Or torture if you prefer. —he said sliding his tongue around my neck, savoring me.

—I think I'll take the punishment. —I said to him with shortness of breath.

—Good choice. —he said as he pressed himself against me, letting me feel how excited he was at that moment.

—And what the punishment is, I have to work overtime. —I said as he smiled at my neck.

—Nothing like that, it's very simple. —he said, standing in front of me, staring at me very seriously. —All you have to do is give me a kiss. —he said with his lips a few inches from mine.

—And if I don't want to. —I said, staring him in the eyes. Challenging him.

— Are you going to challenge me? —he said mockingly, raising an eyebrow.

— What if I did? — I said, chewing gently on my lower lip as he looked at me with a slight smile on his lips.

—I don't think you dare do that. —he replied with great confidence.

— Why do you say that? — I asked him as one of his hands gently caressed my face.

At that moment the confidence and security I had a minute earlier when I had challenged him not to kiss him was wavering as he sent hundreds of electric shocks through my skin with his caresses.

—Because I can always make you. —he said taking my face in his hands. He stared at me for a few seconds and joined his lips with mine to kiss me fiercely.

I didn't know if it was the fact that we were in his office or the smell of bath gel and mint that had gotten me drunk since this morning, but I felt everything more intense, more exciting. Christian kissed me by sticking his tongue in my mouth and then squeezing me by the waist with his hands.

—I can't get enough of your skin. —he said as he went down, kissing my neck until he reached the first button on my shirt.

He looked up at me and asked for permission like this to continue or to stop. But at that point I couldn't stop him. At that time the blood was boiling in my veins and my skin was overheated by their rubs and caresses. At that time what I needed most was to cool my body, thirsty for its warmth. And I only knew two ways to do it, with a relaxing shower or unbridled sex here in his office. And the first one, at the time, even if I had the shower, was an option.

We kissed desperately as we walked aimlessly in his office. His hands quickly pulled off my shirt and I did the same with his, leaving him in a T—shirt and me in a bra. Christian put them both on the back of the chair so they wouldn't wrinkle. He quickly unbuttoned his jeans and I did the same with mine. He came at me and cornered me against an office wall as he continued to kiss me wildly. I wrapped my hands around his neck and his hair and in one quick movement he carried me on my buttocks and kissed me and walked me to bed on the couch. He lay on top of me and as his hands ran slowly over my body his lips slipped once more over my warm, excited body. When he got to my jeans, he pulled them down just a little bit, and his panties were next to them. He got away from me just long enough to lower his boxers and put on a condom quickly. He approached me again, now his lips inches away from mine, barely touching me, his breath as fast as mine.

—We can't be too long, we've been delayed long enough. —he said, stroking my face.

—All right. —I replied with shortness of breath.

Christian came into me in a single envelope and I could not prevent an involuntary groan from escaping my lips when I felt him completely inside me invading me strongly.

—Shhhh, you don't want them to listen to us, do you? —he said smiling as he went out and came back in, making me moan again.

—I can't help it. — I told him between moans with my rapid breathing.

—Well, let's see if we can do something. —he said with his shortness of breath as he joined his lips to mine and thus silenced the involuntary groans that escaped us both.

Christian was in and out of me as my groans were caught by his lips kissing me fervently. My release was near, I could feel it. I could feel my whole body convulsing little by little, as all my barriers fell and I let myself be carried away by that delicious and ever more familiar feeling. My whole body shuddered as he continued to contemplate over and over again. My walls were squeezing tighter and tighter around his limb until I exploded in an intense orgasm groaning his name against his lips. And at that moment Christian collapsed on me, moaning against my lips and resting his head against my neck.

I could feel the unbridled beating of his heart pounding on his chest as he lay on me completely motionless. We stayed like this for a while until our breathing started to normalize and Christian separated a little bit from me. He stared me in the eyes as he leaned on his arms on either side of the sofa. At that time his gaze was very intense and his eyes had a malicious glow.

—You're gonna have to be late for lunch more often. —what he said to made me laugh, only he could think of something like that.

I still can't believe we had sex in his office, now I found it so embarrassing. I've never done this before in my life. I could feel my cheeks burning. But I didn't really regret anything. It had been a new and exciting experience.

He split away from me and sat on the edge of the sofa as he continued to look at me with a sexy, dazzling smile on his lips. I pulled up my panties and jeans and sat next to him on the couch. For a moment I looked at him thoughtfully and narrowed my eyes and then answered him.

—We'll, see what I can do. —I replied with a smile as I got up from the sofa to fit my clothes and button up my jeans.

—We'd better get dressed then, I think I've scolded you enough for now. — he said as he got up from the couch.

He took off his condom, knotted it and after he pulled up his boxers and jeans he put it in his pants pocket. I went to the chair and got my shirt to put it on. When I was about to button it, Christian stopped me.

—Let me do it. —he asked as his hands went to the buttons on my shirt.

As he did so he smiled slightly, it was as if he was planning or thinking something perverse.

— What are you thinking? —I told him as he continued to slowly button my shirt.

—I should be unbuttoning it, not the other way around. —he said as he finished with the last button and looked for his.

—You'll have time to do it at night. —I told him as he buttoned his shirt and I put my clothes back and my hair that was a mess.

—I think you're gonna have a problem when you get out. —he said to me with a smile on his face.

— Why do you say that? —I asked him with a frown.

—Because you've got the classic just fuck look. —he said with a laugh.

— What!

—Wavy and stirred hair. —he said stroking my hair. — warm skin. —he said, sliding his lips down my neck. —and rosy cheek. —he said as he slid his hand slowly across my face, making me blush even more.

—It's your fault. —I told him as I was separating from him trying to accommodate my hair that I knew it was going to be impossible.

—I admit it, but what will you say when they see you like this now? —he said as he walked to his chair and sat down.

—That the scolding was strong, the cheeks are just a symptom of my sorrow and the hair, I think I did something for him. —I replied with a smile as I walked towards the door.

—Yes, but there's a difference. —he said to me when I got to the door.

— What is it? —I asked curiously.

—I imagine you'll spend the afternoon blushing, remembering what happened here in the office every time you look over here. —he said to me with a dazzling smile on his face and I opened the door and walked out.


	29. Chapter 28

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "GIRO DEL DESTINO"

Shit! He was right. Ana, as you thought of having sex in his office while the rest of the staff was on the other side of the wall. I rebuked myself as I walked to my work station. The best thing was to stop thinking about it and invent a pretext for when Mia came to ask me. I sat in front of the painting and a few minutes later Mia approached me.

— Ana are you okay? What happened? —she asked me and, and from the look on her face at the time I could tell that she was very worried.

—I'm fine. —what else was I going to tell her, that was the truth.

— And what did he say? Did he fire you? Do you have to make up for the time you were late? Did he scold you a lot? —she asked me staring at me.

And now that I was answering. Shit!

—No, he didn't fire me, or do I have to make up for the time I was late. —I answered very quietly while trying to make up a convincing excuse.

— Do he scold you a lot?

—A little bit, he gave me a tremendous speech about the schedules and if he had a lot of rules he liked us to follow, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, I didn't really pay much attention to just the important stuff. — I answered her trying to get her to leave me alone. — Why are you asking so much? —I saw her worried.

—I was worried about you, you spent almost an hour in his office. —she said to me while I was trying to hide it.

—I knew the speech had been long and boring. — I replied thoughtfully.

What I really wanted most was to kill Christian. An hour in his office, if Mia knew what I was doing in his office, she would never speak to me again in his life.

—I told you he was very strict about the schedule. —she told make me get out of my indecent thoughts.

—Yes, I see, I'd better get to work. —and Mia went to her job, leaving me alone with Rembrandt and my thoughts.

In fact, I wasn't far from finishing the restoration of the painting, just a few retouches of the varnishes. But I had spent most of the afternoon thinking about what had happened in Christian's office. The sex, his caresses, his kisses, so who could concentrate on something.

— Are you planning on doing overtime?

Mia startled me when she stood next to me. I had spent the whole afternoon at work, except when I looked towards Christian's office, remembered what had happened and was distracted for a moment from what I had to do.

—I want to finish it today, it won't be long now. —I replied as I continued to work.

—Ok, we're leaving then, see you tomorrow. —she said goodbye to me.

—See you tomorrow. —I answered without even turning around.

I took out my cell phone and texted Kate that we would be a little late and then continued to focus on the work until I finished the whole picture. As soon as I finished it I sat there admiring my completed work.

—You plan to work all night.

— Oh, shit!

I jumped on the bench and lost my balance. I closed my eyes to the inevitable fall. But instead, strong, warm arms welcomed me. I opened my eyes and found myself with deep, piercing gray eyes.

— Are you all right? —he asking a little worried.

—Idiot, you scared me. —I told him as I hit him in the arm.

—I didn't mean to. —he said as he helped me to get on the sidewalk. — I've been watching you at work for a while and you haven't noticed. —he said, sitting next to me on another sidewalk.

—I'm sorry I was so focused, I finished the painting. — I said smiling.

—It's finished then. —he asked me as he examined the painting.

—Yes. —I answered him as he looked at the picture in every possible way by examining my work. He finally looked at me with a smile.

—You did an excellent job. —he said to me while I smiled like an idiot.

—Thank you. —I replied enthusiastically.

—We can leave then, it's almost 7:00 pm. —he said looking at his watch and getting up from the sidewalk.

— What! So late now. —I said looking quickly at my watch and getting up from the sidewalk too.

—You must be starving. —he said looking at me while I finished getting my things.

—I'm hungry and you should be too, come on, Kate must be waiting for us for dinner. —I replied with a smile as we walked towards the elevator.

As we left the museum I remembered that we had not come by car and Christian was apparently thinking what I was thinking. After walking down the stairs of the entrance we walked to the wax where Christian whistled loudly and waved to a taxi that stopped immediately in front of us. He opened the door smiling at me to get me in and came in behind me. We both stared at each other smiling. I was really impressed with the way he stopped a cab in Manhattan.

—Where. —the taxi driver's voice made me stop smiling at him like an idiot.

—Yes, at 10019 308 West 58th. —I told him as Christian took my hand between his and I smiled at him again.

A few minutes later, we got out of the taxi in front of the apartment and Christian quickly paid the taxi driver without even giving me time to take out my wallet and pay at least half.

—Sometime you'll let me pay something in half. — I asked him frowning as we entered the building.

—No. —he answered flatly.

—By the way, there's something I've been meaning to ask you for a long time. —I told him as we got to the elevator.

—Question. —he replied, hesitating and this time looking at me seriously.

—Not that I mind, but if you own the restaurant why you pay. —I told him as I watched his face change and smiled slightly.

—I always ask to be treated like another customer, I don't like to be treated differently. —he answered me sincerely with his eyes fixed on mine.

Wau didn't expect this answer. The elevator doors opened and we walked to my apartment.

—Let's hope Kate made us some dinner. — I told him while I was looking for the keys to open the door.

—If not, we'll go somewhere for dinner. — he said with a smile.

—Yes, somewhere you're sure to own it, too. —I told him as he opened the door and we entered the apartment.

The apartment was completely quiet, no one seemed to be there. But Kate was sitting on the couch in the living room very seriously. What had happened? Christian and I exchanged a glance without understanding anything at all. Kate kept looking at us very seriously, she seemed furious at the time.

—You. —she said pointing to Christian. —Go away. she said strongly. —You and I need to talk seriously. —she said pointing to me this time.

—You'd better listen to her. — I told him very quietly, hitting him.

—All right, I'll be back in an hour, if you don't open the door I can break it down. —he said to me, looking at me seriously.

I nodded my head as Christian walked to the door and left the apartment leaving me alone with Kate, who looked like a caged animal at the time. I could see that she was very angry but had no idea why she was. I sat carefully on the sofa next to her but left a slow space between us. She turned to me and stared at me for what seemed like an eternity and from the way she looked at me I didn't know why but, I felt like I had unknowingly gotten into a lot of trouble.

— Everything all right with Christian? — she asked me after a scrutinizing look.

—Yes, everything's fine. —I answered nervously and very quietly.

She stared at me again. He was breathing heavily. What had happened?

— How was the sex with him? —Shit! What was that question about?

I couldn't help but blush. Was I supposed to answer the question? Well, from his face, I figured he was waiting for my answer. But what did I tell her.

—Great. —I think that sums it all up.

I smiled inwardly because it was true what I was saying. The sex with Christian was amazingly cool, but I don't think she would like to hear the word awesome at the time. I turned my gaze to her who continued to look at me seriously.

— Can you explain to me what this means then? — At that moment he reached behind the sofa cushions and took the handcuffs off.

I stared at her without knowing what to say at the time. I was just staring at her.

— Where did you find them? — good for you Ana, who asked the stupidest question you just asked, I scolded myself.

—From your room, I came to get you as soon as I arrived and found this on the floor. Well? —she said as she continued to hold the handcuffs in front of me.

—It's not what you're imagining. — I answered even though I didn't really know what she was thinking at the time.

—Ana is the first man you've slept with, but you don't have to let him tie you up to fuck you. — she said loudly.

Or she wasn't very angry and didn't understand anything at all. I was going to have to explain everything in detail and try to unravel this misunderstanding. Besides, why Christian would have to tie me up to fuck me. She said tie up to fuck. Oh, God! Now I understood where she was coming from. Did she think that after I reading that book I was going to become a masochist.

—It's not like that, you've got it all wrong. —I answered calmly, I didn't really have to get upset.

— What did I misunderstand? Didn't you read those novels enough?

— What novels. —I asked her, playing dumb for a moment even though I already knew what she would say next.

—S&M ones. — bingo. I knew she'd say that.

— Shit, Kate! It has nothing to do with that, I am not a masochist and Christian is far from being a sadist. —I told her as she opened her eyes wide.

—I don't understand then why the handcuffs. —she said to me in confusion.

—You didn't let me explain it to you. —I said, grimacing and rolling my eyes.

—Speak at once to see if I can understand this mess.

I took a deep breath to relax and organize my ideas a little. I didn't want to worry her, but now I had no choice but to tell her what happened with Christian, only then would this problem be solved.

—He suffers from sleepwalking and night terrors. — Kate was looking at me without understanding anything yet.

—I don't see where the handcuffs come into this. —she answered me very thoughtfully and in his best interrogation tone.

—They're for tying him to the bed and keeping him awake in bed, I have the keys. —I told her, taking the chain out of my shirt and showing it to her.

—But I still don't understand why handcuffs couldn't tie themselves to anything else. — she asked now with concern and curiosity.

—Believe me, I asked him the same question, as he always got away with it, the only thing that worked were the handcuffs. I had asked myself the same question at first.

— Can't it be as bad as he paints it? —she told me as I looked at her very seriously.

—Believe me, it's bad. — I replied recalling the night before when I first witnessed one of his sleepwalking crises.

—You've had the experience. —she said to me as I stared at her.

—Remember at breakfast Elliot asked him how we slept and Christian said we didn't.

—I do remember that one among all his jokes. —she said with a smile.

—Well, we didn't sleep because we spent the night, as you said a moment ago, fucking each other. —I answered very seriously as Kate stopped smiling.

—Don't tell me that... —but I didn't let her finish her sentence.

—Yeah, I couldn't sleep much after that and I don't think he could either. I imagined that he was afraid of falling asleep and that it would happen to him again. —I replied.

And I gave her a brief summary of what had happened, though without going into too much detail, just the slap and the part about not waking up. The fear I felt when I found myself in that situation. The thought of not waking him up.


	30. Chapter 29

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "GIRO DEL DESTINO"

Kate was silent for a moment, thinking and meditating on what I was telling her.

—That's why he's staying here with you. —she said to me after a moment of silence.

—Yes, I insisted, I don't even want to imagine that he would be left alone and that something would happen to him. —I told her as I covered my face with my hands.

—So it wasn't like you'd read too much. —she said made me laugh as she took my hands off my face and I looked at her smiling as she did.

— No, I haven't gotten to that point yet, can you give them back to me? — I said reaching out my hand.

—All of yours. —she said as I took them off his hand.

—I'm gonna put this away. —I got up from the sofa, went to the bedroom, and put them in the last drawer of the closet and then went back to the living room with Kate.

I took my cell phone out of my bag and texted Christian that he could come back.

— What are we having for dinner? —I asked her smiling and at that moment I saw how his face stopped smiling and became very serious.

— Oh, my God, dinner. —she said, putting his hands on his head.

—Don't tell me you forgot the dinner. —I told her worried as I looked at my watch that it was almost 8:00 p.m.

—I'm sorry, I think the events overwhelmed me. —she said to me. — I'm taking a quick bath to help you. —she said on his way to the bathroom.

—I'm going to make us some dinner if we want to have an early dinner. —I said as I got off the couch.

At that moment there was a knock on the door, it couldn't have been Christian, I had only been texting him for a few minutes. I opened the door and to my surprise I found myself with Christian's gray, very smiling look. Wau that was fast.

— Did you order anything for dinner? —he said as he showed me some bags he had in his hands.

— Did you go shopping? —I asked him while he was putting the bags on the kitchen counter.

—I went to get some dinner, I don't think it's the same thing. — and he knew there was no dinner.

— How did you know? —I asked intrigued.

—Because of Kate's furious face, I figured he hadn't prepared anything for dinner and I think I was right. —he answered me as if it was the most obvious thing.

—You know, sometimes I think you read minds. —I told him as I started to take the things out of the bags.

—No, I'm just analyzing the situation. —he replied with a big smile on his face.

—Kate, forget about dinner. —I yelled at her as I kept pulling things out.

—You're not having dinner, I'm hungry. —she yelled at me from the room.

—We just got our dinner. —I replied.

—But I didn't order anything. —she said as I felt her walk into the kitchen.

—Apparently someone knew there was no dinner. —I told her as she came to our side and looked at the amount of food Christian had brought.

— What's with all the food? —Kate asked in amazement.

—I didn't know what to bring, so I brought a little bit of everything. Elliot's not coming? —he asked Kate.

— He must be here soon. He said he had to go through a club first.

—Yeah, he mentioned something on the phone today. —Christian replied thoughtfully.

—We have dinner and a bath, or we have a bath and a dinner. — I asked close to him and I could see how his face changed and now he was looking at me raising an eyebrow and smiling.

—I think if we take a bath first, we won't have dinner. —he said in my ear very quietly so that only I could hear him.

—Then let's go to dinner. Let's see what you brought. —I told him as I began to open the boxes.

He had brought Italian and Chinese food, chicken wings and several bottles of wine, there were so many things I didn't know where to start. That's when someone knocked on the door.

—I'm going. —Kate said, leaving quickly for there.

At this hour it could only be Elliot. Kate opened the door and Elliot greeted her with a passionate kiss that lasted only until he noticed the amount of food on the counter.

—I guess you haven't had dinner. —Kate asked him as he looked at her for a moment and then again at us or rather at the food.

—No. Who ordered dinner? —he asked Kate as she closed the door and they walked towards us.

—Christian, he just brought in.

—Great, I love it when he orders. — he said rubbing his hands together.

—Hurry up. —Christian said in my ear.

Then he started picking things out quickly and passing them on to me until I had my hands full and so did he. We went out to the living room, sat down on the carpet next to each other and put things on the center table. Christian stood up for a moment, looked for two glasses and a bottle of wine and quickly returned to me.

— What's the rush? —I asked him as he took some sticks in his hand.

—With Elliot you have to be quick at lunchtime, or it leaves you with nothing.

—But Sunday wasn't like that. — I told him remembering the four of us having dinner together.

—Believe me when it comes to fast food, you have to walk fast with it. —he replied with a smile. —Why you think he likes it when I order.

That's where Kate and Elliot got to where we were. Elliot sat on the other side of Christian and watched him as he ate, I didn't know why but that way of looking at him I imagined he was up to something.

—Don't you dare, Elliot. —Christian told him without taking his eyes off the food.

—I haven't done anything. —he replied innocently, raising his hands.

—I know you too well, I don't need to look you in the face to know what's going on in your mind right now. —he said, picking up the sticks and pointing them at him.

Kate and I looked at each other and laughed as they stared at each other for a moment.

—All right, but can you put the sticks down, please. —he asked while I was laughing.

—It's just two sticks, Elliot. What could he do to you with them? —I told him still laughing.

But apparently Elliot didn't find the situation as funny as I did because it was very serious.

—He knows what I'm capable of with them. —Christian replied in my ear and then continued eating dinner.

And for a brief moment I looked at him in awe before I began to eat. There were still so many things I didn't know about him. He was still a total stranger to me, the truth was that I only knew something about him, about his past before he moved to London. But he had changed so much that he could no longer use it as a reference. How could I discover things from Christian's past when he didn't talk about it? If only there was a way. And then an idea hit me in the head hard. I looked at Elliot sitting next to him, both smiling amicably. That was my answer. They had met in London so Elliot must have known everything about Christian there. I must have known the darkest secrets about him.

I just had to find a way for him to tell me everything, but Christian couldn't be there. Yes, this was the only way to unravel Christian's mysterious past and I was going to get it at the price I needed.

—I think we should take a bath.

Kate and Elliot left after dinner and didn't come back that night, so we had the apartment all to ourselves. We had taken off our shoes and huddled on the couch. We were just hugging, doing nothing, enjoying each other's company while we finished drinking a bottle of wine. He hadn't even asking me what had happened with Kate and I thanked him. I didn't really know where I was going to start telling him if he asked me

—Yes we should. —I answered him as I was unwillingly separating myself from him and getting up from the sofa.

I stood in front of Christian and smiled at him as an idea began to spin in my head. The wine had me a little tipsy today, but this only made me uninhibited and lose the fear of doing things I would never otherwise do. I began to loosen my shirt and turned to walk to the room. I didn't feel his footsteps but I imagined he was following me like the predator he was. I left my shirt on the bed and when I went to get the adjuster off, some hands stopped me as warm lips began to slide down my neck warming my body and the blood in my veins. Then a warm, hot body stuck to mine. When did he take his shirt off?

— What happened with Kate? You didn't tell me at the end. — he said as he released my adjuster.

I didn't have to claim victory too soon.

—Nothing important. —I replied as my breathing accelerated from his caresses and his body attached to mine.

—From the look on his face, it looked serious. —he said, pausing between kisses.

Well, in the end it wasn't a secret, there was nothing wrong with telling him.

—She found the handcuffs. —I told him as his kisses stopped for a moment and Christian froze.

— And what did she say? —he asked curiously as he dropped the adjuster to the ground.

—She thought I was obsessed with a novel. —I replied as he began to kiss me again.

— What's the novel about that involves handcuffs, is a police novel.

—No. —I told him without thinking.

Christian turned to me at that moment and stared at me. This was one of the consequences of drinking. I had to learn to keep my mouth shut. Now Christian was looking at me intrigued. I could see in his eyes that he wanted to know more about the novel. And I didn't really see anything wrong with telling him.

—They're called masters and dungeons, please don't read them. —I asked him.

The least I needed at this point in our strange relationship was for him to start acting like a sadist. But deep down inside my brain told me I shouldn't have told him not to read it.

— Why don't you want me to read it? —he said, slipping one hand on my cheek.

I knew that telling him that would only make him more curious, but I realized after the words had come from my lips. I knew he wanted to read the book right now just to satisfy his curiosity about why I didn't want him to read it. And I was very clear about why I didn't want him to read it while some scenes in the book were going through my mind.

— Are you blushing? Apparently the book is better than what you're telling me. — Oh, shit! I didn't even realize I was blushing.

I only had one choice left at the moment and that was to go along with the book, just so I could imagine he would leave me alone.

—Yes, it's very good, especially the protagonist of the first two parts. —I told him holding the desire to laugh while he frowned.

—If he's so hot...why don't you compare me to him. — Oh no! I didn't expect this answer. This wasn't going to work out so well.

—He's really not that cute, really. —I lied to him, but apparently he noticed.

—If you don't want to do it, don't do it in the end, I'll find out when I read the book. —he said as I looked at him very seriously and he smiled slightly.

—All right, wait a minute. —I told him as I separated myself from him and went over the description in my mind. —Both are the same height, the same physique. — I told him as I slid my hands across his shoulders, chest and torso completely defined.

—Continue. —he urged me as I noticed his shortness of breath

—Both have the same penetrating look. —I said to him, staring him in the eyes as he smiled at me and looked at me in surprise.

—I see we're a lot alike. —he said to me as he pulled one of my hands and stick me on his body.

—Well, except for the color of the eyes and the color and length of the hair, and that he likes to fuck while tying women to the bed. —At that moment Christian opened his eyes a lot surprised.

Shit! I think I lost my hand. When will I learn to keep my mouth shut.


	31. Chapter 30

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "GIRO DEL DESTINO"

I think I'd talked a little too much. At that moment I looked into Christian's eyes and he looked at me with a wicked smile on his face, what he would be up to.

—Now I'm getting something. —he said as he slid his hands to my breasts and massaged them gently making me moan.

— Weren't we going to take a bath? — I asked him as his lips slid down my neck at that moment.

—True, for a brief moment I had forgotten. —he turned me around and as he kissed on my neck he walked with me to the bathroom.

As soon as we got to the bathroom he continued to caress me, sliding his hands over my body until they reached the jeans, unclenching the button and sliding one hand inside making me moan.

—Mmm... —he groaned in my ear as he bit the earlobe of my ear and made me shudder completely.

He turned to face me and put both hands through my jeans stroking my buttocks. In those moments he looked at me in a mischievous way, with a bold twisted smile on his lips that were only a few millimeters from mine, barely rubbing against each other.

—We're going to bathe or you're planning some new method of torture as you lightly rub your lips against mine. —I whispered to his lips as I felt him laugh.

I knew it wasn't me talking at the time, but the alcohol in my system, but there was nothing I could do at the time. It was too late to regret having drunk.

—We're taking a bath, and yes, I'm planning a new method of torture. —he said as he lowered my jeans little by little along with my panties.

He undressed quickly and we both went into the shower. Christian rubbed his hands with bath gel while looking at me seductively. Unlike what I imagined and expected, he didn't bathe me, he didn't even touch his hands on my body, did anything happen to change his mind? Well, he wasn't serious. On the contrary, he smiled at me mischievously. I took gel in my hands and bathed quickly and like him I ignored it completely, no matter how much I wanted to touch it I did not. I came out of the bathroom and started to dry up and then I was surprised by his hands on mine taking my towel off. And then he started drying my body, running every inch of it. I closed my eyes as he walked through my body, letting me go. And then I felt his warm hands running over me. I opened my eyes, he had let go of the towel and his lips went towards mine devouring me as he carried me to bed and lowered me there. Then he smiled at me again as he walked to the side of the bed.

— Did you put the handcuffs away? —he asked me with a frown.

—Yes, in the last drawer of the closet. —I answered him smiling at him like an idiot.

But very late I realized I shouldn't have told him where they were. All those questions he had asked and now asking about the handcuffs, oh no, this wasn't going to go well. He took the handcuffs out of the drawer and went back to bed, put them on the bedside table and leaned over me to kiss me. His tongue ran every inch of my mouth making me moan as his hands slid down my hot, naked, excited body. He sat on me as he slid his warm tongue down my neck making my body stand up completely as he continued to descend. As he was reaching for my breasts he stopped and stood up and stared at me staring as he straddled over me. Its imposing member before my eyes. He leaned over me and stretched one of his hands out to the nightstand where he took the handcuffs. Oh God!

—Then I guess somewhere in the book he ties the girl to the bed with handcuffs. — he said to me sensually while I swallowed dry.

I must say that everything seems very exciting in the book, but not to the point of wanting to experience it for yourself. But when you find yourself in this situation, many things happen in your mind and you wonder if the sensations would be the same as those described in the book. Christian kept looking at me as he held the handcuffs in his hand, imagining that he was waiting for an answer from me.

—Yes. —I answered when I found my voice and it came out more like a scream.

I was nervous at the time and had no idea why...well I did, I couldn't imagine myself tied to the bed while Christian was violently possessing me.

—I still don't understand why he needed this. —he said very thoughtful.

—Because he likes control. —I replied automatically. When I'm going to learn not to think out loud. Shut up, Ana!

—I like control too. —he said, staring at me, leaning over me and with his lips close to mine. —But I like it when you touch me.

—I like to touch you too. —I replied as my hands slid down his chest and shoulders.

That's when Christian smiled at me, apparently he had remembered something.

—You want to share the joke with me. — I asked him while he was staring at me.

—Well, it's more of a demonstration. —he said to me while I didn't understand.

—You explain better. —I asked him to be intrigued.

—You remember the message of the morning, the three x's. —he said to me, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

—Yes. —I said to him as I laughed, remembering him.

—Well, I think I'll show you what they mean to me now. —he said as he joined his lips to mine.

I felt a metallic noise on the floor and I imagined that he had released the handcuffs. At least I didn't have to worry about anything as he began to slowly devour my body, slowly making me lose my sanity and consciousness. Christian didn't look anything like Leon Romano.

—I need a dress for Ethan and Mia's wedding. — I exclaimed in frustration as I dropped onto the couch.

It was Tuesday night the boys were out, they were out on business, so we were enjoying a girls' night out. We had the apartment all to ourselves. It was strange that Christian was not by my side, I had become so accustomed to his presence that it was strange. Christian hadn't been to work today, so it was doubly frustrating to be separated from him for so long. So I had taken advantage of it and in the afternoon I went out for a moment to make a quick visit to the doctor. Now we were both alone in the apartment talking about what we would wear to Mia and Ethan's wedding.

—Surely we can find something in my closet, you don't have to spend money. —Kate said to me as she put some pop corns in her mouth and sat down next to me.

This was one of those typical girls' nights where we stayed up late at night watching shows while eating lots of junk food and judging which actor looked better with his shirt off.

—I don't want to bother you, tomorrow I'll go out for a moment and be sure...

—Anastasia Stelle! —she exclaimed on the verge of fury, almost jumping off the couch. —If you spend a penny on a dress that you'll only wear once and most likely won't reach the height of those in my closet, I swear you're going to have a hard time. —she said to me as he pointed a finger at me. This was the angry, bossy Kate. When she put herself this way the best thing to do was to listen to her and not disobey her.

—All right. —I replied resignedly.

—Good. —now he said with a smile.

His rapid mood swings reminded me of someone. Someone who's been around the city from club to club right now. I looked at my watch and realized that it was quite late, I think it was best to go to bed. I got up off the couch and started walking back to my room.

— Aren't you going to wait for Christian? —Kate asked me as I turned briefly to her.

—No, I gave him my key to get in, he said he didn't know what time they'd be back. —I turned around and continued walking to the room.

I lay down on the bed and as much as I tried to stay awake for another while to see if he would come, it was impossible. My eyes gradually closed until I fell completely asleep.

The alarm clock rang insistently. I stretched out my hand and turned it off but I lay in bed another while. I turned to the other side and then I suddenly sat on the bed. Where was Christian? Had he come back last night? The handcuffs were on the floor, exactly where I left them before I went to bed last night and the little chain was still around my neck. Shit! Did something happen to him? I got up quickly, put on my shorts, took my car keys and ran out of the room. If he hadn't come to sleep last night, maybe he'd stayed in his apartment. I was just hoping nothing had happened to him.

— Are you going somewhere?

And then I stopped. Christian was in the kitchen looking at me with a frown, worried. My eyes didn't believe what they were seeing, I still wasn't convinced that he was there. Then I breathed again, I didn't realize I was holding my breath. And at that moment I ran out to where he was and hugged him tightly and took him by surprise. Christian gave me back my hug after a moment and I stayed there for I don't know how long, until the anguish and anxiety I had felt waking up without him by my side gradually disappeared. Now I felt a little better while he was still hugging me.

— Did something happen? —he asked me as I raised my head. — Are you crying? —he said as he wiped a tear from my cheek.

I didn't even realize I was doing it.

—You scared me, I thought you didn't come back last night. —I replied still a little saddened.

—That's no reason to be scared. —he said to me as I stared at him and at that moment I decided to confess my greatest fear when I woke up that morning.

—I thought something had happened to you. —I answered him as he looked at me and smiled slightly.

—Nothing happened to me, I came back very late and I didn't want to wake you, I'm sorry if I worried you. —he said as he took my face in his hands, forcing me to stare at him, and his lips were only inches away from mine.

— You slept without the handcuffs?

—No, I put them on and took them off this morning, apparently you didn't notice the moment I did. —he said to me as he gave me a gentle kiss on the lips to calm me down a little.

—I'm a little better now, thank you. — I said with a slight smile.

—That's good, breakfast is ready. —he said to me as he squeezed me into his arms.

—Well, I just need a quick shower. — I told him trying to get out of his arms but he stopped me.

—I think I need one too right now. —he said as he smiled maliciously at me and we both went to the bathroom.


	32. Chapter 31

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "GIRO DEL DESTINO"

I had been very scared when I woke up and didn't see him next to me, but luckily the scare passed quickly after a relaxing shower where Christian hugged me to convince me that he was real and next to me. The rest of the week had gone by very quickly and Mia and Ethan's wedding day had arrived. We had agreed to go separately, I didn't want to go with Christian to the wedding. Although I knew that at some point everyone would know we were together, I didn't want it to be today.

We hadn't bathed together and I hadn't even seen him get dressed as Kate kidnapped me into his room leaving him and Elliot in mine. We would go in Kate's car while Elliot was driving and Christian would go in his. In the end Kate had done her duty and had found me a dress in her closet. And although Christian had insisted a lot on seeing the dress, she had told him that he would have to wait until he arrived at the wedding, she hadn't even told him the color. That's why I insisted that he leave first and we leave later. I had taken off my chain with the key from the handcuffs on my neck, I don't think I needed it much at a wedding, and it didn't match the dress. I left it on the bedside table right next to the handcuffs.

—Are you sure he's not upset? —Kate asked me after seeing with what face Christian had left.

—I hope he'll pass when he sees the dress, if you can call that way the amount of cloths I'm wearing. —I said to her as she looked at me for the thirteenth time in 10 minutes.

The dress was a very light golden color and fit perfectly to my body falling down as Kate had said just a few minutes ago "sensually for my body". My back was completely out, only a very thin cloth band went through my back. The dress was too tight on my breasts, falling elegantly down my body while on the right side the dress opened from the thigh to the floor. Kate had also lent me some heels from which I had hoped not to fall. Today she hadn't even let me put on makeup. And by the time she was done with me it had become unrecognizable. The person who looked back at me in the mirror was not me. My eyes looked bigger and I assumed it was because of the makeup that made my facial features stand out more. I hadn't done much makeup, but it was completely different than when I did it. My hair had been picked up by dropping a few locks on my face.

Kate had already finished and Elliot was waiting in the living room, I think it was time to leave for the ceremony.

—We should be going out, don't you think. —I asked her as I looked at the clock that marked almost 7:00 pm.

The wedding was at 8:00 p.m., but it was just outside Manhattan, so we had a stretch ahead of us.

—Yes, it would be better if we arrived with plenty of time. —she said to me as she took a small purse.

I took the one she had lent me to match the dress, put my cell phone and the pills in it, and then we went out into the living room. I didn't know why I had done it, but I imagined we'd be going straight to Christian's apartment from the wedding.

Elliot almost drooled when he saw us.

—I think I'm going to be the luckiest to come to the wedding with such beautiful women. —he said as he smiled at us as we left the apartment.

—We'd better not delay then. —I replied as we entered the elevator.

The traffic had been a little heavy and the journey, which would take about 20 minutes, had been extended to 40 minutes. And then we were entering a residential area where there were only huge houses on both sides of the road. Elliot stopped in front of a huge house where you could see that there were many cars parked in the front and others were arriving at that time.

—Are you sure this is it? —I asked him as I looked at the huge place that looked like a mansion.

—Well this is the address. —he said as he looked again at the address on the invitation.

—Then it's here. —I said to him as he started the car again and we went in.

Elliot parked the car and helped us both out like a gentleman. You could count more than 40 cars parked there, but there was one that stood out in everyone's view and my eyes went straight to it. Christian's car was parked there and everyone who was coming in at that moment was looking at it just like I was, but for different reasons. They were simply admiring the beauty of the car and I, looking for the owner, but to my disappointment, he was nowhere.

—Shall we go in? —asked Elliot as he offered us each an arm.

—Yes, I think it would be best. —I said as I took his arm.

Although at the time and as much as I had told Christian to leave first, what I wanted most was to be held by his arm. I only took by Elliot's arm to avoid falling with the heels I was wearing. On the other hand, as we entered, everyone was looking at us and Elliot was smiling. And that just made me smile too.

We walked on Elliot's arm until we reached the huge row of chairs on both sides of a white carpet covered with hundreds of rose petals. Everything was beneath a huge marquee from which hung bouquets of white flowers from all sides. We were placed in the third row where there were still a few empty chairs. As soon as I sat down I arranged my dress so that it wouldn't open completely on my leg. If that was better, I didn't want everyone who had pass by to automatically turn their eyes to my leg.

Everything was completely unreal. It was beautifully decorated and where the white carpet ended there were steps up to an oval-shaped platform. Just in the middle was a huge arch decorated with a vine of white flowers as well as those hanging from the roof of the marquee. Up there and looking very nervous was Ethan. Beside him and conversing with him were the godparents. The magistrate was also there, although a little further away.

Ethan looked in my direction and we exchanged a quick glance and a brief greeting and then he continued talking. People were still arriving, there were still several empty chairs by our side. Kate talked to Elliot very animatedly and turned to me when Elliot got up from the chair.

—Where are you going? —I asked him curiously.

—To the bathroom, this is beautiful. —she said to me while admiring the decoration.

—Yes. —I replied. The truth was that I was still amazed at the elegance and simplicity with which they had prepared everything.

More and more people were arriving so I imagined the wedding would be about to begin. Elliot came back and sat down next to Kate again, making her pay attention to him again, leaving me alone again with my thoughts. And at that moment I was thinking of nothing but Christian.

At that moment a delicious smell invaded my nostrils. Oh God! That smell. Mint shaving cream...bath gel and expensive perfume.

Christian.

My body slowly began to convulse before his presence and my heart began to accelerate. I turned slowly to my left and found Christian's shimmering, lustful gray look. His hair was completely combed to the side and back, while tufts fell on his face giving it a sexy and seductive air. He had shaved, you could tell by the delicious smell that escaped from his face. I had been speechless at that moment as I looked at him hypnotized and completely seduced by his gaze. Christian stared at me, smiling slightly. His eyes ran all over me, they went all over my face, from my eyes to my lips, and they came back to my eyes while his lips were slightly ajar.

—You are very beautiful today, more than usual. —he smiled at me while I couldn't help but blush at his compliment.

—Thank you. —I replied smiling.

At that moment the first notes of the wedding march began to sound and I took my eyes away from Christian to focus on the white carpet, were Mia entered from the arm of the one I supposed to be his father. She looked really beautiful in the white dress. They walked slowly until she reached the altar where she was delivered to Ethan. The ceremony passed quickly and after the exchange of rings and the kiss after which everyone stood applauding, we were asked to pass to another marquee where the reception would be. As soon as I got up from the chair I could feel Christian coughing behind me. I briefly turned towards him and he looked at me from top to bottom with his lips ajar, as if it was hard for him to breathe. He looked at me with lust in his gaze and had not yet touched me. He was walking slowly through me with his scrutinizing gaze, making me smile to myself. Kate's dress had apparently been a success.

—Jesus that dress...! —he said as he licked his lips. — I love how that dress looks on you. —he said as he finished examining me with his gaze and his eyes settled on mine.

—Remind me to thank Kate for lending it to me. —I replied with a smile.

—But you know what. —he said, leaning towards me, his lips inches away from mine. — I think I'll like it better when I take it off. —he said to me very softly smiling at me as my heart accelerated and his simple words excited me completely.

—You know, it's not fair. —I told him when he separated his face from mine.

—What is it? — he asked, smiling sideways.

—That your closeness upset me in this way. —I answered him while he looked up at me with an eyebrow.

—Well, I think I should say the same thing. —he answered me while I looked at him in astonishment.

Perhaps my closeness upset him in the same way as he upset me.

—Now, if you allowed me, I would like to accompany you to the table. —he said as he gave me his arm, which I took without hesitation.

Kate and Elliot had gone ahead, they left without even realizing that I had stayed behind and when they did they turned around looking for me and found me on Christian's arm. At that moment they smiled at me and continued walking. I didn't really care what those who worked with us thought, who weren't many, who were present at the wedding, he was only taking me by his arm. Besides, for my justification, I needed a support to walk two steps in a row without falling.

I glanced sidelong at Christian as we walked, and he was wearing one of his elegant black suits, fitted and made to measure, and to my surprise the tie was the same color as my golden dress. I looked at him for a moment frowning, wondering if he had guessed what color my dress was, or if Kate had told him at some point without me knowing.

—Is something wrong? —he asked, frowning.

—Did you know what color my dress was? —I asked him curiously while he looked at me still wondering what my question was coming to. Apparently he hadn't noticed yet.

—No, I didn't know. Why do you ask? —he replied intrigued.

—Because of the tie. —I answered him while he realized that it was the same color as my dress and he was smiling.

—I think it's a coincidence, or it's fate. —he replied laughing and making me laugh too.

If Kate were here she would say that we were predestined and that it had not been any coincidence.


	33. Chapter 32

We continued walking up to the other marquee which, like the previous one, was decorated with bouquets of flowers that fell from the ceiling, but underneath it there were many tables arranged for four people as well as for six and eight. Right at the entrance we gave our names and they showed us our table. And it wasn't by chance that we sat together at the same table with Kate and Elliot.

—Hello Christian. — Elliot greeted him smiling.

—What did you think of the dress? —Kate asked, looking at me.

—Do I have to answer you now? —he asked, framing an eyebrow. —Perfect. —he said, looking at me and making me blush once more.

I concentrated on the table decoration to try to keep Christian smiling away from my mind.

The table was decorated with a very fine lace tablecloth, in the middle of the table a beautiful but simple floral arrangement. At one end of the table was an ice bucket and a bottle of champagne. In front of each of us was a set of cutlery and a glass. Little by little all the guests were settling down at the tables. At one end there was a platform where a set played a soft melody. Soon we were asked to open the bottle of champagne for the toast. Christian opened the bottle and filled our glasses. After the godfather's speech congratulating the bride and groom we all raised our glasses, crashed them and then drank the delicious cold champagne. Soon after, they began to serve the buffet, where they placed a plate in front of each one of us. I supposed it was salmon, but I didn't even dare ask what it was.

—It's poached salmon with champagne sauce, grilled asparagus and fingerling potatoes. —Christian answered in my ear as I looked at my plate first and then at him.

—Do you know the name of the food just by looking at it? —I asked him framing an eyebrow.

—No, it says so on the card on the table. —he said as he looked towards the table where on a card he hadn't read it said our menu.

I looked at him again, smiling at him.

—I knew you weren't so clever. —I replied as we both laughed and began to eat.

In the background there was a soft and beautiful melody, the truth was that the food was delicious. Then I felt something on my leg, a warm touch sending hundreds of electric shocks all over my body, making me almost let go of the cutlery on my hands. I looked at Christian who was sitting on my right and he was eating as quietly as if he was doing nothing. With the only difference that he only did it with one hand, the other was hidden under the tablecloth and on my leg without moving. I continued with my food but as soon as I put a bite in my mouth Christian began to gently move his hand on my thigh, making me shudder slightly. Did he think that I would be able to eat something this way? I looked at him again and this time he gave me a very smiling look.

—Is something wrong? —he asked me as he put another bite of food in his mouth.

—Am I supposed to be able to eat like this? —I asked him too short so Kate and Elliot wouldn't listen.

—I don't know what you mean. —he said as he moved his hand higher on my thigh and I began to breathe heavily.

—Please? — I asked him to look at it seriously.

He stared at me and after smiling at me he pulled his hand away from my thigh making me stop feeling the hugging heat of his hand on my leg.

—You started wearing this dress, I hope you know the consequences. —he said as he smiled slightly at me and pulled his hand out from under the table.

So I decided to try to concentrate on the food, although it took a little work. I took a long sip of champagne that began to relax my tense body in the face of Christian's caresses and only then could I continue with the meal. The truth was that I loved it when he touched me. My body had become addicted to the warmth of his body, to his touch. I took another sip of champagne that went down my throat warming my body as Christian's hand had done.

—You shouldn't drink so much. —Christian whispered in my ear. We both know you have very little resistance to alcohol. —he said to me while I looked at him sideways.

—I need to relax. —I answered him while I put the empty glass in front of him and he filled it for me.

The champagne warmed my body little by little and relaxed me completely. The night progressed slowly as the music changed from one song to another and we replaced our glasses with the drinks they prepared at a bar at one end of the room.

—I think we need some daisies. — Kate said to me, smiling.

—No more for me. —I replied.

The truth was that I didn't feel like drinking any more. Drinking was already beginning to alter my senses just as Christian's proximity was. And in those moments I wanted more to feel Christian's lips over mine, warming my skin than alcohol running through my body until I lost consciousness. If I was going to lose consciousness I preferred it to be because of Christian's kisses and caresses. Elliot took Kate to the dance floor to dance to the rhythm of a lively and catchy song and I simply stared at them as they walked away from us to the dance floor.

—Do you want to dance? —at my side, Christian was standing and offering me his hand.

And I didn't have to think twice, I took his hand quickly and he led me to the dance floor. When I got there the music changed to a slow, sensual and romantic. Christian looked at me smiling. He placed his hands on my waist brushing the bare skin of my back, sending hundreds of electric shocks all over my body. He hit me and as I placed my hands on his neck we began to move to the rhythm of the music. We stared at each other without taking our eyes off each other. I could see desire in his gaze, and I wanted it too. In those moments, as our gazes crossed with our faces almost glued to each other what I wanted most was to feel their lips over mine. I could feel again their delicious intoxicating smell and in those moments it was already beginning to affect me. I opened my lips just a little to breathe better and Christian's gaze remained fixed on them. And a second later he was separating the distance between us and kissing me slowly.

His warm and tempting lips felt so good, I had missed his kisses so much. His tongue invaded my rushing mouth causing me to tighten my grip on his neck by lightly pulling his hair, making him moan against my lips. His hands caressed my lower back and one of them was almost on my buttocks. Her fiery touch next to his seductive lips excited me completely. At that time there was nothing else. It was just the two of us, everything was gone; the music, the people. I only listened to the unbridled beats of my heart, our shaken breaths, some groan silenced by him kissing. Nothing mattered in those moments, only that his lips would never leave mine.

—God! I desire you so much in these moments. —he still said against my lips.

—And I want you. — I replied in a sigh with his lips almost glued to mine.

Christian's eyes glued to mine at that moment and he smiled at me slightly.

—I don't need anything else then, come on. —he said as he pulled me off the dance floor.

—Where are we going? —I asked him as he drove towards the exit.

—I can't stand another minute without feeling your body beneath mine. —he said as we drove out to the parking lot and walked towards his car.

The car roared as soon as he put the key in the ignition and turned it. We put on our seat belts and Christian got out of there at full speed. He was driving fast, very fast, I didn't even dare look at the counting miles to see how much he was marking. I just saw the cars passing by like a blurred spot next to us on the other side of the road.

—Are you in a hurry? —I asked him as he looked at me briefly and putting another speed on the rudder fixed his eyes again on the road.

It was the first time I had noticed where the speeds were going. I didn't even know that it had so many speeds, which it was already 5th, or 6th, I had no idea, I just knew that everything passed by us like a blur.

—I need to get there fast. —he said as he continued to stare at the road.

—For something in particular? —I asked him, smiling, although I could already imagine the answer.

—If I don't get to the apartment quickly, I'm going to have to park on one side of the road, because I don't know if I can stand long without touching you. —he said, tightening the rudder tightly and looking briefly at my right leg where he could see the skin from where the opening of the dress began.


	34. Chapter 33

In just 10 minutes we had arrived at his apartment and at that moment we were entering the underground parking lot. After parking he quickly got out of the car and opened my door. I got out and he took me by the hand, pulling my way to the elevator.

—I can't walk that fast in these heels. —I said to him and Christian looked at me briefly before carrying me in his arms.

—That's better then. —he answered as he continued to walk with me in his arms towards the elevator.

As soon as we entered he lowered me and entered the code and the doors closed. Then he turned to me and cornered me against the cold wall of the elevator, pressing me against it, leaving no space between us. He smiled at me slightly and began to kiss me desperately, coming down from my lips by my neck, while with one hand he slowly lowered a strap from my dress and deflected his kisses towards my bare shoulder, kissing me softly and sensuously. My hands took on a life of their own and went towards his jacket, taking it out and dropping it to the ground as he continued his torture on my neck and shoulder. Then he turned to the other shoulder, lowered the other strap and began kissing me just as he had done on the other side.

I untied his tie, although I didn't take it off, and I also untied the first buttons on his shirt, so Christian left my shoulders and my neck and started kissing me violently on the lips. I came out of my shoes in one quick movement and Christian also took off his shoes. Our lips had not separated for a second. The elevator doors opened at that very moment and we came out kissing without even seeing where we were walking. Once outside the elevator, Christian separated himself from me a little, abandoning my lips and quickly lowering my dress. He stared at me while I had my breathing accelerated. I looked at him and noticed that his hair was messy and he was breathing heavily just like me. But he also looked at me maliciously with a sexy crooked smile on his lips.

—You are very beautiful. —he said as he approached me again and I blushed.

—Thank you. —I answered him while he bit my lower lip.

—I'm never going to get tired of telling you. —he said as he kissed me on the lips softly and sweetly.

Then I decided to take the initiative. So I decided to do something I had wanted to do for a long time. I took it by the shoulders and separated it from me. Christian stared at me strangely, I came out of my dress at my feet and grabbed it by both ends of the tie with one hand as I turned and began to walk towards his room. I drove him to bed, and when I got there I took off his tie and threw it somewhere in the room. Then I pushed him until he fell on the bed laughing and I sat on him to continue to untie his shirt. Now he was beneath me with his shirt wide open, I leaned forward and began to kiss his naked torso, leaving a trail of kisses as I descended slowly down his body feeling his breathing accelerate more and more. I was coming to his pants when I felt his hands on my waist, he turned me quickly and now I was lying on the bed and he on top of me. Wow! That was fast.

—I think it's my turn. —he said as he took off his shirt and threw it to the floor, he leaned over me to join his lips with mine.

Then he began to descend from my lips slowly, down my neck. His kisses became more and more urgent, anxious and desperate. He turned again, making me stay up one more time. But before giving me time for anything, he got up and sat down, and I was still on him. His gaze rested on mine and again his lips were on mine kissing me. My hands became entangled in his neck as his slid down my back and quickly untied my bra. Only then did his lips leave mine sliding down my neck until they took one of my breasts in his mouth, making me moan and throw my head backwards. His hands went towards my buttocks and as he briefly separated from me, he turned me lying on the bed. Then he came back on me and took the other breast on his lips while with one hand he massaged the other making me tremble.

I had my head tilted back as my hands clutched tightly to the sheet and the groans escaped my lips without being able to control them. I could feel his limb still behind the pants pressing against my thigh. Christian gave up his sweet torture and came down kissing all over my body until he reached my panties, which he quickly got rid of to continue his path of kisses until he reached my sex by slipping his tongue gently. And this time my hands tightened more tightly the sheets and I opened more my legs to give him better access. At each moment I became more excited as I felt him kissing my most intimate part.

I opened my eyes, I hadn't even noticed that they were closed and I raised my head a little to look at it between my legs and that was the most erotic and exciting vision I had ever seen. His expert tongue was spinning and spinning, causing me to begin to tremble. My hands left the sheet and grabbed his head, pulling his hair slightly.

— God! —I shouted without being able to avoid it while Christian continued his torture and I let my head fall back again closing my eyes.

Then he put a finger inside me making me almost convulse. There were too many sensations, her tongue, her finger going in and out of me and his other hand massaging one of my breasts. I felt the orgasm close, very close, and it came and made me tremble as Christian continued his tongue through my sex. My body was shaking and shaking. I felt Christian separate from me and my hands fell on the bed. I didn't dare open my eyes while waiting for my breathing to normalize. Then I felt Christian over me, and I opened my eyes a few moments before he entered me slowly.

—Ahhh! —a groan escaped my lips as he slipped inside me and I clung to his shoulders.

— Oh yes baby! I was dying to be inside you. —he said as he began to slowly enter and leave me.

He leaned over my lips kissing me desperately, letting me feel my taste on his lips, exciting me even more than I already was. It went in and out of me as we both let out uncontrolled groans that were sometimes silenced by our lips as they came together. My body felt tense once more, my walls tightening more and more around his limb. I needed more of him, to feel him closer, faster, more violent.

—Chris...please. —I asked him between moans.

—Mmm... —it was the only thing that escaped his lips as he continued to gently contemplate and kiss my neck.

—I need...mmm...faster...hard. —I said to him as my hands clasped his shoulders.

Christian looked at me briefly and in a quick movement took my legs and lifted them up making them rest on his right shoulder. So I was forced to lower my hands from his shoulders and grab the sheet again. And then as I held my legs with both hands he began to move in and out of me quickly. God! Now I felt it in the deepest part of me, his hands squeezed my legs tightly as he went in and out with fast and strong envelopes of me. My groans began to increase as well as his, our lips were too far apart to silence them. It was close again, this time it was much more intense. This was wild and hard sex and I was enjoying every second. And with two more envelopments and a deep groan I reached my orgasm by squeezing the sheet into my hands. Christian continued to contemplate several more times until he groaned loudly, dropped my legs and collapsed on me resting his head on my belly.

Christian had his eyes closed and was breathing heavy and fast just like me. And so it was until our breaths returned to normal. I moved one of my hands towards his head and stroked his hair gently.

—You shouldn't do that. —he said, opening his eyes and leaning on an elbow on the bed to look at me.

—Does it bother you? —I asked him, framing an eyebrow.

—Not on the contrary. —he said as he took my other hand. —It excites me. —he said as he placed it on his erect limb again and still with the used condom on. And I couldn't help laughing.

—Apparently someone hasn't had enough. —I said to him as I squeezed it a little.

Christian smiled at me and leaned over me, gluing his face to mine.

—I'll never have enough of you. —he said as he kissed me and his hands slid sensually down my body.

This time it was very slow, but with the same passion and lust as always. Nor was I ever going to get tired of this man who filled me completely and in every way, I just wanted to be able to know him completely. That was what I wanted most. That he would tell me things about his past that I didn't know. I think that this is the only way I would dare to confess my feelings to him. Which apparently hadn't changed over the years, they had just been buried deep in my heart and now they had come back to life. I loved Christian and couldn't wait to confess it to him, although I wouldn't do it until I knew his past.


	35. Chapter 34

—Why you don't like to talk about the past?

I didn't know what time it was, I just knew that Christian was insatiable, and I wanted more and more of him. We had enjoyed each other all night, although I was sure I had done more than he had. For me it wasn't just hot, wild and passionate sex, it was much more. For me it was making love. Because that's what you do when you love a person and I couldn't deny it anymore. I was foolishly and stupidly in love with Christian even though he didn't know it. I didn't imagine what would happen if I told him, or what his reaction would be.

I was lying on his chest, sliding my hand gently as Christian stroked my hair. He had paused briefly when I had asked him the question, but then he had continued to caress me. He didn't answer me.

—I just want to get to know you better. —I said to him too low so he wouldn't listen to me.

—Don't you already know me? —he asked me in a serious tone, but he kept sliding his hand through my hair.

Apparently he had listened to what I said.

—Not enough, sometimes I feel like I don't know who you are. —Christian lifted my head to look me straight in the eye.

—I don't think that's a good idea. —he shook his head.

—That's what you said on the subject of sleepwalking and I think I've dealt with it well so far. — I said smiling at him.

—Yes, it's true, but there are certain things from my past that you won't like to know.

—I think that should be my decision, I don't think so. —I said to him as I lay my head back on his chest.

And I stayed like this for a long time. None of us said anything, we just hugged. I imagined that Christian had some sort of internal battle and was deciding whether or not to tell me. I just hoped he would. That would only help me to understand a little what had happened there.

—London was very complicated for me, I never really wanted to stay there.

—And why did you do it? —I asked him curiously, hoping that this time he would answer the question and not evade me.

He remained silent again and answered after a sigh.

—My parents forced me.

How strange. Although this still didn't explain some things, for example because he hadn't said goodbye to me, he hadn't called me. Why he pretended that I didn't exist.

—Why didn't you ever call me?

—You may think it's absurd but I lost my cell phone and the truth is I never learned your number, believe me, what I wanted most in the world was to communicate with you, but you never gave me your e-mail, it wasn't that we needed it, we lived side by side. I always wanted to explain things to you.

In that part he was right. When we wanted to talk we simply called each other's house.

—You can do it now. —I said to him as I sat on the bed and he did the same as me.

—I'm trying, it's been a long time since I've talked to anyone about my past. —he replied as he took my hands in his own.

—Do you mean, you answer my questions? —I asked hopefully.

—I will try. —he replied as his grey gaze pierced mine.

I could see sincerity in his gaze. What had changed in our relationship so that he would agree to speak of the past? That didn't bother me now. Now I just wanted to ask him everything.

—Then let's start from the beginning. Why did you leave that way that night?

—You don't know how much I wanted to change what happened that night, what I wanted most was to stay and make love to you. You don't know how much I hated my parents for forcing me to leave without saying goodbye to you. —he answered in a low voice, looking down at our intertwined hands.

I had never imagined this. He hated his parents for my sake. How far had Christian come to love me at that time? Was he doing it now?

—You finally slept with me. —I answered him while he looked up smiling.

—Yes, it didn't do me any good to get angry and hate someone, in the end what has to happen will happen no matter what you do sooner or later. —he said as he kissed me on the lips. —Now let's go to sleep, I think I've told you enough for today. —he said, taking the blanket and covering both of us while we lay down on the bed.

—And what are you going to tie yourself with, we don't have the handcuffs. —I said to him, turning towards him, and for a moment he stared at me thoughtfully.

—I think we're going to have to improvise. —he said, getting out of bed and picking up the tie from the floor.

—Are you sure you won't get rid of them?

—I have to at least try. —he said to me, holding out his tie.

I took his hand and stared at him.

—I'm all yours. —he said as he put both hands in front of me smiling and I couldn't help laughing too.

I tied the tie on his left wrist and then gave him mine right so he could tie it there. I think it was going to be safer than tying him to the bed. As soon as he did, he lay down on the bed and I lay on his chest. And while I listened to the rhythmic beats of his heart and he caressed my hair, I fell asleep.

And as I went to bed I woke up the next morning. Christian slept peacefully beside me while I was still lying on his chest. I loosened the tie, being careful not to wake him up, and slowly got out of bed and into the bathroom. I cooled off a little in the shower and went back to the room. I took the first thing I found, which was Christian's shirt, and put it on. He was still asleep so I took the opportunity to prepare breakfast.

— You know what I want to do.

Christian's voice behind me took me out of my concentration on preparing breakfast, which was almost finished. He was lying on the counter, without a shirt, as usual, and in sweatpants that fell sexy on his waist. I hadn't even felt it coming.

—I don't know if you don't tell me. —I said to him as I put a plate of waffles on the counter.

—I want to paint you. —he answered while I was freezing for a moment with the other plate in my hand.

It was lucky that I was with my back to him so he couldn't see my face. This was the first time I heard that someone wanted to paint me. It's the dream come true for every woman who's ever seen Titanic. And it was also mine, although I wasn't going to admit it in front of him.

—Ah, that was it, yes, why not. —I replied as naturally as I could while I put the other plate with waffles on the counter.

But no matter how natural I had answered him inside, I was euphoric, nervous, and anxious.

— So you think you can devote some time to me, just today. —he said as she walked to where I was and sticks to me.

—My time is all yours. —I replied smiling. —You're going to paint me with the dress you liked so much. —I asked him while he smiled at me and glued his lips to mine.

—The idea was very tempting, but in the end I'll end up taking your dress off as soon as I see it on you.

—Then. —I asked framing an eyebrow.

—I'm going to paint you exactly as you are right now. —he said to me against my lips. —You look very sexy like that now...with your hair scrambled and my shirt on. —he said to me sensually as he kissed me briefly on the lips and then went to the fridge to get the juice.

Was he serious about it?

—You really think I look better this way than I did last night. —I inquired by raising an eyebrow while he looked at me and thought about it for a moment.

—You look good in whatever you're wearing, but last night you were exceptionally beautiful. —he replied as he put the juice and two glasses on the counter and I blushed at his comment. —I love it when you blush like that. —he said, sliding one hand down my cheek.

—Then let's have breakfast. —I told him changing the subject as I went and sat at the bar.

Christian sat next to me and stared at me.

—Anyone would think you were anxious for me to paint you. —he said to me as I stopped the fork halfway to my mouth.

—Not much. —I replied as I put my fork in my mouth.

—Has anyone ever painted you? —he asked me while I was blushing again. —I don't think so. —he replied with sufficiency.

—No, no one has ever painted me. —I answered him firmly as I stared him in the eyes.

—Really? —he said thoughtfully. —That makes it more interesting. — what he meant made it more interesting.

—Why do you say that? —I asked him curiously.

—You'll see. —he replied as he began to eat breakfast.

I didn't know why, but I imagined that he had painted hundreds of women on other occasions.

—Have you ever painted more half-naked people? —I asked him as he looked at me sideways.

—Yes. —he replied as he took a sip of juice.

—A lot? —I asked him, fearing the answer.

—Do you want a number? —he asked, raising an eyebrow.

—Yes. —I replied firmly, but I didn't really want to know the answer.

—Eleven or twelve. —he replied as he thought.

What I feared. It wasn't that I hadn't painted anyone, but it wasn't the same at school as painting someone important to you. Now I felt at a disadvantage. I continued to finish my breakfast now much slower than at the beginning. Now I didn't think it was a good idea for him to paint me. At the end of the day, just another one of the many that he had already painted.

—What's the matter with you? —he asked as he lifted my head and stared into my eyes.

What was happening to me? Was I jealous of the women he'd had? Or the women he had painted. It was completely absurd.

—Then will I be number thirteen? Will I become one more number? —I asked him as he squinted.

—A number? —he asked without understanding.

—Yes, then I'll be the thirteenth woman you've painted. —I asked him while he looked at me very seriously.

—Not really. —he replied smiling as he ran his hand through his hair.

—I don't understand you, haven't you painted twelve women before me? —I asked him without understanding what he was saying.

—No. I have painted twelve people, but no woman. —he replied while I looked at him in confusion.

—What do you mean? — I asked him intrigued.

—Exactly that, you're the first woman I'm going to paint and I can't wait to start. —he replied as he smiled sideways, causing me to melt on the sidewalk.

Why his smile still had the power to disarm me completely.

—Are you done yet? —he asked me as I looked at my plate.

The truth was that my appetite was suddenly gone. At that moment I didn't think I could eat anything else.

—Yes, I think I'm done. —I answered by running the plate to the side and looking into his eyes.

—Then come on, I don't want to lose another second. —he said as he offered me his hand and led me to the room.

—And how do you want me to get on? — I asked him as he hit me and kissed me on the lips.


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Christian separated from me and went to the closet from where he came back ten minutes later with a book in his hand and offered it to me. The book was old and the cover, although well cared for, was a little worn, it must have been many years old. I had never imagined Christian reading novels, much less Jane Austen's "Pride and Prejudice. But why would he give it to me? Did he want me to read now?

—What's the book for? —I asked him curiously.

—I want to paint you naturally, and I thought you'd like to read a novel. At least I remember that you liked to do it. —he answered me while I smiled at him and opened the book on the first page by sliding my fingers along the letters.

Yes, I liked it a lot, but sometimes the desire to draw overshadowed the desire to read. And lately I drew a lot.

—I had never imagined you reading a novel. —I replied while I laughed.

—I've never really read it, it's a memory. —he replied while I stopped smiling and stared him in the eyes.

Now Christian wasn't smiling like he did just a few minutes ago. I think the best thing to do was not to keep touching on the subject of the novel.

—Have you read that novel yet? —he asked me curiously.

—A long time ago, I almost don't remember it, what I remember most is the film.

—Much better. —he replied

—Then where do I stand? —I asked him as he smiled slightly.

—Lie down on the bed as if you were going to read, or rather lie down on the bed to read the novel. —he answered me while I looked at him in astonishment.

—Really? —but from the face with which he looked at me, I imagined that he was serious.

—Stand in front of me. —he said to me as I looked at him and he smiled at me.

So I climbed into bed and lay face down leaning on my elbows as I opened the book to start reading.

Christian went up to the easel and moved it closer to the bed. The canvas he had prepared was large. And I could see how he arranged the paintings and brushes by his side before he took a pencil in his hand.

—When you said you were going to draw me I thought of pencil and cardboard, not oil and canvas. —I said to him, briefly raising my eyes from the reading.

—I want it to last much longer. —he said as he stepped out of the back of the canvas. —Now read. —he said as he pointed at me with his pencil and hid again.

And I began to read. The truth was that as I read, I remembered fragments of the novel. From time to time I briefly looked up to see if I could see it when he looked at me. But almost at no time did he stick his head out of the canvas to look at me, which made me wonder if he was painting me or not.

—Don't you need to look at me to paint me? —I asked him as he looked out his smiling face from the side of the canvas.

—Not much. Besides, right now if I look at you a lot, the least I'm going to do is paint you. You don't know how I have to control myself so as not to leave the painting in the middle, go where you are, throw the book aside and make love to you. —he said as my breathing accelerated just hearing him say that.

That sounded so tempting, that I was willing to ask him to stop painting me.

—But I won't, no matter how much you beg, you're going to have to wait for me to finish painting you. — he said as he disappeared behind the painting again.

So I concentrated on reading my novel. And time began to run. I didn't even look where Christian was. When I was reading, I would dive right into the story and sometimes forget everything around me. I really liked period novels, especially Amanda Quick's. They were my favorites, but lately I didn't read much. I think the last novel I had read was Lena Valenti.

—You're not going to eat anything.

As soon as I heard his voice, I stopped reading the book and looked to my side on the bed where Christian was sitting with a small fountain in one hand and two glasses in the other. In the bowl were strawberries, grapes, and chopped apple. He put the fountain on the bed right in front of me as he offered me a glass of his hand. I sat on the bed while he took the glass from his hand.

—I am hungry. —he said as he picked a grape.

And at that moment my eyes followed the movement of his hand from the fountain to his lips and as he ate the grapes. I stared fascinated at his lips, I think it was the first time he did it. His lips were sensual and I knew what he was capable of doing with them on my body.

—I love your lips. —I said to him while I took a strawberry and gave him a bite.

I didn't really know why I had told him that, I never used to express so openly what I liked about a person. But with Christian I felt I could tell him everything. He looked at me smiling, in such a sexy way that it made my breathing accelerate little by little.

—I like yours too. —he said while with his free hand he grabbed mine with the strawberry and put it in his mouth sucking my fingers at the end and then kissing me on the lips.

He separated from me smiling as I stared at him in amazement. That gesture sent discharges of current through my body that lodged in the lowest part of my belly.

—I like your kisses. —I said to him as he sipped his glass smiling.

—From what I see you only like my mouth and what I do with it. —he said to me, raising an eyebrow while I blushed.

—I actually like it a lot more than your mouth. —I answered sincerely while I took a piece of apple and bit it.

—Will you tell me what else you like about me? —he asked me while he took a strawberry and carried it to his lips.

I stared at him thoughtfully as I put a finger on my lips.

—No. —I replied after a moment and gave my glass a drink.

To my surprise we were drinking champagne.

—Are we celebrating something? —I asked him while he was picking a grape this time.

—Yes, you can say that. —he answered me by taking a sip from his glass and looking over it.

—Is a secret? —I asked him intrigued while he looked at me smiling.

—No, maybe later I'll tell you, now let's finish eating that I'm anxious to continue. —he said to me as he continued to pick different fruits.

And we didn't talk anymore, I dedicated myself to finish with the fruit fountain that Christian had brought along with the rest that remained in my glass of champagne that wasn't much. As soon as I finished Christian took the fountain and the glasses and as soon as he came back, he disappeared behind the canvas again and I concentrated once more on the novel.

And again without even realizing it, time flew by. But this time Christian kept sticking his head out from the side of the canvas. And in those brief moments when I noticed what he was doing, I was delighted to lose myself in his grey gaze as his hair fell on his face and he would put it back again. There came a time when Christian got up and turned on the lights in the room. When I looked out the window I realized that it was getting dark. We hadn't even had lunch, and at least I hadn't even noticed what time it was. I knew we were up late, but I didn't imagine it had been around noon. At least Christian had noticed and brought the fountain with fruits that we had eaten together with the glass of champagne.

—Is the painting missing much? — I asked him, looking up from the book.

—Just a detail. —he said to me, coming out from behind the painting and walking towards where I was.

He had paint all over his torso and arms, but where it was most noticeable was on his face, he sat next to me, smiling, staring at me. His hand went towards my face and pulled him to bring our lips together in a burning kiss his other hand went towards my waist and pulled me to attach me to his body. He turned me and laid me on the bed and above me by sliding his hand over my body. Little by little he began to excite me while his tongue invaded my mouth and I felt my cheeks burn before his frantic passionate attack. Then a slight groan escaped me and he separated from me smiling.

—Now look at me. —he said, getting out of bed and going back to the painting.

And he had done it one more time. He had excited me and separated himself from me. But why had he done it? It made no sense at all. I could only feel my cheeks burning before his torrid kiss while my heart was beating unrestrained in my chest. Was I being painted blushed?

—I think I'm done. —he said, going back to where I was a few minutes later.

—Did you need me to blush to painting me? —I asked him as he smiled.

—Yes, I love seeing you like that, but I also needed a kiss. —he said, putting his lips together with mine once more when he came to my side.

—What you really need is a bath. —I said to him after separating our lips and running a hand over his cheek to try to remove some paint from his face.

—I think I'm going to need help. —he said, holding my hands to get me out of bed.

—Can I see it? —I asked him, pointing to the painting.

—No, not at all. —he said, taking a cloth and covering the painting so that I wouldn't see it. —I'll show you the painting later, I have many things planned, but first as you said, let's take a bath. —he said, pulling my hand towards the bathroom.

I didn't know why he didn't want me to see the painting, but I wasn't going to force him to show it to me, sooner or later I would see it.

—You're going to need a good bath, you've got paint everywhere. —I said to him as I removed paint from his arm and neck.

—I'm all yours. —he said, giving me the sponge with gel to bathe him.

And I gladly took the sponge from his hand and began very slowly —and taking care not to leave me any place —to remove the paint from his whole body, starting with his shoulders. Christian had filled the bath tub with hot water, aromatic salts and bubbles. At that moment I was sitting between his legs as I slid my hand along his body removing the remains of the paint that had not yet been removed by the water. I put the sponge aside and slid my hand all the way down his torso until I touched his limb and took it in my hand.

—I don't think that has much paint on it. —he said in my ear as he bit my ear lobe.

—You never specified what I had to wash you, I think I remember you told me you were all mine. —I said to him while I massaged him a little.

—Yes...that's what I said. —he replied with a smiling moan.

—Then let me finish your bath. —I said to him as I continued to bathe him completely down to his legs, then one more time down his torso and finally his face.

By the time I was done I smiled at him as I stared him in the eyes and he looked back at me.

—I think you're clean now. —I said to him, passing my hand over the last stain of paint on his eyebrow.

—Well, I think it's time to get dirty then. —he said as he smiled perversely at me.

He took me by the waist and sat me on his legs. He lifted one hand towards my face, sliding it slowly down my cheek, making me involuntarily close my eyes to the discharges that began to run through my skin, and then I felt his lips on mine devouring me slowly. His other hand still on my waist pressed me more against him. I could feel his erection beneath me, increasing at every moment. My hands became entangled in his neck attracting him closer to me. His tongue invaded my mouth looking for mine hurriedly and both found themselves to begin to fight to cross the mouth of the other. I pulled Christian's hair lightly and a groan escaped against my lips that made me tremble and smile.

—I can do that too, though in a different way. —he said as he got me up and at once he would enter me making me groan audibly while I grabbed him by his shoulders and smiled. —You see. —And he stood very still inside of me.

He didn't move, he just stared into my eyes. His normally grey gaze at the time was darkened by lust. He was waiting for me to do it. His hands went towards my waist and he joined his lips with mine again.

—I have enjoyed you all afternoon, now I am all yours, do with me as you wish. —he said as he bit my lips.

I put my hands on his shoulders and began to move slowly on his limb as he closed his eyes, feeling himself coming and going from me in every movement. This felt more carnal. I could feel it much more fully within me, the heat of its limb burning inside me without the covering of a condom in the middle. It was the first time we hadn't used it and I really wasn't worried. At the doctor's visit on Tuesday and after a long talk, I had opted for the pill. But with Christian's sleepwalking and the wedding I had completely forgotten to mention it to him. I had actually remembered now because he hadn't worn anything. At least I had a good memory to remember the pill schedule. Another moan escaped Christian and he opened his eyes at once, staring at me.

—Wait... wait, I didn't put a condom on. —he said, holding me by the hands, making me stop my movements.

—I know, don't worry, I forgot to mention that I'm taking the pill. I answered him while he looked at me as if wondering why he didn't know.

—Since when? —he asked inquisitively.

—Since Tuesday, I forgot to mention that in the afternoon I went to the doctor. I replied while he was relaxing something under me.

—It relieves me a little bit, but there are other things... -but I interrupted him.

—Do you have any STI? —I asked him framing an eyebrow.

—No, I've always used a condom, and I have regular check-ups. —he replied very seriously.

—Then there's no problem because I think you know that I've only slept with you. —I smiled back at him.

—Yes, but I want to show you that... —I silenced him once more by putting a finger on his lips.

—I trusted you Chris, I know you would never hurt me in any way. —I said to him, taking his face in my hands.

—I don't know why you put so much trust in me, no one has ever done it. —he said as he lifted one of his hands towards my face and stroked my cheek slowly.

Now was the time to tell him, and later I would face the consequences of my decision.

—Because I love you Christian, and when you love someone you trust that person to the point of giving him your life if necessary. —Christian stared at me in surprise at what I had told him.

But then he smiled at me, a dazzling smile completely illuminated his face, a smile I had never seen before. I could say that he was happy.


	37. Chapter 36

This was not the reaction I expected.

—Then I think I can tell you why I have never painted any woman before. —Suddenly he said to me without me understanding what the change in the conversation was about. —I have never painted any woman before because I told myself that I would only paint the woman I really loved. And that's your Anastasia. I've been a fool all this time denying what was right in front of my nose and it's been there despite the time and the distance. —he said to me while I could feel tears of happiness escaping from my eyes at what he was telling me.

I had never imagined that Christian was in love with me and now I knew for sure.

—I love you Ana and now to prove it to you and to prove it to myself once more, I am going to make love to you. —he said as he put his hands on my waist and turned to lie in the bathtub and above me.

And then he began to go in and out of me at the same time that he devoured my lips. Both of us groaned with every enveloped he gave, I felt it fully within me, increasing his movements more and more as our breaths became more and more agitated.

I still couldn't believe what he had told me just a few minutes before, my mind hadn't finished processing it. Christian loved me, he had told me, and despite all the times we had sex, this was actually the first time he truly made love to me. My body slowly began to convulse around him. And as my hands clutched tightly to his shoulders I exploded into a wonderful orgasm shouting his name against his lips and then felt him inside me filling me as he shouted my name as well. And some enveloped then collapsed on me lowering his lips giving kisses by my cheek, my neck until resting his head on my chest without leaving me.

—I love you Anastasia and I will never tire of telling you. —he said as my breathing calmed down a little and my heart accelerated when I heard him say those words again.

— And I to you, Chris, and I to you. —I said to him as I stroked his hair.

—It's been a long time since anyone called me that. —he answered me as he briefly raised his head to look me in the eyes.

—If it bothers you, I'll stop. —I said to him sincerely.

—No, I don't mind you saying that. —he said as his penetrating grey look pierced mine.

—Then I'll keep telling you Chris. —I said to him as he smiled.

—Say it one more time. —he asked me.

—Chris...my Chris. —I said to him as I caressed his face.

—Yes, all yours. —he said, bringing his lips closer to mine to give me a quick kiss. —I know we're very comfortable and I really don't want to be anywhere but inside you, but we didn't have lunch so I think we should have dinner, don't believe. —he said, separating himself a little from me to stare at me.

—Yes, I think we should have dinner, I'm hungry. — I replied as he smiled and separated further from me.

And it was true what he said, where he belonged was within me and as soon as he came out I felt his absence. He got up and held out his hand to help me up. He came out of the bathtub, took a towel and put it on me and then took another one and after drying himself a little he wrapped it around his waist making me stare at him.

—I'll never get tired of looking at you. —I said to him smiling like an idiot while he smiled back at me.

—Me neither. —he came over and stole a kiss from me. —Now let's put on some clothes to order or prepare something for dinner.

Christian came out of the bathroom and I took a little longer. My hair was wet and I didn't want to get sick, so it took me a while to dry it well. Then I wrapped the towel around my body and went out to the room. The curtains on the windows were drawn and Christian's towel was on the bed.

—Chris! —I called him

—In the closet. —and I went there.

Right now I had a little problem. What clothes I wore. From the wedding we had come straight out here, we hadn't come by my apartment to pick up clothes, so I only had the wedding clothes, I didn't even have any clean underwear. Christian was in the closet in tight jeans as he put on a sleeveless shirt and turned towards me.

—You wouldn't happen to have any clothes for me, would you?

—Let's see. —he said as he reached where I was and pulled the towel leaving me naked. —Mmm... —he said thoughtfully as he looked at me and smiled slightly. —There should be something around here that you can use. —he said to me as he looked in the closet and pulled out a T-shirt and offered it to me. —I think this will be enough. —he said as I took the shirt and put it on.

It was halfway up my thighs, he was right, but I couldn't go around the apartment without panties.

—You won't have a pair of panties by chance.

—I don't mind you walking around like that, but if you'd rather look in one of those drawers, I'll see what I can prepare for dinner. —he said as he pointed to the drawers in the closet and came out.

And after looking in their drawers where there were only boxers I decided not to wear anything, at the end there were only the two of us. I came out of the closet and looked around the room for the panties and bra I was wearing yesterday. I went to the bathroom, washed them and then went to the kitchen where I met Christian behind the counter preparing something and approached him to help him.

It was incredible how things had changed in such a short time, now I no longer loved Christian in silence, I had confessed it to him and he also loved me, he had told me on several occasions and had shown it to me. I could see it on his face every time he smiled at me or stole a kiss while cooking. Now I wasn't afraid of anything, I knew he wouldn't leave me again, well at least that's what I expected.

What stood out most at dinner was the bottle of champagne on the counter, since dinner had been quick and simple; macaroni and cheese and fried chicken. Then we sat on the living room carpet, hugging and leaning against the sofa, finishing what was left of the bottle of champagne.

— Will you tell me more about London? —I asked him while he looked at me briefly thoughtfully before answering me.

—What do you want to know? —he answered me without even hesitating.

Since the night before he had confessed to me that he loved me he had changed a lot, now he was more open to talking about the past. Maybe that was all he had. The ghosts of the past tormenting him. Maybe talking everything would disappear, the night terrors, sleepwalking. Now I knew for sure that he loved me. He had shown it to me by sweetly making me love, and he was showing it to me now when he was willing to talk about the past.

—How was your stay in London? —I asked him, turning to him as I curled more to his chest.

—Not very good, I did things I don't want to remember. —he stared at me. —Let's say I used to go from party to party and from bed to bed, I didn't go to class much. —he replied while I looked at him in surprise.

—I think I remember you saying the same thing to me in your office. —I said to him as he smiled.

—Yes and I'm really sorry, I never should have said that, not before I met you. —he said as he smiled slightly at me.

—I don't understand something, how you graduated then.

—Elliot helped me, and a lot, for me he's much more than my best friend, he's my brother. —he said while I looked at him in amazement.

I had never imagined his relationship with Elliot to be so deep.

—I guess he knows everything that happened.

—Yes, and he also helped me to get over it, which is partly why I asked him to be my business partner was a way of thanking him for what he did for me. Besides, at that time I didn't trust anyone. —he said to me while he was giving his glass a drink.

It wasn't that he trusted much now, I remember fragments of Christian's conversations and a few more questions came into my mind.

—These are my ideas, or you don't trust women very much. —I asked him with great curiosity.

—How did you come to that conclusion? —he asked, framing an eyebrow as I drank from my cup.

—Am I wrong? — I asked him framing an eyebrow.

—No. I've had very bad experiences with women, which is why I'm so suspicious. —he replied thoughtfully.

—When you say bad experiences, what do you mean? —I asked curiously.

—Let's say most of them were with me for my money and not really for who I am.

—The majority?

—I think you're the only exception. —You're the only one who asked me if I'm a millionaire and was surprised to find out.

—When I met you, you weren't, I never imagined that in six years things would have changed so much. By the way, you never told me that story.

— What story?

—How you became a millionaire.

—That's a long story. —he replied, looking at me thoughtfully as he took a sip of his glass again and filled it.

—We have plenty of time. —I replied while I put my glass on him to fill it.

—Let's say I am by inheritance, the millionaire was my grandfather. He died a few weeks after we arrived in London and my mother, being the only daughter, inherited everything. —he replied after a while as I looked at him in surprise.

This was much more than he had told me before. But I had to ask him, I had to know.

—How did your parents die?

—I haven't finished the story, we'll get there.

—Go on then. —I encouraged him, I was anxious to hear it all.

—After my grandfather died I assumed we could go back, that there was no reason to stay there in London. But there was actually one. In the will there was a clause where the heir had to reside for a year in London to inherit all the property...

—But why didn't you come back at the end of the year? —I interrupted him while he stared at me. —That's all right. —I said to him while he was silent again so that he could continue.

—As the year passed they wanted to return, they even bought me this apartment and gave it to me for when we returned. But I began to contradict them, to disobey them, and I told them I didn't want to leave London. I went out late, got drunk, sometimes didn't come home...until the night of the discussion. —Then I interrupted him again.

Christian was staring straight ahead, his gaze was lost in memories and he felt as if he was reliving them again. I didn't want him to go through that again.

—If you don't want to continue, don't do it, I know it must be very difficult for you to remember all this.

—No, I want to tell you, I don't want secrets between us. —he paused before continuing.


	38. Chapter 37

—I argued strongly with my parents, I don't really remember well why I did it, I just remember they didn't agree with my behavior, my late arrivals, and the fact that I went home with a different woman every day. I remember it was snowing, I took my car keys and drove to Elliot's house. I didn't want to be there in the house after the discussion. My phone rang at 4:00 am. It was the police. Apparently my parents go out to pick me up at Elliot's house and had an accident on the road with a truck. They didn't make it to the hospital. On the day of the funeral I promised on my parents' grave that I would change. I imposed a set of rules on myself that I swore I would never break under any circumstances. In spite of everything I had done in college, I studied like never before and finished my degree as one of the best. When I inherited everything I had to stay there for a year and as soon as the deadline was met I asked for a transfer to the museum where I worked and I was given the position of supervisor here. And well you know a little about the rest. I moved into the apartment, bought a club that gradually became the most prestigious in New York, and little by little I have been acquiring others. Elliot is the one who takes care of them mostly, he has better ideas than me about how to manage them, although over time I've been learning something. He was the one with the idea when we were in London and I agreed to put the money but only on the condition that it was in New York. And he agreed.

I think I understood something, if I was not mistaken he felt guilty for the death of his parents. That's what had made him so controlling with schedules and so strict with rules. Then I remembered what he said to me in the elevator.

—What rules did you set for yourself? —I asked him, remembering what he said to me in the elevator the day he squeezed my arms after lunch.

Christian looked at me squinting, as if thinking whether to tell me or not.

—I don't date anyone who works with me. —he said to me, staring me in the eyes as he smiled slightly.

—You haven't done very well with that one. —I said smiling.

—No. Not to be late under any circumstances. —he said to me while he was giving his glass a drink.

—Lunch was overextended. —I replied while we both laughed.

—Yes, but it was worth it, what I remember the most is what happened next. —he smiled sideways at me.

—I remember every time I looked at your office. —I replied while we both laughed.

—I never got drunk. —It was true in all the times we've had it I've never seen it passed out in drinks. —I'm not talking about my past, special London. —he said very seriously.

—Why did you do it then?

—Because I felt it was necessary, and it's just some stupid rules that I put in place to control myself.

—Any more?

—Don't trust everyone. Don't have more than one woman at the same time. He answered me.

—Were you too much of a womanizer? — I asked him curiously, if it had been so, I was afraid that it would continue to be so.

—That was in the past. Since I moved to New York I've only had one partner and I broke up with her a few days before we met again. —he replied even though I didn't really want to know. —And right now, I only have eyes for you. —he told me stealing a kiss that made me tremble.

And then I began to think briefly about everything he had told me and I came to a conclusion.

—You know that your parents' accident is not your fault. —I said to him as he looked at me this time seriously.

—I know, but in a certain way I feel responsible, if I hadn't argued with them...if I hadn't challenged them all that time as I did...maybe...they just might be alive. —he answered me again with a blank stare.

—And you haven't started to think that things happen for a reason. —I said to him as he stared at me. —And if you had obeyed and they had had the accident even though another day, you would also feel guilty. Like you said, you can't change the past, so why are you going to keep blaming yourself for that? You did the right thing, you changed, you finished your degree, you have several successful businesses and you're only what, 25 years old. Don't you think your parents would be proud of what you've accomplished, of the man you've become? —I said to him as he looked at me without taking his eyes off my eyes and I held one of his hands without realizing it.

Christian looked at me for a while without taking his eyes off mine. His gray eyes looked at me with tenderness I could say. Then he smiled at me slightly.

—I'm 24, and you're somewhat right. No one had ever spoken to me the way you have. I think it's the first time I understand the situation well and I don't feel so much remorse. —he said, pausing and putting the cup on the ground, he raised his hand to caress my face slowly. — Where have you been all this time Ana?

—Here in New York. —I answered him while he laughed and so did I.

—I don't understand why we've never crossed paths. —he said to me while I thought about it.

—Now that I think about it, neither do I, I went almost every day to the museum until almost closing time.

—Seriously. —he asked in amazement. —Well at last we ended up meeting again. —he said to me, squeezing me against him and kissing me.

Then Christian looked at his watch briefly and smiled.

—Come on, it's time I showed you the painting. —he got up and helped me to get up too.

We walked towards the room until I stood in front of the painting still covered with cloth.

—Now close your eyes, don't spy. —he said pointing at myself with one finger, and then I closed my eyes.

I felt him walk away from me and then come back again, hugging me from behind and gluing his lips to my ear.

—Now. Happy Birthday! You can open your eyes. —I did what he told me.

I opened my eyes and in front of me was the canvas where I was painted reading the book, flushed, with a smile on my face as I stared at the page of the book. You could see some skin around the collar of the shirt slightly open, but it didn't go beyond where my breasts began. On many occasions I had imagined what it would look like if someone drew me, but when you see the result you realize that it's never as you imagined it would be, it's much better...a moment; he said Happy Birthday!

—Happy birthday? — I asked him intrigued.

I got out of his arms and turned around in front of him, the painting had left me so impressed that I had not listened to what he had said.

—Isn't today your birthday? —he asked, passing his hand through his hair.

—How are we today? — I asked him lost, I didn't even remember how we were.

Since I started with Christian I had lost track of time. There was nothing when I was with him.

—Well, it's exactly 12:10 am on June 9th. —he answered me by looking at his watch while I was surprised with my mouth open.

—Yes, you're right. It's my birthday. How do you know when I haven't even remembered it? —I asked him curiously.

—Elliot told me, I think Kate mentioned something to him. —he smiled back at me.

—It's unbelievable, how could I forget my own birthday. —I said thoughtfully as I shook my head.

—Then you liked your first birthday present. —he asked me as he stared at me.

—I loved it, thank you. — I said to him as I approached him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. —You said the first one. Are there any more? —I asked him while he smiled at me, squeezing me against his body.

—Now I'm going to show you the second one. —he said as he devoured my lips sensually.

In a quick movement he lifted me up and carried me in his arms to take me to the bed where he lowered me gently and we made love until both of us fell exhausted with pleasure.

When I woke up I noticed something, Christian was hugging me, both completely naked and had not tied the night before. It was strange that with what had already happened on one occasion we would not have remembered it. His hands tightened more around me as he began to kiss my naked back and his limb pressed against my buttocks.

—Aren't you tired? —I asked him as I felt him laugh behind me.

—Of you, never. —he said as he continued his kisses.

—So you plan to spend the whole day in bed? —I asked him, turning to him.

—Not really, I have other plans. —he said looking for his watch on the bedside table. —And apparently I have to make some readjustments to the schedules. —he said as he looked at the time on the clock and put it back on the nightstand.

\- Plans?

—Yeah, you don't think we'll spend your birthday here in bed. —he said, sticking more to me. —As tempting as the idea seems at the moment. —he replied smiling at my lips before kissing me and getting out of bed.

We went to the bathroom and took a quick shower from where Christian came out to the closet and I sat on the bed thinking what clothes I was going to wear.

—I don't have any clothes here. —I shouted at him, sitting on the bed in my underwear.

—I think the dress will be fine. —he answered, peeking out briefly in unbuttoned jeans.

My dress was placed on a chair. I had picked it up from the floor the morning after the wedding.

—Where were the shoes? — I thought I remembered that I had taken them off in the elevator but maybe he had picked them up.

—Let's see if they're where we left them. —he replied as he left the room without shoes and with a white shirt still unbuttoned.

He came back a few minutes later with the shoes of both of them in his hands and smiling.

—It's one of the advantages of having a private elevator. —he said giving me my shoes and walked to the closet again.

After putting on my dress and shoes I went to the bathroom to accommodate my hair a little. When I got back I started looking for the wallet that I couldn't remember where I had left it. I found it on the floor under the bed. I pulled out my cell phone and had several missed calls from Kate. I also had two messages, the first was from Kate.

 _"I guess you left with Christian so I don't worry anymore, I'll see you when you get back."_

The second message was from my parents.

 _"Congratulations on your birthday, we hope you're having a good time, a kiss from Mom and Dad."_

Strange, Kate hadn't remembered my birthday, although not even I had. Christian came out of the closet making me look up from my cell phone. He had put on a black unbuttoned jacket and black shoes as well. He had the two upper buttons of his shirt unbuttoned, the jeans were perfect, fitted to his body. He looked sexy and casual. Now I was wondering what he had prepared for today.

—I told you once, but I'll tell you again. —he said as he approached me. —You look beautiful in that dress. —he said, coming to my side and stealing a kiss that ended up taking my breath away. —Now, what if we go out, I don't want to have to make any more changes. —he said as he intertwined his fingers are mine.

It was the first time I had done so, and just as on the countless occasions when his fingers touched my skin, a current began to run through my entire body. The trip in the elevator was silent, we just exchanged glances as we slowly descended to the parking lot. We got out of the elevator smiling at each other like two silly lovers and got into the car. Christian started and we left the parking lot as he turned on the player and a music I knew began to play.

—Lifehouse? — I asked him curiously.

I didn't know much about the group, just some songs like the one we were listening to in the car at the time.

—Yes. —he replied, smiling as he turned briefly towards me. —I really like this song.

—You can turn it up. —I asked him while he smiled at me.

—Of course. —he said as the chords of _"You and Me"_ flooded the car.

He drove the car through the city while the player changed from one song to another and we arrived at the marina.

—Are we going out on the yacht? —I asked him curiously as I got out of the car.

—Yes. —he replied, briefly squeezing my hand as we began to walk along the pier between the yachts.

The yacht continued to be as splendid as I remembered. We climbed up and after Christian released the moorings he led me towards the cockpit. After making a few checks and pressing buttons I didn't know what they were for, he started the yacht with a slight motor buzz and we gently got off the dock. It was incredible with the dexterity that drove it and I gawked at it sitting next to it as it smiled. About an hour later and away from the city he stopped the yacht and turned to me smiling.

—Now, I have a surprise for you, close your eyes. —he asked me while I obediently closed them.


	39. Chapter 38

He took my hands in his and lifted me out of the seat. He stood behind me and putting his hands on mine he led me up the yacht and made me climb a ladder.

—Is it far to go? —I asked him curiously, the truth was that I was intrigued.

He didn't answer me. A moment later he stopped. I imagined that we were on the upper deck because the sea air was hitting my face.

—You can open your eyes now. —he whispered in my ear as he removed my hands and I opened my eyes.

The first thing I saw was the huge cake in front of me and then Kate and Elliot standing next to me.

—Happy Birthday! —they both shouted at the same time leaving me surprised and speechless.

I really didn't know what to say at the time. I stared at Kate.

—I knew you wouldn't forget my birthday. —I said to her as she smiled at me hugging Elliot.

—I would never forget your birthday. —she said separating from him and walking to where I was to hold me tightly.

—Whose idea was it? —I asked him intrigued, raising an eyebrow.

—Of Christian, he's been planning it for a few days. —she said as I turned towards him who was looking at me smiling.

—So you've been planning this all this time. —I asked him as I approached where he was.

—Since I knew I wanted to surprise you, although with the days I had to change the plans a little. —he said caressing my face and wrapping me in a hug before kissing me.

—Leave that for later. —Elliot scolded us by making us separate and look at him. —Ana, you can cut the cake, I'm hungry. —he said while we all laughed.

After eating the cake, Christian made some drinks and we spent most of the afternoon telling stories about my childhood and how we had met when we were kids. I didn't drink much of the prepared drinks, I knew that if I did I would end up not remembering most of my birthday and what I wanted most was to remember it completely. Kate and Elliot laughed loudly, while I sipped a soda that I had taken from the fridge. Christian next to me looked at me with his eyes narrowed.

—I think it's time to go back. —said Christian as he looked at his watch.

—What else are you planning? —I asked him as he smiled at me and approached my ear.

—I have plans until dawn. —he said, shaking me before getting up and leaving with Elliot for the cabin.

—How did you spend your birthday? —Kate asked me, sitting next to me.

—Well so far it's been the best of my life. —I replied as I smiled like an idiot remembering the first birthday present.

The yacht began to move. Every now and then we got closer to the coast and I became more and more nervous, I had no idea what Christian had prepared. As soon as we got to the coast we got off the yacht and said goodbye to Elliot and Kate. When I noticed I was already sitting in the seat of Christian's porshe co-driver as he drove somewhere in the city.

—Will you tell me where we're going? —I asked him intrigued.

—It's a surprise. —he answered me as we took the Brooklyn Bridge and I looked at him as he smiled. —I won't tell you no matter how hard you insist, you'll have to wait. —he replied as he laughed.

And I didn't have to wait long. After getting off the bridge he drove right down to the coast under the bridge where he parked in a place called _"The River Café"_. It was getting dark when Christian parked and turned off the car. Then he turned to me smiling.

—We're coming, let's go. —he said as he got out of the car and turned around to open the door for me like a gentleman.

I got out of the car taking his hand and he led me to the small restaurant opening the door for me to enter. After entering, the maître received us.

—Good afternoon. Have you made a reservation? —he asked us, looking at us alternately.

I stared at Christian, although knowing him as I already knew him, I imagined that he had.

—Christian Grey. —he replied with a smile on his lips as the maître opened his eyes.

—Excuse me, I didn't know you, Mr. Grey, we were waiting for you, follow me here. —he said, beckoning us inside the restaurant.

Holding Christian's hand, we walked into the restaurant, which was only lit by the small lamps in the centre of the tables. The restaurant had huge windows where you could appreciate the splendid view of New York in the evening. While I was walking something caught my attention and it was that the restaurant was empty, there was nobody there. At first I thought it was too early maybe, but when we were led to our table next to the windows I realized that the only table decorated and prepared with plates and cutlery for dinner was ours. After sitting for a moment I was admiring the magnificent view of New York, it was to take my breath away as well as the view from Christian's apartment. After a moment I turned to him who was reading the wine list.

—Did you rent the restaurant just for us? —I asked him as he lowered the menu and looked at me smiling and beckoning to the waiter who came quickly to our side.

—Yes, what would you like to drink? —he asked, looking at Christian.

—A bottle of the best champagne, no matter the price. —he said, delivering the letter, causing the waiter to leave.

Then he fixed his eyes on me, stared at me before answering me.

—Yes, I did. Do you have a problem with that? — he asked framing an eyebrow.

—You shouldn't have spent so much money, just for dinner. —I said to him while he was still staring at me.

—It's not just any dinner. I wanted you to have a romantic dinner for your birthday and that's what I'm going to do. Please don't ruin my plans. —he asked me, smiling tenderly. —If it's easier for you, you can pretend that the restaurant is mine. —he said to me while I smiled.

—All right, but it'll only be this once. —I asked him while he looked at me squinting. I knew he'd do it again and I couldn't say anything to him either.

—I want you to remember this day for all eternity. —he said as he took one of my hands in his own.

—I promise you I will. —I answered him and it was the truth, I doubted that this birthday would ever be forgotten.

—Now, what would you like to have for your birthday? —he asked me, taking the letter in his hands.

And the truth was that I didn't need to read the letter to know what I wanted to have for dinner on my birthday. He had been my favorite for a while, but I took a look at him just to annoy Christian a little.

—I think I'll order my favorite second course. — I answered him while he looked away from the letter and looked at me intrigued.

—And why don't you ask for the first one? —he asked me curiously.

—I don't think I can eat it here. —I answered him by lowering the letter while he looked at me squinting intrigued.

At that moment the waiter arrived and after opening the bottle of champagne with a slight roar and filling our glasses, he put it in an ice bucket next to the table and left again.

— I thought your favorite dish was shrimp enchilada? —he bowed his head slightly to the side.

—You said it, it was, now I have another favorite dish. —I replied while I had the glass of champagne and took a sip.

—I'm sure because it's your birthday I can do something to get you what you want for dinner, just tell me the name of the dish. —he asked me smiling in the way that made my legs start to tremble.

—Christian. —I answered him as he stared at me without taking his eyes off me for a second.

—Ask what you want. —And I laughed at that moment.

—The name of the dish is Christian. —I replied as he looked at me now, smiling.

—I see. I know a place where they serve it, but only for dessert. —he replied, sipping his glass. —Would you like dessert? —he asked me as he posed his grey gaze on me.

—Yes, why not, dessert would be fine. —I answered while Christian beckoned to the waiter.

—Then the second favourite will be fine. —he said seconds before the waiter came to our side.

By the time our order arrived I was admiring the wonderful view of New York. The city completely illuminated with the sky totally dark, there were only a few slight traces of the sunset in the distance. Dinner took place mostly between furtive glances and slight smiles that Christian gave me all the time. Yes, he knew what he caused in my body every time he smiled at me like that.

—You shouldn't smile at me like that. —I asked him while he smiled at me again.

—Is something wrong? —he asked framing an eyebrow.

—You don't know what you do to me when you smile at me like that.

—And what do I provoke in you? Now I'm curious. —he asked, having a drink from his cup.

—It makes me want to jump on you, kiss you and ask you to make love to me. —I said to him as I drank from my cup without taking my eyes off him.

I had to remember not to drink so much, the drink always made me talk too much. I didn't even know why I had told him that.

—That's very interesting. I'd better ask for the check, I don't want you to jump on me here in the restaurant. —he waved to the waiter again.

They took out our dishes and after Christian paid the bill —which I couldn't even look at to see how much it was —we left the restaurant and got in the car once more. To my surprise Christian drove once again to the marina. This time it was completely different from the times he had gone during the day, now everything was illuminated by the lights on the edge of the quay and on some yachts that floated placidly on the calm waters.

—Shall we go out on the yacht again? —I asked him but he didn't answer me while I parked the car and got out to open the door for me.

I think that was my answer. He took my hand and led me once again to the fully lit yacht. He helped me up, let go of the moorings and led me to the cabin. The yacht began to move a few minutes later and I sat next to Christian gawking at the beautiful view in front of us as we left the East River for the open sea. An hour later when nothing was seen in front of us Christian stopped the yacht and turned to me smiling.

—Time for your next gift. —he said taking my hand and pulling me towards the cabins.

He led me to the main cabin. After Christian opened the door and entered the room the first thing my eyes saw was the huge box on the bed. Christian stood in front of the bed and turned to me smiling.

—I don't really know if it's for you or for me. —he ran his hand through his hair. —But first. —he said as he approached me.

His face was only inches from mine, staring at me. He smiled at me as he always did, and directed his skillful hands towards the straps of my dress, lowering them dexterously and dropping them to the ground. Then he picked it up and folded it into one of the seats. He went back to where I was and stood in front of me, looking down at me with only my underwear.

—Now, much better. —he turned to the bed again and took the box in his hands. —You can put it on. —he asked me, looking at me tenderly.

I could see in his gaze that he was very excited about the gift, although I still didn't understand why. The box was large, lined with red gift wrap and black ribbons wrapped around it. When I went to untie the ribbon, he stopped me.

—You can wear it in the bathroom. —he asked me and I went to the bathroom.

I still didn't understand why there was so much intrigue on his part. I went in, closing the door behind me. I put the box on the counter, untied the ribbons and removed the gift wrap. After removing the paper, it became clear to me what was inside the gold box on the counter where Victoria´s Secret was read in black and italic letters. I hadn't opened it yet but I could already imagine what was waiting for me as soon as I did. My breathing had accelerated and my heart was pounding in my chest. —Come on Ana, a little courage, it won't bite you. —I reprimanded myself. After taking a short breath and with trembling hands I slowly opened the box.


	40. Chapter 39

In front of my eyes and still inside the box was a set of two pieces of fine red and black lingerie. I didn't even dare take it out to look at it better. I think I was still impressed and open-mouthed. I would never have imagined myself wearing one of these outfits. What could I do at that moment? He had tried so hard to please me in everything today, he had done so many things for me on my birthday, the least I could do was please him. My hands were itching to get the whole thing out of the box and once and for all look at it well. I took something of value, stretched my hands towards the box and pulled out the top piece. This one was almost like any other adjuster, with the difference that this one was much more transparent and only covered what was necessary. I put it aside and took the bottom. This was much more intimidating, the lace was much thinner than the other and equally almost transparent. But what had attracted the most attention was the amount of cloth they both had. If the adjuster covered only what was necessary, this covered almost nothing. If I thought about it any longer, I was going to give up and come out with what I was wearing. I quickly took off what I was wearing including the heels and put on the new fine lingerie outfit. It practically didn't feel on my skin, it was as if you didn't have anything on. I didn't look in the mirror because I knew that if I did, I wouldn't come out of the bathroom. But even though I didn't, this outfit made me feel sexy and daring and I didn't know why. I opened the door and left for the room. Christian turned to see me as soon as he felt my footsteps and literally kept his mouth open. He was shirtless, and without shoes with jeans falling sensually on his hips, half-buttoned, just like in the morning. He looked at me from top to bottom, not taking his lustful gaze away from me for a moment. At that moment I couldn't move from where I was while he had his grey gaze fixed on me. He approached slowly, walking like a predator.  
—I think I'm going to change my mind again about Victoria´s Secret. —he said, walking to where I was and sliding his tongue across his lips.  
I didn't really dare speak at that moment. My breathing accelerated with his proximity and scrutinizing gaze. After so much intimacy that we had shared, I shouldn't have been nervous. But I was. I didn't know why, but her grey look disturbed me too much. And at that moment I didn't know what to say.  
—I knew you'd look good in a outfit like this. —he said, standing in front of me. — But I never imagined you'd look so sexy. —he whispered in my ear making me tremble as he slowly slid a finger around my neck, barely touching me.  
His touch on my skin sent hundreds of electric discharges all over my body until it reached the bottom of my belly where my muscles contracted deliciously.  
—I plan to take it from you slowly, but I don't know if I can stop myself from trying anything. —he said to me, staring at me once more.  
—What do you want to try? — I asked him finding my voice.  
—Do you like the outfit? —he asked me, smiling sideways.  
—Yes. —I replied as he clung to me.  
—I'm sorry. —he whispered in my ear before he kissed me avoiding me asking him why he had said it.  
His hands squeezed me at the waist, hitting me even more against him, lighting my already warm body even more. His lips gradually descended by my neck, kissing and sucking. His hands quickly descended to my buttocks to carry me as my legs became entangled in his waist and my hands clung to his neck. He led me to the bed where he lay on me as his kisses went from hot to frantic and desperate. It came down my body giving kisses making me groan audibly and open my eyes that I didn't even realize were closed. Something had changed in the room. The first time I slept here I hadn't noticed, but now as I looked up at the ceiling I could see the stars. There was a hatch on the roof and Christian had opened it. It was as if we were making love under the stars. His body was pushing against mine letting me feel his erection pressing against me. I didn't know how much more I could endure without feeling it inside me invading all my interior. He separated briefly from me smiling at me, sliding his hands slowly across my body, his kisses now slower. God what I wanted most in those moments was hard and wild sex, I didn't know how much more I could endure this torture.  
—Chris...Mmm... —I tried to say between panting and groaning while one of his hands caressed me between my legs at the same rhythm as his tongue slipped through my overheated skin.  
—Tell me what you want. —he said to me, briefly separating his lips from my body.  
It was so difficult to concentrate at that moment. So many sensations all over my body. What did I really want? To make love to me tenderly and sweetly as I had done so many times or wild sex. I think my body shuddered as soon as the idea of wild sex crossed my mind. That's what I wanted, but I also needed him slow, sensual kisses.  
—Christian. —I called him by his full name making him give me all his attention for a moment by separating his lips from my body and stopping the movement of his hand.  
His eyes of a much more intense grey stared at me, all his attention on me, at what I was about to say. I didn't even think I was going to ask for that.  
— Make love to me, hard, until I beg you to stop, and kiss me slowly, until I can no longer bear it. — I asked him while he looked at me in surprise.  
I didn't believe what I had just said, I shouldn't have drunk so much champagne in the restaurant. Alcohol always caused the same thing in me, it gave me the courage to do and say things I would never say when I was completely sober. Although I wasn't drunk. I just hoped I wouldn't regret it. Christian smiled malevolently at me before leaning over and sitting on me. Then he stared at me. He leaned over my body and as he kissed me he lowered his hands down my body until he reached the adjuster. He put one hand on each of my breasts, squeezed them a little and then in a quick movement pulled the fine lace to shreds and to one side. He didn't even give me time to react to what he had done, his lips quickly descended down my body taking one of my breasts, sucking, while with one hand squeezing the other making me moan. He switched to the other breast giving it the same treatment and then came down my belly sliding his tongue making me shudder and tangle my hands in his hair. He separated from me for a moment to quickly get rid of the jeans and along with them the boxers. He came over me once again, this time with more anxiety, his hands descended to my panties and he broke them in one quick movement while I could see him smiling. I still didn't understand what was funny about this. It was supposed to be my birthday present, I had already grown fond of Victoria´s Secret. Her hand caressed my sex before inserting a finger into me almost bringing me to orgasm, her lips were in my belly kissing me slowly while with the other hand he massaged my breasts one first and then the other. This was too much for me, my body was slowly losing control, I could feel my muscles tightening around her finger, as my hands became entangled in his hair. I felt the orgasm very close as he continued to pump in and out faster and faster. His hand came down from my breasts to open one of my legs at the same time as his lips descended on my sex by sliding his tongue slowly down this one. Oh God! My hands clung more to his head. This was enough to get me there, if he continued a little longer, I would convulse into a potent orgasm. My breathing was more than erratic, I could not hold on any longer, I had my eyes closed feeling the delicious sensation closer and closer. Then he took his finger out of me and separated his lips from me making me open my eyes and look at him. He came upon me fervently kissing me and coming in from a single covering on me, making me scream with pleasure as I reached orgasm with his invasion. His lips were trying to silence the groans of both of them more and more audible as he was invading inside me, again and again, faster and faster. The good thing about being here in the middle of the sea was that no one could hear us. I could feel my body gradually contract again around its limb, squeezing it inside me. And with a few more envelopes and as I bit his lower lip I reached once again another delicious sweeping orgasm feeling as he filled me completely before collapsing on me.  
Our breaths were accelerated until they gradually normalized and Christian rolled to one side out of me. I found myself staring at the stars in the sky twinkling above us as Christian slowly ran a hand through my belly keeping my body warm and eager for more.  
—I think you've drawn my blood. —I turned towards him and leaned over his chest as he looked at his swollen lower lip with a little blood.  
—I'm sorry. —I replied as I gently touched his lip with my hand.  
—Don't worry, it'll come off. —he said, turning and trapping me underneath him. —Now...I'm going to kiss you slowly. —he said, tracing a path of kisses from my lips to bite the lobe of my ear. —and believe me, you're going to beg me to stop. —he said while with one of his hands he grasped mine above my head and began to slide his lips millimeter by millimeter over my body.  
And as he had promised me, I had to beg him to stop... but he didn't do it. That night made me scream with pleasure on countless occasions until we both fell exhausted with pleasure just when the sun was beginning to appear on the horizon. 


	41. Chapter 40

It was the best birthday of my life. As Christian had promised me, the plans lasted until dawn. Waking up watching him sleep peacefully next to me continued to seem absolutely amazing and something I never thought I could get used to. His face wore the sexy two-day beard barely incipient, and made him look sexier than usual. I gently slid my fingers down his cheek as the hair fell on his face and he smiled slightly. He looked gorgeous in his sleep. And the strangest thing of all was that for several days he had no more night terrors or sleepwalking, not even tied to the bed to sleep. The sun came in through the hatch and warmed our partially covered naked bodies. Now that I noticed, I had a glass, it wasn't completely open. I slid my fingers through his hair gently, it was long, much longer than I remembered when I first saw him. Christian's eyes slowly opened and he looked at me tenderly.

— What are you doing? —he asked me framing an eyebrow.

—Nothing, I think you need a haircut. —I said to him, sliding my hand over a few locks and taking it away from his face.

—Yes, I've been thinking about it for a while, I think I'll do it as soon as we get to the mainland. —he said, squeezing his arms around my waist.

—We should get up, don't you think. —Christian smiled at me.

—For my sake, we stayed here forever. —he said as he kissed me sucking my lower lip. —Although we've already lost a day's work, I don't think it's very convenient to lose another one often. —he said while I stared at him.

—What time is it? —I asked him as he squinted.

—Let me see, I think I remember going to bed at dawn, so it should be about 4:20 pm. —he said looking at his watch on the bedside table.

I still didn't understand how I had forgotten that my birthday was Sunday and that we were working the next day. How did this happen?

—And now how are we going to justify the absence. —I asked him while he kept smiling at me very serene. Wasn't he worried about the absence?

—Don't worry, I took care of it several days ago. —he answered by sliding one hand down my cheek. —Now what if we take a bath? —he said as he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

I lay in bed watching him walk gloriously naked until he disappeared into the bathroom. I still didn't believe that this body was totally mine, that he loved me as I loved him.

—Aren't you coming? Or I have to come for you. —he said, peeking out the door briefly.

—I'm coming. —I answered him as I got out of bed.

And then I could see the remains of the lingerie set scattered on the floor. I think that was the first and only time I was going to wear it. We bathed quickly, Christian came out of the bathroom while he tucked a towel around his waist after having dried a little and after drying me, he had insisted and I did not protest. I wrapped myself in the towel and left for the room with a small problem, I had no clean underwear. The new one was scattered on the floor of the room.

—Don't worry about it. —he said following my gaze. —Take it. —he said, holding another gift box for me.

I hurriedly opened it and the whole thing was exactly the same as the one he had destroyed.

—That was more of a gift to me. I think I remember once I told you that I was going to show you how quickly a lingerie set broke. —he said as he picked up the jeans and boxers from the floor.

—I've seen how fast it can break. You're not going to destroy this one, are you? —I asked him, taking the box away from his gaze.

—Not unless you ask me to. —he replied with a smile as he put on his jeans. —Let's finish dressing, Elliot and Kate are be worried that we haven't returned. —he said, looking for his shirt on the back of one of the seats.

I took out my new underwear and put it on just like the dress. When we finished dressing we went to the cabin where I sat next to him while he drove the yacht back to New York. After a few minutes of sailing he turned to me smiling.

—Come here. —he asked me pointing to his legs.

I got up from my seat and went where he was. He took me by one hand and pulling me, sat me on his legs back to him.

—Take the helm. —he asked me while I hesitated.

—Chris, I don't know how to handle this. —I said to him with trembling hands.

Christian put his hands on mine and reassured me a little.

—You see, it's not that difficult. —he said as he kissed my neck making me tremble.

—You're making it difficult. —I replied as I felt him laugh at my neck.

—It's like driving a car, your eyes in front of you and your hands on the wheel. —he said as he lowered his hands and put them on my thighs. —Don't forget, hands on the wheel and look straight ahead. —he said to me as he put the dress on my legs.

—Chris, I don't think this is a good idea, I can't concentrate on two things at the same time. —I replied as my breathing began to accelerate.

—Just concentrate on driving, forget the rest. —he said as he bit the lobe of my ear and then smiled when he felt me moan.

Front view and hands on the wheel, it wasn't so complicated to do. But Christian was making it complicated as he slowly slid one hand down my belly, with the other he caressed my sex in circles and his lips kissed my neck. God! I couldn't stand this. My hands trembled at the wheel desperate to loosen and twist around his neck. My lips were half-opened as I breathed heavily from his insistent caresses. I tried to close my legs but his hand prevented me. His erection pressed against my buttocks, I was excited, too excited to be able to continue with this.

—Chris... I can't take another second. —Christian stopped the movement of his hand over my sex as he smiled in my ear.

—I could go on with the torture, but I think last night was enough. —he replied as he withdrew his hands. —Sit next to me. —he asked me while I was doing it and he continued to drive the yacht.

And he had done it to me one more time, but it wasn't going to stay that way. I smiled inwardly at the idea that had just occurred to me. I got up from the seat and sat next to him on the yacht floor as I began to loosen his jeans.

—What are you doing? —he asked, looking briefly at me.

—Testing your theory, let's see if you can concentrate on two things at the same time. I said to him as I finished loosening his jeans and lowering his boxers a bit to release his erection.

Christian looked at me briefly and I looked back at him.

—Front view and hands on the wheel. — I said to him pointing a finger at him as he smiled at me and looked straight ahead, taking his lustful gaze away from me.

I took his limb in my hand and began to massage it, up and down, feeling its stiffness in my hand. Feeling how his breathing accelerated at every moment as well as mine. I brought my mouth closer and after exhaling on it and slowly sliding the tongue from the tip to the base, I put it in my mouth. It felt hot and hard, and as I sucked again and again I felt Christian groan and shudder. I sucked and licked his limb faster and faster, putting it more and more into my mouth. One of his hands left the wheel and went towards my head, so I bit him slightly.

—Shit! —he exclaimed as his hands took me by the shoulders and lifted me off the ground.

He turned a key on the panel and the yacht began to stop as he in a quick movement turned me back to him and facing the panels leaning over them as he lifted my dress, lowered my underwear and quickly entered me making me moan.

—Oh yes baby! —he exclaimed in my ear. —Now it's much better, I love being inside you. —he said in and out of me.

My body quickly began to convulse as I accompanied his movements and with a few more wraps I felt him filling me completely screaming my name deliciously, and the climax invaded me completely as I shouted his name and left me jelly on the panels. I could barely hold myself in my hands. Christian hugged me from behind, kissing my neck.

—I think it was proven that you can't concentrate on two things at the same time. —I said to him, turning towards him.

—Yes, you can't do it either. —he say smiling me as I put on my dress and stared at it. —Now that you've proven your point, we can continue the journey back. —he said, sticking to me and kissing me quickly.

—Yes, I think we can continue now. —I replied as I sat in my seat again.

Christian pulled up his boxers and jeans fastening them before he sat down on the chair and gave me a crooked smile, my favourite. He turned the key and the yacht's engine roared once more as he accelerated.

We left the marina for my apartment. When we got there, there was no sign of Elliot or Kate, it was completely deserted. How strange! Christian hugged me from behind, kissing my neck.

—Change and get some rest, I'll make dinner. —he said to me, making me turn to him.

—I don't think it would be fair... —but he interrupted me by putting a finger on my lips.

—We'll settle accounts later, now go rest. —he said to me, turning and pushing me into the room.

And I didn't argue with him any more, the truth was that I was exhausted. It had been a long weekend and the longest birthday party of my life. I took off my dress and heels and lay on the bed with my new - and still unbroken - lingerie set. And I began to remember the weekend. It was definitely the best birthday of my life. I took out my cell phone and called my parents, I hadn't talked to them in a while. They answered the second doorbell.

—Yes. —that was my mother.

—Hi mom, how are you? — I asked her as I turned to the little table and took the sketchbook.

—All right, how was your birthday? —she asked me curiously.

—Great, we've just arrived. —I replied very animatedly as I looked at the sketches I had made from my memory of Christian.

—Did you and Kate have a lot of fun? —if she knew I hadn't spent my birthday with Kate, well at least not all of it, just part of it.

—I have to tell you something. —yes, I think this was a good time to tell her.

—I know, you have a boyfriend. —she said to me very animatedly. Did she read minds.

—Yes, how did you know? —I asked her curiously.

—I thought so, well tell me about him. What's his name? How did you meet? What's he like? Those things. —she said very excited.

Well, mom, is my boss, he's a millionaire, he's very good, his name is Christian, remember, the son of our neighbors. Yes, I think that was a good summary, but not one that I could release to my mother right now. Then I came up with something.

—How about I take him to meet you for the weekend. —I suggested while she was screaming hysterically on the other side of the phone, making me separate it from my ear.

—Okay, I can wait until the weekend to meet him. Can I ask you something?

—Tell me.

—Are you happy? —she asked me while I smiled like an idiot.

—Yes...a lot.

—How happy I am for you, I can't wait to meet him. —she said very excited.

— All you have to do is wait for Friday, and Dad as he is.

—Well he hasn't arrived yet.

—We'll leave after work, so we'll be there for dinner.

—All right, I'll see you Friday then, a kiss.

—Another one, till Friday. —and I hung up.

Now all I had to do was ask Christian, but I would do that a little later. I looked through the notebook and fell asleep.

Everything was upside down and it was very hot. I blinked several times and then everything went dark, I didn't see anything, I rubbed my eyes a couple of times and then I saw a blinding light. When my eyes adapted I saw the silhouette of a figure in front of me. Little by little the light dimmed and the image became a little clearer. It was Christian, although he looked very strange, not as I remembered him. He approached me smiling. I tried to move towards him but I couldn't. When he got to where I was, his eyes were worried, he took me by the shoulders and shook me. His lips moved but I didn't listen to the words he said. He moved me once more and then everything went dark.

—Anastasia. —I heard how they called me, it sounded so far away. Everything was still dark around me. —Anastasia, wake up. —I felt someone move my arm.

Then I opened my eyes. Everything was dark and I could see Christian sitting next to me in my bed, even though I couldn't see him well.

—Wait, I'm going to turn on the light. —he said, getting out of bed as I stood up and sat down.

The light blinded me momentarily and I covered my eyes until they adapted to the clarity.


	42. Chapter 41

When I opened them wide Christian was sitting next to me, smiling at me in that way that I liked so much and made my heart start to speed up. But there was something strange about him, I turned my head to one side and raised one of my hands towards his hair.

—When did you cut it off? —I asked him by sliding my hand along the side where his hair was now very short.

—The moment you've been sleeping and after dinner, I called my barber and asked him to come. What about now? Do you like it? —he asked me, raising one eyebrow.

His hair was still long on top, so some locks kept falling on his face and as he descended to the nape of his neck he lowered the length of his hair until it became very short. His hair was so short at the nape of his neck that I could no longer pull it as before. But while I was sliding my hand through it I felt a different sensation, it felt as soft as before but the rubbing with my hand now sent shocks through my skin. I raised my hand to slide it through the longest hair.

—I like it. —I answered him as he smiled and brought his lips closer to mine and kissed me.

After kissing me he saw the sketchbook next to me in the bed, open, where there was a drawing of him. He stared at the drawing and then smiled at me.

—When did you draw me? —he asked curiously. — I don't remember posing for you at any time. —he said as I smiled.

—I did it some time ago, one of the days I was drawing while you were sending me messages. Apparently I couldn't get your image out of my mind. —I answered him as he got closer to me by gluing his lips to mine but without kissing me.

—I can't get your image out of my mind either. —he said, stealing a kiss from me. —Now, let's take a bath for dinner. —he said, getting out of bed.

—Shall we not bathe in the yacht? —I asked him curiously.

—Yes, but I think I need another one after the haircut. —he said as he ran one hand through his hair and smiled at me.

—Okay, but first I have to ask you something. —Christian stared at me, wrinkling his eyebrows.

—You know you can ask whatever you want. —he said to me while I smiled at him.

—Do you have plans for the weekend? —I asked him while he looked at me intrigued.

—So far I haven't planned anything, why, you've got something in mind. —he said as he sat back on the bed next to me.

—I want to go to my parents' house, I haven't seen them in a while, and I wondered if you'd like to come with me. —Christian smiled at me.

—There's nothing I'd rather do than go with you. —he replied while I smiled at him like an idiot. —I guess they know we're together. —At that moment I stopped smiling.

—I mentioned something, but they don't know who you are, only that I would be accompanied on Friday and that we would arrive for dinner, I want to surprise them.

—Well, they'll be surprised when they see me, I'm sure. —he answered me while we were both laughing.

—But let's go in my car. —I asked him while he looked at me now with curiosity.

—What's wrong with mine? — I think we'll get there faster.

—Yes, but then my father will spend the whole weekend looking at your car and believe me, he'll know how much it cost.

—All right, let's go in yours then, now we can take a bath. —he pulled my hand and made me get out of bed.

—Yes, let's go. —I said, following him to the bathroom.

His wet hair continued to make him look sexy, but now he was much sexier, and I assumed it had something to do with the new haircut. The tufts fell on his face but now not as much as before.

When we were having dinner, Kate and Elliot arrived and we told them about our plans for next weekend. They had come by to pick up some things and then they left again. Lately they were hardly ever here, mostly the apartment was for the two of us, so we took advantage of it. That night we slept hugging as Christian whispered words of love in my ear and I slipped my hand through his freshly cut hair.

Today we were alone at work, Ethan and Mia were still on their honeymoon and did not return until next week. Today and as was customary lately we came walking from my apartment, although today there was a difference, we did it holding hands. At noon we went out for lunch on a hamburger and returned around 1:00 pm as was customary. We were smiling like two silly lovers, we no longer hid our love, now we were demonstrating it in public as we climbed hand in hand the steps of the museum entrance.

—Christian. —someone called to our back and we both turned there.

Just in front of us, a few steps down, there was a girl about my age, or a little older, with long, wavy blond hair loose on her shoulders. She approached us as he removed the sunglasses he was wearing, showing very deep blue eyes. She stood right in front of us and for a moment stared at me before turning to Christian and smiling at him.

—Why haven't you returned my calls? —she asked him while he grimaced.

I could see that he wasn't very pleased to see this person. The cheerful and smiling Christian who came to my side just a few minutes ago had disappeared.

—Because you and I have nothing to talk about. —he replied coldly as he squeezed my hand briefly.

—You're wrong, we have a lot to talk about, I think you didn't make the right decision. —she answered while Christian laughed sarcastically.

—You're not the one to decide whether or not I made the right decision, besides, I know well why you were with me, even though I didn't want to accept it for a long time. —he replied fiercely.

—I see, then you looked for someone else as soon as you left me, don't you think she's with you for the money, that's the only thing that should matter to her, I'm sure, just look at her as she's dressed. —she said, pointing at me with one hand.

But whoever thought it was this woman to talk about me like that didn't know me, now she was going to see who she was messing with. I got ready to talk, but Christian stopped me.

—I don't allow you to talk about her like that, she's not just anyone like you. —he shouted as she looked offended.

—You have no right to call me that, I never deceived you, yes, it is true that I was with you because of your position, but I also loved you, I still do, I have never stopped. —she said as she tried to take his free hand but he stopped her.

My ears couldn't stand listening to that conversation where I had nothing to do with it. But I wasn't going to get away from Christian and he squeezed my hand tightly to keep me from leaving. He needed me by his side, I knew it and I was going to stay there.

—You don't love me, you never did, you just want me to come back with you to continue taking my money. But listen well, I told you once and I will tell you for the last time, we will never go back together, I never loved you and I won't do it in the future.

—You did love me.

—No, I didn't love you, now I've realized. —he said as he looked at me and smiled at me slightly.

—And you want this one. —she said scornfully towards me.

—This is my girlfriend, and no, I don't want her... I love her, that's something you'll never know what it means. Now if you'll excuse me we have to get back to work, don't call me or show up here again, or I'm going to be forced to take certain measures. —he said as he turned his back on her, pulling my hand towards the museum.

I was walking fast, I could feel in the way my hand was squeezing that he was angry, very angry. At no time did he speak, not even when we were in the elevator. The doors opened and he came out, letting go of my hand and walking at a fast pace towards his office, closing the windows as he entered. I stood in the middle of the basement looking over there. After a moment I went to his office and entered without touching. Christian was lying on the sofa with one hand on his forehead staring at the ceiling.

—Do you want to talk about it? —I asked as I sat on a corner of the couch.

Christian sat down and stared at me. For a moment I thought he wouldn't answer me.

—I'm sorry you had to meet her. —he said, taking one of my hands in his own.

—Who is she? —I asked, although I had already imagined the answer.

—Her name is Elena, she's my ex-girlfriend. —he replied, staring me in the eyes, evaluating my reaction to what he was telling me.

—Apparently she didn't agree to separate from you.

—I knew she was with me for my money, but at first I wasn't interested in her.

—Why did you go on with her then? —I asked him strangely.

—If I tell you, you'll think I'm an idiot. — he replied as he shook his head.

—Tell me about it. —I asked him, giving him a brief squeeze in his hand.

—That way I didn't feel alone. —he answered me as he slid his fingers across the palm of my hand.

—You can explain better. —I asked him while he was breathing hard before answering.

—I met her in London, right after my parents died and by the time I moved to New York she kept telling me that she loved me, that she couldn't live without me. And I believed her like an idiot, even though I knew she was only with me for my money. That way I had someone by my side. I broke up with her a few days before I met you. —he said as he smiled at me tenderly. —Since then she has called me on several occasions, she has even come to see me at the museum. I asked her to try to forget me, not to come looking for me again, but apparently she didn't understand.

—Why don't you change your cell phone number?

—I thought about it, but I get a lot of calls and I have so many important contacts that they call me several times a day that I don't think they'd like to know that I changed my phone number. So I just block his calls, so it doesn't bother me. But if she keeps coming back or comes near you, then I'm going to take severe measures. —he answered me as he fixed his gaze once more on me, I could see in his gaze that he was serious. I squeezed his hand a little and smiled at him.

—What can I do to make you forget this whole thing? —I said to him as he looked at me squinting.

—Can you give me a kiss and make me forget everything? —he smiled seductively.

—You're hopeless. —I said to him as he brought his lips closer to mine but without touching them yet.

—No, I don't, I've become addicted to your kisses. —he said as he kissed me. —To your body. —he said as his hands went towards my waist to squeeze me against him. —Everything about you. —he said kissing me one more time.

—I told you once and I'll repeat it again, I love your kisses, I too have become addicted to you. — I said to him, sliding one hand down his cheek and smiling briefly at him. —I love you. —I said to him as he smiled at me, a dazzling smile that took my breath away.

—I love you too, Ana. —he said as his lips joined mine.

This week there wasn't much work, the next work I had to restore would be disassembled on the weekend so most of the time I spent touring the museum, as so many other times already, or in Christian's office. On Thursday night we packed a suitcase with both their clothes and on Friday we both left in my car on our way to the museum. We put the suitcase in the back seat, and as soon as we finished working, we got in the car and drove to my parents' house while we listened to some music.


	43. Chapter 42

It was strange to have gone to work in the car, every day we went and came walking. But the strangest thing, and I didn't know if they were my ideas, was that I felt as if someone was watching us. I looked dissimulate in all directions but never saw anyone suspicious. Maybe it was just my paranoia, so I didn't say anything to Christian, I didn't want him to worry about it. Around 6:20 pm I was parking the car at my parents' house. I turned off the engine and turned to Christian.

—Are you ready? —I asked him anxiously while he smiled seductively at me before he stole a kiss from me.

—With you I'm ready for anything, plus it's not like they're strangers to me. —he replied as he turned to the back seat and picked up the suitcase.

—But I don't think they'll remember you, you've changed a lot. —I said to him as we both laughed and got out of the car.

As we turned the car around, he took my hand while carrying the suitcase in the other and together we walked towards the door. I took the key out of my jeans pocket and opened the door by passing it.

—Mom, we're here. —I shouted as I closed the door behind Christian.

My mother came out of the kitchen and arrived where we were. For a moment she stared at Christian carefully. I guess she was trying to remember whether she knew him or not and whether she knew him from where.

—How are you, Mom? —I asked her arriving where she was and hugging her.

—Where do you look familiar to me? —she asked while we were both laughing.

—Mom, you remember Christian, the son of our neighbors. —I said to her as she looked at him in astonishment and amazement.

—You' ve changed, I remembered you more skinny. —she said while we laughed. —Now you look like a man. And your parents, they still live in London. —my mother asked him, and at that moment I stared at Christian and waited for him to answer.

—My parents died 3 years ago. —he replied stop laughing for a moment.

—I'm so sorry, I didn't know. —said my grieving mother.

—Don't worry, Mrs. Stelle, it was a long time ago. —he replied, smiling slightly.

—Please don't call me that, you can call me Carla. —asked my mother while she smiled at him.

—All right, Carla.

—Then you're Anastasia's boyfriend...again. —my mother asked him as we went to the living room and sat down, Christian and I on the sofa and she in an armchair in front of us.

—Yes. —he replied, giving me a crooked smile as he squeezed my hand lightly, I didn't even notice that it was intertwined with his.

—And how did you meet again? —my mother asked, staring at me curiously.

—We worked together. —I replied as I smiled slightly at Christian.

He looked at me slightly smiling before looking at my mother.

—I am his boss. —he answered while I stood like a stone and squeezed his hand tightly.

Of all the things he could have answered why he told my mother that he was my boss. How would she react to this discovery? If there was one thing I had learned, it was that my mother never reacted the way one imagined.

—I'm so happy for both of you. —she replied as Christian smiled. —Why don't you drop things into your room and go bathing in what I finish making dinner. —said my mother getting up from her chair and heading towards the kitchen, completely changing the subject of the conversation and leaving us alone.

—This conversation was strange. —he smiled at me as I stared at him.

—Very strange, let me show you the room. —I said, pulling his hand towards the stairs and towards my room.

As he entered, he left his suitcase in one of the beds while he looked around and I went to the windows to open them.

—It's been a long time since I've been in your room. —he said, sitting on the edge of my bed. —I see not much has changed since I was last here. —he smiled at me as I stood in front of the window overlooking his old house.

—I don't like to remember that much, the last time you were here was when you left. —I said to him, staring at him as I folded my arms.

—I promise not to leave this time. —he said to me as he got out of bed and approached me. —Not without warning. —he smiled at me as he uncrossed my arms and then embraced me tenderly.

—All right, now how about we take a bath for dinner.

He wouldn't let me out of his arms, he hugged me from behind as I walked to bed to find the clothes to bathe in.

Twenty minutes later we were going down the stairs and headed for the kitchen where my mother finished dinner.

—Can we help you with something? — I asked him from the door.

—You can set the table. —she told us while I took the plates and passed them to Christian and then took the cutlery.

We were finished putting the table on when I felt a car park outside, it must have been my father. The front door opened and a few minutes later he entered the dining room.

—Hello Dad. —I said as I walked over to where he was and hugged him.

—How are you? —he asked me as he stared at Christian.

—Dad, this is Christian, my boyfriend. —I said to him as Christian approached him and shook his hand.

—How are you, Mr. Stelle? —he said as they both shook hands.

—Very well. —he said, looking at him thoughtfully for a moment. — What does your face look familiar to me? he asked as I smiled.

—Do you remember the son of our neighbors? —I asked him as he nodded his head. —It's him, that's why he looks so familiar. —I replied, still laughing.

—How you've changed, boy. — he said as he slapped him on the shoulder.

—Can you help me, Anastasia? —mom said from the kitchen.

—Let's go to the living room and have a little chat. —my father said to Christian while I was on my way to the kitchen.

—I'm sorry. —I articulated with my lips as I watched him go with my father. The last thing I saw was that he was smiling at me slightly.

—Go carry those plates to the table. —she said to me, pointing to some salad plates. —And Christian?

—In the living room chatting with Dad. —I answered her as I took the plates and brought them to the table.

Ten minutes later the table was completely ready. I went to the living room to call my father and rescue Christian from what I imagined to be an interrogation. But when I got there, I got a surprise. Christian and my father laughed and talked animatedly.

—Dinner's ready. —I said announcing my presence by having them both look at me.

They got up from the sofa and walked to where I was. Christian came to my side and ran a hand around my waist.

—Promise me that someday you'll show me that car.

—Next time it will be. —he answered while my father disappeared on his way to the kitchen.

—You told him about the porshe! —I exclaimed in amazement.

—I had to, we started talking about cars and at the end he asked me what I was driving.

—At least you didn't tell him you were a millionaire, and you had several clubs and restaurants, I can't imagine what his reaction would be. —I replied as he laughed and he pressed me harder against him.

—No, we didn't get to talk about that much.

—We're going to dinner. —I said to him as we walked towards the dining room.

There we sat side by side. Christian's legs brushed lightly against mine, which only made me stare at him for a moment and he did nothing but smile. Mom had prepared spaghetti bolognese and Christian had stared at the table for a moment.

—Don't you like the food? —I asked him very softly.

—It's not that, this is my favorite food, well it was a long time ago. —he said while I smiled at him.

—Then why do you have that face? —I asked him as I began to serve the food on my plate.

—It's been a long time since I've eaten it homemade. —he replied thoughtfully.

—Then serve yourself and eat as much as you want. —I replied while he smiled at me and began to serve himself.

We finished dinner and Christian offered to help me clear the table.

—I'm done scrubbing, go for a walk. —my mother said as she took the washcloth out of my hand and smiled at me.

We left the house and walked around the city while holding hands or Christian hugged me. When I returned there was no sign of my parents, so I assumed they were sleeping. We went up to my room and when I went to get my clothes to change, Christian stopped me.

—Let me undress you. —he whispered to me as he hugged me from behind.

I looked at him sideways, but in the end I left him, I liked to feel his hands slide slowly down my body. He took off my clothes slowly until I was left with only my underwear. I turned to him who was still smiling at me with his jeans and shirt on.

—May I? — I asked him to point to his clothes.

—Anything you want. —he answered me as I approached and began to undress him slowly as he had done himself until he was left with only his boxers.

—Are you done? —he asked me, sticking to me. —Because now what I want most is to make love to you in your bed. —he said to me as I laughed at his witticisms.

He began to kiss me languidly as he carried me and led me to the bed where he slowly slipped his lips over my body. We made love slowly, unhurriedly until we hugged each other and both fell completely asleep.

Saturday was a splendid day with a lot of sunshine. Dad and Christian grilled in the yard while we prepared the rest of the food.

It was late afternoon, the four of us sitting with a beer in each hand as we talked. At that moment Christian's cell phone began to ring and he caught it still smiling as he looked at who was calling and frowned.

—Tell me Elliot. —he replied as he stared at me. —Wait, wait, a little slower. —he said as he put the beer on the floor and suddenly became very serious rising from the seat. —How did it happen? — I heard him ask as he moved a little away from me.

What would have happened? I didn't understand why Elliot called. Something bad must have happened for him to get as serious as he was at the time. He could say that he was nervous, as he passed his free hand over his head, he seemed even worried. I tried to listen to what he was saying.

—No, don't worry...don't touch anything until I get there. —he said as he looked at the clock. —Yes, I'll be right there. —he said as he stared at me and returned to my side. —See you there. —he replied before hanging up.

—What happened? —asked my worried mother without giving me time to ask the question.

—Just a little problem, I'm sorry I can't stay any longer but I have to go back to New York. he said, staring at me.

But the answer he had just given to me had not convinced me, I knew the problem was much worse than what he was saying.

—Let's go pick things up. —I said to him as we both left for my room.

I had already picked up his things and was going to start picking up mine when he stopped me.

—You don't have to come back with me, you came to see your parents, I don't think that would be fair. —he said, holding my hands.

—What happened? —I asked him intrigued by what had happened.

—A problem in one of the clubs, nothing important. —he answered without looking me in the eyes.

—It seemed important while you were talking on the phone, you don't want to tell me? —I asked him while he looked me in the eyes and shook his head.

—I'll tell you as soon as I'm aware of the situation, Elliot didn't tell me much on the phone. —he said to me as he slid one hand down my cheek.

—Take my car, I'll take a taxi tomorrow. —I said to him, holding out the keys.

—Don't worry, I'm going by taxi, so I know that tomorrow you'll arrive safely in your car. —he said while he was taking his cell phone and calling a taxi.

—Call me when you get there. —I asked him as we left the house a few minutes later.

The taxi was parked in front of the house. The truth was that I didn't want him to leave, but from his worried face at the time, I imagined that he was very worried about whatever had happened.

—I'll call you at night. —he said, giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

—I'm waiting for your call, if you don't, you can be sure I'll be there at any time. —I answered him while he smiled at me.

—Thank you for having me in your house, Carla. —he said goodbye to my mother.

—It's been a pleasure, you can come whenever you want. —she replied with a smile.

—I promise to bring the car next time Franklin. —he said as he shook my father's hand.

He went back to where I was and stared me in the eye.

—See you tomorrow, drive carefully, I'll call you at night. —he shoved one hand down my cheek and gave me another quick kiss.


	44. Chapter 43

He got in the taxi and it started while Christian said goodbye to me throwing me a kiss. I stared at the taxi as it disappeared into the road. The rest of the afternoon went terribly slowly. I kept looking at my watch, wishing he would call me, or the time would go faster. But the more I looked at the clock the less it walked. It had only been half an hour since Christian had left. I decided to take a shower to relax, but before I did, I took my cell phone with me and put it on the bathroom counter. I got into the shower and the hot water slowly began to relax all the muscles in my body. I had been in the shower for about 15 minutes when the cell phone rang to warn me of a message. I quickly got out of the shower and after drying my hands I took the cell phone, it was a message from Christian.

 _"_ _I'm in New York, don't worry. I love you, a kiss."_

I quickly typed in an answer.

 _"I hope you solve the problem quickly. I love you too, another kiss._ _I wait for your call in the evening._ " —and I sent him.

At least now I was a little calmer but not at all, I would only be calmer when I heard his voice. I finished bathing and went downstairs to dinner with my parents who asked very worried if I had received any news from Christian. I told them briefly that a problem had occurred in one of the clubs he owned and they were both literally left with their mouths open. After dinner I went up to my room, took the sketchbook I had brought and began to draw to see if time passed faster. And so it was 9:00 pm, 9:30 pm, 10:00 pm, 10:30 pm and nothing, there were no signs of Christian. If he hadn't called me by 12:00, I'd be on my way to New York. Around 11:00 p.m. the cell phone rang. I looked at the screen even though I already knew who it was from the tone...Christian.

—I was about to leave for New York. —I replied as I felt him laugh on the other side of the line.

—I don't doubt it. —he paused. —You don't know what I'd like to be there with you right now. —he said, making me smile.

—Did you solve the problem? —I asked him while there was silence on the other side of the line.

—Yes, sorry, I haven't solved the problem yet. —he replied, but I noticed him distracted, as if he was thinking of something else.

—Will you tell me what happened? —I asked him waiting for him to tell me something.

—I don't want you to worry.

—That's hopeless, I'm worried. Now tell me what happened or I'll have to call Elliot to get an answer. —I said to him while for a moment I felt him laugh.

—You don't have to call him. —he said, pausing. — Do you remember the club where we danced together? He asked me while I remembered that day that it was very fresh in my memory, after leaving there was when he kissed me for the first time.

—Yes, I remember. —I replied

—There was a fire. —he said as I listened in alarm.

—Anybody hurt? —I asked with concern.

—Luckily, not, everyone left quickly, but the club was destroyed. —he answered me while I could feel the sound of a siren in the background.

—Are you in the club?

—Yes, I want to see this matter resolved as quickly as possible.

—And how was the fire? —I asked him with great curiosity.

—They're still investigating, the firefighters are putting out the remains of the fire, the police are here too.

—Are you alone?

—No, Elliot's with me, don't worry.

—It's impossible not to.

—Think of something else, what if you think of me, so you can keep your mind busy. —he asked me making me laugh.

—That I can do.

—Then think of me, I'll think of you.

—I will do it.

—I have to leave you love, the police are calling me, I'll see you tomorrow in your apartment when you get back.

—All right, I'll call you when I get out of here.

—All right, one kiss, you know I really love you.

—I know, and I'll see you tomorrow, a kiss. —and I hung up the phone.

At least I'd sleep better knowing that everything was fine. Well, almost everything. It was a pity about the club. But on the other hand I had an idiot smile on my face. This was the first time he ever said "love" to me and I couldn't wait to hear him say it again. I lay on the bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

Sunday, unlike Saturday, had become cloudy, I had the feeling that today it would start raining early. So I decided to leave, I didn't want to go through a storm in the middle of the highway. The day was getting worse by the minute and the rain would soon be falling. I said goodbye to my parents, put my suitcase in the back seat and got into the car on my way home.

I looked briefly at the co-driver's seat, strangely surprised that Christian was not at my side. There was only the folder of drawings that I had forgotten to put away at the last moment. I turned on the player while the rain began to fall and I put it in random mode to listen to music along the way. It was a coincidence that the song that started to play was Sunday Morning by Maroon 5. Very convenient at the time. I had just taken the highway when I remembered that I hadn't called Christian when I left the house. I took the cell phone and put it on speakerphone and rang it.

—Are you out of there yet? —he asked me in surprise.

—I don't want to be caught in the heavy rain on the road.

—Yes, the weather is getting ugly, here it's raining heavily. —he said to me while I hardly listened to him.

—Here it's just a little bit, but I see that I'm heading for the heavy rain. —I answered him as I looked forward where the black clouds covered the whole sky and thunder echoed in the distance.

—Don't hurry, I'm going to your apartment.

—All right. I said to him as I looked briefly through the rear-view mirror.

I had been paranoid for a few days and today was no exception. Ever since I left my parents' house, I felt as if they were following me, and now I confirmed it. The car behind me had been the same for 10 minutes when I had left my parents' house and had taken the highway. I didn't come very fast for fear of the wet road, the cars passed by me, but that one continued behind me what only confirmed my fear.

—Are you listening to me, Anastasia?

—No, I'm sorry, you were saying. —I asked Christian on the other side of the phone.

—Is something wrong?

—Nothing. —I replied nervously while I was accelerating the car a little more.

—Ana, I know you well, and that's not your normal tone of voice. What's going on? —he asked, worried now, I could feel it in his voice.

—I think there's a car following me. —I answered by looking through the rear-view mirror again.

—Are you sure? —he asked me as I looked towards the road.

The rain had increased, it was raining harder and harder. The windshield wipers were barely enough to clean the glass. The car that followed me as far as I could see was black, with tinted windows so I couldn't see who was driving. And now that the rain had increased, I could see less.

— Can you see the license plate?

—I can barely distinguish it. —I answered as I stared at the rear-view mirror.

—Write down what you can and also if you see the model of the car. —he answered me while I took the sketchbook next to me.

I opened it on one of the last pages and wrote down how little I could see of the license plate and the model of the car.

—I wrote down what I could see of the car. —I told him as I continued to look briefly through the rear-view mirror.

—Is it raining a lot?

—It's raining a lot, as I drive the intensity of the rain increases.

—I would never ask this of you, especially if it is raining heavily. —he said to me as I listened attentively.

—Tell me. —I asked him.

—You have to lose the car, but for that you're going to have to accelerate. —he said to me with a little fear in his voice.

—I'll try. —I answered as I was accelerating the car down the highway trying to lose my pursuer.

The car behind me accelerated too, it was stuck behind me. I accelerated even more and started to pass the side of the cars that had slowed down in the rain to see if I could lose it that way. But the car was still behind me and the rain wasn't slowing down.

—Shit! —I exclaimed in frustration.

—Did you manage to lose it? —Christian asked me while I looked again at the rear-view mirror.

But to my surprise, the car wasn't behind me.

—I don't see it. —I said to him as I continued to look through the mirror in the hope that I had managed to lose it.

But I don't know why it occurred to me to look to my right and again I saw him, now by my side. Then the car stuck to mine and made me make a cut to avoid it hitting me.

—Shit! —I shouted as I stabilized the car on the road.

—What happened? —he asked frightened.

—He's trying to hit me. —I shouted as I tried not to let the car crash into mine.

But as much as I tried to avoid it, it came back to my side and this time it crashed and made me shudder and briefly let go of the rudder with a scream.

—Ana, are you all right?

—I was just hit from the side.

—Where are you going? —he asked me while I was trying to get on the highway but the rain and the car next to me wouldn't let me concentrate.

—I'm still on I-95 S. —I shouted as the car hit me again this time harder, breaking the window on the right side.

—Christian! —I shouted in frustration at not being able to do anything at that moment other than drive.

I could stop but thousands of images passed through my mind and I ended up shot on one side of the highway with the car on fire. The car hit me one more time and then delayed to hit me from behind breaking the rear windshield. Then it hit me one more time and everything went into slow motion. I lost control of the car and it took a big turn before turning and turning around. I was upside down in the car. I don't know how many turns it went through the air before it hit the road completely overturned.

At some point when the car hit me from behind and before I rolled over I lost my phone and communication with Christian and a few moments after I had capsized the knowledge. I don't know exactly what time passed, I found myself head down held by the seat belt of the car while I felt something hot coming down my face. My whole body hurt, I didn't know exactly what it hurt less. I let go of the belt falling on the roof of the car with a scream of pain.

—Whoo! —I shouted as I grabbed my right leg.

I tried to turn while holding the pain both in my leg and in my head. And as I could, little by little I got out of the car. I ran my hand over my forehead and then I saw the blood in my hand. That's what ran through my head. Everything hurt. The rain continued to fall heavily causing the blood in my head to begin to fall on the road. There was no sign of the car that had chased me and overturned. Then everything started to turn around me. I tried how I could to get as far away from the car as I could until I couldn't take the pain anymore and everything began to disappear around me. I could hear the sirens in the distance sounding. Everything began to blur and shut me up in a white nebula. The last thing that came into my mind was Christian's smiling face.


	45. Chapter 44

The sun warmed my skin as I lay on a lounger. I had my sunglasses on as I smiled silly. I got up and started walking on the sand, although I always ended up in the same place. I was on a deserted island and there was not remotely any other nearby. I was tired of walking so much by myself, I needed some company. I went back to lie down on the lounger and looked away. Then I saw a silhouette. I sat down and took off my glasses to get a good look and my eyes didn't fool me, someone was walking on the sand. I got up quickly and started walking toward that person. As I got closer I could tell that it was a man who was walking, even though I couldn't see his face.

Then when I was arriving he disappeared from my sight. In front of me there was only sand and sea. I felt someone behind me but it didn't give me time to turn around, at that moment he covered my eyes with a black ribbon avoiding me to see him. I raised my hands to the ribbon that blindfolded my eyes and it felt like satin. Then I felt his hands sliding down my neck, pulling my hair aside to give me a kiss, his hands continued to explore my body sliding this time towards my hips. At no time did he speak, but the rubbing of his hands on my skin felt so familiar that I did not resist. In one quick movement he turned me and I felt his lips again around my neck, slowly climbing up to my lips. I lifted my hands toward his shoulders as I half-opened my lips to intensify the kiss. His lips were warm, he kissed me hurriedly, invading my mouth with his tongue, while with his hands he squeezed me by the waist against his body which was completely naked. I could feel the heat of his body burning against mine. His hands went down to my buttocks and carried me to lie on the couch. But I wasn't on the couch. It felt different, softer, more spacious, like a bed. His hands slipped slowly down my body as I felt his weight on me and his lips once again devoured mine and then went down my neck.

And then I felt nothing more, neither his warm hands touching my skin, or his lips lighting my body slowly. I sat down and raised my hands to untie the ribbon that covered my eyes. It was indeed made of black satin. I looked in all directions but was alone once more. Around me there were only shrubs, sea and sand. I lay down on the bed and then everything became dark before beginning to lighten with a blinding light. I squinted and then began to open my eyes slowly as the light became more tolerable.

—Anastasia! You hear me. —someone called me by my name but I only saw a silhouette next to me, the light didn't let me see who he was.

My head hurt a lot and also my leg, in fact my whole body hurt. Little by little the light was disappearing. I was lying down and I could see better someone standing next to me.

—You had an accident, you are in the hospital. —when my eyes could focus I could see a doctor standing next to me.

Accident, I didn't remember any accident, I just remembered driving down the road after leaving my parents' house.

—Tell me if you can hear me. —he said to me as I briefly looked around before answering him.

—Yes. —I said as I stared at him but still couldn't focus well.

—We were worried about you, you were completely unconscious one day. Do you know what day of the week it is today? —he asked me while I could see that he was holding a form in one hand and a pen in the other to take note of what I would tell him.

—Monday. —I answered him after thinking about it a little.

—Okay, now tell me the date and the year. —he asked me while he was writing something down on the form.

—June 17, 2013. —I replied while the doctor was smiling and pointing to the form.

—Very well. I'm sure you're wondering why so many questions come. You hit your head hard, you have stitches in your forehead. —he said to me as I raised my hand towards the forehead, which was bandaged. —But don't worry, there won't be any mark left. You also have a fracture in your right leg. Now a few more questions and you can see your family. —he said to me as he turned his attention back to the chart in his hands. —Tell me your full name.

—Anastasia Rose Stelle. I replied with a smile.

—Date and place of birth?

—June 9, 1991, Newark, New Jersey.

—Name of your parents?

—Katherine and Franklin.

—All right, your memory seems fine, you don't have a problem. —he said, and that caught my attention.

—Why should there be a problem? —I asked him while the doctor stared at me.

—You had a small concussion, there is a small area of inflamed brain. We were afraid it would have affected your memory. But both short-term and long-term memory are fine, so there's no problem at all. he said as he smiled nicely at me. Now you can see your family. —he said as he walked towards the door and out of the room.

A few minutes later my parents came in, each coming from one side of the bed.

—Honey, we were very worried about you. —my mother said as tears streamed down her face as she took my hand between her hands and sat on one side of my bed.

—You scared the hell out of us. —said my father sitting on the other side of the bed.

—I didn't mean to. —I said to them, looking at them alternately.

—What happened? —asked my mother worried.

—I don't remember well, I have a huge blank space, I just remember driving down the highway, and then waking up here in the hospital. I told them as I moved a little in bed to sit down.

—Carefully. —dad helped me sit on the bed.

—There are several people outside waiting anxiously to see you. —said mom as she got out of bed with my father. —We can't all be in here, so we'll go out and see them, and then we'll come back. —she smiled at me as she put a lock of hair behind my ear.

They left the room and soon Kate rushed in to get to where I was.

—Ana, you don't know how worried you had us. —she said as she sat next to me and hugged me.

—Ouch! —I complained about his big hug, everything hurt.

—I'm sorry, I'm just excited. —she apologized.

Then I noticed that there was someone else in the room, even though he was standing almost at the door, a little away from us and smiling at me as if he knew me.

—Who's your new friend? Don't tell me you had a fight with Elliot. —I said to her as she looked confusedly at the door and then looked at me again.

—Christian, and no, I didn't fight with Elliot. Don't you remember him? —she asked me with concern and I could see how that stranger's face quickly became serious.

—Should I remember him? —I asked her as I stared at them and he came closer to us looking very serious.

—Anastasia! —he said, arriving at my side. —Don't you remember me? —he ran his hand through his hair nervous.

—Not the truth. —I answered as he turned and quickly left the room, leaving me more confused now.

—Is something wrong? —I asked Kate, that now, she was looking at me with fear in her eyes.

—Don't you remember anything about him? —she asked me one more time.

—No. You'll tell me why I should remember him.

—The one who just walked out the door and you don't remember anything about... is your boyfriend. —she said to me while I was trying to remember something about him but nothing.

—I'm sorry, I don't remember anything. —I said as I ran a hand over my forehead, my head hurt a little.

The door opened at that moment and through it came the doctor followed by my parents and my supposed boyfriend, of whom I remembered nothing.

—What's going on? —asked my mother, holding my father's arm.

—From what I've been told, you don't remember certain things, everything seems to indicate that the accident affected your memory.

—Yes, but why the only one he doesn't remember is me. —he asked... what was his name, ah yes Christian frustrated.

—That's a mystery. —said the doctor staring at me. — Do you have a headache? —he asked me while I stopped rubbing my temple.

—Yes, a little. —I answered him sincerely.

—We should let her rest for a while, it's been too much effort for one day. —said the doctor as they all began to walk towards the door.

—Will he ever recover his memory? —Kate asked before she left my side.

—I don't know, only time will tell, we have to wait for the swelling to go down and see what happens. For the moment I recommend not forcing her memory and letting her heal with time.

—What do you mean by not forcing his memory? —Christian asked as he looked briefly at me.

—You'll have to give it time, Christian. —Kate replied as the two of them made their way to the door and left the room.

—I'll try. — It was the last thing I heard he said before smiling slightly from the door and leaving the room.

After everyone left the room the doctor came in again this time with two detectives who questioned me about the accident. But I didn't remember anything, absolutely nothing, and after the doctor explained to them how I was, they left the room asking me to call them if I remembered anything.

I was in the hospital for a week. Kate came to see me every day and on several occasions she did it with Elliot. Christian didn't leave at any time, he was with me all the time. It was strange not to remember anything about him. I was asking him several questions about me and I realized that he knew me very well. According to Kate we practically lived together. When I was discharged Kate promised not to leave my side for a moment until the cast was removed from my leg. And my parents, seeing me in good care, promised to come and see me on weekends.

—We got home. —she said, opening the door for me to come in.

—You don't have to stay with me all the time, I think I can be alone for a while, you can go out with Elliot if you want.

—Don't say another word, I told you I'm not going to leave your side and I will. —she said as she looked at me very seriously and I smiled.

—That's all right. —I replied, sitting on the sofa.

And so slowly the days began to pass. Mia and Ethan came back from their honeymoon and as soon as they heard about the accident they came to visit me. Christian continued to come every day. I felt overwhelmed by his presence, I didn't know him at all no matter how much he told me things, I only managed to end up with a severe headache. It was Friday night, two weeks had passed since we had returned home. Elliot had come to dinner with us and of course Christian was there too. He was telling me something about a yacht and I couldn't take it anymore.

—Please stop talking. —I asked him while everyone was looking at me. —Kate, I need to talk to Christian alone. —I asked her and she took Elliot by the hand as they walked to the door and locked it behind her as she walked out.

Christian looked at me surprised, wondering what my outburst was all about.

—I know you want me to remember you, but this only makes me start to hate you a little more every day. I don't know you, and no matter how hard I try, I can't remember anything about you. Every day you keep coming back and even though you don't try to make me remember you, seeing you, only makes me feel worse.

—Anastasia... I didn't know you felt that way, I'm sorry. —he said coming to where I was and trying to take my hands in his.

—I think it would be best if you didn't keep coming. I said to him, putting my hand away before he touched it.

—But... —I interrupted him.

—I think it will be the best for both of us. —I said to him while he got up from my side and walked towards the door.

—Very well, if you wish, I won't bother you any more. —he said, opening the door, but before he left he turned to me. —If you remember my name or anything we've been through together call me, Kate or Elliot will give you my number. —he said as he walked out the door, closing it behind him.


	46. Chapter 45

A few minutes later Kate and Elliot came in and both stared at me intrigued.

—What happened? —Kate asked, sitting next to me.

—I'm so sorry, I know you're all trying to make me remember Christian, but I can't take it anymore. He doesn't know what it's like to see him every day and asking myself what he and I have in common, seeing him here only made my head hurt, I asked him to stop coming. —I said as she stared at me.

—Yes, I think that would be best. —she said, hesitating for a moment, and as she looked briefly at Elliot.

—Yes, that would be best. —I replied as I smiled slightly at him.

And so the days began to pass again. Christian didn't come back for the apartment anymore and I thanked him. I felt much better this way. I knew he was calling to find out about me, I knew it because when Kate answered the phone she was staring at me. Two weeks went by and finally the cast was removed. And a week of rehabilitation later it was already Sunday night, tomorrow I started working again. I couldn't wait to leave the apartment and walk through the central park again, breathing and enjoying the fresh air. Now I had a different reason to walk. My car had been wrecked in the accident, as had my phone. At least the sketchbook hadn't been so badly damaged by being in a plastic envelope, although I hadn't opened it since the accident, I really didn't feel like drawing. I lay down on the bed and after setting the alarm clock on time I laid my head on the pillow and fell asleep instantly.

It was strange that I woke up without the alarm clock ringing. When I looked at the bedside table the clock was ticking around 7:30 am. Shit! Not again, why did that alarm clock do this to me. I got out of bed and quickly passed the bathroom, well as fast as my leg allowed me. It's still not a hundred percent of my capacity. I came out of the bathroom and went through the fridge where I took a yogurt.

—Kate, I'm leaving, I'm late. —I shouted a minute before going out the door of the apartment and calling the elevator that arrived quickly.

Five minutes later I found myself stopping a taxi in front of the apartment. I got out of the taxi 15 minutes later and walked as fast as I could. I had recovered well, but still couldn't run. I greeted at the entrance and headed for the elevator that quickly took me to the basement. After the doors opened I went to where Mia and Ethan were.

—How are you feeling?

—Are you all right? —They both asked me, looking at me worried.

—I'm fine, it just caught me a little late. —I said as I looked briefly at the supervisor's office where the windows were closed.

No, not again. If there was one thing I remembered perfectly, it was what Mia had told me about the supervisor and how strict he was about schedules.

—I'd better go and explain why I was late. —I said while they looked at me without saying anything while I was on my way to the office.

I knocked on the door and after hearing a voice asking me to come in, I turned the doorknob opening it and entering the office with my head down.

—Excuse me, Mr. Grey. —I said as I closed the door behind me still looking at my feet.

—Good morning Anastasia. —and that's when I looked up.

Christian was sitting behind the desk and staring at me. It had been a long time since I had seen him, but he continued to look exactly as I remembered him. He was wearing a white shirt and a black jacket, without a tie. But something continued to make no sense. What was he doing here?

—You! —It was the only thing that occurred to me to say while he kept staring at me.

—I see Kate forgot to tell you. —he said, running one hand through his hair.

—Tell me what?

—It's not obvious. That I'm your boss. —he said while I stared at him gawking.

—I don't really remember anything yet. — I explained.

—Yes, I see. But I am familiar with this situation. —he said with a slight smile.

—That I do remember. —I answered him while he looked at me in astonishment and hope. —I remember being late on the first day of work, but I don't remember anything else. — I answered him while he looked at me disappointed.

—But sit down, so you can explain why you were late. —he said to me, pointing to an armchair in front of his desk.

—I was late because the alarm didn't go off. — I said to him as I sat down and he laughed. —I'm sorry this is so funny, but the truth is that this is no funny for me, I don't like to be late and much less to be scolded. —I said to him while I stared at him and he tried to stop laughing.

—I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, this already happened once, even if you don't remember it. It just seems funnier to me now. —he replied still laughing and making me laugh too.

We laughed for a while until he stared at me.

—I missed seeing you smile. —he said to me as I looked away from his disturbing grey gaze.

—Then will you scold me? —I asked him while he got serious again.

—No, I'm not going to scold you. —he answered me while I breathed a sigh of relief.

—Thank you. — I answered him sincerely.

—You can go back to work. - He said to me as I nodded and got up from the chair, going to the door and out of there.

And then hundreds of questions began to haunt me in my mind. What was our relationship like? How had I ever fallen in love with him? I imagined that I had been, even though I didn't remember it. How could I remember everything?

Even though I didn't remember anything about him every time I was in his presence, I was nervous and didn't know why. His penetrating look of a deep grey disturbed me. I had to get him out of my mind and not force things to try even if I had to remember something about him. I smiled to myself as I shook my head. It was totally illogical to want to get it out of my mind so as not to think about it, only to try to remember it later.

The truth was that I didn't know why I wanted to come walking today when my leg still hurt a little, I think I would go home in a taxi. At noon I went out to lunch with Mia and Ethan. On our way back we laughed out of the elevator and it occurred to me to look at Christian's office and he signaled for me to go there. I went to his office trying not to lean too much on my foot. Just going out for lunch had apparently been enough for today. I knocked on his office before entering and then walked past closing the door behind me. Christian stared at me before offering me a seat.

—Please sit down. —I walked, trying not to make him notice that my leg was hurting, and I sat down in front of him.

—You say.

—In what you came today? —he asked me while I looked at him strangely.

—I was going to walk, but it caught me late and I took a taxi. —I answered him while he stared at me.

—Are you going to walk back? —why so many questions.

—Maybe, I don't know. —I answered him while he was still looking at me.

—Does your leg hurt a lot?

—How do you know my leg hurts? —I inquired with curiosity

—I've been watching you. Why didn't you say anything?

—It didn't hurt much. —I answered him while he continued to look at me very seriously.

—When we're done, I'll take you home. —he said to me while I looked at him amazed and stunned.

—You don't have to bother. —I asked him trying to prevent him from taking me home.

—It's no bother, please, I insist, I want to make sure you get home safely. —he said to me as he looked at me tenderly.

And for a moment I held his gaze and could not refuse his request, not when he looked at me in such a way that my heart accelerated in my chest. His way of looking at me, didn't know why, but it made me nervous and I didn't understand. It was 5:30 pm and after saying goodbye to Mia and Ethan, explaining that Christian was going to take me, I went to his office.

—We can go whenever you want. —I told him opening the door of his office.

I didn't know why I had accepted his offer to take me home, but on one hand, he was my boss and I didn't want to challenge him.

—Let's go then. —he got up from his chair and came out of the office.

I carefully walked down the stairs to the museum entrance and from there we drove to his car. I literally kept my mouth open when I saw him. Christian opened the door for me and after I got in, he turned the car around and got in it. The trip to my apartment was quick and when he parked the car turned towards me.

—Wait, I'll open the door for you. —he said, getting out of the car and turning around.

He came to my side and opened the door offering me his hand to get out. For a moment I thought about it, but in the end I decided to take his hand to get out of the car so I didn't force my leg too much.

But as soon as I stretched out my hand to take his something strange happened. The first thing was the electric shock that went through my body as soon as our hands touched and then it was the strangest thing. At that moment when we touched each other I stood frozen in front of him still holding his hand and images of the two of us began to pass through my mind, occasions when he had given me his hand. The first image was helping me to get up from the ground after falling when I hit him. And the last one I saw was our intertwined hands as we walked at night toward my parents' house. I didn't know how long I had been holding his hand, so I quickly released it and lost my balance, but I didn't fall. Christian quickly held me with both hands. I stared at him and wondered what that was all about. Christian looked at me strangely.

—Are you all right?

—What was that? —I asked him while he looked at me worried.

—What happened? —he asked me intrigued.

—I don't know, I think I remembered some things. —I said to him as he looked at me now with curiosity.

—What did you remember? —he asked me intrigued.

—Just a few flashes of us holding hands. —I replied, summing up what I had remembered.

—Nothing more?

—No, I'm sorry.

—At least it's a start. —he said as he released me.

—Thanks for the ride.

—Can I pick you up tomorrow? —he asked me, staring at me.

—I don't know, I don't think that's a good idea.

—I don't want you to walk to work, at least let me do this for you, just to make sure you don't strain your leg. —he said to me while I looked at him briefly without knowing what to answer.

I knew it wasn't a good idea, but my leg hurt a little and I didn't want to walk, much less be taking a taxi every day. I had also remembered something, that although it wasn't much, they showed me many things. They showed me the way he looking at me, of smiling at me when he touched the palm of my hand or when he intertwined their fingers with mine. It made me feel that our relationship had been deep. His gaze on those memories seemed like love.

—It's all right. —I accepted and for a moment he smiled at me in the same way that he did in the brief memories I had just recovered.

I said goodbye to him and went up to my apartment. Kate was in the kitchen preparing dinner and turned around as soon as she felt the door close.

—You're here now, you left so fast in the morning that you didn't give me time to tell you anything.

—Don't bother, if it that Christian is my boss, I know. —I said to her as I sat on a bench.

—And how did it go?

—Good. —I replied as I smiled briefly.

—You're happy or they're my ideas. —she said as she squinted at me.

—You won't believe what happened. —I told her as she left dinner and paid all her attention to me.

—Tell me everything.

—Christian brought me, my leg hurt a little. — I explained while she looked at me a little strangely.

—I didn't know it hurt.

—It didn't, it started to hurt a little when I came back from lunch.

—I thought you didn't want to know about Christian.

—He insisted on bringing me back when he noticed that my foot hurt.

—Very kind of him.

—Yes, very kind. Anyway, the strangest thing happened when he helped me out of the car.

—What happened? —she asked, curiously intrigued.

—When I took his hand to get out of the car, I remembered some things.

—What did you remember? —she asked enthusiastically.

—Not much just some memories of him helping me up off the floor, or taking my hand, now that I think about it, all memories are of him taking my hand. — I said to her after a little thought.

—How strange, but how happy I am for you, at least it is a beginning. —she said to me as she turned to the kitchen again.

—I'll help you with something there. — I said to her as I got up from the bench.

—No, go rest your foot. —she stared at me and pointed at me with his finger.

—All right. —and it didn't occur to me to argue.

I went to my room and then to the bathroom where I took a quick, relaxing shower. I lay in bed for a while as I listening to music and left the room after an hour. As I left for the living room Kate was there and Elliot was with her. Almost every night the three of us had dinner together. That had become routine.


	47. Chapter 46

The next morning when I left the apartment I found Christian waiting for me in the car. He opened the door for me and drove to the museum. This also became a routine. Every day he would wait for me in the morning and bring me back in the afternoon. So, a week passed and the truth is that my leg thanked him. On Sunday I got up early and went for a walk in central park, and the truth was that my leg didn't hurt, I got to the museum and went back. At least this was something. And even though I had gotten used to Christian waiting for me every day, I liked more walking to work. I went back to the apartment and found Kate staring at me strangely.

—What are you doing up so early?

—I went for a walk, got to the museum and went back, and my leg didn't hurt. —I said to her, very animated, and she smiled with me.

—I'm so glad, we have to celebrate.

—I don't like your celebrations. —I said, framing an eyebrow.

—But you'll like this one, we're going to a club you know very well.

In the evening we got into Kate's car and headed for the nightclub, which was none other than the one we went to celebrate our graduation. Just like that time, Elliot met us and entered us. The club was still noisy and the lights were blinding you at times, while the temperature was slowly rising. Elliot led us to the VIPs and then said goodbye to us.

—See you later, I have some business to attend to around here. —he said over the music and after he kissed Kate and brought us a pitcher of margarita he left.

We stayed there for a while, drinking and enjoying the music until Kate stared at me.

—Let's dance. —she said as we both got up and headed towards the dance floor.

It was hot, and the lights made it feel much more. As we danced the temperature increased. And between each song we went for another margarita or a beer. I just had to remember not to drink so much. We had been dancing for a while, we had gone back to the table to rest for a while and refresh ourselves with a beer when Elliot came back to us, but he was not alone.

—I hope you don't mind any more company. —he said as I looked at Christian next to him.

He was wearing a white shirt with the two upper buttons unbuttoned, tight jeans and black converse. His hair fell on his face as he smiled sideways. And as it always happened to me when I watched him my breathing started to accelerate. I had to admit the obvious he looked fucking sexy dressed like that and while smiling at me in a ravishing way. Christian was hot and in that tight white shirt made me think about what he would look like without it on. I think alcohol was already beginning to affect my thoughts. I had to get those thoughts out of my mind. Christian was my boss, I didn't think it was right. Even though I knew we had been together, to me it was like I was meeting him.

—Let's dance, I need to clear my mind. —Elliot shouted to Kate as he dragged her onto the dance floor.

Christian sat next to me and for a while we stood there with none of us saying anything at all.

—Do you want to dance? —he asked me to turn towards him.

He looked at me with a big smile while he was standing next to me offering me his hand. And I didn't think about it. I wanted to touch his hand again and see if the same thing would happen again. But nothing. When I took his hand, the well-known electric current ran through me, but nothing else, no memory. He took me to the dance floor and we danced to the rhythm of house music.

It was late when we left the club and to our surprise when we left it was raining. We stood under the awning at the entrance to the club while we waited for the rain to subside a little as it was very intense. A chill ran through my body as some cold air blew in.

—Are you cold? —Christian asked me next to me.

And before I answered him, he was putting his arm over my shoulders and attaching me more to his body. And no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't resist. His body was warm and I felt comfortable there. The water continued to fall heavily, apparently it wouldn't stop raining all night.

—We'd better get the cars. —Elliot said as he reached out to Kate to give her the keys.

After giving it to him, Elliot and Christian ran out in the rain in search of the cars.

—I know it would be a lot to ask, but you can go back to Christian. —Kate asked me when they left.

And I didn't think much about it. I couldn't refuse her request. She had done so much for me since the accident, that she had almost no time alone with Elliot. So the fairest thing would be to please her...

—There's no problem Kate. —I said to her as she hugged me happily.

That's when the cars arrived and after saying goodbye to Kate I ran to Christian's car. As soon as I got into this one, he stared at me, surprised by my presence.

—Would you mind taking me home? —I asked him while he smiled slightly.

—No, not at all. —he said as he was accelerating his car to my apartment.

Christian turned on the car's heater and I started to warm up. When I got to my apartment it was still raining heavily so Christian drove the car into the underground parking lot. I turned to watch him park the car. He was completely wet. His hair was stretched backwards, completely wet, although some locks were stuck to his face. I couldn't let him leave like that.

—We're going to get you out of those wet clothes.

—It's not necessary, Anastasia, I'll do it when I get home.

—I don't want you to catch a cold because of me, and you've been wearing those wet clothes for a long time. —I told him, removing the key from the ignition and getting out of the car to prevent him from leaving like that.

Christian had no choice but to go up to my apartment with me. I tried to look away from him as we walked towards the elevator, but it was impossible. The elevator arrived and we entered, closing the doors with just the two of us inside. His shirt was completely attached to his body like a second skin making his muscles stand out underneath it. Christian caught my gaze with his and smiled at me a moment before I took my gaze away from his body.

—I don't mind you looking. —he said to me, making me look at his face again this time.

—Why not? —I asked him, losing myself for a moment in his penetrating, deep grey gaze.

—Because I also like to look at you, and even if you don't remember, you've seen everything under my shirt. —he said to me while I was blushing.

Then I was curious about his comment, I knew we were engaged, although I didn't remember it, but there was something I had never asked him and I had never been told about it. I just remembered that I had never been able to sleep with anyone. So I had to know, I had to get out of the doubt. Although everything must go on as usual, it was impossible that it would have been any different with him.

—Can I ask you something? —I said to him as we got out of the elevator.

—Whatever you want. —he said to me as we arrived at the door of my apartment and I opened it.

—Wait, I'll get you some clothes. —I told him when we were in the living room as I was going to my room.

I took out of the closet a shirt that I thought belonged to him, and I took a towel from the bathroom to dry it. Then I went back to the room where Christian was exactly where I had left him. I offered him the towel and gave him the shirt. I couldn't think much more about what I wanted to ask him, or I never would, that's what I was going to do.

—As you know, I don't remember anything about our relationship. —I said to him as I watched him take off his shirt and start drying off with the towel.

At that moment I swallowed dry when I saw him without a shirt. I assumed he was muscular, but to see him now in front of me as he dried his hair and then began to dry his body was something completely different. At that moment I couldn't coordinate the words. I took my gaze away from him in order to concentrate.

—I'd like to know if we've slept together. —I asked him while he stared at me, still without a shirt, and he smiled slightly.

He took the dry shirt and began to put it on at the same time as he was answering me.

—Yes, we slept together. —he answered me as he finished putting on his unbuttoned shirt.

Now that he had cleared my doubt, I was much more nervous than before when I didn't know.

—I'm going to make a hot chocolate. —I said to him as I was on my way to the kitchen to try to take away from my thoughts the image of Christian without a shirt and clear my mind of what I had just known.

I had just discovered that I was not a virgin and did not remember. I didn't remember what my first time was like. That was something I would have liked to remember. After preparing the chocolate mugs I headed for the living room where Christian was sitting on the sofa. I sat next to him, though a little separated from him as I offered him a cup.

—Thank you. —he said to me as he took the cup from my hands, rubbing his fingers lightly against mine.

But this time nothing happened either, only that current running through my body. He stared at me as I took the chocolate and I had to take my gaze away from him. His grey gaze was very disturbing to me.

—Didn't you remember anything else? —he asked me suddenly.

—No. —I answered him while I put my cup on the little table so that the chocolate would cool down a little and he would stare at me with curiosity and intrigue.

—When you remembered it was when you took my hand, right? —he asked me while I nodded. —Can I try something? —he said to me as he sat next to me.

—What are you going to do? —I asked him, as my breathing accelerated because of its proximity.

I could feel the magnetism between us, the physical attraction, the chemistry.

—I just want to try one thing. —he said, taking my hands into his own.

His touch was warm and I began to feel that current start to run through my body slowly expanding in all directions.

—Do you remember anything? —he said to me as I looked at our hands together.

—No, nothing. —I answered him as he began to slide his fingers across the palm of my hand.

—And now? —he said to me as the blood in my veins began to warm up. But nothing was happening yet.

—Nothing, I'm sorry. —I answered him as I stared him in the eyes.

And he stared at me, his eyes fixed on mine.

—Maybe I have to do something else. Can I try anything else? —he said to me as my heart was pounding hard on my chest.

—Do you think I'll remember anything?

—I don't know, but I'd like to try. —he answered me sincerely.

—If it doesn't work... —but he interrupted me.

—If it doesn't work then I won't try anything else. —he said as he raised one hand and stroked my cheek making me close my eyes to the warm touch of his hand.

When I opened my eyes his face was a few centimetres from mine.

—What are you going to do? —I asked him nervously as I lost myself in his grey eyes.

—One last try for you to remember me, if you don't remember anything with a kiss, then I'll disappear from your life. I don't want to be near you, not when you don't remember anything about us. —he said to me as he brought his lips closer to mine at every moment.

And as strange as it seemed to me at that moment, I closed my eyes waiting for his kiss. I could feel his breath as they got closer to mine, I could feel his warmth. As soon as his lips touched mine it was a direct short circuit to my brain, then I remembered...


	48. Chapter 47

I was 13 years old, it was a wonderful birthday party. All my friends from school were there. I was surrounded by my family and friends, but one person was missing, the most important, the one who was always by my side. We had known each other for a few years, he lived right next to my house. Then I saw him, he came to where I was wearing worn jeans and a blue sky shirt —which was my favorite color lately — and made his eyes stand out. He stood beside me as he held a box in his hands.

—Happy birthday Ana. —he said, offering me the gift box that I easily took from his hands, it weighed nothing.

—Thank you. —I smiled back at him. —We're going to cut the cake, I was waiting for you to arrive. —I said to him, putting the box on the table along with the other gifts and pulling his hand towards where the cake was.

The afternoon passed quickly as I enjoyed my birthday. My friends started to leave and I started to open the gifts leaving Chris' for the end. It was only a few minutes ago that he had left when I opened his gift and to my surprise the box was empty. This could only be a joke from him as he had so many times done to me. On other occasions when he had done the same thing he was always waiting for me in the backyard. I quickly dropped the box and ran out into the yard. Chris was with his back to me, watching the sunset, he had not noticed my presence. I approached him and as I was coming to his side he turned to me smiling.

—Look what beautiful sunset. —he said to me, offering me his hand and pulling me until I was next to him.

—Very beautiful. —I replied as I watched the sun go down.

—You came for your gift, didn't you? —he said turning to me as he smiled at me. I loved it when he smiled at me like that.

—Do you have it with you? —I asked him with emotion, although I couldn't see him with any box.

—Yes, I didn't put it in a box because it didn't fit. —he said to me as he stared at me.

—Is it that big? —I asked him, smiling.

—Close your eyes. —he asked me.

I did what he told me, waiting anxiously for my gift. Then I felt his warm lips on mine, just touching them. I had never imagined that my first kiss would be like this. My heart exploded with joy. My first kiss, and it was with no other than the boy I liked, my neighbor, Christian...

I opened my eyes by pushing him briefly, making him separate his lips from mine. I didn't know how long he had been kissing me, although I didn't really feel like he had. Rather, I felt a tingling in my lips, as if he had just rubbed them together.

—Don't you want to try? —he asked me, frowning.

—Chris! I said excitedly as I stared him in the eyes. I remembered you, I remember the first kiss we gave each other. —I said to him as he looked at me now with surprise and curiosity, slightly smiling.

—Really! I only brushed your lips, I wonder what would happen if... —but I didn't have time to react.

He quickly brought his lips closer to mine and kissed me more deeply this time. Now I felt his warm and hurried lips on mine as he slipped his tongue into my mouth making me moan slightly. Hundreds of sensations were unleashed inside me as I let myself be carried around tangling my hands in his hair. As he squeezed me by the waist I stuck more to his warm body. And then hundreds of flashes began to invade my mind as his kiss became more intense at each moment. Memories of him kissing me, devouring my lips in thousands of different ways. My mind was stunned by so many things at the same time. And I briefly separated myself from him by breaking the contact of our lips.

—Please tell me you remembered something else. —he said to me, staring me in the eyes while I smiled at him like an idiot.

—I remembered. —I said to him, sliding one of my hands down his cheek, feeling his insipient beard under my fingers.

—What did you remember, I'm curious. —he smiled seductively at me.

—I remembered your kisses. —I said to him as I approached him and kissed him. —And how addictive they are. —I replied, making him laugh.

—Then you're remembering everything in parts. —he said to me thoughtfully.

—Yes, I seem to remember as things happen.

And after saying this I began to think well. If I had remembered how he touch me by giving me his hand, I had remembered his kisses by rubbing his lips with mine. But what would happen if..., I smiled to myself and saw nothing wrong with trying.

—I want us to try something. —I said to him as I directed my hands towards his shirt and began to loosen the buttons slowly as I looked him in the eyes.

Christian didn't take his eyes off mine, apparently he didn't believe what I was doing when just a few days ago I didn't want anything to do with him. I didn't really believe it myself, but I had remembered much more than his kisses.

—Are you sure you want to do this? —he told me anxiously as I finished unzipping the shirt and pulled it off his shoulders.

—I've actually remembered more things.

—What things? he asked intrigued.

—I remember your passionate kisses. —I said to him as I slid my hands over his shoulders. —Your lips burning through my body. —and at that moment I moved my lips to slide them across his bare chest, feeling a groan escaping from him.

—Why do you want to do this, there's no hurry. —he said to me as I lifted my face and taking his face in my hands made him stare me in the eyes.

—I remember being in love with you Christian and I want to finish remembering everything. I want to make love with you Chris, I want to feel your lips running slowly through my body, I want to remember what it feel having you inside of me. —and at that moment I felt once again his lips over mine.

His hands went towards my waist and he carried me, in one quick movement as he walk with me to my room. He was giving me kisses down my neck that made a moan escape me. He laid me on the bed and began to slowly undress me, igniting every nerve end of my body. Making me remember more and more things as his lips descended through my body more and more. I felt his warm lips and his tongue sliding down my skin as his hands slowly undressed me into underwear. He separated from me by standing in front of the bed, and I sat on the edge of the bed as I watched him smile at me in such a way that was beginning to look so familiar. I felt my cheeks burning, I didn't remember that anyone had seen me in my underwear, even though I had already slept with him, I had imagined it had been on more than one occasion.

—I love it when you blush. —he said, leaning towards me and putting a hand on my cheek.

I raised my hands and slid them down his naked torso, feeling his muscles under my hands. Seeing how his body shuddered at my touch. When I reached his pants, my hands froze. I had to go on, or let him go on.

—You don't have to be afraid, we can continue on another occasion, I have waited so long for you to remember me, I'm not in a hurry. —he said to me as he put his hands on mine and stared me in the eyes.

—I don't want to wait, it's just that in theory this is something new for me, I still don't remember sleeping with you.

—Then let me go on, let me guide you. —he said as he moved my hands away and quickly lowered the jeans to boxers only.

Then he leaned his face towards mine and as he kissed me he lay me down on the bed until I lay down and he lay on me. With right hands and without separating for a moment his lips from mine, he finished undressing me and then took off his boxers, separating briefly from me. We were both naked, I could feel his limb pressing against my thigh as his lips slipped down my neck reaching up to my breasts and taking one of them on my lips making me moan. Every moment I became more and more excited until I lost control of my body.

Her lips went up again until they reached mine as he stood in my entrance rubbing his limb against my clitoris. Then he separated briefly from me as he looked me in the eyes and after gluing his lips to mine, he entered me. His lips moved slowly over mine making me groan as I felt him come in and out of me slowly and cadencedly. His lips devoured me slowly, at the same rhythm as his envelopes. He made love to me in a tender and sweet way that little by little was unleashing hundreds of memories and sensations that had been hidden inside me for some time.

He went in and out of myself with paused movements, reaching to the deepest part of my interior making me groan and exclaim its name. His lips silenced mine and he began to move in and out of me faster, causing my muscles to contract more and more around him. The memories passed through my mind quickly, later I would have to process many things.

—Ana! —he exclaimed against my lips making me open my eyes until that moment closed. —I love you. —he said as I stared at him and then that brief memory of him when he first told me invaded my mind.

—I love you Chris! —I exclaimed, feeling as I reached orgasm and Christian filled me completely before collapsing on top of me, arriving with a groan and exclaiming my name.

A while later Christian came out of me and hugged me against him. I laid my head on his chest feeling as his heart frantically beat desperately to get out. And as I calmed my heartbeat I fell asleep as Christian slid one hand through my hair.

—Honey, wake up. —a sweet, melodious voice that I knew perfectly said to me.

I curled even more against his chest and pressed my eyes tightly so as not to wake up.

—If you keep sleeping, we'll be late for work. —he whispered in my ear making me open my eyes and raise my head a little to observe him better.

—You don't know how much I wanted to hear you call me that way again. —I said to him as he smiled at me and pulled a lock of hair away from my face.

—I see you've remembered a lot of things, or I'm wrong. —he said to me, raising an eyebrow.

—You're not wrong. —I said to him smiling.

—What else did you remember? —he asked me as I smiled and slid one hand across his chest and abdomen.

—I remember how you wake up in the mornings. —I said to him while I took his rigid limb in my hand and he laughed strongly.

—Then it worked. Have you remembered everything? —he asked curiously.

—Every little detail is fresh in my memory. —I said to him as I slid my hand up and down his limb.

—But apparently you've forgotten what to do with what you have in your hand, you don't think it's enough anymore. —he said to me while I laughed.

—No, I haven't had enough yet. —I seductively said to him as I sat on him and put his limb inside me.

—You know we'll be late for work, right? —he said to me with a gasping breath and letting out a groan.

—You are the boss, you will find an excuse to justify us. —I said to him as I began to move over him resting my hands on both sides of his head and joining our lips to silence our groans.

—In the end you haven't told me what happened at the club. —I asked him as he looked at me for a moment thoughtful.

It was noon and we were sitting in a cafeteria near the MET with a hamburger in front of each one accompanied by a soda. I had remembered everything I had forgotten, well, almost everything. There was only one thing I couldn't remember, the accident.

—They're still investigating. —he replied, looking away from me, and I didn't know why I felt that he wasn't telling me everything.

—But you know what happened, don't you? —I asked him as he stared at me.

He stared at me for a while, thinking whether to tell me or not, until he answered me.

—Apparently it was provoked. —he answered me as I opened my eyes in shock at what he had just said to me.

—Who wanted to do that to the club? —I asked more for myself but he answered me.

—I don't know, but believe me I'm not going to stop until I find out who's responsible for all this. —he said very seriously. —Didn't you remember anything about the accident? —he said, changing the subject.

—No, I think that's the only thing I don't remember. —I answered him sincerely. —I only know what you told me happened. —I said to him as he stretched out his hands to take mine in his.

—Don't worry, Ana, we'll find the guilty of your accident as well. —he said as he kissed my knuckles and gave me a tender smile.

—Let's finish lunch. —I said to him, smiling and ending that conversation.


	49. Chapter 48

Much later that night and while we were hugging in bed I remembered something.

—I need a new car. —and Christian stared at me thoughtfully. —I liked the one I had a lot, but I don't think it's going to do much good now. — I said to him while he smiled at me.

—That can be solved. —and I looked at him squinting.

—I know you're a millionaire, but don't even think about buying me a car. —I said to him very seriously, pointing at him with one finger.

—I wasn't going to. —he replied, smiling sideways.

—Don't tell me you have another car? —I asked him curiously.

—All right, I'm not telling you, how about I show it to you on wednesday when we go to my apartment.

—I don't want you to bother because of me. — I said to him but he silenced me by kissing me.

—It's no trouble at all, I haven't used it in a long time, I guess you must like it. —he smiled at me.

—What model is he? —I asked him with great curiosity.

—You'll have to wait until wednesday to see him. —he said to me as I leaned over him.

—And I can't do anything to convince you to tell me. —I said to him, sliding my hand along his naked torso.

—You can do whatever you want. —he replied laughing. —I won't tell you in the end. —he answered while he stole a kiss from me.

—We'll see. —I said to him, as I began to kiss, and around his neck, and then down his torso, feeling his body shudder and a groan escaped him.

I walked through his body slowly, making him groan and tremble at my caresses. I kissed every inch of his sculpted body until he couldn't stand it any longer and he made love to me sweetly and tenderly, without haste, taking all our time, making me moan in various ways until I fell exhausted lying on his chest trying to normalize my accelerated breathing as well as his. Christian stroked my hair as my eyes slowly closed.

—I'm going to give you a hint, it's black and you're going to like it a lot. —he said to me as I smiled slightly and fell asleep hugging his chest.

We walked hand in hand down the museum corridor towards the elevator. Christian looked at me smilingly as we entered the elevator and the doors closed. He stole a kiss from me before the doors opened and he left for his office and I headed for my easel.

—Everything all right with the boss? —Mia asked me as she reached my side.

—More than well. —I replied with a smile as she stared at me, squinting intrigued.

—I see you happy. What happened? —she asked me curiously while I smiled at her like an idiot before answering her.

—I remembered everything. —I replied while Mia shouted with emotion.

—You don't know how happy I am for you. —she hugged me.

—Thank you. — I answered sincerely.

—You know, I've wanted to ask you something for a long time, but with the accident and the loss of your memory, I didn't do it.

—Well, ask me. —I encouraged her while she looked at me with the curiosity marked on her face.

—You know, I was shocked when I saw you kissing at my wedding and from that moment I am very curious. I know it's none of my business, but I'd like to know.

—Question.

—How long have you been together? Not since the wedding, right? —she asked me while I smiled at her.

—No Mia, it's not since the wedding, we had been together for a few weeks, I just didn't want to make it public, you know from the comments of the new one dating the boss. —I replied while she smiled at me.

—I understand, I wouldn't like those comments either. And what made you change your mind.

—Well, I hadn't changed my mind, but when I'm near him I forget everything. —I said to her, getting lost in the memory of the kiss at the wedding.

—Yes, I noticed that. —she replied, taking me out of my memories.

—We'd better get to work, Christian is watching us from his office. —I said to Mia as she smiled at Christian and he smiled back at me.

Mia separated from me and went to her job and I concentrated fully on mine trying to completely forget that Christian was only a few metres away from me in his office. The day passed quickly and so came the long-awaited wednesday. I wanted the day's work to end quickly as I was anxious to see the car that Christian would lend me. At noon we went out for lunch together. It was something strange that little by little I was getting used to. In the afternoon, minutes before the time to leave, Mia approached me.

—It's very different.

—Hey. —I replied cluelessly because of his question.

—The boss. —she looked briefly at the office where Christian was sitting behind the desk.

—Christian?

—Yes, Christian, you've changed it.

—I haven't changed him, he was like that, he just needed someone to love him, that's all. —I smiled back at him.

—The beast has disappeared.

—You see, the lion is not as fierce as they paint it.

—No, just need to be tamed.

—I don't think it's completely tamed. — I said to her as we walked towards the elevator.

—As we passed Christian's office, I said goodbye to Mia and came in to pick him up.

—Shall we go now? — I asked him as he looked up and smiled at me, making my breathing start to accelerate.

—Are you anxious to leave? —he asked as he took the jacket from the back of the chair.

—Not much. —I replied smiling, although the truth was that I was anxious, even if I didn't show it.

—Let's go then. —he said, pulling my hand and dragging me out of his office.

The journey to his apartment today seemed longer than usual and as soon as he parked the car and we got out he smiled at me.

—Do you like the car? —he asked me with an eyebrow.

—You still haven't told me what it is. —I said to him as I looked alternately at all the cars parked there.

From what he had told me, it was black and there were several black cars, although only one was parked next to the porch.

—I think this is it. —I said as I approached the elegant black and silver Ford Mustang parked next to us.

—Are you sure that's it? —he asked me, standing next to me.

—I'm sure, it has your style. —I said to him, running my hand gently over the hood.

—Well, this is your new car. —he said to me as I turned towards him and looked at him frowning.

—Borrowed. —I said to him, pointing a finger at him.

But he just smiled at me and approached me, cornering me against the hood of the car, putting his hands on my waist.

—And I can't convince you to stay with him, I don't use him in the end. —he said as his lips approached mine.

—I don't think you can do anything to convince me.

—Do you doubt my ability to convince? — he asked me framing an eyebrow and separating his face a little from mine.

—Yes. —I answered him firmly as he smiled mischievously at me and brought his lips towards my neck as he squeezed me by the waist against his body.

—Don't tempt me, Anastasia, you don't know what I'm capable of. —he whispered in my ear.

—I'm not doing it, I'm just saying that you can't convince me to keep the car. — I smiled back at him.

—No! Are you sure? —he said as he slowly slid one hand down my cheek. —I can get you to do a lot of things without even realizing it. —he said to me, slowly kissing my neck, causing me to close my eyes and tilt my head back.

His lips slowly ran through my neck, my cheek, even soft and persuasive to feel them on my lips. They felt warm, tempting, inciting me with gentle movements, lighting my body little by little. Exciting me. His lips separated from mine by pulling my lower lip and I opened my eyes to find him smiling in front of me.

—You see, I can achieve with only one kiss that you do what I want, without hardly realizing it. —he said to me while I stared at him without understanding anything.

And then I quickly understood what he meant. I didn't know how but at that moment I was sitting on the hood of the car while I had my legs around Christian's waist. When did all this happen?

—How did I get here? —I asked him intrigued.

—I see that my kisses make you forget everything. —he smiled tenderly at me.

And he was right, his kisses made me forget everything, time and place. There was only him and the heat of his body burning against mine.

—You've always had that effect on me, I won't deny it, when I'm with you I forget everything. —I said to him while he smiled sexy and I bit my lower lip.

—Then forget time and everything, forget that there is a tomorrow and there is an after, there is only now... —he said to me while he was sliding one hand over my cheek and the other was squeezing it on my waist. —And now...is to love us eternally. —he said with his lips glued to mine as he gave me a slow and sensual kiss.

His recent words resounded in my mind clouding all my senses. His lips slowly separated from mine and after holding my hand and I got out of the car we went up to the apartment.

—I will prepare dinner today. —I said to him as soon as we entered the apartment.

—All right, I won't object, especially because I like to see you when you're cooking.

An hour and a half later I was finishing dinner as well as the bottle of wine that Christian had opened.

—I think it's time for dessert. —he said in my ear, catching me from behind while he stuck to me by squeezing his hands around my waist.

—I haven't prepared dessert, and I think you eat it after dinner, not before. —I answered him, turning in his arms.

—But the one I need, I'm going to enjoy right now. —and in a quick movement he carried me in his arms and began to walk with me.

—Where are we going?

—It's not obvious, let's take a bath. —he said, walking towards the bathroom in his room.

Upon entering, and to my surprise, he had filled the tub in the bathroom from which it exhaled a delicious scent. He lowered me and slowly, without separating his hands, not even for a moment from my body did he begin to undress me, running through my body with his hands as well as with his lips. After submerging me in the tub he quickly undressed and also got behind me and began to pour water on my body as he kissed my neck and whispered words of love in my ear.


	50. Chapter 49

We did not leave the tub until we had completely satiated our bodies of pleasure. After dinner we sat for a while on the terrace until we decided to go to sleep. I was looking forward to tomorrow so that I could drive Christian's "borrowed" car. I hadn't driven since the accident. Once lying in bed I curled up in Christian's chest as my eyes slowly closed and I fell asleep.

A sudden movement woke me up at dawn, I leaned over the bedside table to turn on the light. Christian was moving in bed, uneasy, he was sweating and moving abruptly. Oh God! Now what was this? Was it a night terror? I sat on the bed in despair. Christian continued to move uncontrollably. I grabbed him by the shoulder to try to wake him up.

—Chris! Chris! —I said to him as I moved him desperately, but he didn't react.

—Noo! Let go of me! —he shouted as he got out of my hand.

—Christian! You're having a nightmare. —I shouted at him exasperatedly, I was frustrated at that moment as I moved him back to wake him up.

—No! That's not true. —he shouted as he moved even more in bed.

His body was completely sweaty, and it was very cold. I took him by the hands in a last attempt to wake him up.

—Chris! It's not real, you have to wake up. — I told him as I tried to move him hard but it was impossible.

Then he squeezed my hands tightly and got up almost completely from the bed as he screamed and pressed me tightly against the mattress.

—Nooo. —his hands squeezed me almost to the point of hurting me as he opened his eyes at that moment.

Upon realizing the situation he quickly let go of my hands and separated himself from me by sitting on the bed. My hands thanked him for letting me go. I hadn't complained, but my arms felt numb from his grip on them. Christian was breathing heavily, he was still completely bathed in sweat.

—Are you all right, did I hurt you? — he asked when he saw me unconsciously rubbing my hands where he had squeezed me.

—Don't worry, I'm fine. What happened to you? — I asked him as I approached him and gently stroked his cheek.

Christian stared at me for a moment before answering me.

—A night terror. —he replied as he sat on the edge of the bed looking away from me. —I need a shower. — he said as he got up with only his boxers on his way to the bathroom.

For a moment I thought whether or not I should keep him company until I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Christian was standing under the shower in front of the wall with his hands resting on the wall. The water was falling on him who was immobile under the water. I entered the shower as I touched him on the shoulder and he turned to look at me. The water was freezing and he wasn't even shaking.

—What happened? —I asked him as I walked into his side and felt the icy water falling on me.

—It had been a long time since I remembered that tragic moment. —he said, turning briefly towards me but still leaning against the wall.

At that moment I debated between asking him or not, and in the end I decided to ask him, even though I imagined what it would be.

—You can talk it over with me, you know that. —I said to him, making him turn completely towards me.

—I remembered the moment when I went to the hospital to recognize my parents' body. —he said to me while I clung to his arms. —Elliot went with me, I had a hard time believing what had happened, I still haven't fully recovered from that impression. —I approached him and took his face in my hands to look me straight in the eyes.

—That must have been very hard for you, losing your parents. —I said to him while his gaze was fixed on mine.

He didn't answer me, he didn't even say a word just his gaze fixed on mine.

—Give me a kiss. —he asked me while I brought my lips closer to his and kissed him briefly.

—Are you better? —he only smiled at me slightly.

—A little. —he answered me while I was shivering slightly from the cold water in the shower. —Let's get out of here, you must be freezing. —he said to me as he closed the shower and grabbed a towel and wrapped me in it.

While he was drying myself with the towel, he led me to the room and then we went to bed, both of us covering ourselves with the blanket. And I fell asleep feeling the warmth of his body next to mine.

I felt the cell phone ringing insistently but I didn't feel like opening my eyes, I felt them very heavy, my body hurt everywhere. My throat hurt and my eyes could barely be opened. Then a sneeze escaped me and my sore throat got worse. This was the only thing I was missing, a cold. Christian wasn't by my side, so after turning off the cell phone that kept ringing insistently I covered my head with the blanket and curled up even more in bed. Christian's side was still warm, his scent was impregnated on the pillow and I hugged her as I breathed in his scent.

—Aren't you getting up today? —Christian's soft voice next to me made my head a little uncovered.

He was dressed in sweatpants that fell seductively on his waist, and a tight t-shirt marking all his muscles.

—I don't really feel like it. —I replied in a hoarse voice as I watched him squint.

—Do you feel bad? —he asked me with concern.

—Actually, a little bit, I think I caught a cold. —I answered him as he sat beside me and put his hand on my forehead.

—You seem to have a fever. —he said as he withdrew his hand from my forehead and looked at me worried. —So you can't go to work.

—I don't feel so bad. —I said to him as I tried to get out of bed, but he stopped me.

—Don't imagine for a moment that you're going to work like this. —he said, making me lie down on the bed again.

—But...

—No, but, lie down, I'm going to bring you breakfast. —and saying this, he left the room, leaving me lying there.

Not even five minutes had passed when he came back with a tray in his hands on which he was carrying breakfast.

—At least you'll let me go to the bathroom and wash my mouth. I asked him as he sat next to me with the tray on his legs.

—Let's go, I keep you company. —he said as he put the tray on the bed and took my hand and lifted me out of bed.

—You're not exaggerating a bit? — I said to him as we got to the bathroom.

—I don't think so, and I don't like to miss the opportunity to look at your naked body. —he answered me as he wrapped his hands around my waist.

—Will you shower with me then? —I asked him as I put aside my toothbrush and headed for the shower.

—Don't doubt that I will. —he said as he quickly got rid of his clothes and joined me in the shower.

The shower lasted less than I would have liked. Christian dried me, wrapped me in a towel and carried me to bed. He covered me with a bedspread and put breakfast on my legs.

—Eat it all, and take these fever pills, too. —he said, sitting next to me.

—Aren't you going to have breakfast?

—I did it while you were asleep. —he said to me, smiling slightly.

And I began to eat breakfast quietly under his attentive scrutinizing gaze. After breakfast and getting dressed I went back to bed and sleep could do more than I did and I fell asleep. Christian woke me up for lunch and wouldn't let me out of bed either, he almost insisted on giving me food. After that I didn't go back to bed, I already felt a little better than in the morning, the fever had disappeared and I only had a little headache and sore throat. Kate called in the afternoon, she was worried because I hadn't gone. I told her about the cold and that I was feeling much better.

—Do you swear you're okay? —she said to me on the other side of the line.

—Yes, don't worry, Christian is taking good care of me. —I said to her, making him look in my direction and smile mischievously at me.

—Good, I'll leave you then. See you tomorrow?

—I hope so, if Christian doesn't decide to kidnap me for more days. —I replied while I felt her laugh on the other side of the line and then hang up.

—You know I can take better care of you. —he said as he arrived where I was and sat next to me smiling seductively.

I had spent the afternoon watching Christian paint and the truth was that time had flown by.

—Well, I don't know what you plan to do to improve what you've done so far. —I said to him framing an eyebrow.

—I can think of many things, but there is one that is more pressing. —he said as his lips slowly began to rub against mine.

— You know, I think I feel much better now than I did before. —I said to him as his lips slipped down my neck and slowly descended my skin, warming it.

—By the way... —he said between kisses. —Later you call Kate... and tell her I kidnapped you... I want to enjoy your body in every way I can. And now I'm going to make you feel even better. —he said as he slowly began to undress me.

His hands ran slowly through my body lighting every nerve end I didn't know the names of. His lips glided unhurriedly across my body as he undress me. And I couldn't stop a groan from escaping my lips as he got rid of my underwear. At no time did his lips leave my body, he continued to slide them down my legs, covering every inch of my body with warm, moist kisses and tender, gentle caresses. My breathing was accelerated, almost unbearable and as he continued with his kisses and caresses my chest increased more and more his cadences until it became unbearable. I was excited, very excited and he continued with expert skill running through my body with his lips and hands as if he had not done it countless times already.

—You know...it's not fair that you just have the fun. —I said to him between groans and with my breathing accelerated.

—You're sick, I have to pamper you. —he said as he kissed my lips slowly and leaned over me letting me feel his excitement over the jeans he was wearing.

—That doesn't mean I can't enjoy you, as you are doing. —I replied while in a failed one I tried to throw him on the bed to take control of the situation.

—I don't think you have the strength to subdue me right now. —he said in my ear as he smiled.

—Believe me, I know other more effective methods. —I said to him as I took his face with one of my hands and carried it towards mine I bit his lips as I slid the other hand down his torso.

I put my hand in the jeans and holding his limb in my hand I began to massage him. I felt him laugh at my lips as a groan escaped him. I squeezed a little more of his limb into my hand as I put the tongue in his mouth and he let out another moan. And at that precise moment I took the opportunity to push him, making him lie in bed and I sat astride him.

—I see you have more strength than I imagined. —he said to me as he sat down and we stood in front of each other.

We stared into each other's eyes as he slid one hand down my cheek smiling tenderly.

—You see, I have my methods. —I said to him, pushing him again, making him fall on the bed laughing. —Now it's my turn to have fun.

With his help I removed his pants and after playing a little with his body kissing him everywhere, he slowly introduced his limb into me, feeling how his heat began to burn inside me, feeling every inch inside me as I began to move up and down on him, causing moans to escape from his lips while I tried to silence mine by biting my lips. My hands rested firmly on his chest as I continued to move faster and faster over him. Then he took my hands into his own and sat with our faces once more facing each other.


	51. Chapter 50

His gray eyes for a moment remained fixed on mine while we were both motionless. He lifted one of his hands towards my face, pulling the hair away from my face and caressing my cheek tenderly, causing me to close my eyes to his caresses.

—Ana. —he said, making me open my eyes and lose me in his gaze while he continued caressing my face. —I love you...and now I realize that I have never stopped doing it, I had only buried my feelings deep down and now they are surfacing, I think I can't help telling you constantly and I'm not going to get tired of doing it. —he said as he slowly kissed me making a strange current run through my body from my lips that he devoured softly and sensually.

—I love you too, Chris. —I told him when he finally left my lips as I stroked his face slowly feeling the insipient beard beneath my fingers.

I loved it when it looked this way, I didn't know why but it made it look sexier than it already was, it looked more like Christian and less like my boss. Then as I put one hand on his neck and the other on his leg I began to move slowly as I slowly devoured his lips. Christian put his hands on my waist as he pushed me against him slowly in and out of me.

—God! —I exclaimed as I felt it slowly slide into me. —I love making love with you, I don't understand how I could forget this. — I said to him with my breath cut off.

—That's what I'm for, to remind you of every second, minute, hour and every moment of the day that I love you, that I love to make love to you slowly and lose myself in your body until madness. —he said to me against my lips while little by little he was increasing the envelopes and the pressure of his hands on my waist.

We both gasped hard as we devoured our lips. He turned me in a quick motion making me lie in bed as he continued enter inside me slowly and passionately until we both screamed and fell exhausted from pleasure in bed.

—Should we order something for dinner or should we do it outside?

We were in the bath tub after a torrid afternoon of sex. Foam covered our bodies as one of his hands slid down my completely wet body. Christian was sitting behind me, his lips rubbing against my neck sending electric shocks all over my skin.

—Don't worry about me, I'd rather stay here all night. —I replied as I felt him laugh at my neck.

—As tempting as the idea is to me, we have to get out at some point. —he said as his hands slowly traveled south of my body.

—Just a few more minutes. —I answered him as I turned towards him to kiss him.

—Come on, let's order something to eat, only that way I know I'll have you more time in my arms. —he kissed me back and helped me get out of the tub.

Christian ordered dinner and after dinner we talked quietly until late into the night when we retired to sleep embracing each other.

—Are you ready to drive your new car? —Christian asked me the next morning as the elevator doors were closing.

If it had been for Christian right now I would be in bed lying down and not about to drive my new borrowed car. I felt much better, had no more fever and after convincing him with my infallible seduction technique, he had agreed to let me go to work.

—I have waited a long time already. —I replied with a smile.

—Well, it's all yours. —he said as he held out his car keys to me.

—Just for a while. —I remembered him as I took the car keys smiling.

The doors opened in the basement and we headed for the car. The truth was that the elegance of the powerful sports car stood out to the eye. I removed the alarm from the car and opened the doors with the remote control. It was much more sumptuous on the inside than on the outside. You could see Christian's affection for that car by the idiot smile on his face. All the tapestry on the car was black and red. After closing the door I put the key in the ignition and the engine roared with its characteristic sound. I smiled at Christian before setting the speed and leaving the underground parking lot for the museum. I had missed very much the feeling of driving, it was as if an eternity had passed since I had done it for the last time and that unfortunately or luckily I did not remember. But what I really wanted most was to remember what had happened that day. Christian told me that I was talking to him on speakerphone when the accident happened and that I had written down the license plate of the car. I would just like to remember where.

The car was moving quickly along the road. Never in my best dream would I have imagined driving a Mustang. We got to the museum faster than I had imagined and I parked the car with a stupid smile on my face and turned to Christian who was smiling at me too.

—I had never imagined anyone would be happy to drive a car.

—I had missed this a lot. —I replied with emotion.

—I see that, come on. —he said, opening the door and getting out of the car.

As we always did, we walked hand in hand and Christian would steal a kiss from me when I least imagined him surprising me all the time. The day passed quickly as I concentrated on restoring the new painting that had been brought to me. Nothing less and nothing more than a 1662 Vermeer, "Woman in the Window".

Every now and then I would look at Christian's office without being able to avoid it and surprise him by looking at me, then I'd throw him a kiss while he smiled at me. I tried to concentrate again on my work when I got a message.

 _"Why don't you come and give it to me personally_ ". I looked again at the office where he looked at me raising an eyebrow and smiling perversely.

 _"You think I can work in peace, some of us need to work for a living."_ I replied as I looked into the office to see his reaction.

 _"Just because I'm a millionaire doesn't mean I don't work for a living."_ he replied, while I could see him put on a bad face in his office, and that just made me laugh.

At that very moment another message came to me.

 _"Although right now I'm thinking of a delicious work session on my desk."_ he replied as my breathing accelerated as I read his message.

I looked at the office where he looked at me in such a way that I lost my mind and my body began to tremble. My cell phone almost fell out of my hands when I saw it. At that moment, he loosened his necktie and closed the office windows. That was strange.

 _"Is something wrong with you?"_ I sent him asking him, worried, he answered almost instantly.

 _"I can't concentrate if I'm watching you."_ his message made me smile.

 _"The same thing happens to me, maybe I can do something for you to help you concentrate."_ I asked him suggestively.

Like the previous time, his response message came quickly.

 _"I think that would only make me more distracted, but thank you, I think in the evening I will accept your offer."_ he replied, making me laugh out loud.

And we didn't send each other any more messages so I was able to concentrate on the restoration but only until noon when Christian caught me whispering in my ear as he bit the lobe of my ear.

—Do you know how sexy you look when you're focused on work? —he whispered to me, making all my skin stand up completely.

—No, I didn't know.

—It makes me want to undress you and make love to you right here. —he said to me as he slid his hands around my waist and put one inside my jeans by caressing one of my buttocks.

—And why don't you do it? —I challenged him.

The basement was empty, Ethan and Mia had already left for lunch. Christian had one hand on my waist while with the other he massaged my buttock starting to excite me. His lips slipped slowly down my neck making an involuntary groaning escape from my lips. But at the same time my guts roared making Christian laugh at my neck.

—I think your stomach doesn't think the same. —he said, making me laugh too.

—Then let's have lunch. —I answered him as I turned around on the sidewalk, sitting in front of him.

To my surprise he was wearing only the shirt, without the jacket and without the tie. I stared at him for a moment before laughing.

—Are you very hot? —I asked him, still laughing.

—Why do you say that? —he replied as he looked at himself.

—Because you're alone with your shirt and sleeves up.

—Ah, that. —he smiled at me and glued himself to me, putting his other hand inside the jeans and his lips near mine. —Just looking at you ignites my body completely, this has never happened to me before. What are you doing to me? —he asked me as he glued his lips lightly with mine making me close my eyes to the soft, warm rub.

—I should say the same thing. —I answered him as I entangled my hands around his neck and pulled him to kiss us briefly. —Now let's have lunch. —I said to him as he separated from me smiling.

As we did every day, we went to lunch at the hamburger restaurant near the museum. On my way back I spent the afternoon concentrating on work. I almost didn't look at Christian's office, I just paused briefly in the afternoon for a soda and then continued working until it was time to leave where Christian picked me up.

—I think it's time to go. —he hugged me from behind as I smiled and turned in his arms.

—Yes, let's go. —I said to him as I stood up.

We left the museum and after getting in the car I drove to my apartment. Kate had already arrived, she was in the kitchen when we entered and as soon as she felt the door close she left whatever it was she was doing and came running in my direction. She greeted me with a strong, emotional embrace that took my breath away. I could feel Christian laughing behind us.

—Kate, I can't breathe. —I said to her, making her let me go.

—I'm sorry I was so worried about you. —how are you feeling? —she said, examining me from top to bottom.

—Now that you've released me and I can breathe, much better. —I replied while Christian laughed. —Christian took good care of me. —I answered him while he hugged me at the waist and kissed me on the neck.

—Yes, that's what I see, dinner is almost ready, Elliot should be here soon. —she said on his way to the kitchen again.

—I'll change and help you. —I said to her as she stopped me raising one hand

—Don't worry, I'm almost done, you can go for a bath. —she said as she turned again and headed for the kitchen.

We went to my room, and as we entered Christian closed the door and lay on it as he looked at me sideways with his arms crossed over his chest.

—Is something wrong? —I asked him, frowning.

He brought one hand to his lips and clutched his lower lip thoughtful as he kept his sexy, provocative gaze from me. His way of looking at me was already beginning to excite me and make me nervous.

—I'm just thinking about something. —he said as he loosened his tie and then took off his jacket and put it to one side.

When he was alone with the shirt he approached me. Its proximity was still affecting me in the same way as on the first day. And his way of looking at me continued to be that of a hungry predator about to devour his prey.

—And what are you thinking. —I asked him and I couldn't avoid the nervousness in my voice, his presence altered me.

—I'm thinking what I'm going to take you first. —he said as he looked up and down at me approaching me. —...the shirt... —he said as he slid one hand over the shoulder strap. —...or the jeans. —he said as his hands went towards my buttocks. —I accept suggestions. —he said with his lips glued to mine, slightly biting my lower lip and sending an electric shock all over my body.

—How about we start with your shirt. —I said to him as my hands went towards the buttons and I started to loosen it.

—A good suggestion, but we can also start with your shirt. —he said as he quickly raised his hands and pulled my shirt out of my head and shoulders, causing me to raise my hands and leave it with the shirt unbuttoned still on. —That's a start now. —he said, separating himself a little from me to look at me.

—Are you finished? —I asked him in the hope that he would let me continue undressing him.

—No, I just started, but now. —he said as he glued his warm body to mine. —Let's take a bath, I don't want Kate to come in looking for us for dinner and we're not ready. —he said to me while I looked at him disappointed, but apparently he noticed my face. —I'll make it worth the wait. —he said as he slowly kissed my neck. —I promise. —he said as he slid one hand down my cheek making me close my eyes.

Then in a quick movement he carried me in his arms, making a scream escape me, and he went to the bathroom while we both laughed.

—You were right. —I said to him as I rested my head on his bare chest sliding my fingers along it as my breathing normalized.

—About what? —he asked me as he stroked my hair with rhythmic movements.

—It was worth the wait. —I answered while he laughed under me.

—I told you, I always keep what I promise. —he answered me while he kissed me on the forehead. —Now how about we sleep.

—Yeah, let's go to sleep. —I said as I yawned and settling more in his chest, I closed my eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

When I opened my eyes I found myself driving my car and when I looked through the rear-view mirror I noticed that someone was following me...I closed my eyes for a moment and when I opened them again I found myself head first in the car, my whole body hurt. I closed my eyes once more and found myself on the road as rain fell on me and blood ran down my face and then everything turned black.

I woke up startled, my whole body was bathed in sweat, I breathed heavily, I was agitated and trembling. I got out of bed and after putting on some clothes I went out to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and drank a glass of water while meditating on what I had dreamt.

—Ana, love, did something happen? —Christian asked me behind me and startled me.

As I turned around, I found him without a shirt, with only a pants on, and looking at me worried.

—Ana? You're fine, you look like you've seen a ghost. —he asked with concern once more.

—A nightmare... although it seemed very real. —I replied as I sat on one bench and he sat next to me on another.

—What did you dream? Talking about it might help. —he said to me as he pulled the sweaty hair away from my forehead.

—Everything is a little blurry and confusing, but I don't think it's a dream, rather a memory of the accident.

—Are you sure? What did you remember? —he asked as he stared at me.

—Not much, only that someone was following me, seeing me head first in the car and then on the road in the rain, I don't remember much more, everything is very confused.

—Don't worry, love, even if you don't remember anything else, I promise I'll find the guilty. —he reassured me as he took my hands between his own and kissed them.

—I know, only it's very frustrating not to remember certain things.

—Forget it, let's go to sleep. —he said as he held my face in his hands and kissed me on the lips making me smile slightly.

Yes, let's go to sleep. I said to him as I got up from the bench and headed towards the room with Christian taking my hand.

Already in bed I curled up once more on his chest and as he slowly slid his hand down my back I fell asleep.


	52. Chapter 51

I woke up missing the warmth of Christian's body by my side. I stretched out my hand looking for his warmth next to me in bed but only found a void. I opened my eyes and indeed he was not by my side, but I felt someone laughing near me. I sat on the bed and what a surprise it was to see him sitting at the foot of the bed dressed in jeans and a tight gray shirt. His face was as radiant as usual today with the two-day beard I liked so much. When I noticed his hand, he was carrying a tray with breakfast on which I stared.

—What's the reason for breakfast in bed today? —I said to him as I sat on the bed and took the tray from his hands.

—What do you say we go out on the yacht and come back tomorrow, I've already told Kate and Elliot and they thought it was a great idea. —he said as he slid his hand down my cheek.

—That's fine with me. —I said to him as I started breakfast.

—Well, as soon as you finish breakfast, we'll leave. —he said to me while I stared at him for a moment, stopping the toast I was carrying towards my mouth.

—Aren't we going to wear clothes?

—It's not that we're going to need much, I'm going to have you as much time as possible without it. —he smiled back at me. —Just what you're wearing and the bikini. —he answered me while I put the toast in my mouth.

I had breakfast as fast as I could while Christian kept his eyes on me. I finished breakfast and put the tray aside as I got up naked from bed on my way to the bathroom and Christian kept watching me sitting on the bed. But in spite of what I imagined he didn't follow me and I thanked him for what I most wanted at the time was some privacy. I went into the shower to relax my body after what I had dreamt last night or rather after remembering something of the tragic event. The hot water relaxed my body at once. I took the opportunity to shave completely and then came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, passing in front of Christian on my way to the closet to look for the clothes. I took out a bikini that I put on the bed, one that I had never worn before, very short, covering only what was necessary. I looked for a short denim shorts, faded and frayed, a T-shirt with white straps and black ones with a high cut. I took off my towel by throwing it in Christian's face, making him laugh. I took the bikini and put it under his attentive and penetrating grey gaze, then I finished dressing with the rest of the clothes until I picked up my hair in a braid. When I finished I stood in front of Christian who was looking at me smiling.

—You want to kill me with a heart attack, don't you? —he said to me as I settled between his legs and he put his hands on my buttocks.

I wrapped my hands around his neck as I brought my lips closer to his ear.

—That's the idea. —I whispered to him, biting his earlobe. I felt him moan very quietly. —We can go now, I'm ready. —I said to him as I separated from him and walked towards the door.

Christian took my hand just before he opened the door. He turned me towards him and only after giving me a delicious and exciting kiss did we go out into the room where Kate and Elliot were waiting for us.

—It took a long time. What were you doing? — said Elliot as he raised his eyebrows suggestively and Kate hit him in the head. —Ow. —he complained as he passed his hand where he had given it and looked at Kate laughing.

—Nothing you don't do with Kate. Can we go now? —Christian replied as he smiled slightly at me and for a moment my cheeks dyed red.

The four of us left the apartment closing the door behind us and heading for the elevator that led us to the underground parking lot from where we left for the marina.

We were in separate cars, Kate and Elliot in one car and we in another as Christian and I went to their apartment on Sunday. It was a beautiful Sunday morning, very sunny, excellent for spending the day on a yacht. After sailing Kate and I went straight into the kitchen and prepared some macaroni and ham and cheese as we listened to music and danced in the kitchen. We were very concentrated until we felt someone laughing.

Christian and Elliot were both standing at the kitchen door laughing.

—I see they are very lively. —Christian said with his arms folded.

—I think we should do this more often. —Elliot said, turning to Christian.

—We can have lunch now, we're done right now.

—It's about time, I'm hungry. —said Elliot laughing.

—You're always hungry. —Christian said to him as he ran one arm over his shoulders and they both walked towards the bar to sit down.

As soon as we finished lunch we went out on deck.

—Let's take a bath. —Christian said to me as he quickly took off his shirt and jeans.

—I'm going to get some sun. —I said to him as I took off my shirt, my shorts and the converses and I was getting ready to lie down in a lounger.

—Yes, but you're going to catch it with me in the water. —he said to me and without giving me time to react he carry me in his arms and jumping with me towards the water while I screamed.

—Christian, that's not funny. —I shouted at him when I pulled my head out of the water, but he was nowhere. —It's not funny anymore. —I shouted at him as I continued to look for him, I was beginning to worry. —Christian! —I shouted again.

—You don't have to shout. —said a voice behind me.

I turned and found Christian behind me.

—Don't do that to me anymore, you scared me. —I shouted at him as he threw water on his face and laughed.

—I'm sorry, forgive me.

—I'll think about it. —I answered him as I stared at him without laughing.

—Careful, I'm going. —Elliot shouted before jumping to the dive from the yacht and soaking us all.

Kate joined us and we spent some time bathing and enjoying the salt water and the warmth of the sun over our bodies.

—I'm going to get something to drink. —I said as I was leaving and headed for the kitchen after drying myself with a towel and entangling it in my body.

—That towel doesn't go with you.

—Shit! —I said, letting go of the glass in my hands that ended up on the floor shattered. —You must stop doing that. —I said to him, hitting him on the chest with my hand.

—And you must get rid of that towel. —he smiled at me, trying to get rid of it, but I took his hand and slapped him.

—I haven't forgiven you yet. —I said to him, walking away from his reach.

—And what must I do to be forgiven? —he said as I felt his steps behind me following me.

—I don't know yet, I'm thinking about it. —I continued walking towards the dressing rooms.

—Well, I've already thought of a way for you to forgive me. —he said as I turned briefly and saw him smiling at me in the way I liked so much.

—I don't think you can convince me. —I replied as I arrived at the main cabin and entered.

—Well, I think so. —he said to me as he closed the door after he entered and came quickly upon me attacking my lips and getting rid of the towel.

I have no idea where the towel fell, I only know that his hands were squeezing at my waist as he devoured my lips and led me somewhere. I only knew where I was when I felt the hot water fall on my body. My eyes were closed as I absorbed all the sensations. His warm lips biting lightly on mine as his expert tongue explored my mouth making me moan. His body imprisoned me against the wall letting me feel how excited he was. His hands quickly lowered the underside of my bikini and after getting rid of his shorts he began to rub against my sex.

—Are you sure you can't forgive me? —he said, lowering his warm lips down my skin, kissing and biting my neck.

—Still...I am...thinking. —I replied between groans as I wrapped my hands around his neck and he lifted one of my legs to get just a little bit into me and then back up.

—I'm going to make you not think about it much longer. —he answered me while he was taking my other leg and getting up while I was leaning against the wall and I was entangling my legs in his waist.

And it began to come in and out of me, over and over again, faster and faster, with more energy. With controlled movements and strong and fast cladding that made both of us moan. Christian had turned off the water before he charged me and now the only thing in the bathroom was the heat that escaped from our bodies. Christian's lips did not leave mine containing our groans.

—God! —I exclaimed against his lips as I felt him deep inside me.

—Do you forgive me already? —he asked me between groans as he stopped his robes and we both stared into each other's eyes.

—Are you going to continue this torture? —I asked him as I squeezed my legs more at his waist.

—Only until you say you forgive me. —he said as he began to move slowly.

—Chris. —I exclaimed in a groan. —I forgave you from the moment you smiled at me in the corridor.

And then he bit my lower lip slightly and began to enter inside me quickly, causing my walls to contract around his warm, throbbing limb within me. Then it stopped, came out of me, lowered me and turned me. And I rested my hands on the wall while he leaned forward and separating my legs he entered me. This time it entered deeper into me as it moved deliciously slow. His hands were on my waist squeezing me tightly as his envelopes increased. Every second my walls tightened more around him and our groans intensified more and more. Christian lifted one of his hands from my waist all the way up my back to my shoulder to enter faster and deeper into me. His hand on my shoulder threw an electric shock all over my spine and then I couldn't contain myself anymore, I exploded into an intense orgasm as I groaned loudly feeling as Christian groaned too and filled myself completely with a few more envelopes.

My body, which had endured so much, couldn't stand it any longer and my legs bent, causing me to fall to the ground in ecstasy of so much pleasure. Christian ducked beside me and pulled me towards his chest where his heart was beating wildly as if he wanted to escape from there.

—This has been... wow! —I said with a gasping breath trying to find the words to describe how intense it had been.

—You know, this is the first time I've run out of air. —he said, making me laugh.

—This has been intense, very intense. —I said to him as he ran his hand through my hair.

—I think the word you're looking for is amazing. —he said to me while I looked at him smiling.

—You're right, it was amazing. —I said to him as I stole a kiss from him.

We were both on the bathroom floor hugging as the water fell on us relaxing our bodies. I don't remember when he opened the shower again, I just remembered what it was like to feel it inside of me, and I couldn't stop a groan from escaping my lips while my body shuddered at the thought of feeling it inside of me one more time.

—You know that I love, right? —he told me by making me come back to reality and turn around to look at him smiling tenderly.

—I know, I love you too. — I answered him while he kissed me slowly.

—Now what if we're going to prepare something for dinner? —he said, getting up from the floor and helping me to get up too.

—Right, dinner, I'd forgotten. —I replied, smiling at him as he closed the shower.

I loved these moments when we were together, each one was unique. We got out of the shower and Christian started drying me with a towel as he squeezed my body and I smiled. Then we felt a cell phone ringing and it was clearly not mine.

—I must take the call. —he said as he tucked a towel around his waist and came out of the bathroom.

I finished drying myself and then remembered that the clothes had been left up on the deck. Now what did I put on? I tangled the towel in my body and was ready to leave when I heard Christian arguing with someone. I peered out slowly opening the door just a little and heard part of the conversation.

—How did you get this number?...no, I'm not interested in anything you have to say... How do you say?... —At every moment Christian became more and more angry. —...if you touch his hair or get close to her, I swear I'll find you, whoever you are, wherever you are and you'll pay for it... hello... hello... —and after that he threw his cell phone hard against the wall.

—Fuck! —he shouted as he put his hands on his head and spun around the room, frustrated and I slowly closed the door.

I decided to go out and pretend I hadn't heard anything. I breathed hard several times and then opened the door again. Christian was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. I could see the remains of the cell phone scattered on the floor.

—What happened to the cell phone? —I asked him as I pointed to the remains on the floor and he lifted his head.

But he didn't say anything, he just looked at me and put his head back in his hands. I sat next to him and stared at him.

—Maybe if you tell me, I could help you? —I asked him as he lifted his head and looked at me.

—I don't think you can the truth. —he answered me while I was squinting at him.

—If you don't tell me, you won't know. —I asked him while he looked at me squinting.

—As things stand I see only two options, one is to look for bodyguards. —he said to me as I wrinkled my eyebrows at the thought of having someone watching my steps all the time.

—And what is the other option? I don't really like the first one very much.

—Keep you close to me all the time. —he replied as he smiled slightly but quickly became serious again.

—I like this option better. —I said to him while he laughed, but he remained serious which gave me to understand that the problem was more serious than I imagined.

—I suppose all this has to do with the person who called on the phone. Won't you tell me who it was?

I thought he wouldn't tell me. For a moment he stared into my eyes until he exhaled the air from his lungs.

—I think the best way to protect you is to tell you. —he said to me as he took my hands between his own and looked me in the eyes. —The son of a bitch who called on the phone is the one who burned down the club.

—But how do you know it was him?

—He told me so himself, but that's not all. —he said to me while now he was getting much more serious. —he threatened to kidnap you. —he said to me while I looked horrified.

—What! —I exclaimed frightened. —But why?

—I don't know. You haven't had any problems with anyone, have you?

—Not the truth, I don't know why someone would want to hurt me.

—Don't worry, love, I won't let anything happen to you.

—And how do you intend to protect me? I don't think you can face a maniac, I saw you fight in school and I remember you got beaten up. —I said to him exasperated but when I looked at his face he smiled. — What are you not telling me? — I asked intrigued now.

—I studied Aikido in England. —he answered me while I looked at him in astonishment.

—That's why Elliot's afraid of you. —I said to him, laughing as he nodded.

—In England I was looking for a lot of trouble, especially when I got drunk in a bar, so you will understand that after several beatings I decided not to let them beat me again and I decided to learn some martial art to defend myself.

—I think I feel much better now knowing that I have someone protecting me. —I said to him as he smiled at me and bowed his lips to mine to kiss me.

—What intrigues me most is how he got my number. —he said thoughtfully as he looked for clothes in the closet to put on.

—And what am I supposed to wear? — I asked him as he turned briefly to look at me wrapped in the towel and sitting at the foot of the bed.

—I think I can help you with that. —he said as he opened the closet and after looking inside he threw me a short and a t-shirt.

—I was amazed to see that they were my size and I squinted at him.

—When did you buy this? —I asked him as I held the clothes in my hands.

—A few days after we kissed in front of your apartment. —he said, walking in my direction. —When I invited you to spend the weekend in my apartment. You were so late in answering me that I intended to kidnap you and have you completely at my mercy for a few days if you didn't accept. —he said to me as he came to where I was and slid a hand down my cheek making me close my eyes. —So I bought you some clothes and brought them here. —he said to me as if it were the most natural thing in the world. I opened my eyes and met a smiling Christian.

—And when were you going to kidnap me?

—When you came down with Elliot's suitcase from the apartment.

—I can confess something to you. —I said to him as he nodded and I approached his ear to whisper to him. — I didn't have to think much about your invitation, the next day when I saw you in the morning I decided, I just wanted to torture you a little. —I answered him as I separated myself from him and he looked at me smiling mischievously.

—Then everything was to get some fun, right. —he said to me as he took my clothes off my hands, threw them to the bed and put his hands on my waist still covered by the towel. —You know, I how to have fun too. —he said to me as he pushed me into bed and opened my towel.

Then he started kissing me from the neck, slowly, he was coming to my breasts when they knocked on the cabin door.

—The lovers, dinner is almost ready, when you want to go out, well if you want. —said Elliot from the other side.

Christian and I looked at each other and laughed as we both sat in bed.

—I think we'd better go to dinner. —he said as he went back to the closet and pulled out some clothes to dress himself.


	53. Chapter 52

I picked up the clothes he had taken off and put them on. The truth was that I looked perfect, as if I had bought it myself.

—Shall we go? he asked me while I looked at him dressed in worn jeans and a grey shirt.

—Yes, let's go. —I answered him as I walked towards the door and Christian gave me the step to go ahead.

As I went out into the corridor, I felt his lips in my ear.

—I'll take care of you later. —he said to me as he spanked me.

—Hey! —I shouted for surprise and turned to see him smiling at me with his messy hair. —I don't think you want to deal with me. —I said to him as I continued walking.

—Why not, I like to deal with you, especially in bed. —he said stuck to me as we made our way to the dining room for dinner.

Kate stared at me as we reached the dining room.

—New clothes? —she asked me pointing, and I just laughed.

Christian made me forget everything as usual, and I didn't even pay attention to the dinner or the conversation, there was only one thing in my head and it was Christian. I was anxious, I just wanted dinner to end quickly, just like the movie Elliot came up with. On top of that, it lasted more than two hours. Chris and I settled on the couch while Elliot and Kate sat on the floor mat right in front of us. And as soon as the film began Christian ran one arm over my shoulders as he slid his fingertips over my bare shoulder and with the other hand held mine. His fingers running over my shoulder were sending shocks all over my skin while at every moment he was leaning towards me to give me a kiss on the neck, to slide his tongue slowly down it or simply to steal a kiss from me. Half an hour later I couldn't stand the tension between us anymore. At that moment I wanted his hands running over my skin and his lips in other areas of my body. I got up from the seat and Christian stared at me like Kate and Elliot turned to me.

—If you'll excuse us, Christian and I have a matter to discuss. —I told them very serious and Christian stared at me squinting as he reclined on the sofa with his arms folded and got serious too.

—You're right, we were dealing with it when Elliot interrupted us. —Elliot and Kate looked at each other and then they looked at us again without understanding anything. —If you'll excuse us, we have to finish elucidating the matter. —he replied as he got up and followed me to the main cabin where he closed the door after entering.

—Well, you were in a hurry to finish the matter at hand.

—You don't know how tormented... that's not the word, excited, I think it describes it better, that you had me with your slight caresses and stolen kisses. —I answered him as I approached him still standing at the door.

—Did I have you? That means you're not anymore. —he answered me as I came to where he was and stared him in the eyes.

—You really want me to answer that. —I said to him as I wrapped my hands around his neck and looked at him seductively.

—No, it's not necessary, because now I'm going to finish what we left unfinished a while ago. —he said to me as he walked with me until when we reached the bed he pushed me over it and he came over me undressing me quickly and devouring my body until he had satisfied his hunger...

Water fell on my body and hit the road as blood ran down my face. I couldn't remember how I had managed to get out of the car...

— _Can you see the license plate?_

I took the sketchbook next to me, opened it on one of the last pages and wrote down the little I could see of the license plate and the model of the car. Then everything happened again, the crash, the car spinning on the road and me coming out of it...

I woke up startled and sat on the bed, the dream had been very intense. Christian next to me woke up when he felt me breathe fast.

—Another nightmare?

—Yes, again with the accident, I remembered something else. —I said to him while he looked at me opening his eyes wide. —I remembered that I wrote the number of the car in my sketchbook.

—That's great love, so I hope we can find the culprit. —he said to me as he took my hands in his. —Tomorrow as soon as we get ashore we'll go to the Police Department, now let's go to sleep. —he said to me as he slowly stroked my cheek and I nodded.

I lay on the bed and while Christian hugged me and kissed my hair, I fell asleep.

After arriving at the port and saying goodbye to Kate and Elliot we went straight to my apartment. We decided not to tell them anything, we didn't want more people to get involved in this after Christian got the phone call. When I got to the apartment I went straight to my room and looked for the sketchbook, opened it on the last page and started to flip it forward until I found the page I was looking for. I ripped it out of the notebook and gave it to Christian who stared at the paper stunned.

—Well, it's not written completely, but I think this will help them start an investigation. —he said as he held my hand tightly. —Come on, the sooner the better.

—Let's go. —I said to him as we left the apartment for the Police Department.

We handed over the car's license plate data and after giving our cell phone numbers they promised to keep us updated if they made any progress in finding out who it belonged to. Now all we had to do was wait and see if the culprit showed up.

Kate went with Elliot to his apartment, so it was just us. We prepared a quick macaroni and cheese dinner and then hugged each other sitting on the couch while on the TV there was some movie we weren't even listening to. We were just hugging as Christian slid his hand over my shoulder and I smiled at the touch of his hand. And I turned to look him in the eye. He only smiled at me as he brought his lips closer to mine and kissed me slowly as his hands pressed my body against his and I groaned against his lips for a few seconds before he carried me in his arms and led me to the room.

The next morning we woke up early and after breakfast we walked to the museum.

It was a beautiful morning, and the rays of the sun bathed us, slowly warming our skin. We walked hand in hand as we smiled. We didn't have to tell each other anything, our gestures said it all. We loved each other and nothing else mattered.

After a week we received the long awaited call from the police. We were in the apartment and for a change the four of us were laughing at some joke Elliot had made when the phone rang.

—I'm going. —I said to them as I got up from the sofa and headed to pick up the phone that rang insistently. —Yes. —I said while I was still laughing.

—Good afternoon, please with Anastasia Stelle.

—Yes, that's me. —I replied while everyone was looking at me for a moment.

—Excuse me, it's the Police Department, we called about your accident. —he said to me while I went to where everyone was and put the phone on speaker so that everyone could listen.

In the end we had told Kate and Elliot that I had remembered something about the accident, but that's all we told him.

—Did you find out anything? —I asked them hopefully.

—Yes, there is a vehicle that matches the data you gave us. It belongs to Alex Powell, he reported it stolen a little over a month ago. Do you know it?

The truth was that name didn't sound to me.

—I'm sorry, but I don't know him.

—That's all we've found out so far, we're moving forward with the investigation to locate the stolen car and the thief, and as soon as we have more information we'll let you know.

—Okay, thank you. —I said as I hung up the phone. — We're right where we started. —I said as I dropped by Christian's side on the sofa.

—At least they're moving forward, you'll see how they end up catching the culprit. —he said to me as he rubbed my shoulders and I smiled slightly at him.

I was just waiting for him to find the culprit.

Later that night and after Christian had fallen asleep I was still awake as he hugged me.

For two or three days I couldn't sleep well. On the one hand I still felt the sensation that I was being watched but I didn't see anyone, and I didn't want to say anything to Christian. Especially after he had been very strange for a few days. He never had meetings and he had been in meetings for several days where Elliot was the one who picking me up at work while he stayed and arrived a few hours later.

I don't know why it seemed strange to me, he was the boss, at some point he would have to meet with his superiors. Lately everything seemed out of the ordinary to me.

The best thing would be to put aside my paranoia and forget all that. I turned in his arms as I leaned against his chest and he smiled asleep.

He loved me and that was what mattered.

—Another meeting? —I asked him framing an eyebrow as I sat on a chair in his office.

—I'm sorry, Taylor says it's urgent and it won't take long, but you know how it is. —he said to me while I stared at him.

—So we won't have lunch together?

—Shit! I forgot.

—Don't worry if I hurry I'll catch up with Mia and Ethan, I'll send them a message to wait for me.

—I'm really sorry Ana, I had something special planned for lunch, but apparently it will have to be another time. Maybe at dinner? —he asked me hopefully.

—All right, I'll see you later. —I said to him as I gave him a quick kiss and headed for the office door.

But just before I left, when it was already open, Christian called me.

—Anastasia, be careful. —he said to me with concern.

I still remembered the threat they had made to Christian, but a long time had passed since then.

—I will. —I replied with a smile as I kissed him and left his office.

I was going down the steps of the museum entrance when I spotted the kids on the other side of the avenue waiting for me and waved my hand at them. There was a lot of traffic at this time. A moment before crossing I felt the cell phone ringing, warning of a message. When I looked at the screen it was Christian's.

Upset, why would I be upset?

I was standing on the sidewalk so I decided to answer him and began to write a response to his message. At that moment a black van braked quickly in front of me screaming the tires and scaring me.

—You idiot! —I yelled at him.

And then someone got out of the truck with a ski mask on, so that I wouldn't see his face, and he held me tightly by the hands as I got into the truck and the cell phone fell out of my hands. And while I was struggling to free myself, he put something on my face and little by little I lost consciousness.


	54. PULL

There's a poll on two of my novels. You can see it at the top of my profile.

Vote and thank you for following me.

BirsandStars


	55. Chapter 53

**_Christian POV_**

 _5 minutes before_

I didn't want to be separated from Anastasia, but it was an important meeting with the entire museum board as we had been informed. I was sitting in a chair in the meeting room, but the meeting hadn't started yet, they were waiting for Taylor.

I had everything planned for lunch, but the meeting was sudden and now I would have to change the plans. I touched the pocket of my jacket where I had the little box and smiled inwardly. It didn't pass tonight, I couldn't go another day without asking Anastasia to be my wife.

So I took my cell phone and decided to send her a message.

 _"Are you mad at me? I promise to make it up to you when we're home, remember that I love you."_

Several minutes had passed and she didn't answer, she always answered me quickly, but now she didn't, how strange. Is she really upset? I was going to send her another message when Taylor came in and asked us to turn off our cell phones, he didn't want interruptions. And as I stared at the screen on my cell phone, I pressed the off button. Anastasia would have to wait.

The meeting had been going on for almost two hours, I was anxious to get out of here and turn on the cell phone, Anastasia had surely tried to contact me but had not been able to.

—Last point of the meeting. —the director of the museum said as I looked away from the switched off cell phone and paid attention. —Taylor, you have the word.

—Thank you Campbell. I don't know if many of you know him, but I'm retiring next week. —wow that was new, I didn't know. —After several meetings between the directors, we have reached an agreement on who will be the new Director of Restorations... —Taylor continued talking but I was not listening to him. I was hanging on to my cell phone which I had turned on as soon as he had begun to speak. Nothing, no message came. Now I was worried. —Meet the new Director of Restorations, Christian Grey. —he said as he pointed at me.

Had I listened well, I was the new Director of Restorations. I stood up as everyone congratulated and applauded me. This was really surprising, I had been stunned. This was a cause for celebration and we would do it for everything big in my apartment tonight.

—Well that was it, we're done with the meeting, thank you all. —Campbell said as I quickly stood up looking for the way out.

Anastasia was still not sending any message, so I decided to call her, the phone went off. This was not right, something had happened.

As I went out into the big room and looked up from my cell phone, I met Mia and Ethan, both of whom looked frightened.

—What happened? —I asked with concern.

For a moment they both looked at each other without saying anything.

—Where is Anastasia? — I asked in despair.

—They kidnapped Anastasia. —Ethan answered me as I fell on my knees on the floor and covered my face with my hands.

And then my worst fears were confirmed. I knew it, I knew something had happened. Something terrible. First the accident and now this.

—We saw how everything happened, we already gave our statement to the police. —Ethan continued. —They want to talk to you. —he said as I looked up and looked at him. —You have to be a strong man. —he told me while he put a hand on my shoulder. —They'll find it, you'll see.

—I'll try. —I said to him as I got up from the ground and could see the policemen standing in the distance, apparently waiting for me to tell me what had happened.

—We found his cell phone in the wax, I don't think it's any good for anything else. —Mia said to me as she handed me the cell phone with the screen split in half.

As the police approached where I was Ethan and Mia told me how the kidnapping had happened while I listened in astonishment. First the accident and now this, something told me that the thing was much more serious than it seemed. What I didn't understand was why someone wanted to do this to her.

—You are Miss Stelle's boyfriend. —One of the detectives said as he stood in front of me.

—Yes, I am. —although that was going to change today.

—We'd like to ask you a few questions.

—You can ask anything.

—Do you know if Miss Stelle had any enemies?

—Not that I know of. —I answered while they were both looking at each other.

—And you?

—Not that I can remember. —I replied as I ran a hand over my head.

—Thank you, if you remember anything you know where to find us. Don't worry, for sure some camera saw something. We will keep you informed about the situation.

—Thank you.

Now I had to do something difficult. To inform Ana's parents. And it was something I didn't think I could do on the phone. So I took my car and without thinking I headed for Newark. I put my phone in speaker and on the way I called Kate. She answer at once.

—Hey, Christian, what's going on?

—How do you know something's going on?

—I didn't study journalism for fun. You never call me, which only means that something happened. What happened to Anastasia?

—The truth is, I don't know how to tell you.

—Don't just think about it.

—All right, here it goes. Anastasia was kidnapped.

—What! —she shouted in my ear. —How did that happen?

—She wasn't with me, I only know what Ethan and Mia told me. It was right in front of the museum.

—Oh God!

—Don't worry Kate, I'm on my way to Newark right now to tell Ana's parents, I just hope they find her soon.

—Me too.

—Tell Elliot about the situation, I'll see you when I get back to the apartment. —I said as I hung up and accelerated the car on the freeway.

I parked the car a block from the house and sat in the car for more than two hours thinking, I didn't know how I was going to explain to Anastasia's parents that their daughter had been kidnapped. I saw Anastasia's mother arrive first and then her father half an hour later.

I took a strong breath and filled myself with courage. I started the car and parked it in front of the house. I stepped out of the car and walked to the door where I knocked decisively.

Anastasia's mother opened the door for me and when she saw me standing there, she looked to the side looking for her daughter.

—Didn't Anastasia come with you? —she asked as I stared at her.

—No. I have to talk to you, but we'd better sit down.

—Come in then. —she said to me, opening the door with a worried face as I entered.—Franklin, we have a visitor. —she said as we sat in the living room and Franklin came out of the kitchen and accompanied us.

—What brings you here? Didn't Anastasia come with you? —he said as he sat next to Carla.

I couldn't go on giving it long, I had to tell them.

—That's what it's all about. Anastasia has been kidnapped.

—How. —exclaimed Franklin standing up as Anastasia's mother put her hands in her eyes and began to cry.

—Oh God my child, not again! —she said between sobs.

Franklin sat down again and hugged his wife as he leaned her head against his chest and continued to cry.

—When did this happen?

—At noon today, I was going to tell you on the phone, but I decided it was better to do it in person. So as soon as I finished talking to the police I drove here.

—How did it happen? —asked Carla, stopping sobbing for a moment.

And then I told her the same thing the boys had told me. And as I did, Anastasia's mother started crying again.

—We can't just stay here, we're going to New York. —said Franklin standing up. —I'm not going back until my daughter shows up, and we'll find a place to stay there.

—You can stay in my apartment or with Kate I'm sure she won't mind.

—Thank you, Christian. —said Carla as she got up from the sofa. —I'm going to prepare my suitcases quickly.


	56. Chapter 54

**Christian POV**

Half an hour later we were going out the front door while I was carrying the two suitcases I put in the trunk of the car. Today we had gone to work on the Mustang. It was fortunate that in the Porshe we would not have fit. We got in the car and I drove in a hurry to New York as if by doing so Anastasia would appear faster.

Anastasia's parents stayed with Kate in the apartment while I went to mine.

And slowly the minutes began to pass, which turned into hours and in turn into days. Days without news, days when I didn't eat or sleep thinking about Anastasia and what happened to her. The kids would come and try to cheer me up, but that didn't happen.

My spirits lifted a little when the police told us they had located the kidnapping van. But it was all a dead end. They had abandoned it for days and completely clean, they couldn't find anything in it.

We were all waiting for a rescue. I was going to give what they asked for in exchange for being returned to me with a healthy and safe life. As the days went by the hopes of finding her were gradually disappearing.

A week had passed since the kidnapping and then I received a call to my cell phone from an unknown number. Everyone was there with me and staring at me waiting for my cell phone to answer.

After looking at it for what seemed like an eternity I stood up and decided to answer.

—Yes.

—If you want to see your girlfriend alive, you'll do exactly as I say, I'll call you back soon. —and he hung up.

—Who was that? —Elliot asked as he examined my face.

—From what he said I assume he was the kidnapper. —I said as I ran a hand through my hair, frustrated.

—And what did he say?

—Nothing, only that he would call again, and that if I wanted to see her alive I should do what he told me. —I said as I dropped on the sofa.

—Don't worry, Christian, everything will be all right, you'll see we'll find her. —Elliot said to me as he put a hand on my shoulder.

—I know, but when. —I said as he covered my face with my hands.

The next morning I left the apartment as usual and made my way to the museum as I did with Anastasia, through Central Park. I think this was the only thing that kept me from losing hope.

It was after 10:00 am when the phone rang, but it wasn't my cell phone, it was the office cell phone. I had not yet assumed the position of Director of Restorations. I had been given two weeks to pick up my things before I took the office. I was picking things up in the office when the sound had startled me. I sat in the chair behind the desk and when I saw the caller ID I could see that it was coming from the front desk.

—Hello.

—Excuse me, Mr. Grey, you're wanted here at the reception.

—I'm sorry but I don't feel like greeting anyone, tell them to call my office if they need to talk to me.

—She insists on talking to you in person.

She...just thinking that it could be Anastasia my heart started beating frantically.

—I'll be right there. —I said as I hung up the phone and left the office at full speed.

But already in the elevator I realized that it couldn't be her, and when I arrived at reception I confirmed it when I saw Elena waiting there.

—Can we talk?

For a moment I thought about saying no, but I didn't want her to make a scene in the museum. So I took her by the hand and guided her to the cafeteria where I used to have lunch with Anastasia. We sat down after I ordered a coffee and she just water and I decided to face her.

—What do you want?

—Good heavens Christian, you've changed, you've forgotten your manners.

—No, I haven't forgotten them, but with you I don't think I have any reason to use them.

—I just wanted to know how you were after I heard about your girlfriend's kidnapping.

And how did she find out about that? It's not that it's a secret, but only those who work in the museum and those who know us know it.

—And how did you find out. —I asked curiously.

—I heard it when someone commented on it in one of your clubs that I went to the other night.

Yes, she might have heard the comment. But how did she know it was one of my clubs? Not many people knew that, there are few people who know the names of my clubs. There was something strange here. That's where my phone rang, and it was Elliot. How timely.

—I'm sorry, I have to take this call. —I said as I stood up to leave the table, I needed to talk privately with him.

—Don't worry, take your call, I need to go to the bathroom. —she said as she got up from the table.

I sat down again and answered as she walked away on her way to the bathroom.

—Elliot, did something happen?

—No nothing, I was just calling to see if you wanted us to have lunch together, we haven't done that in a while.

—You are in your car?

—Yes, I'm near the museum, I'll pick you up.

—No, I need a favor and don't ask questions, I'll explain later.

—Tell me.

—You know the cafeteria across the MET.

—Yes.

—You remember Elena from London.

—The blonde who was crazy about you.

—For my money, yes, she's here with me, I need you to follow her without her noticing.

—What happened?

—I'll explain later, I can't continue talking, here she comes back, I'll see you later.

—Leave everything in my hands, brother. —he said to me before he cut the call just as she arrived and sat in front of me again.

—All right with the call? —she asked me as I inadvertently continued to look at the cell phone. I took my gaze away from it and directed it towards her.

—Yes, just a few problems that I have to deal with later. — I replied without emotion as I finished my coffee. —Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work. —I said as I stood leaving on the table a bill to pay for coffee.

We left the cafeteria and when we were outside she stopped me with her hand.

—Can I call you one of these days. —she said as I looked at her seriously.

Maybe she thought we were going to go out again after everything she had done. Besides, the fact that the woman I love is missing doesn't mean that I'm going to go out with the first one that comes across me in front of me, let alone with her.

—I'm sorry, Elena, but I'm not in the mood for anything at the moment. —I replied while she smiled slightly and I took her hand away from mine.

The truth was that I wasn't going out with her again even if she was the last woman on earth.

—Excuse me, I have to go. —I said to her as I walked towards the museum without looking back.

Before crossing the street I noticed Elliot's car parked right next to me. The good thing about his car was that it had dark windows and they wouldn't see it. I smiled inwardly as I continued on my way. If she had anything to do with Anastasia's kidnapping I was going to make sure she paid dearly.

I didn't go out for lunch, the truth was that since Anastasia had disappeared I didn't feel like doing almost anything. Life had lost its meaning without her by my side. Around 2:00 pm I got a call from Elliot.

—Where are you. —I asked in despair.

—I followed her to a hotel near your apartment, she's been there for about an hour. —Elliot spoke to me strangely, I understood, but it was still a bit difficult.

—Are you eating? —I asked him curiously.

I could already imagine him sitting in the car devouring a hamburger, and that made me smile.

—Remember you didn't let me have lunch, I think I deserve these burgers. —then there were several.

—I didn't say anything.

—Chris, I have to leave you, she's leaving the hotel right now, I'll call you later.

—Good luck with the chase. —I said to him as I hung up the phone.

After what Elliot had told me that she was in a hotel near my apartment my suspicions became more certain. I didn't doubt for a moment that she had followed us someday, now I was more certain than before she had something to do with the kidnapping. But I knew she hadn't been able to do it alone, so she must have had an accomplice.

By the time I looked at the clock it was almost 6:00 pm. I didn't even know what time it was. Everyone had already left. I picked up my things and before I left I took a look at the office. I had already collected all the the things, I only had to move. I turned off the lights and left for Anastasia's apartment. I wasn't going back to mine until she showed up. Kate was already there when I arrived.

—Have you seen Elliot today. — she asked me as I closed the door behind me.

—I haven't seen him, but I talked to him on the phone.

—He said he was going to lunch with you and picked me up in the afternoon, but he never arrived. —she said as she sat on the sofa.

—I think that's my fault. —I answered her as she looked at me with her arms crossed and with an expression of fury in her gaze.

—What did you do this time? —she said as she stared at me.

—Don't look at me like that, it's something important.

—Oh yes.

—Yes, I sent him to follow Elena my ex, I think it has something to do with the kidnapping.

—Are you sure? How do you know?

—It was something she said. Can I ask you something? —she stared at me. —Do you know the name of my clubs?

—Only the ones we've been to, It's they're more?

—If you don't know them, it's impossible for her to know, unless she's been following us for a long time.

—What do you mean?

—Probably Elena, my ex, has been following us for a long time, which makes me wonder if she had anything to do with the fire at the club, and even more, if she was involved in Anastasia's accident.

—You think so. By chance that ex of yours is a psychopath.

—I'm beginning to think so, now we have to wait for Elliot to come back or call to confirm my suspicions.


	57. Chapter 55

**This is the end of the story, I hope you liked it.**

 **BirdsandStars**

 **ANASTASIA POV**

I had my eyes blindfolded and a gag in my mouth as I sat in a chair with my hands tied behind me and my feet each on one leg of the chair. Most of the time it was completely dark, I only visualized some clarity when they opened the door, and they only did that three times a day. Each time it was just to give me water and food, and again they put the gag preventing me from screaming. Nothing more. Then the door would close again. No one spoke. At first I counted the meals so that I could tell how long it had been. But as the days went by I stopped and began to lose hope...

The door continued to open three times a day, but I no longer cared or paid attention to it. Sleeping was impossible in that position, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't fall asleep. The only thing that made me resist was thinking about Christian and that I would see him again. That was all I was trying to fight for. To see him again...

I didn't know what day it was today, I barely had the strength for anything. The lack of sleep was taking its toll on me. There were moments in which I lost the notion of the world and after a while I returned to myself again. But today, unlike the other days when they continued to open the door, something changed. The door opened and I felt the steps coming towards me but instead of removing the gag they hit me hard in the ribs and then in the face.

I couldn't breathe, the air was gone and I felt like I was drowning. I didn't know why I was being beaten, although it could be for no reason at all, just for pure pleasure and fun. Someone who liked to see me suffer that way. They hit me in the ribs again and while I was bending over in the chair I felt someone's breath in my ear.

—I hope you rot here, bitch. —a woman's voice said to me in my ear.

And at that moment I felt the voice of a man.

—We have to go.

The footsteps were heard again, but this time the door didn't close. I didn't have the strength to lift my head. Soon I felt everything spinning, as I listened to voices in the background.

—No one is going anywhere, raise your hands and drop your weapon.

—Is she all right?

—We have to get her to the hospital urgently.

That was the last thing I heard as I felt my legs and hands untie and I collapsed in someone's arms, completely unconscious.

The light in the room was very intense, it bothered my eyes and I closed them several times until I got used to the light again instead of the darkness that had reigned in my world in the last days. I didn't even know how many days had passed. My body hurt a little and I remembered the beating I had been given.

I looked around to locate myself. Apparently I was in a hospital ward. In my right arm I had an IV that pumped fluids into my body. I couldn't remember how I got here. Looking to one side of the bed where there was an armchair, I saw someone there. He was lying down sleeping. I got up in bed a little and could see who he was. Christian was so serene there sleeping. His face looked tired as if he hadn't slept for days. I think I must look the same way. He stirred in the armchair and opened his eyes as he ran his hands over his face.

—Even so tired you look very sexy.

He looked up and his eyes met mine. He stopped quickly and approached me.

—I'm glad you woke up, but you should lie down. —he said as he kissed me on the forehead, pushed me back to bed and covered me with the sheet.

—You're still very bossy. —I said to him as he smiled at me.

—You've been through a lot, you should rest. How do you feel?

—Well, just a little sore.

—Yes, the bastard gave you a good beating. —he said on his way to the door. —Now I'm coming back, I'm going to tell the doctor you woke up.

Christian went back with the doctor a minute later who asked me questions and checked on me to see how I was doing. After seeing that I was well, he left the room, leaving me alone with Christian again.

—How long have I been here in the hospital?

—Three days. We were all worried about you. You had to be sedated so you could rest. —he said while he sat in an armchair next to me.

—Yes, the doctor mentioned something about that.

I didn't remember how long I had been kidnapped, I had lost count.

—How long was I kidnapped?

—Twelve days. —he said as he stared at me. —I'm sorry we couldn't find you before.

—Find me? Did you go to rescue me?

—Yes, but the police were there too.

—How did you find me? Did you catch the kidnappers?

—It's a complicated story.

—What time is it? —I asked him as he looked at his watch.

—10:20pm.

—It was your turn to stay today then.

—Yes, everyone comes in the morning.

—Then why don't you tell me what happened, I think we have nothing better to do.

—All right. It all started a week after your kidnapping. You remember Elena, my ex. —he said to me as I nodded. —Well, she showed up at the museum because she had heard about your kidnapping and wanted to see how I was.

—Did he wait until I wasn't by your side to get close to you again?

—There was something in the way she found out about your kidnapping that made me suspicious, so I sent Elliot to follow her. First he followed her to a hotel near my apartment and then to one near yours.

—I can't believe it, so sometimes I had the feeling that we were being followed.

—We decided to take turns watching until one day we followed her to some abandoned warehouses near the dock where she met a man and the two walked in together. We got out of the car and looked out of a broken window that had the warehouse and we could hear the conversation they were having where they were talking about you and pointing towards a distant area of the warehouse. Then we called the detectives in charge of the investigation and they arrived with reinforcements. They wouldn't let us in, and they knocked you out.

—So your ex was the one who kidnapped me?

—Yes, but that's not all. In the warehouse they found some chemical accelerants, the same ones they used in the club fire. And there was a car there, hit from the side and the license plate matches it from your accident.

—Did she plan everything?

—But she didn't do it alone. Remember I mentioned to you that she met a man in the warehouse. Well, it was his brother. The police called me this morning that both had confessed, he was the one who caused the accident while she burned down the club. Don't worry, they'll both be in jail for a long time.

—Great, one less psychopath to take care of. I hope you don't have any more ex-psychopaths hanging around. —I said to him as he smiled at me.

—I don't think that was the only one. —he smiled at me tenderly.

There was something different in the way he smiled at me today, although it could well be my thing, it's been a long time since I've seen him smile.

—I see you very happy. Something I don't know?

—I'm happy because you're alive and safe.

—Yes, I'm happy about that too. —I answered him while he laughed out loud.

—But that's not all. I have several news to give you, I'll start with the oldest and then I'll give you the most recent.

—All right, start.

—Guess who the is the new Director of Restoration. —he smiled at me like an idiot.

—Really!

—Yes, for that was the meeting the day that happened what happened.

—Congratulations then, I guess you couldn't celebrate.

—No, I think you're the first one I tell, I don't think I've told anyone else. With everything that's happened, that's in the background.

—Well, we have to celebrate when I leave here with a good bottle of champagne.

—That reminds me of the other news, I asked the doctor not to tell you anything, that I wanted to do it. —he said as he got up from the armchair and sat beside me on the bed while he took the hand that he didn't have the serum in his hands and smiled at me like an idiot.

—You just said it, you're scaring me.

—You're pregnant. —he said to me while I screamed and laughed. —You're 6 weeks old. We found out the same day we rescued you after you were examined.

—But how?

—I really have to explain how. —he said to me as he raised an eyebrow.

—No, I don't understand how it happened, I always took the pill... forget it, after the accident I think I forgot I was taking it.

—The truth is that it is my responsibility too, it never occurred to me to think if you continued taking it. —I stared at him looking for some indication that he was upset, but on the contrary he was happy.

—Aren't you upset?

—Why it should be. There is a life growing in you formed by the love we both have for each other. At this moment I am the happiest man in the world. —he said as he gave me a slight kiss on the lips. —I had already thought of forming a family with you and apparently we are already ahead of the curve. —he said as I laughed and he put a hand in the pocket of his jeans looking for something.

After stopping to look for what he was looking for he sat down next to me while he held a black velvet box in his hands. At that moment my mouth dried up and my breathing accelerated as my heart pounded frantically in my chest. Christian opened the little box, showing the beautiful, simple ring inside. An alliance with a simple stone on top that sent flashes in all directions.

—You know, I know I should do this another way, but I've waited long enough. I've had this ring with me since the day you were kidnapped and I swore to myself that I wasn't going to take it out of my pocket until I found you. And when I did, I wasn't going to miss the opportunity to ask you to be my wife. So, Anastasia Stelle, will you marry me?

I was cold as he held the ring in his hand in front of me. It wasn't the proposal I imagined, but it was Christian, the man I loved, nothing else mattered.

—May I think about it. —I asked him, framing an eyebrow as he frowned and stared at me.

—Do you have to think about it. —he replied with another question as he brought his face closer to mine.

—Are you going to answer me with another question. —I said without being able to avoid smiling.

—Only until you give me an answer.

—I'm not going to torture you this time, I'm going to give you the answer right now, but first... —I said to him as I pulled with my free hand on him to kiss him.

I had missed his kisses very much, and I never wanted this one to end.

—Take it easy. —he said to me as he separated his lips slightly from mine. —That means yes. —he asked me while I smiled like an idiot.

—Yes, I want to marry you. — I said to him while he kissed me intensely devouring my lips.

—Take it easy. —I said to him, spreading our lips slightly.

—Excuse me, you're right. You have made me the happiest man in the world, again.

—Twice in less than five minutes, I think we've broken some records. —I said to him while we both laughed.

—You know that I really love you. —he said to me as he caressed my face sweetly.

—I know, I love you too, Chris. —I said to him as I stole a kiss from him.

—I love you. —he said as he caressed my belly where a new life was secretly forming, fruit of the love we had for each other.

END

 **Epilogue**

 **5 years later**

Things could change a lot in a short time, I said from my own experience. Time had passed quickly and it had been five years since we had been married. I still didn't believe everything that had happened...

Christian had given me a big surprise when I found out that the house next to my parents' was his, that he had bought it when he came back from London. So we decided to move. There were many changes to be made in our lives from now on. My belly was already noticeable enough, there was not much time left to give birth. So we had settled here permanently.

Christian had left his apartment in the financial district to Elliot after he got engaged to Kate. The truth was that they had taken a long time to do so. Now with Christian's new position as Director of Restoration he was very busy and didn't have much time to attend to his business so that was Elliot's full-time job.

I really couldn't complain about my life. Well, I only had a few small complaints, the accident, the memory loss, the kidnapping. But in the end it all led me back to Christian. So the truth was that I didn't regret anything.

Our daughter was born on the day of Elliot's wedding to Kate. I don't know if it was coincidence or fate that wanted it that way, but in the middle of the wedding while dancing with Christian I went into labor and our daughter was born two hours later.

We decided that if it was a boy he would choose the name, and if it was a girl I would choose it. So he had no choice but to settle for the name I chose. But I didn't tell him the name I had chosen until the day she was born.

Grace.

Christian cried when I told him the name I had chosen for our daughter. The name of his yacht. His mother's name. And then he hugged me as he smiled at me and kissed our daughter on the forehead who was in my arms...

The three of us were sitting in front of the fireplace. Grace was asleep on the carpet as she laid her head on Christian's legs and he caressed her head.

—I'm going to put Grace to bed. —he said as he stood up from the floor carrying our daughter to her room.

I really didn't know what I had done to be so happy. Christian came back a minute later and sat next to me again, this time hugging me instead of our daughter.

—You know I love you, don't you? —he said as he slid his hands around my waist and his lips around my neck.

—I know, you tell me every chance you get. —I said as I let out a groan from my lips.—I love you too. —I said as I stroked his neck and pulled his hair so he would look at me.

—Yes, but right now I love you even more. —he said as he slid one hand down my belly. I knew very well what he meant.

—Let's see if this time it's your turn to name him. —I said to him as he laughed against my lips.

—I hope so, or we'll have to try again. —he said as he silenced my lips with a kiss.

And we didn't say anything else that night, we just kissed and made love as only we knew how to do it, putting all our feelings in the way.


End file.
